Beast of Burden
by SWDarkstone
Summary: A different take on the Mystical Monkey Powers. What if Ron never wanted to be the Chosen One? How will he handle life when the villains may not be the most dangerous thing he has to worry about? Sometimes it's what's inside that frightens us the most, especially if it gets out. For Ron it will become so very tempting to let the beast out, but is that the right thing to do?
1. Path not taken

Somewhere in Japan.

The night sky was clear over Yamanouchi, the stars twinkling down at the school that was secretly a training ground for ninjas. Master Sensei sat in a meditative pose, the wind gently tussling his long facial hair. Before him Ron Stoppable sat, well more like squirmed while trying to copy the serene example that his teacher was providing.

Ron twisted around, trying to reach an itch on his back, then twisted the other way when he couldn't quite get it. When that didn't work he leaned forward and tried with both hands. The effort he was putting into reaching the itch had him bent so far forward that his nose was almost touching the ground and both arms were bent at odd angles. Master Sensei opened one eye to watch the spectacle. He began counting to himself and just as he thought, right as he reached five Ron seemed to explode into a series of frantic contortions.

"Ok that's it!" Ron said with determination. "Itch you have met your match!" He proceeded to roll around on the ground, trying in vain to get at the spot on his back. He stuffed his arms inside his gi, then somehow a leg followed.

Master Sensei was forced to admit he was impressed with his student's flexibility, not that he would say as much to the young man. The wise old teacher had found that pointing out Ron's talents resulted in either the young man not believing or taking the extreme opposite route and growing too full of himself. It also almost always resulted in Ron suddenly losing the ability to use said talents. Something Master Sensei had yet to quite understand. Ron Stoppable was indeed a unique person. One who was wholly unaware of his potential.

He had hoped by bringing the young man to Yamanouchi that he could train him in the use of the Mystical Monkey Powers and thus fulfill the ultimate destiny of the Lotus Blade and its chosen master. Only that had not been the case. Young Stoppable was...taxing. He failed at nearly every lesson while attending the secret ninja school. They dare not allow him to train with real weapons after he knocked himself out trying to perform a basic bo spin. Then there was the mystery of how he'd entangled himself on the rope walk, a test of balance that only used a single length of rope stretched tight, several feet off the ground. In fact the only things the boy excelled at were cooking, of which even Master Sensei would readily admit after his third helping the first night Ron had served on meal preparation, and surprisingly flower arranging. It would seem that the boy was very creative, but lacked anything resembling control where his physical abilities were concerned. Something only made worse when a spotlight was placed on him.

"Stoppable-san." Master Sensei spoke calmly.

Ron to his credit had become a human knot of limbs and consternation, the itch still eluding him as he rolled around on the hard packed dirt of the flower garden that spread out around the two of them.

Clearing his throat, the wise old man tried speaking a bit louder. "Stoppable-san perhaps if you..."

"Yeah yeah, one sec." Ron growled as he tugged on a part of his gi with his teeth.

Master Sensei abandoned his own meditative pose, placing his hands palm down on his crossed legs, watching the sight before him with a barely hidden grin. The boy was bent in ways that any one of his other students would be hard pressed to mimic and he had done it so effortlessly, but only because he was almost completely unaware of what he was doing. Once again Master Sensei marveled at what Ron could accomplish when he wasn't thinking about it.

With another growl Ron flipped over onto his back and started to scooch around hoping to scratch the itch using the ground, only the thick fabric of his gi was preventing it. In frustration he rolled backwards, bringing his feet up and over his head so that he was in a crouch. For exactly one second he was still as stone, then he freaked out, turning into a frenzy of physical gymnastics as he went for the itch over and over.

After watching with something akin to awe for a few moments Master Sensai sighed to himself and stood in one fluid motion despite his advanced age. His steps were smooth as he approached the human pretzel that Ron had become. He appraised the tangle of boy, cloth, and limbs for a second and then moved with precision.

Ron found himself snatched off the ground, forced to stand straight, arms at his sides, gi smoothed and adjusted perfectly, and the itch finally gone as Master Sensei stood behind him pressing a single finger against the middle of his back. The blond almost melted into a puddle. "Ohhhhh yeah."

Chuckling Master Sensei stepped back, clasping his hands behind him. "It is my honor to assist you Stoppable-san."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ron turned with a lopsided grin. "Still not used to that."

"To what?" the old man questioned with a raised brow.

"All that honor and respect stuff." Ron admitted, casting his eyes down. "Just not used to that." Quickly looking up worriedly. "Not that it isn't awesome! Cause it is!" He really hopped he hadn't upset Sensei.

The old man nodded. "I sense there is more."

Ron sighed, his hands twisting nervously. "I'm just not used to it is all. The whole time I've been here everyone has been all..it is my honor to this...or it is my honor that...they've all been so nice. Even when I screw up, which is a lot. I mean a lot!"

"Is that so wrong Stoppable-san?"

"Yes, I mean no!" Ron stumbled over his words as often as he did his feet. "I'm just not used to it."

"You are the Chosen One, it is only right that you are given respect Stoppable-san."

Rom huffed out a big sigh at those words. This again. "Look I know you guys think that, not sure why, but honestly I'm no big deal. I'm not like Kim or Wade or Mr and Mrs Dr P or …."

Stopping what he knew was going to come with a raised hand, Master Sensei stepped up to his young student and firmly took hold of the boy's shoulders. "You are you, that is enough. Never forget that Stoppable-san. In this world many people will demand things of us, but we must always remain true to ourselves. All one can do is that, for in the end it is the only real truth to be found."

"Ok my brain is starting to tingle again." as it always did when Sensei got philosophical.

"To put it in words you will understand Stoppable-san..." Master Sensei smiled warmly. "Never be normal."

Ron smiled. "You got it Sensei!"

Patting his student gently, the old teacher turned to guide him from the garden. "I am glad to hear that Stoppable-san. Now I think it is time for you to seek sleep. Tomorrow is your last day with us and your final test still awaits."

"Final test?" Ron asked.

"Do not worry. I have faith in you." Master Sensei slyly intoned as he let Ron continue on his own.

Once the young man was gone Master Sensei turned to face the garden and its collection of flowers. He stood there for the span of several heartbeats before he lifted his voice to the cool night air. "Come."

Seeming to melt out of the shadows Yori approached and bowed respectfully before kneeling comfortably on the ground. "Hai Master." she spoke reverently.

Lowering himself into a sitting position the old man made a show of stroking his long beard with one hand, his eyes intent on the slender girl before him. "Speak freely my child."

Yori took a moment to smooth out her own gi, using the time to sort her words. At last she felt ready to say what had been on her mind for the past two days. "We can not let him leave." she stated flatly.

"Oh?" Master Sensei posed the single syllable question with a touch of mirth.

"He is the Chosen One." her words serious. "It is his destiny to wield the Lotus Blade and save the world. How can we allow him to shirk his duty."

Master Sensei seemed to ponder the girl's words as he nodded slowly. "I see."

She sensed he was not truly agreeing with her, so she pressed on. "The sword chose him! Monkey Fist was stopped because of Stoppable-san despite the aid given to him by the traitor Fukushima!"

"Indeed this is true. Though Stoppable-san was himself not without aid as I recall. Were you not also part of Monkey Fist's defeat? It could be argued that it is you who could very well be the Chosen One then if that is all it takes." Master Sensei retorted.

Yori held her emotions in check as she stared at the elderly master before her. "I fail to find the humor in your words Master."

Looking up at the night sky, Master Sensei continued to stroke his beard. "No of course not. It was not truly meant in jest, only to point out the flaw in your reasoning my child."

"There is no flaw. He has the Mystical Monkey Power!" she was adamant.

"Is that all? No other reason you would want him to remain here?" the wise old man asked, directing his gaze back down to his student.

She tensed under his scrutiny, turning her face away slightly, a soft blush spreading over her lovely features. "It is all that matters."

Quietly chuckling, the old man reached out, placing a comforting hand on Yori's shoulder. "My child it is a heavy burden you carry. I wish I could shoulder it for you, but it is the path of the young to walk where the old have already tread."

"It is my honor to do so." she replied.

"Still you would have me keep Stoppable-san from leaving yes?" he asked, already knowing her answer.

"Of course!"

"Even against his will?"

Yori flinched. "I would do what is best for him."

"Ah so you know what is best for him now?"

The young ninja gaped at her master with wide eyes. "I would never presume!"

Lifting a hand to calm her, the old man rested back into his sitting position, stroking his beard once more. "I know you only want what is best for young Stoppable-san, but we can only guide, not force."

She lowered her head, looking at her hands where they rested in her lap. She felt so powerless in all of this. Ron had not only saved her from that horrid Monkey Fist, but returned the Lotus Blade to Yamanouchi. Yes she had helped, but ultimately it had been Ron who had made it possible. Honestly why couldn't her Master see with all his wisdom what she could? That Ron's place was here. It had nothing to do with her own feelings for the freckle faced young man and his pretty brown eyes.

"You seem lost in thought my child." Master Sensei said with a sly grin.

She snapped out her daydream with a darker blush than before. "Sorry Master!"

"Let it not trouble you my child. I have grown fond of our temporary student myself, though not as fond as some." his words teasing.

Choosing to ignore the very obvious meaning behind those words, Yori pressed her argument. "Then please Master, find a way to keep Stoppable-san here. He must not turn from his destiny!"

The old man pursed his lips and then simply shrugged. "It has always been odd to me when destiny is spoken of. One must accept their destiny or one must follow their destiny. I always wondered how could one avoid something that is meant to happen. After all that is what destiny means is it not? Something preordained by fate, the gods, the universe itself. A thing that will happen no matter what. If that is truly what destiny is then there is no choice that can avoid it one would think. No path taken that does not lead back to destiny."

Yori furrowed her brows in thought.

"Forgive the musings of an old man my child." Master Sensei offered with a knowing smile. "What I am saying is that we have done what we can to show Stoppable-san his path. We have instructed him as best we could given our time with him. It is his choice to accept what we think as truth or not. For we ourselves can not know the future, not truly. All we may do is play our part. Stoppable-san does not share our belief that he is the Chosen One. He is adamant of that. We can not force him to accept our ways any more than we can order a tree to fly."

Yori scoffed in a rare show of consternation before her master. "It is her that is the problem."

"You are referring to Kim Possible yes?"

"Yes Master I am." There was a tinge of heat in her words. "Stoppable-san feels obligated to her. He always puts her before himself. In all things she is his constant thought. He hides behind their friendship, avoiding his potential. If not for her..."

"Careful my child that your own feelings do not cloud your words." Master Sensei warned, his tone very serious.

Reflexively Yori bowed low. "Forgive me."

Master Sensei relaxed, sighing softly. "No my child it is not you who requires forgiveness in this matter. I am the one who must accept his own short comings in this. I had hopped to find the Chosen One in my lifetime. To train and guide them towards saving the world and finally finding peace. Perhaps it is simply not the time for such things. It is our task to guard the Lotus Blade and await the coming of the Yono. Stoppable-san does indeed possess the Mystical Monkey Powers and yes the Lotus Blade did allow him to wield it, but he has chosen another path. The prophecy only says that the Chosen One would have these things, not that there could not be others." Here Master Sensei thought of a certain naked mole rat who also shared in the Mystical Monkey Powers. The very idea of Rufus as the Chosen One was enough to cause the him to laugh.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Inside the simple room that had been Ron's home away from home while at Yamanouchi, the blond was laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Beside him on the bedroll Rufus copied him.

"Well lil buddy tomorrow we head home. This whole week has been something else huh?"

"uhuh uhuh!" came the squeak of a reply.

"I mean it's been fun, but I so will not miss the bruises." Folding his arms under his head, Ron mused out loud to his little friend. "Chosen One huh? I just don't see it."

Rufus hopped up on his hind legs. "Powers!"

"Aw not you too buddy!" Rom lamented. "Look I'll admit that since being blasted by those...ugh...monkey..." shivering as he said the word, "...idol things that some odd stuff has happened, but come on. I'm not some Chosen One. I'm not gonna save the world. KP does that like every week!"

Several indignant squeaks later Ron sat up and tried to calm his little naked mole rat buddy down. "Ok Ok I admit that I help, but you know what I mean. Hello...side kick here." he said pointing to himself with both hands. "Distraction extraordinaire amigo. The Ron man knows his limits ok. Pressing big obvious self destruct buttons I can do. Tripping up goons and henchmen I'm your man. I know my limits buddy and trust me the whole saving the world thing is all KP."

Rufus crossed his little arms defiantly and glared.

"With a little help from me." Ron admitted, then lifted up his hand to show his finger and thumb very close together. "Teeny weeny little help from me." he almost squeaked himself under his pet's glare.

Rufus spun around as if ignoring him.

"Come on buddy don't be like that!" Ron pleaded.

"Hmmph!" Rufus turned his nose up.

Blowing out a long breath, Ron lay back down. "Don't get me wrong buddy, its been a blast here. Everybody is so nice and they don't call me names or shove me in lockers. Not that I've even seen a locker since I got here, but you know what I mean."

Hearing this Rufus turned back around and scampered over to place a comforting paw on Ron's arm.

"Thanks pal. I knew you'd understand that much at least."

The young blond lay thinking for a few minutes before speaking again.

"It's not that I don't appreciate what Sensei did for me. Bringing me all the way to Japan and trying to teach me to be a badical ninja, but all this Chosen One stuff and Mystical M-Mon...Monke...the powers." Ron took a moment to recover. "No thank you. I got enough with the missions and just trying to survive school. If there is a Chosen One out there buddy I hope they find them."

Rufus gave Ron's arm a friendly pat.

"Thanks again pal." Ron gave the little naked mole rat a fist/paw bump. "Don't know what I'd do without you."

Ron pulled the blanket up to his chest and readied himself to try and get some sleep. "I wonder what this final test thing Sensei was talking about is?"

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

The next day found Ron kneeling in one of Yamanouchi's many courtyards, dressed in his gi, a wooden bo staff resting on the ground at his side. The only other person there was Master Sensei who stood on a dias a few yards away. He looked very stern today, his robes flowing around him in the wind. To his own credit Ron had gone through the day's training with almost no complaints. All the running, jumping, stretching, and yes even meditating had started to feel less like major hurdles to deal with and more like actual things he could do. He'd even entertained keeping up some of the stuff once he got back home.

"Stoppable-san."

Master Sense's voice cut through his thoughts. The old man's tone was all business today. To his surprise Ron heard his own voice reply. "Hai Master!" Ok that was awesome sauce he thought.

Standing with the full authority of his position at the school, Master Sensei folded his arms behind him and let his dark eyes fall on his student where he knelt. "Today you prepare to leave Yamanouchi. Though my heart is heavy with this knowledge I accept your choice. I will honor you and keep your time here close to my heavy heart as a gift. For this I thank you."

Ron wasn't ready for the tightness that gripped his chest and fought to keep from sniffling. The old man continued.

"Though you have not shown that you have gained any great insights from out teachings."

Harsh! Ron thought.

"Never the less you have inspired and gained the respect of every single soul here. My own included." Master Sensei offered with the very barest hint of a smile. "It is with our greatest hopes that we send you home today and with our fondest wishes. Know that you will always be welcome here. That Yamanouchi awaits your return Stoppable-san."

The young hero was humbled by his teacher's words. Was all that really true?

"However there is one thing that remains before you go. One last lesson." Master Sensei spoke solemnly, causing Ron to look up curiously as the old man extended an arm to gesture off to the side.

To Ron's surprise Yori stepped into the courtyard, dressed in a gi the same as him, only she carried a sheathed katana in her left hand. Without a word she bowed to Master Sensei, then turned to face Ron and gave another bow, though not as deep. Rising she took hold of the katana and slowly drew it from its sheath. Here eyes were serious.

"Um...What's going on Yori?" Ron all but wilted under her gaze.

"This young Stoppable-san is your final lesson. In this world there are times when we must fight against that which we would rather not. Often it is our very selves we must face. Our own failings. Our urges. Our instincts. It is a warrior's purpose to always strive to overcome limitations. To be the best one can be, to be true to oneself. These things are intangible. Not easily grasped."

Ron felt his brain going all tingly again, but Yori's eyes kept him focused where she stood glaring at him. Her face was a mask that gave nothing away.

"However Stoppable-san there are things you must face that are all too easy to grasp. Things like an enemy standing before you." He waved a hand towards Yori.

Ron scratched the top of his head. "Ok, but all I see is Yori."

Instantly the slender ninja propelled herself forward so fast that Ron only avoided having his head sliced clean in half by the merest fraction of a second as he threw himself sideways. He scrambled to his feet, eyes wide as dinner plates, and tried to avoid the gleaming blade of Yori's sword as she attacked from all angles, pressing him back across the courtyard.

"WHOA WHOA TIME OUT!" Ron shouted, but nothing halted the attacks.

Master Sensei watched on as if nothing at all was amiss. "Why do you hesitate Stoppable-san? An enemy lies before you."

Ron ducked a kick, then rolled backwards as Yori dropped low with a follow up sweep of her other leg. The blond teen crouched down and tried to catch his breath only to find that he wasn't out of breath in the slightest. Maybe all the training had done something after all? His thoughts were almost literally cut short as Yori sliced the air where his head had just been. Only rolling forward and under her attack had Ron managed to stay alive.

"Yori isn't my enemy!" he said as he got to his feet and backed away from the female ninja, his hands raised. "She's my friend. What's going on Sensei."

If Ron's words had any effect on Yori, she didn't show it. Instead she took a firmer grip on the katana and strode towards her target with deadly intent.

"Stoppable-san one does not have the luxury of choosing one's enemies. Before you is an enemy who has shown a willingness to take your life. She gives no demands and allows no negotiation. She will kill you Stoppable-san."

"WHAT?!" Ron yelped only to dodge back as the katana sliced through the front of his gi, almost drawing blood.

"Enough Stoppable-san!" Master Sensei roared. "The enemy is there. Now decide." His face took on a severe visage. "Fight or die."

Ron back peddled as the steel blade slashed at him over and over, then he tripped over the bo staff he'd brought with him and landed with a resounding thump on his butt. "Ow!"

Yori leapt high into the air, both hands bringing the katana down in a deadly arc that promised to cleave a certain naco loving teenager in half. Without thinking Ron flipped backwards, grabbing the bo as he did a handspring into a standing position. Yori landed, bending her knees to absorb the impact, then stood, flicking the katana in a half circle as she eyed her target.

Ron gripped the bo like a lifeline, sweat breaking out all over as he looked into the dark eyes of the girl he counted as a friend. None of this made any sense. Yori wasn't his enemy. He shouldn't have to fight her.

"Hey there Yori h-hows it going?" he tried small talk.

She didn't reply, only dashed forward with an upward slice of her weapon. Ron stumbled back and felt the bo separate so that he held a half in each hand. Even before he could register that his own weapon had been cut in two, Yori spun around and drilled her foot into his chest with a kick so hard that it sent him flying onto his back.

Gonna feel that for a while Ron thought as he grimaced in pain. Still though, not as hard as one of Shego's kicks so at least there was that.

Yori stood over the fallen blond and pointed the katana at his face. Ron didn't move, he didn't dare breathe. In fact he forgot how to blink.

For the first time she spoke, her voice low and full of emotions that Ron didn't fully understand. "You...You...fool." her lips set into a thin line for a moment. "You come here and what do you do? You squander a once in a life time, no a hundred life times chance. You are meant to save the world. To be part of something truly grand and you would throw it all away for what? A life where you are mocked. Where you are bullied. A life beholden to people who know nothing of who and what you truly are?" Tears had begun to slide down her cheeks. "Do you have any idea what you are throwing away today? Do you even know how much you will lose once you leave this place." her voice cracked with her next words. "What I will lose?"

Ron knew he was missing something big. Something that might be even more important than Mystical Monkey Powers and all the Chosen One stuff. There was something really serious going on here and it was really effecting Yori, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was. Why wouldn't somebody just tell him? He wasn't a detective or anything. He knew he could be thickheaded and if even he knew that then everybody else had to know it right? So why didn't they just come out and explain it to him?

"Yori I don't understand ok. So just...help me out here huh?" he pleaded.

In her own head Yori hated herself right then. She wanted so very much to throw herself down and hold Ron close and beg for his forgiveness. Those soft brown eyes of his were cutting her soul to its core. So this is love she thought bitterly. Love is cruel and it hurts. It forces you to do things you don't want to do, to people you don't want to. Like hurting the very person you want to do nothing more than hold. However if she wanted to help Ron this was all she could do right now.

"Help you?" she asked mechanically. "Why should I help you when you are abandoning Yamanouchi?" and me she added silently to herself. "You have a destiny, but you would ignore that for a life of tedium and disregard. Here you would be respected, treated as you deserve." with me she again added only to herself.

Ron took a risk and slid himself slowly out from under the deadly point of her sword and got to his feet. Yori allowed him to do this, but she kept her weapon aimed at him the entire time.

"Yori I can't stay here." Ron explained. "Everything I know is back in Middleton. My friends, school, my family, like everything I know is there. I'm not the Chosen One you guys say I am ok. I'm just not."

Her entire body quivered with the effort not to scream her next words. "Yes you are!" her words laced with so much conviction that it gave Ron pause. "You Ronald Stoppable are the one and only Chosen One. I refuse to accept anything else. The Lotus Blade chose you. Can you not understand that?"

Despite his reputation, Ron was not stupid. In fact he was pretty intelligent all things considered, it was just that he rarely felt the need to dig into his brain any further than required. Mostly that meant understanding cooking recipes, video game combo moves, and every line from every movie and tv show he liked. Everything else just came naturally to him, like being friends with KP or just being a nice guy or following his own beat in life. Ron just didn't feel the pressure most of the people his age did when it came to social norms or what was expected of him. He would find his own way in his own time, that's just how he was. It was rare that he ever got serious, but when he did he always delivered. Now was no exception.

Holding the two halves of the bo in each hand Ron squared his shoulders and faced Yori. "Well I didn't chose it."

"What?" his words caused her to falter.

"I didn't chose that sword." Ron stated flatly. "Back home I've been called every name in the book. Been stuffed into every locker and closet. Laughed at. You look up loser in the dictionary and you'll find my picture ok. I get that, I do. Thing is I didn't put my picture there. I don't care what people call me. I don't have to be what everyone else is. I'm just me. I'm the only one who gets to decide who I am. Not some sword. Not some prophecy." he stood up straight and locked onto Yori where she stood. The intensity behind his eyes held her transfixed. "Note the serious face."

Yori had to admit that right now Ron indeed held a very serious aura around him. Gone was the timid boy she'd brought here a week ago and in his place was a young man who was standing before her and expressing himself with great earnesty.

"I refuse to be told who I am ok." Ron stated. "Not even KP gets to do that. Anybody who doesn't like me for me, well that's not my problem. I give everybody the chance to be my friend and I do it a whole lot more than once or twice. I don't care who you are or what you've done. I'll always try to help people, but I'll do it as me. Ron Stoppable. Not some Chosen One and not some monkey powered ninja ok. It's the Ron man or nothing. No refunds, no exchanges."

Master Sensei could not have been prouder of his student in that moment and it was all he could do to keep the smile from his face. Yori too felt an all consuming adoration for the center of her affections. She wanted to run into his arms and bury her face in his chest, then kiss him so hard he couldn't breathe. Yet she could not do that. No, sadly she could not.

"I see." closing her eyes. "So be it." She flashed behind him and the katana sliced all in the same motion. It was so fast that to Ron she might as well have teleported. He felt the pain as the blade cut across the back of his neck.

"AHHHH!" he screamed, falling to his knees as he dropped the pieces of the bo to clutch at the back of his neck. When he pulled a hand to look he saw it covered with blood. His blood. "Oh man...Ohhhhhh this is not good." Then he fainted.

Master Sensei caught him before Ron could hit the ground face first. It had been simple enough to pinch the nerve cluster where the boy's neck and shoulder met, rendering him unconscious. Now he held him with one arm while his other applied pressure to the cut Yori had slashed across the back of Ron's neck. The pulse he felt was strong if not still a bit fast. That would calm in time as the boy slept.

Master Sensei looked to Yori, his face softening. "Well done my child."

Yori dropped the katana as if it were a viper about to bite her. She couldn't help but stare in horror at the blood that stained the tip of the blade. Ron's blood.

"Do not worry my child. He is fine. No doubt you are troubled, but we both know why this was needed. One last thing we could do for Stoppable-san before he returns home yes?"

Gathering herself, Yori could only nod. Her words catching in her throat.

Turning his attention back to the sleeping Ron, Master Sensei focused his Ki, gathering his internal energies for the task to come. He'd sensed something was off with Ron not long after he arrived at Yamanouchi. There was something about the boy's own energies that felt odd. A dark speck seemed to dwell on his person and it just happened to be in the exact spot that Yori had cut. Master Sensei knew that he could trust the task to no other but her, for she alone would do anything to help the young man and that her feelings for him would only aid her in doing so. Master Sensei admitted to himself that asking her to do what she'd done was a hard thing, but it was needed if what he had come to suspect was actually true.

Now with Ron soundly asleep and the afflicted area open, Master Sensei was ready. He sharpened his Ki to a fine point and threaded it into the wound, searching for the dark fleck he knew was there. It was something that did not belong. A thing foreign to Ron. After a few minutes he found it and latched onto it with his Ki, dragging the tiny thing out of the wound with a little gush of blood.

Lowering Ron gently to the ground he motioned for Yori to take his place. She rushed to do so, applying a cloth to Ron's neck and cradling his head in her lap. The tears were still falling from her dark eyes.

Master Sensei produced a small flask of water from his robes and poured it over the tiny thing in his palm, washing it of the blood so that he could study it. As he suspected, it was some sort of technology and very small. He would call for Sekai right away. His former student now held a job at a company on the leading edge of robotics in Tokyo. It was he who had informed Master Sensei that there was a signal coming from the school earlier in the week. It was this information that had prompted him to scan Ron with his mind's eye and thus find the dark speck. No doubt Sekai would confirm what Master Sensei already suspected. That this thing was meant to track Ron and that it had been doing so even while he was here at Yamanouchi.

"Most interesting." the old master said to himself as he looked at the tiny device.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

A few hours later. _(Did you read that in the SpongeBob narrator's voice?)_

A balding man sat in Master Sensei's quarters studying the tiny chip that had been removed from Ron's neck. Strewn around him were all manner of gadgets and two laptop computers. Sekai Hatamori was affirming what his former teacher had suspected.

"Yes sir it is indeed designed to be tracked using satellites. In fact it has the secondary function of being able to monitor bodily functions such as heart rate and temperature. It really is quite marvelous." holding the tiny chip with a pair of tweezers as he looked through a magnifying lamp.

Where he sat cross legged nearby, Master Sensei stroked his beard and nodded gravely. "I see. Are you sure it could not hear or see what went on here at Yamanouchi?"

Sekai shook his head, setting down the chip before turning to face the older man. "Yes I am very sure. It was implanted too deep for such things and I found nothing in its construction that would suggest it had such abilities. Also this is a custom design. This was made only for this and nothing more. The parts were not expensive either. Who ever did this knew what they were doing, but had very limited resources to work with."

"Interesting."

"What do you wish for me to do with it?" Sekai asked.

Master Sensei leaned forward and with his thumb crushed the chip where it lay on the table. Sekai only nodded. Then the wise teacher stood and moved across the room to stand by a slender alcove in the wall. "Now we wait." he said flatly.

Sekai was about to ask what they were waiting for when a ringing filled the air. Master Sensei held his hand up for silence, then turned to the alcove and reaching in withdrew the receiver of a phone.

"Hello. You have reached the Yamanouchi school, this is Master Sensei speaking."

There was a pause on the other end of the line and then a young voice, one that sounded very worried, asked, "Hi my name is Wade Lo-"

"Ah yes Load-san. It is a pleasure to speak to you. Stoppable-san has spoken many times of you during his stay with us. What can I do for you?" It was not Master Sensei's way to be rude, but this was only to throw the young genius off his game so to speak. As this was the first time the two of them had spoken the wise old man did not want to take any chances.

"He has? I mean...wait. Ugh." Wade wondered if he shouldn't have contacted Kim rather than calling himself. Then again if she found out that Ron's vital signs had suddenly stopped several minutes ago she'd no doubt be on a plane headed for Japan right now. "Right, so um...about Ron."

"Yes?"

"How's everything going?" Wade asked, still typing furiously in an attempt to reconnect with the chip in his friends neck.

"Do you inquire how things are going here at the school, with myself, or your friend Ron?" Master Sensei hid a tiny smile as he could imagine the person on the other end of the line squirming.

"Oh with Ron of course!"

"Ah then you have nothing to worry about. Your friend will be leaving later tonight. His flight will be a late one, but I promise you he will arrive home as expected. Is there any reason you sound so troubled Load-san?"

Wade scrambled for a good answer. Couldn't just tell some old geezer half way around the world that your friend apparently died according to the chip you implanted in his neck. One that his best friend since Pre-K asked you to put there even though you weren't totally on board with the whole idea, but couldn't help but jump at the chance to see if you could even build the chip, much less get it into said friend without him finding out.

"Ummm...Yeah...I, ah just wanted to confirm that he was leaving today." the rotund genius lied.

"Nothing more?"

"Nope." Just hoping I won't have to tell Kim about this, but I so know I will, Wade thought to himself.

"Ah then again it is my great fortune to tell you that yes, Stoppable-san will be right on time."

"Cool...so..." Wade floundered.

"Yes?"

"Could I have a word with Ron?"

Master Sensei stroked his beard with his free hand. "I am afraid Stoppable-san is finishing up a few final tests and can not be disturbed. Is there something you wish for me to pass on to him?"

"Just...Have him call me the moment he can, like the very moment ok?" Wade could already feel a cold sweat breaking out as he considered contacting Kim. Not being able to confirm that Ron was ok was bad enough, but having to wait who knew how long to hear from him, assuming everything was fine and the chip was just malfunctioning was going to be stressful to the max.

"The very moment." Master Sensei promised and he meant it.

"Thank you sir."

"My pleasure Load-san."

Hanging up the phone, Master Sensei turned to face Sekai. "It would appear that Stoppable-san has some very interesting friends back home. Either they have very great concern for his well being or they lack any faith in him." After thinking everything over the old man broke into a grin. "Maybe a little of both I think."

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Yori moved through the halls of the main building silent as a shadow. She was not trying to go unnoticed, it was simply her way to move as such. It had become second nature to her now after a life time of training in the ways of the ninja. She approached Ron's room and stopped outside the door. She felt horrible for what she'd done to him, but it had been her Master's orders and she would not disobey. He had assured her that no harm would come to Ron, well none more than the cut on his neck. She'd been very precise on her strike so as to cause the least amount of damage while still doing as commanded. Now after speaking with Master Sensei and being made aware of just what it was he'd removed from Ron's neck the young ninja was furious. She was sure that Kim Possible had done this. She could not be sure of her motives, but if she ever saw her again Yori promised herself that she would get answers. Oh yes she certainly would.

Back to the matter at hand.

With trepidation she slid the paper door to Ron's room aside and entered, pulling it shut behind her. Turning to face the room she saw him laying on his bedroll, sleeping soundly. As she approached him she could see the edges of the bandage that covered the cut she herself had put on the back of his neck. It had only needed three stitches and she'd done them herself as a small atonement for her actions. True she knew now her actions had been necessary, but still it upset her.

Kneeling beside the sleeping teen she saw something moving under the covers and then Rufus sprang into sight ready to defend his sleeping friend, complete with Karate pose and snarl. When he saw it was Yori and not some would be attacker he relaxed.

"Hello Rufus-sama." Yori bowed.

In his time at Yamanouchi Rufus had shown great prowess in not only the school's lessons, but in the ways of the Mystical Monkey Powers. In fact had he been human he could very well have taken up the mantle of the Chosen One himself. Something that had earned him not only Master Sensei's but the entire schools respect.

"Ron owwy." Rufus squeaked sadly, looking at the sleeping figure.

"Do not worry Rufus-sama. It is a trifle. I do not think it will even leave a scar." she assured the tiny rodent.

Wiping his brow, Rufus fell back onto the blanket. "Whew!"

The beautiful ninja could not help but smile at the little one's antics. He truly cared for Ron, just as she did. Looking at the sleeping blond's face she admitted to herself again that she more than cared. Today had shown her that. She had grown to love him if that were even possible given the little time they had known each other. Daring to reach out she brushed a few strands of hair from his forehead. It was soft, like his soul. There wasn't a sharp edge to Ron Stoppable she thought. Nothing bad or mean about him. Just a goofy and caring person who saw the good in everything he could. Maybe it was for the best that he would not walk the path of the Chosen One. Better her remain as he was now. Just Ron and nothing more.

"If only you could be my Ron." she whispered.

Rufus caught her words, but decided to pretend he didn't. Sometimes humans could be so complicated.

"Five more minutes mom." Ron mumbled in his sleep.

Yori could not hold back the giggle that escaped her lips. Ron blinked a few times then looked at the ceiling.

"I'm in my room huh?" he asked.

She sat up a bit straighter. "Yes Stoppable-san."

His eyes slowly rolled to look her way. "...and I'm not dead?"

Those words were like a slap, but she forced a smile for his sake. "Not at all."

"So...you're not here to like...finish the job or anything I hope."

"Absolutely not!" Yori was mortified.

Ron broke into a goofy smile. "Awesome. Cause it would so be my honor to not die."

Normally Yori would find his humor infectious, but not right now. She needed to get something off her chest.

"Stopple-san please forgive me. I said things and I wounded you and I-"

"What this little thing?" Ron thumbed towards the back of his neck as he sat up on the bedroll, crossing his legs. "Not to worry. I've had worse." Leaning towards her so they were almost nose to nose he asked, "Ever seen what an exploding golf ball can do at close range?"

"I...can not say I have...no." Yori found his closeness very distracting.

"Well it's sooo not pretty. I was picking little bits of golf ball out of places I do not even want to talk about." leaning back as he shook his head. "No thank you."

This time she did giggle. "You are so funny Stoppable-san."

"Meh, I do what I can." he said, though with a touch of pride. "So wanna tell me what all that was about before? With the whole enemy is before you thing."

"Oh that." she put on her best poker face, "That was Master wanting to impart one final lesson to you before you go. That while you may have chosen a different path than we have offered, you must still strive to be the best you that you can. To turn away from one destiny is to embrace another. You have chosen to be Ron Stoppable, not the Chosen One. So you should never falter in that. No matter who or what stands in your way. Even if it is a friend. Always be the best Ron Stoppable there is."

"Aw that will be easy." he said with a smirk. "Cause I'm the only Ron Stoppable."

You certainly are, Yori thought wistfully. I just wish you could see yourself how I see you.

The two chatted for a little while, just making small talk. In time Yori passed on Master Senei's message about calling his friend Wade, which Ron did. It was a strange call as far as Ron was concerned. He explained that he was fine and there was nothing to worry about, but the tech guru still seemed on edge about something. With a final affirmation that yes he was really ok, it was time for Ron to pack up and make his way to the airport. Everyone at Yamanouchi amassed at the main gate to bid him farewell. Many of them bowing low in respect. Ron bowed back, nearly falling on his face when his backpack threatened to slide right over his head. Yori desperately wanted to embrace him, but her pride only allowed her to bid him goodbye and to wish him well on his journey. Master Sensei reminded him that the school was always here and would always welcome his return. Ron expressed how thankful he was for everything they'd done for him and promised to never forget his time in the mountains of Japan. Turning away he followed his guide down the twisting mountain path and away from the secret ninja school and the mystical Lotus Blade.

So ended Ron Stoppable's stay at Yamanouchi and his destiny as the Chosen one, for better or worse.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

So yeah I've never seen even one episode of Kim Possible. The only things I know about the show are from the great stories I've read on here and the research I've done myself on the matter. Aside from a few video clips to learn body language and grammar about the characters that's it. I've been in a slump for a while with my writing and I thought I'd give this little story idea a shot. Challenge myself as it were to get back into the writing mood. I hope I haven't screwed this up. I seriously do not want and entire fandom to hunt me down!


	2. Restless night

The following Monday, Middleton.

Anne Possible was heading upstairs when a red headed comet raced towards her at full speed. Before the good doctor could say a word, her daughter, one Kim Possible, world saving hero, flipped over her to land at the bottom of the stairs cleanly before heading into the kitchen.

"Kimberly what have we said about gymnastics in the house?" the elder Possible asked, raising her voice, but smiling none the less.

Kim poked her head out of the kitchen, a piece of toast clenched between her teeth. "I know Mom, but I don't want to be late on the first day of the school week. It would set a bad precedent for the rest of the week." she mumbled.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth young lady." Anne Possible threw in for good measure before continuing upstairs.

Wolfing down the toast before speaking this time. "Sorry."

Rolling her eyes, Kim turned back into the kitchen where her father was sitting reading the newspaper. Thankfully her twin brothers weren't present, having spent the night on a school trip. She was sure it had something to do with science. She could only hope they'd learn to make something that didn't blow up.

"Morning Daddy." she cheerfully said as she poured herself a glass of juice.

Lowering the paper enough to spot his daughter, James Possible gave her a beaming smile. "Morning Kimmy-Cub!"

Downing the juice she snatched up her school books and headed for the front door. "Have a great day Daddy!" she called back.

Going back to his paper, James Possible shook his head. "Kids these days. Always rushing around."

Kim snatched open the front door and drew up short in surprise, finding Ron standing there with his hand poised to knock.

"Ron!"

"KP!"

"You're late." she accused, stepping outside and pulling the door shut behind her.

"Before you pass judgment you should know its so not my fault." the blond young man offered in the hopes of placating his best friend since Pre-K.

As they fell into step with each other, heading down the driveway and then the sidewalk, with school their destination, Kim could only wonder just what excuse her best friend would try to give this time.

"The court yields the floor to Mr Possible. Plead your case." she said, waving a pretend gavel his way.

"I lost my pants." Ron admitted with a sheepish look on his freckled face.

Kim waved the excuse off. "Not good enough. That happens all the time. You should be ready for that by now. Maybe try wearing a belt sometimes."

Hiking his backpack up a bit higher on his shoulders, Ron groused on. "No I mean I lost them for reals. Like could not fine. Gone. Ceasing to exist within the realm of Ron. Nado findo."

Glancing down at the loose cargo pants he was wearing, like he always wore, Kim raised a single brow as if to say...What are those then?

Catching her meaning, Ron stuffed his hands into his pockets with a huff. "I was forced to use my emergency pants thank you very much."

"Emergency pants?" Kim was not sure she wanted to know.

"Yes. Emergency pants!" Ron affirmed with a nod of his head.

Rufus popped partially out of Ron's backpack, nodding rapidly. "uhuh uhuh. Emergency!"

"Ron..." she braced for it. "...what exactly are emergency pants?"

Still looking grumpy, Ron explained. "As in the pants that were behind my dresser, under some old Bueno Nacho bags. They were the only ones I could find. I swear KP its like some evil plot to make sure I don't have pants. I couldn't find pants anywhere else and trust me I looked."

She was right, she so didn't need to know that. "So not in the closet?"

"Nope."

"Dresser? Not behind it, but in it."

"Negative."

"Folded neatly on your desk or by your bed?"

"That would be a big no to the nope power of uh-uh."

"Hmm...Maybe your mom did laundry?" she was running out of ideas.

As if hit by an ice ray, Ron stopped in his tracks and smacked himself in the forehead. "Laundry!"

Kim hid a giggle behind her hand. "Come on Ron we're going to be late."

"Hey you can't blame me for not thinking of that." he defended himself as he ran to catch up with his best friend. "I'm so not used to the rents being home."

That statement sent a pang of sorrow through Kim. She knew Ron claimed to be ok with how much time his parents spent away from home, but she just couldn't believe anybody would. If her own family left her alone like that she'd be devastated. Family was so important to her and Ron was family, so it hurt her to even think that he might be upset about it. It was one reason the Possibles made sure to include him in everything they could.

Deciding to change the subject. "So how was your trip to Japan?" she asked with real curiosity. She wasn't used to being separated from Ron for so long and she'd found herself really missing him.

Ron remembered his promise to Sensei that he would not tell a soul about Yamanouchi being a top secret ninja school. It still felt wrong not letting Kim in on the secret, but a promise was a promise and Ron Stoppable was not the kind of guy to break promises. Well not the important ones any way.

"It sure was different. Lots of things were just like here though." he offered while looking anywhere but the girl walking next to him. Oh look a bird!

"Like what?" Kim asked, genuine interest showing in how she looked at him.

"Like trying to kill the me with work!" he wailed. "Up before the sun every day. Did you know they make you exercise as part of the school routine over there? Its all part of a healthy body healthy brain thing or something. I just don't get it KP. How does me doing push ups give me better grades? A tired Ron is not prepared to tackle Algebra, no way amigo! The Ronster requires his beauty sleep."

Only rolling her eyes a little bit, Kim playfully leaned over to touch her shoulder to his. "Well I think it could only have been good for you. Though I'm still not sure about the whole fighting thing."

"Fighting thing?" Ron gulped, coming close to a panic. How had Kim known about his martial arts lessons? Did she know about all the ninja stuff? Did she know he went on a mission without her? Well getting the Lotus Blade back didn't really count as a mission did it? Wade hadn't given it to him after all.

"Ron?"

"Huh?"

Kim stepped in front of the him, halting his steps, and looked him right in the eye. "You ok? You seemed a bit out of it there for a sec."

"Out of what?" Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I was saying that I wasn't sure I approved of the school making you fight. I don't care if it was part of their gym class or whatever, fighting isn't something I condone at school. It should only be used against villains."

"Oh...OHHH!" catching on now. "Yeah I know what you mean. I guess its sorta like wrestling is at our school. I mean that's fighting right?"

"The wrestling team has plenty of rules and restrictions on what moves they can and can't use." Kim explained with a frown. "Ron you came back hurt."

Noticing for the first time today that the bandage on his neck was gone, Ron dropped his hand. "Sorry about that KP." a sheepish look on his face.

"Why are you apologizing Ron?" she all but fumed. "It's not like you're the one who nearly decapitated you with a..a..."

"It was a practice sword KP and Yori wasn't trying to decapitate me. I just messed up and didn't duck when I was supposed to." he hated lying to Kim, but he couldn't explain what had actually happened without breaking his promise.

"Yori?" Kim's green eyes glared. She still felt that girl couldn't be trusted and now she knew it had been her that had hurt Ron. That girl better be glad she was half way around the world right now.

It could not be said that Ron was the most aware of guys, but he caught that look in Kim's eyes.

"Amp down KP. It's no big." turning so she could see the back of his neck he pointed a thumb towards where the cut should be. "See, not even a scab. All good."

Though that hardly got Yori off her hit list, Kim at least calmed down enough to turn and head towards the school again. Ron gave a big sigh of relief and hurried to fall into step with her.

"I still don't like the idea of you fighting Ron." flicking her hair away from her face.

"I wouldn't call getting my butt kicked by a girl really fighting KP and besides, we go on missions all the time and you fight." he countered.

"Exactly Ron. I do the fighting." she said with emphasis on the I part.

"...and I do the distracting." he added a bit forlornly.

Kim caught the tone of his words and cut her eyes over to him as he walked beside her, slouching just a bit more than he normally did. Could it be that Ron wanted to take a more active role during their missions? Maybe he wanted to step up and do more than just run around and lose his pants all the time? The question was could he? For a second Kim entertained training Ron up, maybe help him get into better shape so he could be a real partner in more than just name. Not that she thought of him as anything less than her partner despite what the villains and other people might say. There was no Team Possible without Ron, plain and simple. Then Kim had a flash of Shego beating Ron to a pulp and decided that it was for the best that he stick to distractions while she tackled the fights.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Middleton Park was normally a cheerful place full of people enjoying all manner of activities. Parents brought their children to picnic or play in the fountains. Couples would seek out romantic nooks to enjoy each other's company. The elderly would often find a welcome rest on the many benches or enjoy just watching the world as it moved on around them. It was all in all a very good place to visit.

During the day and when you're not alone that is.

Now Gerald Herman was by far not a meek man. In high school he'd been one of the meanest defensive linemen on the football team. More than one opposing player had been carried off the field due to one of his bone jarring tackles. He stood well over six foot tall and cleared the two hundred pound mark with ease. He'd kept in shape since school with daily trips to the gym and he ran at least one marathon every year. His job as a personal fitness coach more than helped keep him in top shape as well. Yes Gerald Herman was not the sort of man to be afraid of anybody, but right now as he made his way hurriedly through the park, he was quite frankly scared shitless.

He'd been on his way home, having run late with one of his clients, when he'd felt it. This crawling sensation that had run down the length of his back and then up into his skull. The feeling was one of pure animal fear and he had not been able to shake it. The very idea of going into the dark parking garage where his car was waiting filled him with a sense of doom so dire that he'd forgone it altogether and instead opted to take the bus.

Only that had proven just as bad for poor Gerald had found himself standing under a flickering streetlight waiting for the last bus of the evening. That had been when he had seen it. A figure far off and shrouded by the growing darkness so that he couldn't make out any features. It had just stood there in the middle of the road and he got the distinct impression that it had been staring right at him. Fear sure and cold had settled into his stomach and the big man had all but ran off.

Now he found himself darting through some bushes in the park, trying in vain to look over his shoulder, hoping that he wouldn't see that figure again.

There it was, just like before. Every time he'd seen it since running from the bus stop it had just been standing and watching. Not once had he been able to make out who it was. Only that it was smaller than him and slender. Why was he so frightened by it? He should be able to take anybody that size easily. Hell he'd taken care of several guys his own size with little issue before. What was one scrawny spook?

He tripped on an exposed root and ate a mouthful of grass and dirt as he tried to catch himself with outstretched arms. Quickly getting to his feet he brushed himself off and looked around frantically. Where was it? Where in the hell was it? It? Why did he keep thinking it instead of them or him, maybe even her? No the right word was it, he was sure of that. The thing that had been looming behind him in the distance was most definitely an it.

Then came a noise so close that Gerald felt his throat go dry, his tongue as thick and heavy as lead. Swallowing was an act of futility. His mind screamed at him to run, to just run. Only his feet refused to move. They were for all purposes bonded to the very ground on which he stood.

The sound of steady breathing drifted to his ears. It was this that finally caused his feet to move, only they didn't run like he kept wishing they would. Instead they turned him so he faced the figure that had been stalking him for the better part of an hour now. It was shorter than he was, with a leaner frame by far, but the hand that took hold of his throat was in no way weak. It was in fact so powerful that soon he found himself kneeling, his gasps for air competing with the thundering sound of his own racing heart in his ears.

It tilted its head, studying him as it increased its grip. Gerald's vision began to swim as he struggled to breathe.

"...p-please..." he begged it as best he could.

The figure reared back from him, though not letting him go, disgust clear in its actions. A single word was the only response he got. "Weak."

It lifted him off the ground easily enough with only the one slender arm. Leaning in it sniffed at him curiously before recoiling from the smell. Gerald had soiled himself. Absently it threw him away, deciding that he was of no use after all. The man had been weak. There was no place for weakness in this world. Only the strong mattered. This was frustrating to be sure, but it would not get upset just yet. This had only been the first hunt after all. There would be more. It would find something strong soon enough. Something worthy of it. Until then it would bide its time and wait.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Ron had been having a wonderful dream. He'd just won the Bueno Nacho lottery, a life time supply of free food. Good at any location all across the world. Life was good, so so good.

Then he woke up with a start. Blinking he felt like he'd just fallen or rather that he'd just landed with a jolt. It was beyond weird since he hadn't been dreaming about falling, but lovely delicious nacos. Looking around he found himself standing in his back yard. Shaking his head to clear away the last bits of his dream he turned in a slow circle. Yep definitely his back yard.

"What the?" he asked himself out loud.

The wind blew through the limbs of the old oak that dominated his back yard. The tree house hidden amid its branches creaked, causing Ron to jump with a start. He patted himself down, wondering if he was really awake or still dreaming.

"Kay we got pajamas. Check." he started going through a random list of things, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Next make sure this isn't a dream." Looking down he curled his toes into the grass several times. "Sure feels real." he said, still to himself.

Without warning he slapped himself right across the face, then danced around holding his reddening cheek with both hands. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ok I'm awake. You are definitely awake Ron."

What the heck was he doing standing outside in the middle of the night? He didn't sleep walk, well not that he knew of. He'd never woken up anywhere weird. Scratch that. He'd woken up in plenty of weird places, but those were normally mission or evil villain plot related. He'd never woken up in his pajamas in his back yard in the middle of the night. Yeah that he was pretty sure of. Ok first things first, he'd head back to his room and then think this through.

Going to the back door he found it locked. No surprise there. He must have used the front door then. Making his way around the house he reached the front door and with a twist of the knob found that it too was locked. Again, not a surprise for the door to be locked. After all that's what people did right? They locked their doors at night. Heck his parents were so paranoid about home intruders that they didn't even keep an extra key hidden outside for emergencies. You know the kind like their one and only son might find himself in right now. Ok so both doors were locked and he couldn't get back in that way. He must have locked the door after he came outside. At least he was being responsible even sleep walking.

"Head in the game Ron." he chastised himself. "You don't even know if you were sleep walking."

Heading to the backyard again he looked up at his window where it sat open on the second floor. Now that was not normal. He never slept with the window open much less unlocked. This was getting weirder by the minute. He walked closer to his house and looked from the open window to the closest limb of the oak tree. Not only was the limb way too small to hold his weight, but it was too far away for him to reach it from his window. Just when Ron had the conclusion that he'd be forced to wake his parents up so they could let him back in the house a small pink face appeared in his open window.

"RUF-!" Ron almost shouted, only covering his mouth at the last minute. Instead he called up the naked mole rat in a reserved hissing whisper. "Rufus!"

The sleepy little guy blinked several times before realizing it was Ron calling up to him. Quickly he did a double take, looking from the empty bed then down to Ron.

"huh?" Rufus chirped, then rubbed his eyes with both paws.

"No time buddy." Ron looked around hoping he wasn't being too loud. "I need you to come unlock the back door ok?"

Giving two thumbs, er paws up, Rufus vanished from sight. In a matter of minutes there was a click and the back door slowly opened just a bit. Rufus waved at Ron to hurry up. Something the young man was all too willing to do as he darted into the house. He made sure to lock the door again before leaning down to let Rufus hop onto his outstretched hand. He stood still, putting a finger to his lips to let Rufus know to be quiet. The naked mole rat nodded and covered his mouth with his paws.

After not hearing any sounds from his parents room, Ron began to sneak his way back upstairs. It was a comical display as he took greatly over exaggerated steps in a slow and deliberate path towards his room. Rufus cocked his head to the side, listening as well for any sounds. When he too was sure the coast was clear he hopped down from Ron's hand and scurried into the bedroom, pausing at the door to give his human a thumbs, er paws up.

Ron followed the example set by his little pink friend and once inside his room with the door shut he let out a big breath he'd been holding.

"Thanks Rufus. I so owe you." he said, plopping down on his bed.

Nodding his agreement, the diminutive rodent climbed the blanket so he could sit on his haunches facing Ron. "outside?"

The question reminded Ron that his window was still open and he made quick work of pushing it down and securing the lock. Then he lay back, head hitting his pillow, with a frown. "Not sure buddy. I was dreaming of nacos."

"mmmmm nacos!" Rufus said, rubbing his belly

"Then I woke up out there. Weird to the max." he said trying to figure it all out. Turning his head to face Rufus he asked, "Didn't you see me leave? Was I sleep walking or what?"

Shaking his head and shrugging, Rufus could only lament that he didn't have the answers his friend wanted. "nothing." was all he could offer.

Ron yawned and nestled further into his bed. "Do me a favor little buddy." Yawning again as his eyes began to droop. "Let me know if I do anything else strange in my sleep."

Rufus gave a very serious salute, intent on his mission. Then he heard Ron snoring and couldn't help but smile. Carefully he pulled the blanket on Ron and then curled up next to him. He gave his friend a gentle pat on the arm and then joined him in sleeping away the rest of the night.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Several days later, within the walls of Yamanouchi.

Master Sensei stood off to the side, idly stroking his rather impressive beard. His keen eyes were focused on the two people bowing towards each other. The old man made no move or sound and the two figures waited, each ready.

Yori slowly lowered herself into a stance, her rear foot sliding across the ancient stones of the training yard. Countless students had honed their skills here, learning, growing, and becoming something greater than they had been before. The smooth surface of the stones that made up the training yard could attest to that, worn down to an almost polished sheen as they were under the moonlight. She locked eyes with her opponent, but gave nothing away with her stoic mask, emotions and thoughts hidden.

Across from the beautiful ninja Hirotaka brazenly stood, adopting no stance and seemingly caring little for what was about to happen. His arms were hanging loosely at his side, his body relaxed. There was even the slightest grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. He noted Yori's seriousness and knew she was not to be taken lightly and despite his outward appearance he was very on guard.

"Begin." Master Sensei commanded, tilting his head back slightly to observe his students.

Yori moved in, quick as thought her foot cut the air where Hirotaka's face had been only a moment ago. The male ninja danced back a few steps, not even looking at her. Then he rolled his head and shoulders, as if loosening up, before bringing one hand up, fingers extended to the sky. The hint of a grin had turned into a smirk.

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Yori spun towards him, delivering a barrage of kicks with every spin. High, then low, then middle, then high again. Her's was a graceful dance of an attack, one move flowing into the next with an ease that belied the complexity of the combinations. Hirotaka merely stepped back, slapping her kicks away or avoiding them altogether as she advanced. His open hand proved an obstacle she could not pass, seemingly there to thwart her every kick. Those he did not block counter he ducked. She went for a very low sweep, throwing her upper body almost level with the ground as she extended her kicking leg as far as she could. Her intent was to trip him by pressing into his space further than she had so far.

With an almost bored look on his face, Hirotaka lifted his forward leg high, letting her sweeping foot pass harmlessly under it. With his leg raised straight up in the air he reversed its momentum, bringing it down in a swift ax kick. At the last second Yori threw herself to the side, using both hands to push off the ground. With a flourish of gymnastics she was on her feet and ready in a defensive stance. Her eyes narrowed.

Hirotaka stood still, his foot resting on the ground where it had landed heel first. Slowly he pulled his foot back, then turned to look at her with that same smirk on his lips. His confidence was boundless.

Watching them, Master Sensei was pleased with their progress. Though mere physical prowess was not enough to make a warrior great. There was far more to it than that. One had to be ready not only in body, but mind and soul. To this end he decided to add another level to their training tonight.

"You may speak freely." he allowed with a wave of his hand, still stroking his beard with the other.

Of course it was Hirotaka who first gave voice to his thoughts.

"I am told that Stoppable-san did well during his time here." he calculated his next words for their impact on Yori, as he was well versed in her infatuation of the American. "As well as one could expect of him that is." He honestly held no ill will towards Ron at all. In fact Hirotaka was himself a very kind person, and despite other's impressions of him, was one who could be counted on to do the right thing always.

For the briefest of moments Yori's eyes blazed. Then she drew upon years of training to regain control of herself. She knew she was being baited, but that did not mean she could not give as good as she got. She circled Hirotaka, speaking serenely as she did.

"Yes quite well. Returning the Lotus Blade to us. Coming to my rescue. Not to mention he bested Fukushima as well as thwarting the one known as Monkey Fist." Flicking her hand towards the young man's face, she pressed in with a knee as a follow up, aiming for Hirotaka's stomach. Both attacks were summarily blocked as Hirotaka swatted the hand away then side stepped the knee. "In fact I would say that Stoppable-san was far more useful here than you were at his school. If I am not mistaken all you did was flirt with various girls and little else yes?" Flashing him her sweetest smile.

The young man rolled his head to the side, blowing out a sigh before grinning. "I merely allowed the other students of Middleton to carry on as they normally do. I was there only as an excuse to allow Stoppable-san to come here. My mission was simple. Just exist in that place until summoned home. Is it my fault the students at that school are so vapid?" His last word came out clipped as he ducked a powerful roundhouse kick from Yori, then retreating several steps from her next series of strikes. Choosing to avoid rather than block.

"I am sure it must have been torturous." she said evenly. "You have my condolences. To be seen as nothing but a thing to contend for, rather than a person. I hope you will be able to forgive them."

Hirotaka nodded gravely, or at least he appeared to. "Yes it will be a taxing thing, but I am sure in time I will recover." Then he smiled broadly. "You seem to know a lot about my interactions with the female students that will be surrounding Stoppable-san. You also do not seem to care for them. Perhaps there is a suitor I have overlooked?"

Her normally unflappable continence broke as she snorted softly. "You do think very highly of yourself Hirotaka." Using his given name, having known him since childhood and being one of the few people allowed to do so.

"Yori you wound me." Using her given name in return, having been granted the same privilege as she and for the same reason. "I think of myself as a very humble man."

"To speak of oneself as humble is to prove the very opposite." she pointed out contritely.

Both teens turned at the sound of a barely restrained chuckle from Sensei's direction. The wise master merely stood staring back at them as if he had no idea what they were assuming.

Hirotaka took advantage of the distraction to step towards Yori, slamming his foot down only to pivot on his heel, then transfer his weight to the ball of his foot and lift, giving his spinning reverse kick all that more power as he drove his foot into her midsection. Only an almost preternatural sense of warning gave Yori enough time to slacken her stance and absorb the blow, bending double at the waist as she was sent back from the force of the attack. Pain spread from her stomach in waves, but she forced them down and stood, eyes closed as she focused on her breathing. When she opened her onyx eyes again they were trained onto Hirotaka.

"Always be ready little flower." Hirotaka reprimanded her as he resumed his relaxed stance.

Surprising him, Yori bowed, but she did not take her eyes off her target. "I thank you Hirotaka. It is my honor to take this lesson to heart." Slowly rising, she drew her hands up and closed them into fists.

All attempts at being flippant left Hirotaka then. He could tell that she was serious for the first time tonight. This was going to get painful if he wasn't careful.

"So Stoppable-san did well. That is good." he began, trying to throw her off her game once more. "I confess that I found his best friend and partner Kim Possible to be just a little lacking in her combat skills."

Yori's left eye trembled ever so slightly at the word partner. "I fail to see where this concerns Stopple-san."

"I only speak of it because I worry for his future now that she will be his only source of training. I do not see him seeking to better himself, not if what I learned of him while I was taking his place in Middleton is any indication that is."

Master Sensei sensed the flow of Yori's ki change. Could almost see the lines of it shift from her legs as it flowed up and into her fists. Hirotaka was toying with a tigress he thought.

"The opinions of those who do not fully understand Stoppable-san do not concern me in the least. Besides it is not Stoppable-san that I worry for, but Yamanouchi itself. After all who knows what damage you may have done to our school's honor with your precocious ways Hirotaka. I do hope not everyone you came into contact with in Middleton thinks our men are little more than how do they say over there?" Yori smiled her saccharine sweet smile. "Oh yes, playboys."

Hirotaka felt the tiniest bit chastised. "You seem to know a great deal about the goings on of my time in Middleton. One would think a ninja school could keep secrets."

"One would think a school full of ninjas could find said secrets out." Yori countered calmly, then started walking towards her target with a purpose.

Hirotaka found himself with two choices. Continue to avoid her and most likely end up cornered eventually, or he could meet her head on and overwhelm her. It was normally not his way to let others dictate the course of a fight, but with Yori he knew he would have little choice in the matter when it came right down to it. They were just too evenly matched for him to hold sway over the battle for too long. It was going to be a true give and take from here on out.

Bringing his own fists up, he closed the distance with her.

When they met it was nothing short of amazing to behold. Punches barely missed their marks. Elbows were deflected. Knees turned away. Kicks met with kicks. Their pace increased until their limbs were little more than blurs. Neither gave an inch, only increased the tempo of their attacks.

Watching them Master Sensei's heart swelled with pride. These were his jewels. The pride of Yamanouchi on display for him alone this night. He felt a wave of contentment wash over him knowing that when the day came for him to leave this world, that Yamanouchi would be in safe hands.

Hirotaka sent a jab at Yori's face, only to have her slip past it to deliver a sharp rising elbow to his chin. His eyes saw the night sky as his head tilted back, then the world seemed to spin as a moment later he felt his back collide with the ground quite hard. Yori had taken the opening to step inside his personal space, placing her forward foot behind his rear one. Then with all her strength she'd rammed her shoulder into his chest while simultaneously grabbing the back of his gi with her other hand so she could slam him to the ground with all she hand.

Master Sensei winced as he watched Hirotaka bounce.

Yori drove a knee into the downed ninja's chest, then slid it up to press against his throat, drawing back with a fist ready. "Yield." she commanded quietly, her face a mask of perfect calm.

Hitotaka decided that breathing was far more important than his bruised ego at the moment and surrendered by placing his hands palm down and out to the side.

Instantly Yori rose and offered her hand to her friend, smiling now. With a smile of his own he accepted and stood.

"I forgot how mean you can be Yori." he joked, pretending his back was about to fail him.

"You flatter me." She bowed to him respectfully as he did the same.

Stepping to them, Master Sensei put a hand their shoulders. "Good. Very good. You do me proud my children."

Both enjoyed their teacher's praise before stepping back and bowing. "Hai Master." they said in unison.

Returning their bow, Master Sensei folded his hands behind him. "I see your time in America did not dull your skills." giving Hirotaka an appraising look.

"No Master. I trained every day."

"Tell me, did you truly find Kim Possible to be so lacking as you said" the wise old man questioned with a lifted brow.

Hirotaka winced when he took a deep breath and his back sent a jolt of pain up his spine. "Actually Master I found her to be quite skilled. Though her claim of knowing sixteen forms of Kung Fu might be a stretch. She is in fact a very good fighter. I do not think she could have defeated me, but then again I do not think I was seeing her at her peak."

"Oh?" Master Sensei was curious now.

Yori stood quietly listening, absorbing everything.

"Yes Master. I believe that Kim Possible will only perform at her peak with the safety of other's hang in the balance. I think it is that which drives her the most. In that regard she truly is a hero."

"Heroine." corrected Yori with a smile.

"Is your victory not enough?" Hirotaka chuckled. "Must you also scold me like a wizened teacher."

"What do you have against wizened teachers?" Master Sensei mock demanded, putting on a big show of frowning.

Laughter rose into the night air, a sign that all was well within the walls of Yamanouchi.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Later in Master Sensei's private quarters.

The old teacher lay sleeping, but rest eluded him. His dreams were tormented by images of violence and death. He tried to bring himself up from their twisted depths, but despite his best efforts the nightmare held him in its sway. It was very disturbing to Master Sensei for he was one very accustomed to having complete control of himself. In truth he would often take command of his dreams and allow himself to wander down various avenues of his own past. Looking at things from different points of view, returning to happy moments, or learning from mistakes so as to never repeat them. In all the years of his time at Yamanouchi this was by far the most disturbing of dreams he could recall. For in them he bore witness to his former pupil as he lay waste to countless people. In the dark and bitter corners of this dreamscape Master Sensei could only look on with sadness as Ron Stoppable struck down soul after soul, a malicious excitement clearly shining on his young face.

Then once the ground was littered with mangled bodies the young man turned his demonic gaze upon Master Sensei, but instead of the warm brown eyes the old man had known, a set of cold blue orbs bore into him. There was such venomous accusation behind those eyes that he was forced back a step. Ron only advanced, his hands and clothes covered with dripping blood.

"Why do you retreat Sensei?" he demanded with a growling undertone to his voice. "Are you not proud of me...of what I can do? Look how strong I've become without you. Without that pathetic school to hold me back. Am I not everything you thought I could become?"

Shaking his head, Master Senei drew himself up and held his ground. "Stoppable-san this is not you. This is not the young man I was...that I am still so proud of. You are a kind soul, one who could never bring ruin such as this." Sweeping his gaze at the horror of it all.

Ron only chuckled darkly, those soft blue eyes of his seeming to swallow the light as he drew ever closer to his former teacher. "How would you know?"

"Because I have faith in you Stoppable-san. I know what you are capable of and it is not this." Master Sensei affirmed with a frown. "Cast aside this path Stoppable-san. It will lead you to nothing but pain."

"Oh I agree old man. I agree completely." With that Ron stabbed his bare fingers into Master Sensei's chest, piercing his heart. "The pain of others." leaning in Ron whispered into the dying man's ear. "And I will relish every moment of it."

Master Sensei sat up with a start, his hand covering his chest as he drew in huge lungfuls of air. It was several long moments before he could bring his breathing under control. Then with focus he cast away the remnants of the his fear like the ashes of a long dead fire. Now fully in control of himself he pulled his legs under him and knelt upon his bedding, assuming a meditative posture. His hands were placed in his lap, one holding the other, palm up, fingers relaxed. His weathered eyes were closed as he retraced every scene of his dream. Reliving each moment in brutal detail. Even his own death as the end. The shudder that passed through his body could not be helped.

Opening his eyes, Master Sensei wondered if he had made the right decision in allowing young Stoppable to leave. Could he have done more to persuade him to stay? Was there a chance he had unwittingly set the boy upon a path he was ill prepared to handle? These were troubling thoughts indeed and ones that he would need to think upon quite heavily in the coming days.

"Stoppable-san may fate be kind to you and shield you from harm." he whispered to the empty room.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→• **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Thank you for the reviews and advice. I am going to take everything to heart. Also thank you for such a warm welcome. I admit it is silly for a fellow of my age to be nervous about writing a story based around a Disney cartoon that's been off the air for a while. Yet here I am. That in no way means I'm not ready to hear what I'm doing wrong. I welcome all reviews, not just the good ones. I can only grow as a writer when I know what I'm doing wrong. If the story feels a tad random right now please endure. I do actually have a plan...I think...I know I had it around here somewhere.


	3. Crash landing

Friday, Middleton High.

Kim opened her locker to stash a few books on her way to first period. The blank screen of the computer Team Possible kept there came on with a soft electric pop and the face of Wade greeted her with a tired smile.

"Good morning Kim." taking a slurp from the straw of his over sized soda.

"Morning Wade. What's the sitch?" Kim was already wondering which villain and what crazy plot was going to require her attention.

"Not a sitch perse Kim. Just thought you might be interested in knowing that over the last weekend a major operation went down." the rotund genius had begun typing away furiously, a bit of a frown drawing his mouth down as he explained. "Seems that there was a villain's convention."

Resting a hand to her hip, Kim lifted a brow at that. "Since when do villains have conventions Wade? I mean what do they do, hand out awards for best evil plan or something?"

Never pausing in his typing and not even looking up, Wade nodded. "Last year Dementor won with his turn every electric car into an electromagnet so that traffic would be a total mess unless every government paid him billions scheme."

"Really?" rolling her eyes. "Well then I'm glad we busted that little idea of his to bits."

"No doubt." Wade's face was now one of irate determination as his fingers flew across his keyboard. "Furthermore it was Global Justice leading the international task force from several countries that paid the convention a surprise visit. Rounded up almost every one attending. Drakken, Dementor, DNAmy, pretty much every major player on the bad side is going to be out of commission for a while. Of course everything was very hush hush. The whole secret organization thing and all that."

"Well color me impressed Wade. Seems they didn't need our help this time. Not that I won't enjoy a little time without Drakken and Shego." Kim quipped, starting to get curious about what was bothering Team Possible's tech genius so much. "Hey Wade?"

The typing had now risen to a tempo that surely no mortal fingers could attain, Wade didn't even look up. "Yeah Kim?"

"You sure there's nothing else?" her curiosity growing by the second.

With his nerves frazzled, Wade almost slammed his hands down on the keyboard, but he would never abuse his precious electronics. Instead he threw his hands up and clenched his fists, then made a big show of controlling his breathing, relaxing his hands as he did so. "Sorry Kim. It's just I'm still not able to connect to the chip and it's really getting to me."

Now her attention was fully focused on the screen in her locker, in fact she leaned in a bit closer so that her face took up the entire view from Wade's side.

"What chip?" her green eyes drilling holes into him.

Wade looked up with a start. "Chip? What chip? I didn't say chip." he fumbled his way through the words.

"Waaaade?" drawing out his name in a stern tone.

Not looking away from the fiery redhead, Wade felt around just off screen and produced a bag of potato chips, holding it up as he rammed his hand into the bag, then stuffed his mouth full before swallowing nervously. "Oh chips! Yeah I love me some chips don't you Kim?"

She wasn't buying it by a long shot. "Spill." she commanded.

Knowing the jig was up. "Ok, but promise you'll keep your cool?"

Kim leaned back from the screen, hand to her chest. "Wade we're teammates and on top of that we're friends. You know I'm not the kind of person to fly off the handle for no good reason."

"Well..." he didn't sound convinced.

"Like people keeping something from me that is very clearly upsetting them." her smile was dazzling and promised she would indeed remain calm.

Deciding to just go for it, Wade launched into his explanation.

"While Ron was in Japan his vitals went dark. No readout at all on my end. At first I thought it was just a malfunction so I ran a remote diagnostic, but everything came back fine. The chip was working properly, it just wasn't picking up any of his vital signs. Which naturally had me concerned, then I lost the signal from the chip altogether. I got big time worried after that, so I contacted the school Ron was attending as an exchange student and I spoke with their headmaster and he assured me Ron was fine, but when I asked to speak to Ron I was told he was taking tests and couldn't be disturbed and that at least got me calmed down enough to think that maybe the chip had some damage that wasn't showing up on the readouts and I was going to see about fixing it when he got back, but I haven't been able to get the chip to respond even with the reduced distance now that he's home and...and...uh...Kim you said you'd stay cool." Wade had just noticed that the leader defacto of Team Possible looked like she could reach through the screen at any moment and throttle him.

"Wade!" Mount Possible erupted. "What do you mean Ron's vitals went dark! When were you going to tell me about this? When did it happen?"

Wade slid down in his chair at the verbal assault till nothing but the top of his head and eyes could be seen. Kim reigned in her temper, noting that more than a few of the other students had turned to look her way. She felt a stab of pain in her temple and knew a headache was on its way. Rubbing the afflicted area with two fingers she gave Wade an opening to explain himself.

Drawing himself back into his chair fully, Wade cleared his throat. "I lost the signal the last day of Ron's trip. He called me a few hours later and he sounded fine, so like I said I thought that once he got back to the states and the chip was closer I'd be able to reconnect with it if I boosted the signal, but so far it's a no go on my end."

"Why keep me out of the loop Wade?" she asked heatedly.

"Loop? What loop?" the boy asked right back. "Kim the only two people who know about that chip are you and I. There is no loop."

"Fair point, but still." she was calming down herself now.

"Also I knew you'd overreact if I told you."

"I do not overreact."

Wade's only reply to that was to take a rather long draw on his soda, never breaking eye contact.

Kim had to admit to herself that her very recent actions had all but made Wade's point for him. What could she say? They were talking about Ron here. Her best friend in the world and the very thought that he could have been hurt or worse just made her sick to her stomach. She didn't even want to think about a life without Ron. It was just too wrong-sick.

"Ok Ok I admit I overreacted...a little." Kim fidgeted with her hair, pulling her fingers through it a few times. Then a sudden thought occurred to her. "Hey wait a minute."

Now it was Wade's turn to lean in towards the screen. "What is it Kim?"

"When Ron got back he had a bandage on the back of his neck." twisting just a bit so Wade could see and pulling her hair out of the way she pointed to her own neck. "Right here. He'd been cut by a practice sword during some sort of physical training over there. Said it was a school thing. Like how our wrestling team is here." she still highly doubted the story, but she had no reason to think Ron would lie to her.

"That's actually not that hard to believe. Japanese schools are known to have clubs based around one of the martial arts, often dependent on the region the school is located in. One second Kim." Wade began to type on a second keyboard to his left. "Ok I'm bringing up the specs from when we first chipped Ron. Wait...where is Ron by the way?" suddenly worried because he didn't want their friend to overhear about what they had done to him without his knowledge. Wade still felt pretty guilty about the whole thing even now years later.

Kim smoothed her hair back down. "Don't worry Wade. Barkin got him almost as soon as we got to school. Something about a report that Ron hadn't turned in yet. Most likely he's being given the responsibility is key speech."

"Gotcha. Ok then. Let's see here...aha!" Instantly Wade's face was replaced on the screen with a digital imaged of the human body from the shoulders up. It rotated and then a circle appeared on the back of the neck and began to flash. "That is the location the chip was implanted and if my guess is correct it's most likely the same place you say Ron was cut."

"Looks like it." Kim rested her head against the door of her locker, she had a bad feeling about all this.

"Well then we have one of two things going on." Wade said as his face returned. "The chip was indeed damaged and most likely due to the incident he told you about or..." he trailed off, not looking too thrilled about the other prospect.

"...or what?" Kim asked, all but holding her breath.

"...or somehow the chip was removed." he finished.

"Wade I am so not liking the second option." worry clear in her voice.

"You and me both. I wouldn't even know where to start on who could have removed the chip or how they would even know it was there. Ron doesn't even know about it." sitting back in his chair, Wade rubbed both sides of his face.

Kim wasn't the sort of girl who let herself dwell on the negatives. She was a person of action, well unless a hot guy was involved, then she was a person of intense stuttering and barely functioning motor skills. However this was not such a time. Her mind went into mission mode and she knew what had to be done.

"Wade can the Kimmunicator scan for the chip?" she asked.

With a nod and few key strokes Wade confirmed. "Yep. All you have to do is get it close enough to where the chip was implanted and then I can run a scan from here. It will take a few seconds, but we'd know for a fact if the chip is still there and if so, just how damaged it is."

"Got it." Kim gave a nod. "Be ready Wade. Operation Scan the Ron is a go."

Giving her a thumbs up Wade's face blinked out as the screen went dark. Closing her locker, Kim headed off to her first class of the day.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Bonnie Rockwaller strode through the halls of Middleton High with her nose turned up. As the queen of the social ruling class why shouldn't she? Everyone either cleared a path for her silently lest they suffer her wrath or pandered to her with compliments. Things were good, as they should be for somebody as important as her she thought. Well not everything was good she conceded with a look over at her best friend Tara who was walking beside her. The curvy blonde was putting on a happy face and Bonnie doubted anybody but her knew just how much her fellow cheerleader had been hurting lately. She had half a mind to have a few of the guys on the football team go and beat Josh Mankey into a pulpy mess. How dare he hurt her best friend!

Beside her, Tara caught the venomous look in Bonnie's teal eyes. She knew that look. Nothing good ever came from that look. "Thanks Bonnie." hoping to disarm the ticking time bomb her friend had become.

"For what Tara?" Bonnie's thoughts shifted away from a pulpy Mankey and back to the present.

Tara gave a big smile. "Putting up with all my sobbing and whining lately. I know you had better things to do than babysit me."

Scoffing with a wave of her hand and flip of her hair, Bonnie pointed a finger at Tara. "You don't even have to worry about that, not ever. We're best friends. I just wish you'd let me do something about what happened."

Tara lifted her hands to ward off the very idea of Bonnie going into full revenge mode. "No really it's ok. I wouldn't want you to do anything, honest."

"You're too nice Tara." Bonnie groused. "Things like what happened with Mankey are exactly why you need to be more assertive. Stand up for yourself and stop being a doormat!"

"You think I'm a doormat?" the hurt in Tara's voice all too real, not to mention her big blue eyes going all watery.

Instantly Bonnie turned to the blonde, taking her by the shoulders so they stopped walking. "No Tara I don't. I was just running my mouth ok. I just worry about you is all. It really pisses me off that this happened to you and honestly I feel responsible for it in a way."

Wiping at her eyes, Tara was genuinely touched. She knew that Bonnie was not the nicest person as far as others were concerned. Her friend could destroy people with a word, sending their social lives at Middleton High into the gutters. She was feared and respected in equal parts, but to Tara she was her best friend and for that the blonde was eternally grateful. Tara knew she was lucky that Bonnie thought so much of her and she cherished their friendship. She knew a side of the Queen B that nobody truly did. That inside that domineering sneer was a girl with a horrible home life who was just lashing out at the world. Well that's how Tara thought of it any way. Then again Tara Strong was the sort of girl who gave everybody and everything the benefit of the doubt.

"How can you say that?" she asked Bonnie in confusion. "It's not like you're the one who broke up with me?"

Bonnie set the two of them back to walking before any onlookers could start gawking. She knew that when two of the hottest cheerleaders took the time to stand around it was only a matter of time before the lesser ranks would flock to them. "I know, but I approved of you dating Mankey so in a way it's my fault too. If I'd just told you not to give him the time of day this wouldn't have happened." her anger apparent with her next words. "Not like you needed Kim's sloppy seconds anyway."

Flinching at just how that was put, but deciding not touch on it, Tara just walked along quietly while Bonnie continued to rant. She knew her friend had only the best intentions for her, but honestly sometimes she felt like she was being swallowed by Bonnie's food chain demands. Everything seemed to revolve around that and despite Tara being popular herself, she didn't really pursue it. She could get along with anybody if they got along with her. Being popular was just something that came with being best friends with Bonnie.

"Don't worry Tara." the brunette was saying with a determined set to her lips. "I'll find you a hottie that will make you forget all about Mankey. Just you wait."

"No no, that's ok Bonnie really." now Tara really was worried. Once Bonnie got started on a scheme it was hard to sway her from it. She wanted to head this one off quickly. "I don't think I want to date right now. I just don't feel like it."

"Tara that is no way to think. You can't wallow in the past. You have to keep your head up and grab the next available guy, well next cute guy I mean." Bonnie corrected herself.

"No really it's ok Bonnie." hoping her friend would let it drop. "I really don't want another guy in my life right now. I think it would be best if I concentrated on school and stuff."

Hearing the pleading tone in her friend's voice, Bonnie decided to put her man hunting plans for Tara on hold. "Ok, but the moment you want a hottie on your arm just let me know." winking at Tara with a smirk.

"You got it!" Tara giggled as they entered their first class.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

The end of the day found Ron trudging along, hands stuffed into his pockets. The day had started off on a high note, walking to school with Kim as they normally did, but quickly things went down hill. First Barkin laid into him about that Science report he'd forgotten to do. Then he spent the rest of the day playing catch up on things he'd missed while he was away at Yamanouchi. It wasn't like he hadn't kept up with his studies over there, but apparently there were still some lessons from here in Middleton that he'd failed to get. Man the Japanese and American school systems had a lot of differences Ron thought with a grimace.

"Who knew I could be in school and still miss school at the same time!" he griped to no one in particular as he walked down the quickly emptying halls. "Not like I had a choice what classes I had while I was gone. You'd think they'd cut a guy a break, but noooooo."

Well at least things were getting back to normal for him, despite the extra homework he was going to have for the foreseeable future. Today the cheer squad was going to begin getting ready for an upcoming competition and Ron was pumped to be the best Mad Dog he could be. He fully intended to give it his all and really wow the judges.

"There are judges right?" he asked himself, scratching his cheek with a finger. "I mean it's a competition so there has to be somebody to pick a winner."

Since becoming the Middleton High Mad Dog mascot he hadn't taken part in any of the cheer competitions. The girls handled that and they never asked him to join them, which had been fine by Ron. Extra practices or free time to slaughter zombies with Felix, so not a hard choice at all. Junk food and video games all the way.

"Head in the game Ron." he chided himself as he pushed through the doors to the gym. "You learned some stuff about yourself and Sensei is right. You need to try more. Starting with making sure the ladies have every advantage going into this competition. The Ron man is not about to let the Middleton cheer ladies down."

Armed with a new found determination Ron headed into the men's locker room to change into the Mad Dog outfit. Already a few of the other cheerleaders were stretching on the floor in preparation.

Inside the Women's locker room Kim was putting her clothes away when a voice that never failed to get on her nerves filled the air.

"Try not to throw the rest of us off with your horrid timing today Kim." Bonnie shot her way as she flounced by, already in her cheer uniform and headed out.

Before Kim could snap back with a retort Tara put a calming hand on her shoulder. Looking over at the all too often bubbly blonde, Kim relaxed.

"You know she's just teasing you." Tara offered with a sheepish half grin, hoping to diffuse things before they got tense between the two rivals...again.

"Tara you really are too sweet you know that?" Kim responded with a full smile of her own. "Only you could see the good in Bonnie." she added with a frown tugging at her lips. "Any good."

Tata tucked her hands behind her back, making little circles on the floor with the tip of her shoe, looking a bit downcast. "That's what best friends are for right? Seeing things that nobody else can." when she looked back up her blue eyes were earnest as ever. "Isn't that what it's like for you and Ron?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Kim admitted. "But in Ron's case what you see is what you get. He's an open book so it's not like he's got some huge secrets that only I know about."

"Oh wow, really?" the blonde seemed truly surprised. "With all the time you guys spend together I was sure there was like totally super best friend secrets and stuff."

Kim had to laugh a little. "Not at all. We just have fun being friends. I think if anything that's the best part. When we hang out we don't have to worry about being anything but who we are. I'm not the girl who saves the world, not the co-captain of the cheer squad, not anything but just me. Kim Possible, his best friend. I know Ron feels the same."

Touching a finger to her chin in thought, Tara nodded slowly. "That sounds totally awesome." Just imagine if she and Bonnie could be like that, to not worry about social standing and just enjoy life.

"What? Are you saying that you and Bonnie have super secret friend things nobody else knows about?" Kim asked, the very idea seeming silly.

"Yep. Sure do." Tara replied innocently with a smile. "We're best friends after all."

Closing her locker Kim gave that some thought. So Bonnie had secrets only Tara knew. Hmm...maybe she could get some dirt to use against that snob. However the moment Kim looked at Tara and her open and honest face she knew she'd never use her for something like that. Bonnie was a pain, but it wasn't worth something like that. Kim had her standards after all. However Tara's words had planted the seed of worry in her mind. Did Ron have any secrets from her? Surely not. It wasn't like she had any secrets from him right? Well there was the chip which she still hadn't managed to scan Ron for yet. That was a secret for sure. Then there was the girl standing right in front of her. When Tara had been crushing on Ron she hadn't told him about it and he'd missed his chance once Tara started to date Josh. At the time Kim had convinced herself that it wasn't her place to tell Ron, but now looking back she wondered why she hadn't. Ron had always been there for her when it came to her crush on Josh. If it hadn't been for Ron pushing her to go after him she was pretty sure she'd never have gotten up the nerve to even talk to Josh, must less end up dating him. So why hadn't she given her best friend the same support?

Two strikes Kim, not good she thought. In fact she didn't like this line of thinking at all. Could Ron have his own secrets though, that was the big question? For instance that Yori girl he'd mentioned after coming back from Japan. Even though she'd never met her, Kim couldn't help but get this nagging feeling that there was something up with her. Ron had gone on and on about her, about how helpful she was, how smart, friendly, and yes cute. He'd slipped up and actually called that Yori girl cute. Why did that irritate her so much? It wasn't like Ron hadn't thought other girls were attractive. Heck he'd even said Shego was the first time he'd seen her picture. Something that never failed to cause Kim's stomach to want to turn inside out just thinking about it. Shego attractive? So not true!

With such thoughts swirling around in her head Kim decided maybe she needed to have a little talk with Ron about his trip to Japan again. This time in greater detail.

With her mind made up Kim noticed Tara was still standing there just looking at her with those big blue eyes of hers. "Uh, everything ok Tara?"

"Just waiting on you Kim." came the bubbly reply. "You looked like you were really thinking about something hard and I thought it would be rude to just walk away and I didn't want to bother you either so...yeah I just sorta...waited." looking around at the now empty locker room. "Right here."

This girl really is too sweet Kim thought. Josh really dropped the ball this time. "Come on Tara, let's go."

"Sure!" Tara chirped as she followed the red head out of the locker room.

The moment they were back in the gym proper their ears were assailed by Bonnie's voice in all its belittling glory.

"Get it through your head loser!" she blasted Ron with her words as he all but cowered where he stood holding the Mad Dog mascot head with both hands. "You are not needed or wanted! So get lost!"

Kim broke into a trot with Tara right behind her. "Whoa! What's the sitch guys?"

The rest of the squad were standing just watching the exchange, some pretending not to care one way or the other while others had worried looks on their faces. If Bonnie didn't get her way they knew things would be hell during practice.

The Queen B of Middleton High spun on her heel and faced her social rival, crossing her arms with a look of disdain. "I'm trying to explain to this loser that we don't need him."

"Look Bonnie I know you don't like Ron. Everybody knows that." Kim started.

"Ow. I'm right here ya know KP." Ron winced.

Giving him a reassuring smile, Kim turned back to Bonnie. "But Ron is a part of the squad just like you or I. He deserves to be here. He earned his spot just like the rest of us."

Even Tara had to nod in agreement, as well as a few of the other girls. Ron was touched and it helped alleviate some of the tongue lashing that Bonnie had been giving him.

With a roll of her teal eyes, Bonnie pointed over at Ron where he stood dressed in the mascot outfit, still holding the Mad Dog head. "Be that as it may, we don't need him for this routine. We're getting ready for a competition, not a game. There isn't a place for the mascot in this or did you already forget that little miss perfect?"

That caught Kim off balance. For once Bonnie was right. The squad would be focusing on a floor routine for a sanctioned competition. They were going to be judged on their performance as a team and not just hyping up a crowed of fans. That meant no mascot. Looking over at Ron she saw the crestfallen look that crossed his face and she knew that he also got the point.

"That doesn't change the fact that Ron is still a part of this squad so you don't have to talk to him like that Bonnie." she said, stepping closer to the brunette.

Bonnie straightened to her full height and met Kim's glare with her own. "I'll talk to him however I want."

Ron could see the sparks flying between them and knew the end of the world was nigh. "Um...ladies its ok. Really."

"Let me handle this Ron." Kim said cutting him off.

"Shut it loser." Bonnie snapped.

Ron sat down on the lowest bleacher seat quickly. "Shutting up now."

As the arch rivals began bickering Tara stepped over and took a seat next to Ron. She watched him fiddle with the banana foam dispenser inside the mascot head dejectedly. She could tell he wasn't really doing anything but trying to look busy. She felt sorry for him. It had to be tough being Kim's best friend and by association on Bonnie's hit list. Try as she might, Tara couldn't think of any reason Bonnie would dislike Ron so much other than that, well that and his rank on the food chain. That again. She really didn't like the whole food chain system at all. If only she were brave enough to say something to Bonnie about it.

"Hiya Ron." she said tentatively, hoping she wasn't being a bother.

Looking up, Ron's face broke into a lopsided smile. "Hiya right back Tara. How's it going?" he acted like he wasn't the target of a full fledged Bonnie Rockwaller tirade only moments ago. This was one of the things about Ron that she really liked. He never let things keep him down. He was just that kind of guy.

"Don't let what Bonnie said get to you?" she offered. "Half the time I wonder if I should be on the squad, but here I am. So if I'm here then you should be too."

Lifting a finger, "Thanks, but you got it wrong about one thing." he said.

"Oh?"

Ron half turned to face her and took hold of her hands. "You didn't mention the fact that yes you do belong on the squad. I've seen how hard you work and trust me you got mad cheer skills Tara. So if you think I belong on the squad that's a big deal to me." finishing with a serious nod of his head.

Tara felt her cheeks warming. "That's great Ron...really great...just...super great in fact." Why was she rambling, well more than usual? Wait was this more than usual or just her normal level of rambling? She wasn't sure, but she knew that Ron holding her hands and staring right at her with that grin of his was not helping at all and oh wow she'd forgotten how brown his eyes were. Pretty brown eyes in fact.

"Tara?" Ron asked when he noticed the blank expression on the girl's face. "Earth to Tara? Helloooo."

Coming out of her thoughts she giggled. "Sorry. Don't know where my brain is sometimes." cocking her head to the side while sticking her tongue out the corner of her mouth.

Ron couldn't help but laugh despite the ongoing verbal exchange close by.

"More people should be like you Tara." he said with all honesty.

That took her by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I like how you are just, well just you. You're not mean and you don't try to be someone you're not. I know when I'm talking to you that its the real you." nodding to himself. "I really like that about you."

Now the warming sensation had gone from her cheeks all the way down to her chest. "...um...thanks Ron..." she said quietly.

"TARA!"

Both teens snapped to attention, hands dropping into their laps at the enraged shriek that Bonnie had filled the entire gym with. The two blondes stat looking for all the world like children who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Get away from that loser before you catch his stupid!" Bonnie commanded.

It was a herculean effort on Kim's part not to throttle Bonnie then and there, but she knew that resorting to violence against her fellow cheerleader was not the right thing to do. Her sixteen styles of Kung Fu were reserved for the villains, not spoiled little rich girls with egos the size of the entire state of Colorado.

Tara gave Ron a rueful glance. "Sorry Ron."

"Don't worry about it." dismissing her concerns with his trademarked Ron-ness. "Friends gotta stick together. Bonnie just wants her friend is all." he said so only she could hear him.

"Thanks Ron." Tara whispered before standing and heading over to join Bonnie as she stalked away from Kim, heading towards the rest of the squad.

Ron watched the two walk away and was glad that Bonnie had somebody like Tara as a friend. Now if only some of the good in Tara would rub off on Bonnie. A guy could dream after all.

Sensing somebody closing in on him, he looked up to see his own best friend standing there looking concerned.

"Sorry about that Ron." she wished she could prevent things like this from happening. Ron didn't deserve it. She knew most of Bonnie's wrath towards him was only in part due to the fact he was her best friend.

For his part, Ron was just as aware as everyone else was about why Bonnie singled him out so much. He took it in stride. After all her insults didn't really bother him most of the time. Just today, well he'd been so ready to put in some actual effort. Something very rare for him. The upcoming cheer competition was going to be a chance for him to show that he could be an asset, something more than just a...more than what...a side kick? Was that really what he was thinking? Ron felt conflicted. Did he want to do this to help the squad or to show Kim that he could be more than just the guy who ran interference on missions. Whoa, where was this coming from he wondered?

Taking a seat where Tara had been only a second ago, Kim placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Ron it's ok really. I mean so what if we don't need the Mad Dog for this routine. That doesn't change the fact that you are part of this team. Just as important as the rest of us, no matter what Bonnie says."

Screwing up his lips in thought, Ron put aside the troubling concerns from before and focused on the matter at hand. "I don't know KP. Without the Mad Dog what else is there for me to do?" looking at her hopefully.

"Um...gee, lots of things." she just couldn't think of any right off hand.

"Like what?" he simply asked.

"Like..." looking around the gym hoping to spot something to help her out, she latched onto the first thing she saw. "Water!"

Bewildered, Ron wasn't following. "Water?"

"Yes water!" latching onto the idea fully, Kim went on. "You can make sure the squad has water on hand. Can't have anybody dehydrated during practice. Hydration is very important Ron."

Tilting his head to the side he began to rub his chin. "I guess you're right. Gotta have drinkage."

"Not only that but you can make sure we have clean towels. Sweat could lead to slips and we don't want anybody getting hurt right? So flesh clean towels are a must too." Ok this sounded lame even to her.

However Ron's face was brightening. "You are so right KP!" smacking one hand into the other. "Somebody has to make sure you ladies are in tip top shape if you're going to win and the Ron man is just the guy to do it!"

Ron stood and struck a heroic pose. "I swear not an single drop of sweat shall escape my sight. No throats shall be parched on my watch. Never fear!"

Kim shook her head with a grin. "Whatever you say Ron." Hopping up she gave him a playful punch to the shoulder. "We're counting on you."

Saluting he turned to snatch up the mascot head. "I'm going to go change and get to work." Then he was off.

Blowing a few strands of hair out of her face, Kim walked over to begin practice. She was glad she could give Ron something to keep his spirits up, even if he couldn't actually be part of the routine.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

It had turned out to be a productive practice, despite how it had begun. The girls had run through several variations of the would be routine. Bonnie and Kim had differing opinions of course on just what they should focus on, but after some heated debate the squad had settled on a merged plan, one that took the best from both co-captains' ideas and would hopefully send them onto victory during the competition. Just as he'd promised, Ron was on hand the very moment any of them needed water or a towel. It was almost scary how he would pop up at just the right time. Though most of the girls who were in Bonnie's circle either ignored him or outright refused his efforts, getting their own drinks and towels. This of course included Bonnie. Tara was the only exception and she made sure to not only thank Ron, but show him a beaming smile every time. While Kim and the rest of the girls were appreciative of his efforts.

Now things were winding down.

"Ok ladies let's run it one more time from the top." Kim called out, moving to her starting position.

The squad lined up in staggered formation, the front row of girls being the shorter ones such as Bonnie, Kim, and Tara. With the taller girls like Jessica in the back. Ron watched from the sidelines as Bonnie started the count that would keep them all in time until they could choose music to go along with the routine. Things were going great, everybody was hitting their marks with only a few minor missteps, but it was to be expected since it was only the first day. Of course Kim was flawless with her every move. Not a bit of wasted movement or energy. She looked so relaxed, a big smile in place that belied just how hard she was working. They all were and Ron had to admit to himself, yes that included Bonnie.

Ron watched as she sailed across the floor in a series of spinning leaps before curling into a ball then rolling into a side split, hands extended into the air. Opposite of her Kim had just done the exact same and their timing was almost perfectly in sync with each other. That was Jessica's cue as the tallest of them, to charge forward, taking center stage with a complex tumbling combination that would culminate in her falling into a full split with her own hands out to the sides while the rest of the girls would form two small pyramids to finish off the whole thing. Jessica nailed the landing, the split a display of grace as she finished.

Ron was just about to start clapping and whistling when he saw trouble. The right pyramid was wobbling and Tara who stood atop it, one leg raised high was doing her best to keep her balance. More than a few shouts went up as Tara lost the fight and toppled.

The world spun out of control to Tara's view and she gave a tiny scream, squeezing her eyes shut against the pain she knew was about to come her way.

Several things happened all at once. Bonnie and Kim both turned, springing up, intent on trying to help. The rest of the girls in the pyramid began to tangle into a heap as they fell in on each other. Then there was Ron who could clearly see that Tara was on her own and she was going to hit the floor head first...hard. To Ron everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. He knew Bonnie and Kim didn't have a chance, having to push up from splits as they were. He saw that the other girls had their own hands full trying to avoid falling themselves, so no help from there. The look of fear on Tara's face made Ron's gut clench.

It had been the panicked voices coming from behind her that caused Kim to spin around just in time to watch Tara start her fall. "Oh no!" she knew it was hopeless but she had to try to do something.

Bonnie didn't even have to look, she knew it was Tara the moment the girl screamed. Her best friend needed her! She threw herself to her feet, seeing Kim do the same out of the corner of her eye. Just like Kim she didn't think there was anything she'd be able to do.

That was when Ron passed between them with a look of sheer determination on his face so profound that it caused both of girls to draw up short. His legs propelled him forward, right towards the pile of cheerleaders that had once been a human pyramid. He never slowed his pace, no hesitation at all. He knew without thinking that if he didn't do something that Tara was in for a world of pain and that was just not going to happen. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Nobody would ever describe Ron as an athletic guy despite all the missions he'd been on and the fact he was part of the Middleton cheer squad. No, if you asked most people they would say he was a tumbling clown at best. Kim might say differently, because she'd seen him keep up with her on their shared heroics around the globe. However even she would have to admit that Ron wasn't the most graceful at any given task. It just was what it was. Yet in this moment as she looked on Kim felt something akin to awe in what happened next.

Ron planted a foot on the gym floor and pushed off from a full run, leaping clear of the tangled girls and then he caught Tara in midair. He literally snatched her up in his arms, pulling her tight against his chest as he twisted so that he took the full impact of the fall. The two teens slammed into the hardwood floor of the gym and slid several feet. Everybody not only heard their landing, but could feel the vibrations of it through the floor.

"TARA!" Bonnie was off like a rocket.

"RON!" Kim right on her heels.

The girls in the other pyramid broke formation as quickly and safely as they could before rushing to check on the others. Not everybody was aware of what had just transpired, but just as soon as it was clear that none of the other girls were hurt, all eyes turned towards where Ron and Tara lay, now with Bonnie and Kim kneeling over them.

Tara blinked, then looked around, more than a little confused and wondered if she'd hit her head and maybe that was why she didn't feel any pain yet. Then she noticed the arms wrapped around her protectively. Arms that felt very safe and surprisingly strong. With wide eyes she twisted her head around to find that it was Ron holding her. As if that wasn't shocking enough, she was laying on top of him, her back pressed to his chest. How had she ended up like this? Blinking some more, Tara let out the breath she'd been holding during the fall.

Bonnie was there too, frantic and not sure what to do. Should she reach out, was that a bad thing to do after a fall like that? "Somebody get help!" she shrieked.

Across from Bonnie, Kim was gently touching Ron's neck, cradling his head with one hand so it wouldn't move as she inspected him. "Ron are you ok? Ron?" her voice laced with a considerable amount of fear. That had been an awful landing and right on his back. He could be really hurt and she knew it.

Bonnie looked at her red headed rival, forgetting about their animosity for the time being. "Should we move them? What do we do?"

Shaking her head, Kim tried to speak calmly, but it was a monumental task. "No. Not yet. We wait." Despite having basic emergency training, Kim was loathe to make any hasty decisions just yet.

Some of the other girls had already run to get help. Mr Barkin was normally in his office this time of day so they headed in that direction.

The first thing Ron noticed was the pain radiating from his entire back. It felt like one of Motor Ed's monster trucks had just run him over a dozen times. The next thing he noticed was the warmth of the person he currently held in a death grip against him with both arms. Letting out a shaky breath he looked from Kim's face, then to Bonnie's. There was a rushing sound in his ears so at first he couldn't make out what they were saying, but boy did they look upset.

"Did I do something wrong guys?" he asked with a wince as Tara shifted in his arms.

Managing to get turned around, Tara came face to face with her savior, their noses almost touching.

"Hi." saying the first thing that came to her mind.

Ron stared into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. He swallowed nervously. "Hi yourself."

Watching the exchange, Kim was pretty sure Tara was ok. It seemed that Ron had taken the brunt of the fall. "Ok Tara can you give us some room please. Ron might be hurt."

"Oh...OH!" Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks and Tara realized that she was now basically laying on top of Ron, her hands pressed against his chest. Without her permission her fingers flexed against the very firm muscles under his shirt and she felt her face heating up. Then it hit her again that she was still on top of him. Softly she said to him. "I'm so sorry! Let me...um...I'll just...move. I need to move." the mumbling wasn't helping, so she went to get up.

"Carefully!" both Bonnie and Kim said in unison.

Being very careful indeed, Tara slid to the side, leaving Ron to lay on the floor alone. She missed the feeling of safety that his arms had given her and once freed from them she began to shake with the fear of what had almost happened. Bonnie wrapped her up in a hug and just held her while the blonde girl began to cry. Ron on the other hand lay there not sure of what to make of the absence of the warmth he'd just been holding. Before he could think on that any further Kim's prying fingers hit a spot on the side of his neck that sent him into a fit of giggles.

He sat up, brushing her hands away. "Stop KP you know I'm ticklish!"

Kim rocked back in shock. "Ron you shouldn't move yet! Wait for Mr Barkin to get here."

Pulling his legs up, Ron rested his arms on his bent knees, sitting there with a bemused look on his face. "Nah I'm good KP."

"You don't know that Ron!"

"Gonna be sore tomorrow for sure." he said with a grimace, rolling one shoulder.

Kim shimmied over and started running her hands down his back, pressing firmly, but gently along his spine. "I don't feel anything out of place." then she started to move her hands round to his sides.

"KP!" Ron howled as another fit of giggles overtook him. "Stop!"

She relented and sat back on the floor and let the coil of dread that had dominated her to unwind. Ron was ok or at the very least seemed ok. That had been so reckless and so awesome all at the same time. She never would have expected him to be capable of that, but then again why not? Hadn't he done some very similar things on missions before? The two of them had saved each other several times over, but some how this had been different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it just had been. Looking at one of her hands, Kim curled it into a fist and remembered the solid feel of Ron's back. Something flickered at the edge of her understanding for just a second, but then it was gone. She shook her head, sure it was just the adrenaline flushing out of her system.

The amassed cheerleaders looked on with mixtures of concern and bemusement. It seemed that both Tara and Ron were ok, if not shaken up in Tara's case.

The only thing Kim could come up with was that Ron was just about the luckiest guy she knew. He didn't seem hurt at all after basically being Tara's safety cushion. "Ron are you sure you're ok?"

Arching his back a bit, Ron found that the pain was gone. He felt fine. In fact, he felt great. "Have no fear the Ron man is fine-a-mondo." proudly getting to his feet.

"That's not a word Ron." she said, getting to her feet as well.

"Aw KP cut me some slack. I'm trying to be all tough in front of the ladies." he said behind his hand while leaning close to her.

Face palming, Kim knew she shouldn't be surprised at Ron's antics by this point. "Fine, but you're going to let Mom check you out just as soon as we get home. Got it?" the look in her eyes left no room for discussion.

Ron agreed quickly. "Sure thing KP."

A single terse word drew the attention of both teens.

"Stoppable."

It was Bonnie looking up at them from where she still knelt holding Tara. "Just...grr...don't let this go to your head, but...thank you." she said begrudgingly.

Somewhere the Devil just ordered himself a sweater.

Tara pulled her face away from Bonnie's shoulder, giving Ron a tear streaked look. She couldn't speak just yet, the realization of just what could have happened to her was too much, but her eyes told him just how grateful she was.

Ron gulped nervously, not accustomed to anything like this. He wasn't used to being in the spotlight and right now every eye was on him. Where was a self destruct button when you needed it.

"...booyah...?" he squeaked

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I do hope I didn't mess any of the character's up. As I've said almost all the info I have on them is from reading online and watching a few clips when absolutely necessary. If I've gotten anything wrong just let me know. Also I have no idea how cheer leading works so I just winged it so to speak.


	4. Assumptions

Later that day, Middleton Medical Center.

"Seriously KP I'm fine."

"How about we let Mom decide that ok?" Kim countered as she drug Ron along by the hand.

"I thought your mom was a brain doctor though."

Cue eye roll. "Neurosurgeon Ron yes, but she's still a doctor."

Defeated, all Ron could do was be lead along the halls of the medical center. The place smelled of disinfectant and coffee. Why was there always the smell of coffee in hospitals he wondered?

Coming to the office of one Dr Ann Possible, Kim knocked on the door while keeping a firm grip on her nervous friend.

"Honestly Ron I don't see what the big deal is. It's just Mom." placing a hand to her hip as they waited.

Ron rubbed his brow, shaking his head slowly. "Poor sweet KP. You just don't get it."

"Enlighten me." though she was sure this would be anything but enlightening.

"Your Mom, great though she may be as the creator of the brainloaf..."

Kim suppressed a shudder of revulsion.

"...is still a doctor. Doctors have needles! Needles Kim!"

"Needles?" lifting one perfect brow high.

Ron nodded. "Sharp ones."

Pressing a finger to her temple, Kim blew out a sigh. "Oh boy. Ron we face death rays and lasers on almost every mission. Why do needles bother you?"

The door opened to reveal Ann wearing her white lab coat, holding a clipboard to her chest.

"Hey there Kimmy, Ron, what brings you by?" asking as she nodded to a passing colleague.

Still not letting go of Ron's hand lest he make a dash for it, Kim gestured with her free hand towards the freckled fellow.

"Ron took a pretty hard fall at school during cheer practice and I'm worried he might have injured himself."

"Which I didn't." throwing his own two cents worth in.

"Will you tell him that he needs to be checked out Mom?"

Ann stepped aside and waved them into her office. "Let's talk about this in my office and you two can explain everything."

Several minutes later and Ron found himself standing before a seated Ann while Kim finished the story.

"So he landed on his back? Was it more towards his upper or lower back Kimmy?" the doctor in her surging to the surface after hearing about the earlier events.

Kim rolled her head to the side in thought, "Hmm...I'd say he hit pretty close to right on his shoulders."

"Ladies I swear there is nothing to worry about." Ron tried in vain to escape the needles he knew were just out of sight. "Come on if I were hurt you know I'd be making a huge deal out of it."

Pausing the notes she'd been taking, Ann looked over at her daughter. "He does have a point Kimmy. You sure that you aren't overreacting." She was quite aware of Kim's over protectiveness towards Ron.

"So not happening!" said with all the teen snark the young lady could muster. "You weren't there Mom. Ron landed hard trust me. He also had Tara's weight added in too."

Sheepish grin firmly in place, Ron quickly muttered. "She's not that heavy at all, sorta nice actually."

Sporting a little smirk, "I'm sorry Ron did you say something?" Ann asked.

"Nope." hands twisting nervously.

"Alright then." setting aside her notes Ann swiveled her chair to face away from her desk so she could get a better look at Ron. "I'll need you to take your shirt off so I can have a look at your back." her professional demeanor fully active now.

Ron blinked, looking at the two Possible's, who were both looking right back at him. It was just a little bit unnerving how similar the two of them looked. Kim's mom was just an older, wiser version of his best friend, but with shorter hair.

"If I must." he griped, pulling the red sports jersey over his head, "The things I do in the name of friendship."

"Please and thank you." added Kim smugly.

Holding the jersey in one hand, Ron stood waiting for the needles he knew were coming. Oh he just knew it.

Pointing with one manicured finger, "Both shirts Ron if you please." Ann explained.

Looking down at the mock turtleneck he still sported, Ron sighed. "Fiiiiiine."

Ron grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, instantly goosebumps covered him as the cold air of the room hit his bare torso.

Ann had glanced over at her notes for a moment before turning back to her would be patient. "Now just turn around I'll..." she paused, staring in surprise.

Leaning against the wall, arms crossed, Kim had a similar reaction at what she saw. "...whoa..." she breathed out the word.

To his credit, or lack there of, Ron had no idea what was up. He just stood there holding his shirts and wondering why hospitals were always so cold. You'd think they'd want to keep the sick people warm after all. Didn't make a lick of sense to him, but he wasn't a doctor so who knew. As the silence in the room stretched on he became acutely aware of it and started to get worried. Twisting his head this way and that, he looked himself over.

"Is something wrong? Something's wrong isn't it?" in true Ron fashion he began to get paranoid. "You see something don't you? Is it bad? Tell me it's not fatal!"

Ann Possible had known Ron for most of his life. She considered him a part of her family, a third son even. She'd watched him grow from a little boy full of imagination and fears into a young man full of...well the same, but never in a million years would she have expected the sight that greeted her when that second shirt came off.

Ron wasn't what you would call buff by any means. He certainly wasn't ripped in the way one might imagine when that word was used either. However the lean corded musculature of his frame was far removed from the scrawny if not pudgy build the good doctor had been expecting. The boy survived off junk food after all!

Chiding herself, Ann put her work face on. "Thank you Ron. Now turn around and lift your arms out. Stop if you feel any pain at all."

Shuffling around, Ron put his back to them and did as he was told. "How long do I have to live doc?" still thinking the worst.

Kim watched her best friend since Pre-K lift his arms, noting every ripple along his back. He didn't have broad shoulders, not really, but when he wasn't slumping she had to admit that Ron was far from the wimpy looking guy that fit so neatly into her image of him. In fact she could make out every muscle of his back as they moved under his skin. He wasn't a hard body, but he certainly was...hold up! Just hold up! Shaking her head, Kim fought to clear such thoughts out with a quickness. So wrong! So so so so wrong!

"Mom I think I'm going to go...and, ugh...Soda!" she so wished a hole would open up and swallow her whole right now. "Going for a soda. Be back soon." with that Kim made her less than graceful exit in a rush.

Ann stifled a chuckle, managing to keep a professional mask on with the greatest of efforts. She hadn't expected her daughter to react like. She and Ron had been close for so long and what with switching bodies that one time, as hard as that was to believe, well she would have thought the sight of a shirtless Ron wouldn't hold anything new for her.

"Ron I must say I'm surprised." Ann said, rolling her chair closer to begin her exam.

"Oh no you're surprised!" he wailed. "I'm doomed aren't I?"

This time she allowed herself a little chuckle. "No Ron you aren't doomed. Just relax." she said in her most soothing voice. Patients liked the soothing voice. "Now I'm going to probe your back and you tell me if you feel any pain alright?"

Huffing, he nodded. "Ok. Do your worst." screwing his eyes shut.

With care she began at his lower back, letting her fingers and thumbs roam across the muscle groups, looking for any swelling or knots along the way. She didn't see any bruising and so far had detected nothing out of the ordinary, which was good.

"So you saved the day?" making small talk, Ann progressed further up with her examination.

"Y-Yes!" Ron squirmed, fighting against the urge to dive out the window, still sure the needles were coming any second.

"Well I'm sure Tara is glad you did. From how Kimmy described it, the poor girl could have been seriously hurt if you hadn't done what you did." pressing her thumbs along the back of Ron's shoulders as she spoke.

For the moment at least, Ron forgot about the deadly needles. Instead he replayed the events of before as he remembered them. "I didn't really think about it. I mean yeah I didn't want Tara getting hurt, but it's not like I had a plan or anything. I just sorta, you know...reacted I guess."

"Well good job Ron." proud of her extra son, Ann smiled. "Ok now I'm going to pull back on your shoulders and I want you to lean back as far as you can, but don't fall. Be sure to tell me the moment you feel any pain."

"Can do Mrs. Dr. P."

Ann gripped his shoulder's firmly and began to pull them back. Ron did just as he was told and bent back into the pull. This continued until Ron was bent back so far that Ann was greeted with Ron's upside down face. To say she was taken off guard was an understatement.

"This far enough?" he asked, completely at ease standing even as he was.

"More than enough thank you Ron." rolling her chair to the side a bit she observed his posture. "You aren't in any pain?"

"Nope. Just doing what you told me."

His sense of balance was great, which belied his clumsy nature she thought. "Ok stand back up please."

Like a snake uncoiling, Ron brought himself up straight, arms still stretched out. Ann couldn't help but notice the way his torso curved in all the right ways as his core flexed so that he could right himself. He may not have a six pack, but there was definitely strong muscles at work. Getting to her feet, she walked around to face him.

"Now move your arms up, as if you are going to touch the ceiling."

Doing as he was told, Ron grinned. "Jumping jacks next?" he was starting to think maybe the needles wouldn't show up if he passed this exam with flying colors.

Grinning at his little joke, she shook her head. "Not today Ron."

"Cool. I hate exercising." he said with frown.

"Really?" she couldn't believe that. Not with a build like his. Honestly his shouldn't be in this good a shape she reasoned. Where food was concerned Ron was a black hole, so she had expected him to be at least pudgy around the middle. "Well you seem to be in great shape considering that. Ok now arms forward, try to reach the wall behind me."

"Can do." and he did.

Ann found herself with Ron's arms on both sides of her now, straight out and reaching for said wall. A few things became clear to her then. One was the surprising fact that Ron was taller than her. When had that happened? Second was that his chest was the most defined part of him and the way it was flexing as he pushed his arms forward only made it all the more defined. Third and perhaps the most alarming was that she felt quite small and out of place right now, as if Ron were invading her space, dominating it in a way.

"You ok Mrs, Dr. P?"

Taking a step back, she nodded. "Just fine Ron...nothing to worry about. I was just thinking..."

"About what?" genuinely curious.

"That we are done here!" clapping her hands together. "Indeed we are done. So you can get dressed and I'll just go let Kimmy know everything is fine."

Ron started to pull his mock turtleneck on, his voice muffled. "Thanks! You're the greatest!"

"Alrighty, well...I'll just go. Come out when you're ready Ron."

Ann stepped out of her office, leaning back against the door as she shut it. Get a hold of yourself woman. He's more than half your age and you are very happily married. Then again as a physician she knew that certain physical reactions were normal and completely out of one's control. Yes that was it exactly. Nothing but normal human reactions to a stimuli and nothing more. Was it hot in here? Did somebody turn down the air conditioning?

"Mom?"

Her daughter's worried voice brought her back to her senses. "Yes Kimmy?"

The teen couldn't help but think her mom looked a bit off. Were her cheeks flushed? "How's Ron?"

"Oh he's fine." she said wistfully, "I mean he's healthy!" she quickly corrected. "Very very healthy."

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Later at Bueno Nacho.

Kim was regretting her offer to buy Ron food to make up for dragging him to the hospital. Already three nacos, two large burritos, and an order of nachos had vanished into the void known as Ron's stomach and he didn't look to be slowing down any time soon. She could not wrap her head around it. The sheer amount of calories not to mention processed ingredients he was ingesting should be wreaking havoc on his body, but from what she'd seen in her mom's office it was the exact opposite. He didn't even have bad skin! So unfair she griped silently. If she even looked at desert she felt like she'd gained five pounds. Not that she had anything even remotely close to a weight problem what with all her extra curricular activities, missions, and working out on her own, but still...so unfair!

"You know KP, you should listen to me more." said around a mouthful of cheese and what the menu proclaimed was beef.

Chewing the bite of her taco salad she rolled her eyes. "Just because you were right this one time."

"Hey I'm right a lot of the times." declared before taking a grumpy gulp of his soda. Ron then went back to destroying his fourth naco with no mercy. The horror! The humanity!

Kim looked away from the massacre before she lost the will to finish her own food. Spying a friendly face she waved. "Monique!"

The shapely African American teen sauntered over and slid into the booth next to Kim. "Hey girl!"

"What about me?" Ron asked with a mouth full of naco. "No love for the Ron man?"

Monique grimaced at the sight of mangled food. "Tell you what. Start eating like a human instead of a garbage disposal and I'll consider it." she teased.

Pursing his lips, Ron grumbled a bit, but went back to devouring his food.

"What's up Monique?" Kim asked, making an effort to avoid looking at the fast food destruction.

The dark skinned beauty leaned in close, all grins and wide eyed. "Word is our boy here went all Superman in the gym today. I had to get the scoop from the source. So spill girl!"

She should have expected this sooner or later Kim thought with a wry grin. "More like Cookie Monster if you ask me." pointing at Ron who was stuffing the remaining half of the naco into his mouth all at once.

"You mean Naco Monster." Monique quipped.

Both girls broke into giggles.

Swallowing with great effort, Ron turned his nose up and crossed his arms. "Mock me all you want, but a man can't help but enjoy a good naco."

Leaning forward, hands flat on the table, Monique eyed Ron with a speculative look. "So did you or did you not snatch a certain cheerleader right out of the air? Demanding divas want to know!"

Smoothing out his shirt with a self satisfied smile, Ron beamed. "Sure did. I was totally badical if I must say."

"Oh please, only if you must." Kim added with an eye roll.

"The word is there were some sparks too." Monique winked.

Kim held up both hands. "Hold up. Sparks?"

Monique nodded in excitement. "My sources tell me that after our boy here gallantly risked his own life to save the damsel in distress that a certain blue eyed hottie found herself all flustered in his arms right here on the gym floor!" her words more of a squeal towards the end.

Ron, who had been gulping his soda, almost choked. Kim pushed her salad away, her appetite gone for sure now. "Trust me there were no sparks." she said even as she wondered why her friend's words were bothering her so much.

"Yeah what she said." Ron added, pounding his chest with a fist to force the soda down.

Monique leaned back, confident in the gossip her network had gleamed. If anything worth noting happened at Middleton High then she knew about it, often so fast that many wondered if she had secret cameras and microphones planted around campus.

"So you say." cutting her eyes over to Kim, "Though you weren't the one Ron saved Kim, so maybe you don't know what I'm talking about."

Waving her hand in small circles dismissively. "Oh please. Ron has saved me plenty of times. No sparks."

"Really?" the dark haired beauty shouldered her friend playfully. "Not even once after a little too much Ronshine? Girl you can tell me."

"Hello? We're talking about Ron here." Kim objected.

"Hey I'm right here KP!" sheesh he thought, knock a guy down why don't ya?

Turning on her sweetest smile, Kim looked at Ron. "We're best friends is all I'm saying. Monique here is just fishing for anything she can, gossip wise. Clearly she's an addict."

"Girl I can quit any time I want. I just choose not to." defending herself with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Just then somebody approached the table causing all three sets of eyes to look up. It was Ron who reacted first by standing up quickly.

"Zita?" his voice cracked, much to his dismay.

Leaning in close to Kim, Monique whispered. "This is gonna be good." she was already gleefully ready for some juicy gossip concerning these two former love birds and she was not going to miss her chance.

Zita stepped right up and hugged Ron tight, which he returned. Putting some space between them, but keeping her hands on his arms she smiled. "Hey Ron. It's been a while."

Flinching a bit, Ron offered what he hoped was an apologetic half grin. "Yeah it has huh?"

Kim sat silent, just watching the exchange like a hawk. Zita Flores, aka Ron's first girlfriend, oh yes Kim remembered her. Ron had been all over himself about her and had gone to great lengths to get her attention. The real shock had been that it had actually worked.

Ron gestured to Zita. "Guys you remember Zita because she's unforgettable of course."

Lightly slapping him on the arm, Zita sent a little wave to the other girls. "Hi guys."

"Why don't you cop a seat and join us Z." Monique offered with an almost wicked gleam in her eyes.

Springing into action, Ron stepped aside and offered to let Zita sit beside him in the booth. "M'lady your seat awaits."

Tugging at her hair absently, Zita worried she might be interrupting. "You sure that's ok?"

Kim waved her towards the booth. "Why not? Join the celebration that is all about Ron." sounding less than enthused.

Monique elbowed her under the table and Kim perked up. "I mean please have a seat!"

Sliding into the booth and then joined by Ron at her side, Zita settled in.

"Just passing through or were you after some juicy details about our boy here?" Monique asked with a thumb towards Ron.

Shaking her head, Zita explained. "No, I was just on my way out when I spotted this blond mess here." ruffling a hand through Ron's hair with a little laugh.

"Hey not the do!" but he was laughing too.

Kim rolled her eyes, which did not go unnoticed by the gossip queen.

"So what exactly are these juicy details though?" Zita asked, leaning across the table just as Monique did.

"Well Mr Hero there went and saved one of his fellow cheerleaders from a nasty fall during practice. Swooped in and caught her in full Tarzan mode. Can you believe it?"

"Oh I can believe it." Zita affirmed. "Ron's just that kind of guy."

Kim had to admit that the dark haired girl was on the mark there. "Yeah for all his goofball ways, Ron is pretty good that way."

"You know it." Monique agreed. "Even used himself like a airbag. Wrapped himself around her before they hit the floor. They even bounced from what I heard."

Giving Ron an appraising look, Zita asked, "Was anybody hurt?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if he should be soaking up the attention or not. He didn't want to let it go to his head like he had so many times before when he'd been in the spotlight. Well maybe a little bit would be ok he thought.

"Oh Tara is fine. She was just a little shaken up is all."

A knowing grin appeared on Zita's lips. "Oh so it was Tara?"

Monique caught on instantly. "Sure was. The one and only." cutting a look at Kim on the sly.

The red head was not oblivious to what the other girls were getting at. "Yes that Tara."

Ron however was so oblivious it was painful. Looking from one girl to the next he couldn't take it any longer.

"Ok I get the feeling somethings up and I'm not part of it." sounding more than a little put out.

It was Monique who leaned back, resting one arm on the back of the booth while pointing at Ron. "Trust me Ron, you are so part of it."

"So part of it." Zita echoed with a conspiratorial wink at the other girl.

"I am?" Now he was really confused. "I don't get it."

Leaning her shoulder against his, Zita tapped him lightly on his nose with a finger. "Some times I wonder about you." her smile infectious. "Ron you rescued Tara."

"Well yeah. What else was I gonna do? Let her fall?"

"Clueless." Kim sighed, but smiled right afterwards.

"So clueless." Monique added.

Racking his brain got him nowhere fast. Ron couldn't figure out what they were talking about. His dumbfounded look was more than Zita could take.

"Yes Tara! You know the girl who was crushing on you once upon a time Ron." she explained.

As if a light bulb went off in his head Ron sat up straight. "Hey! Did everybody know about that but me? Even you Zita?" looking at his former girlfriend, his lower lip pooched out.

Zita covered her eyes and quickly turned away. Kim and Monique exchanged curious looks.

"You stop that this instant Ron!" doing her best not to laugh. "I'm serious." but she didn't sound serious by any means.

Scooching closer to her, Ron poured it on. "You can tell meeeeeee." his voice imploring in a lovey dovey way.

Monique leaned in real close to Kim, whispering, "Did he just pull a move complete with your patented PDP?

Despite everything she knew about the universe as it existed, Kim had to admit that yes, yes he had. "Who knew he had it in him?" was all she could come up with as she watched Zita figuratively crumble.

"I surrender!" Zita proclaimed. "Yes I knew she liked you ok. Everybody knew." relaxing only when Ron pulled away.

Plopping his head to the table, Ron moaned. "Everybody but me."

With a little frown, Zita reached out and gave him a pat on the head. "Poor Ron."

Sensing the possibility of more gossip, Monique moved in. "Something you want to confess hero boy? Like maybe it's you who's crushing on Tara now? Confess! You got the hots am I right or am I right?"

Head snapping up, Ron gulped. "Hots? Me? Nope. No hots here. You know me Mo! Me and hots so don't mix."

For some reason Kim found her thoughts drifting back to her mom's office just then.

"Ron how many times have I told you to stop putting yourself down?" Zita admonished. "You are a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you."

That brought Kim back into the conversation. She couldn't help but rest and elbow on the table and point at the two teens sitting across from her. "Wait, then why didn't you and Ron work out?"

Monique looked at her best girlfriend aghast. "Rude much?"

"What?" realizing what she'd said, Kim floundered a bit. "Wait just a minute Monique, if I hadn't asked then you would have." countering with an accusing finger now directed towards the girl next to her.

Opening her mouth to argue the point, but then just nodding with a shrug. "You got me there." Monique turned to face Ron and Zita. "You heard her. Spill you two."

Both teens looked at each other, obviously a little embarrassed to be put on the spot like that. Zita gave Ron a look that asked if she should go first or him? Fully understanding, Ron gestured for her to go right ahead.

"Well Kim, I'm surprised you don't already know. I thought for sure Ron would have talked to you about us. Since you are his best friend and all that."

Shooting Ron a pointed glance. "One would think that wouldn't they, but nope."

Ron pulled at the collar of his shirt, whistling as if he didn't catch on.

Continuing on, Zita explained. "Well it's not like Ron and I weren't good together. He's funny, we had similar interests, I never felt like he would pressure me to do anything I didn't want to do."

That last line had Kim feeling just a bit icky.

"We just drifted apart I guess." looking at Ron to see if he felt the same way.

He nodded. "Yeah it's really nothing major now. I mean I was so into this lady here, but after a while we just knew we weren't meant to be dating."

"So what...you just broke up?" Monique pressed.

"We decided that we never actually dated, but more like hung out all the time. You know like KP and me."

"But with kissing." Zita added just to watch Ron squirm.

"Zitaaaaaaaa!" turning several shades of red.

"Aww I so miss watching you blush." she teased.

Kim had the sudden and overwhelming urge to fight Shego. Yes she needed to punch something right this very instant...hard.

Monique watched the exchange with a smirk. "Maybe there are even more sparks than previously thought."

Now it was Zita's turn to blush. "Wow you really do go for the throat when it comes to gossip." tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear nervously.

With a knowing grin, Monique nodded. "No shame in my game. I call it how I see it."

Ron once again was slow on the uptake. "Huh? Call what?"

"Don't worry about it Ron." rubbing the bridge of her nose, Kim sighed. "Just finish your food."

Now that he understood all too well!

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Later, the Stoppable house.

Opening the front door, key in hand, Ron called out. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

The house was quiet, with only the one lamp in the living room offering light. Stepping inside, Ron locked the door and tossed his housekey onto the low coffee table.

"Hello?" raising his voice again.

Passing into the kitchen he flicked the light on and his eyes were drawn to the note on the refrigerator door. Already guessing what it was about, he took it down and read it anyway.

_Ronald,_

_Your father and I had to leave at the last minute. The company's Nevada branch is in a real pinch over some audit nonsense and they need your father to sort things out. Something to do with all those numbers he works with, not that I understand it in the slightest. So we'll be gone for a few days, maybe a week. Don't sleep in, do your homework, and be sure to get enough to eat. You're a growing boy after all. Your father left you some money. You know where to look. Do not waste it at that taco place!_

_Love, your mother._

Standing in the house he now knew for sure was empty Ron let the note flutter to rest on the kitchen table. He'd only been back from Japan a week...no not even a week. Would it kill his parents to at least let him know before they left or maybe, oh...take him with them? They were always doing this. Just up and taking off all the time. So not cool. He was pretty sure it wasn't good for his mental development either. This could not be a normal family life. It certainly wasn't like Kim's family that was for sure. Her parents would never think to just up and vanish on some business trip and not tell her or the tweebs first. Not for the first time Ron admitted to himself that he was jealous of the great family Kim had.

Leaving the kitchen and switching the light off, he made his way upstairs to his room. Opening his door, Ron found Rufus playing Everlot.

"Hey buddy!" greeting the little pink gamer's attention. "How goes the life of Tunnel Lord?"

Rufus gave a little thumbs up. "hnk! level up!"

"Nice going!" leaning over to look at the screen. "Oh you got the Blade of Bashing!"

Nodding his head rapidly, Rufus dusted his shoulder with a paw, very pleased with himself. Then he cocked an eye at Ron. "late." he accused.

Ron grimaced. "Yeah sorry about that. I had some stuff to do after school and then KP treated me to some Beuno Nacho after that."

"cheese!" Rufus all but screamed, quite alarmed that Ron would go to Beuno Nacho without him.

"Calm down buddy. I didn't forget you." holding up a to go bag. "Two nacos and an extra large order of nachos. With extra cheesey goodness of course."

Forgetting his game, Rufus sprang into action and dove into the air. He took the bag and scampered up onto Ron's desk and threw himself into the bag. The sounds from inside were almost as bad as the ones Ron made when he ate.

Kicking off his shoes, the young man plopped down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Today was interesting and confusing Rufus."

There might have been a questioning squeek from inside the bag, or it could have just been a little burp. Ron chose to assume it was a question and went ahead.

"It's a long story buddy. Remind me to tell you all about it when I'm not so tired." as if on cue he yawned. "Oh I saw Zita. She says hi."

That got the naked mole rat's attention. He popped his cheese covered face out of the bag. "zita!" he chirped happily. "ron...zita!"

"No." Ron rolled onto his side to face his feasting little friend. "Don't even go there. No Ron and Zita." wanting to put a stop to that line of thinking right away.

"hnnk...awww." disappearing back inside to bag.

"It's not like that buddy." scratching the back of his head. "I mean sure she's a great girl. Mad gaming skills. Enjoys a good naco. Sweet...so cute, hot actually...smells great...she's just awesome." Ron's eyes began to take on a far away look.

Rufus waddled out of the bag, his belly swollen, and let out a satisfied groan. He'd heard everything Ron had said and wasn't surprised at all at the dreamy look on the boy's face. Humans sure could complicate the simplest things he thought. "uh huh." came his rather knowing squeak.

"What? No I do not like Zita again." Ron huffed in denial, crossing his arm. "We're just good friends."

"uh huh." same squeak.

"I told you it's so not like that Rufus. I mean yeah I still meet up with Zita online to chat, but its so not what you're thinking." adamant now. "We just bumped into each other at Bueno Nacho and nothing else. Kim and Monique were there too so it wasn't like we were alone."

Rufus shrugged. If Ron couldn't see what to Rufus was so obvious then what could one little naked mole rat do about it? He just didn't understand humans sometimes. Take his friend for instance. Ron was considered a loser, but Rufus just didn't see it that way. He'd witnessed the other boys at school and how they treated his friend. Always putting him down for being at the bottom of the food chain thing. It made no sense as far as Rufus was concerned. Ron was always surrounded by the most attractive girls. He went on missions to save the world. He invented the naco and had gotten rich doing it. How many people could say there were a millionaire before they even got their driver's license? Sure he'd lost it all, but still he had done it. Ron's best friend was one of the most popular and prettiest girls all around and on top of that she was a world famous hero herself. Not only that, but Ron practically took care of himself with his parents being gone so much. Then there was the most recent development in that Ron, yes his friend Ron, was apparently the Chosen One and had been invited to train at a super secret ninja school. Rufus highly doubted anybody else had so much going on, but still they all just over looked Ron's potential.

Especially Ron himself.

No Rufus just couldn't understand humans sometimes. Then again he was just a naked mole rat, what did he know. Curling into a ball he settled down for the night. A full belly had him nodding off within moments.

For his part, Ron was almost in dream land himself when the phone rang. It startled him at first and he fumbled to reach it.

"Hello?" holding the receiver to his ear.

There was a few moments of silence and then a sweet voice spoke. "Stoppable-san?"

"Yori!" he couldn't believe it. He hadn't expected to ever hear from her again after leaving Yamanouchi. His smile was evident in his voice. "Wow it's great to hear from you."

On the other side of the world, Yori could sense the happiness in his words and that made her happy. "It is very good to hear you as well Stoppable-san. I hope it is alright that I have called. I did not wish to wait too long and disturb your night. This is a good time yes?"

Laying back on his bed, Ron folded one arm under his head. "It's a great time."

"I am glad to hear that Stoppable-san." she said softly.

"Ok you gotta stop with the whole Stoppable-san thing. I'm not at Yamanouchi anymore and besides we're friends. Just call me Ron."

He couldn't see it, but she chewed her lower lip anxiously. "Are you sure? It would be my honor to do so."

"Honor shmonor. I use your name all the time. It's only fair right?" he reasoned. "Come on...let me hear you say it."

Her blush was bright enough to light her room. "...Ron..."

"That wasn't so hard was it?" he asked with a grin.

"Thank you...Ron." oh she loved the way it felt to say his name.

"So what's up Yori?" even he knew that calling all the way from Japan couldn't be cheap, not to mention he knew there was a huge time difference. For about a second he tried to figure out what time it was over there, but that started to hurt his brain so he gave up.

Yori took a deep breath. Was this the right thing to do? Yes, it had to be. She simply could not keep this from him any longer. She had to tell him, she just had to.

"Ron I have to say something and I hope you will accept my words no matter how shocking they may be to you." she paused, worry fighting with duty, "Can you do that for me?" It was the first selfish request she had ever made of him.

Ron felt something big was coming and he gave the call his full attention. "You got it." his voice carrying a serious tone.

Closing her eyes, Yori began to speak. As her words traveled around the globe to reach Ron's ears, his eyes began to widen. The more she spoke the more he couldn't believe what he was hearing. This just could not be true he thought...could it?

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Downtown Middleton, hours before dawn.

They were easy enough to follow. The man was loud. Full of himself. The woman was nothing but giggles and flirty. I disliked them both instantly. Just watching them together was upsetting for some reason. They stumbled along, obviously drunk. She was pretty in a slutty sort of way. I did not feel bad for thinking that. He was tall and very sure of himself if the way he kept putting his hands on her was any indication. I had been following them ever since they left the bar. I think it was a bar, not that I have ever been inside one.

"...hic...I tell you Sharon...yer...yer awesome...ya know that?" he gushed, leaning in to nuzzle her neck.

She pushed him off, laughing, but winked. "Oh I know...keep playing your cards right an you'll know how awesome soon enough." she burped, then laughed again.

I was disgusted with her. She was nothing like the other girls, at least not the ones I associated with. She was a tramp. A woman of no worth.

"Oh yeah...why don't you show me?" the meaning in his words very clear.

She turned to walk backwards, impressive considering how drunk she was. "Oh no." wagging a finger in the air. "Not tonight big boy. I said in time, just not this time."

I could see he was not happy with her answer.

"Hey I spent a lot of money on you...lots of drinks...gimme a lil something. Come on...how bout it?" leering at her.

I was now disgusted with him all the more. This was not how a man should behave. He was not worthy of a woman's attention.

She danced out of reach as he made a grab for her, laughing still. Could she not understand that she was making it worse? The way she teased him, leading him on. It made me mad. Very mad.

He managed to catch hold of her hand and pulled her in close, covering her mouth with his. Briefly she enjoyed it, but then she started to push against him. He ignored her and pressed himself onto her all the more. He easily dominated her with his size.

Watching this only made me upset in a new way. One I did not fully understand. They obviously did not matter to each other. There was nothing between them but desire. It sickened me, but at the same time I envied them. I struggled to be accepted. It wasn't easy for me, despite what people might think. It was hard to be myself sometimes, especially now with the changes. It wasn't fair that these two could just stand here in the middle of the street and have this. That they could enjoy this.

The woman finally broke the kiss, shoving at him all the more. "I said not tonight Greg!" her voice rising.

"Don't give me that...we both know you want it...you want me baby...relax. I got this." his words slurred.

"Let me go right now!" there was a tremor of anger in her voice now and she seemed to be sobering up.

He smirked, reaching down to grab her ass. "Not till you show me how awesome you are."

I was more than done watching. This Greg thought he could take what he wanted. Not that the woman hadn't been basically saying as much, but still, now she was saying no and he needed to get that through his thick skull. It was easy enough for me to sneak up on them. They would not have seen me even if I'd just walked right up to them. The smell of alcohol was strong as I grew close. It stank. They stank. I could smell his arousal. My nose crinkled at it. I did not like it.

Sharon had been having a good night all things considered, until now. She didn't normally get this drunk on a first date, but Greg was pretty hot and he had been buying. Now though he was being too pushy. If he'd played his cards right he might have gotten a little something for his troubles once they were back at her place, but now he was out of luck. There wasn't going to be a repeat date.

"I said stop it." the words ground out heatedly.

"Oh I'm not stopping till you're screaming my name ba-"

One second Greg was pawing at her and the next he was gone. Just...gone. Sharon looked around in shock, but didn't see him anywhere. The street was empty, the sidewalk too, in fact now that she was looking around at the buildings and lack of any other people, the neighborhood looked like something out of a bad horror movie.

"G-Greg?" she asked to the air.

A voice from out of sight sent chills up her spine.

"Go away. Now!" it barked.

Without giving her date a second thought, Sharon bolted and never looked back.

Meanwhile Greg found himself sprawled on the ground in an alley not too far away. Pushing himself up he shook his head to clear it.

"What the hell?" taking in the dirty alley littered with trash and a dented old dumpster, he was confused. "How did I get here?"

A figure appeared at the far end of the alley, lit from behind by a streetlight. Raising a hand to shield his eyes, Greg started walked towards it.

"Hey...Hey you seen a woman...kinda hot, nice ass?" his drunken words spilling out.

"She's gone." was all I said to him.

"Gone?" he stopped, swaying a bit.

"I sent her away."

Greg squinted, wait what the hell he thought. It's just some kid. "Look ain't it a little late for you to be out?"

I was not amused. "So."

Drawing himself up to his full height he tried to glare at me, but honestly it came out more like a twitching facial tick.

"Wait a sec...you sent her away?"

Took him long enough. "Yes. I did."

Anger flashed across his face. "Look kid this is grown up stuff ok...so just...get lost."

I narrowed my eyes, feeling the desire to hurt him growing by the moment. This guy thought he could tell me what to do. Sizing him up I could see he was one of those pretty boy types. Got by on his looks all the time. That made me angrier than anything right now. Some hottie who thought he owned the world. I gave him one warning. "Don't tell me what to do."

He pointed at me, snickering. That was a mistake.

"Don't tell you what to do huh?...what?" he staggered a few steps closer. "Ya gonna cry kid?"

I lashed out, my first taking him off his feet. It felt good to hit him. It felt right. I was on him then, pinning him down with one hand to his chest. Every time I hit him I felt better. I felt right. Nobody should tell me what to do. I was tired of it. Tired of doing what I was told, of letting other people decide how I should be. Everybody thought they knew me. They all thought they understood me, but they didn't. There was more to me than what they saw. None of them understood me. None of them really cared.

I hit him over and over. I broke Greg's face. I didn't care. It felt good. This felt good. If only I could be this way all the time. Nobody would ever try to tell me what to do again, nobody. Not even my best friend. I knew she wasn't trying to be like everybody else, but she could be the worst of them. She always thought she knew what was best. Always deciding things for me. She should be the one person who understood me. The one I could rely on and not worry about trying to appease, but it didn't feel that way. It should have, but sometimes I wanted to just tell her that I didn't need her to tell me how to live my life. It was my life. Mine!

Greg suffered because of all of them. When I was done he was wheezing through a broken nose. His face was a swollen bloody mess. I didn't think he would die. I didn't want him to die. I wasn't like that. I wasn't a killer. I was a good person, I was just...I had needs right now. I wanted things. To do things.

I would do things.

I left Greg in the alley.

I felt so much better.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'm so thankful to everyone for their input and interest. I honestly never expected this little challenge of mine to turn out like this. I'm humbled. Thank you.


	5. Realizations

Middleton, the Strong residence.

"Tara hurry up!" Mary Strong called out. "Your breakfast is getting cold!"

In her room, Tara pulled her long wavy blonde hair up into a ponytail. "On my way!" She paused to take a look at herself in the mirror. Jean shorts, simple blue tank top, soft sneakers, and a few bracelets to finish things off. All in all she felt presentable enough to be seen with Bonnie. Grinning at that thought, she left her room and headed into the kitchen.

"Morning mom." she greeted, taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning honey." Mary slid a plate of eggs and bacon across the table before turning back to the stove.

Anybody could see where Tara got her looks from at a glance. Her mother was a beauty who often wore her long blonde hair up in a bun, though rebellious strands would peek out at all angles. She was a strong woman and not just in name. Growing up the daughter of a carpenter had given her a work ethic that any man would be hard pressed to rival. The woman just couldn't sit still, she had to be doing something.

"So what's the plan for today?" she asked her daughter while cracking a few more eggs into the sizzling pan.

Swallowing a bite of eggs, Tara wiped a napkin over her lips. "Well Bonnie wants to head into Upperton today. There's a sale going on at the Club Banana up there."

Half turning, with spatula in hand, her mother questioned, "Going all the way to Upperton for something like that? Why not just go to the Club Banana right here in town?"

"The one in Upperton is getting in some new stock a week before the one here and well you know how Bonnie likes to be on the cutting edge of trends." offhandedly remarking as she picked up a piece of bacon to bite it.

Mary clucked her tongue, "I swear that girl is too much." turning back to the stove.

Just then Tara's father walked into the kitchen, pausing to lean down and kiss his daughter on the top of her head. "Who's too much?" he asked jovially.

"Tara's friend Bonnie." Mary remarked, fixing her husband's plate. "She's going all the way to Upperton just to get some clothes when she could wait a week and get them right here in town."

Taking the offered plate, her father slid into a chair at the table. "Well girls will be girls." winking at Tara before saying his next words. "Was a time you would have gone out of your way to impress me with some fine clothes."

Mary spun around, brandishing the spatula with fire in her eyes. "Waylen Strong you know I'm all it ever took to impress you."

Lifting his hands in surrender, laughing along with Tara, "Don't I know it." blowing her a kiss.

"Uh huh." Mary smirked, then went back to making her own breakfast.

Tara loved how her parents got along. They were like best friends and it always made her smile to watch them tease each other. Looking over at her father she was even more happy that he was home for a while. His job as a contractor kept him away from home, sometimes for months. She'd miss him so much when he was gone. She knew her mother did too. Which was why now and then she'd take a flight out to where he was working and spend the weekend with him. Tara didn't mind that she didn't go on these trips. She understood it was time her parents needed together. They'd been high school sweethearts and had pretty much only dated each other. They just weren't used to being apart for very long. Tara couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever find something like what they had?

Waylen caught his daughter daydreaming with her hand halfway to her mouth, bacon dangling from her fingers. Leaning over he snapped it right out of her hand with his teeth and chewed it up.

"Hey!" taken by surprise, she swatted at him.

"Snooze you lose." he chuckled.

"Not fair!" she pretended to pout.

Waylen grinned, something that on him didn't always come across as friendly. Being a big guy as he was, with a crooked nose, cauliflower ear, and a deep scar over his left eye, he was an imposing man on the best of days. Well to every one but his wife and daughter. To them he was just a big goofball.

Taking her own seat at the table, Mary poured herself a glass of milk. "So when is Bonnie coming over?"

Tara touched her chin, thinking. "Hmm...I guess she'll be picking me up in maybe half an hour. When I called her earlier she said she was almost done getting ready."

"Bonnie's picking her up?" Waylen asked around a mouthful of eggs.

Throwing a napkin at him, Tara giggled. "Don't talk with your mouth full dad!"

Gulping his food down, the he shrugged. "Man's gotta eat while it's hot."

"Any way, yes Bonnie's picking me up. She got a new car."

Lifting a forkful of eggs and pointing them at Tara, her mother gave a shake of her head. "Girl is barely sixteen and she's got a car? New one at that? " scoffing as she looked over at her husband. "Can you imagine my daddy even thinking about letting me on the highway behind the wheel of any car when I was sixteen, much less one he bought me?"

"Not likely." Waylen admitted readily. "He barely let me court you."

Taking the time to eat the forkful of eggs, Mary gave a little sniff. "That's because he knew I could do better."

Tara gave her mother a wide eyed look, but grinned. "Mom!"

Leaning over to rest an elbow on the table, Waylen gave his daughter a sly wink. "Don't you believe her. Her daddy practically paid me to take her off his hands. Said she was eating them out of house and home."

A bit of egg sailed through the air and smacked Waylen right in the face. Across the table, Mary sipped her milk as if nothing had happened.

The Strong house was filled with laughter soon after, something which was a common occurrence.

Wiping his face with a napkin, Waylen shot his wife the stink eye. Something she saw and promptly ignored.

"You deserved that and you know it Mr." she quipped.

With a low growl he reached under the table to pinch the back of her knee. "I love it when you get rough."

Tara covered her eyes with both hands, squealing with laughter. "Gross! Eww!"

Mary slapped at his hand, but was herself laughing too hard to be of any effect. After a few minutes of relentless tickling, Waylen leaned back into his chair and took a breath. He was happy as any man could be with his two ladies and he knew just how lucky he was. Not a day went by where he didn't thank God for them both. That line of thinking turned his attention to his daughter who was finishing up her breakfast.

"So when do I get to meet that boy?" he asked.

Tara paused mid chew, looking over at her father with her big blue eyes. He looked back at her with the exact same color eyes. "Don't give me that look. You know the one I'm talking about."

Swallowing the last bite of her food with an audible gulp, Tara put her fork down. "Well..."

Her mother chimed in. "Well nothing. He goes and keeps you from cracking your skull open, if you ask me we should meet him."

"Don't argue with your mom Tara Bear. Trust me you won't win." Waylen advised while keeping a wary eye out for flying eggs.

Dropping her hands to her lap, Tara began to twist them together. "See I'm not sure how to make that happen."

"Easy as pie." Waylen explained. "Just ask him over for dinner. Heck today would be fine with me."

"That's because you won't be cooking will you?" Mary said with a touch of teasing in her voice.

"Hey I can fire up the grill! Every man likes a good steak."

Her mother thought that idea sounded pretty good actually. "I could whip up some potato salad." already starting to plan the meal out.

Tara could see she was loosing this battle. It wasn't that she didn't like the idea of inviting Ron over to her house. In fact the very thought of it made her a little fuzzy in her stomach even, in a good way. It was just that she wasn't sure if he'd come, not to mention a certain red head who shall not be named who was always glued to his side unless she was dating some hot guy of course.

Just like I was Tara thought glumly. Same guy even. Josh Mankey of all people. A frown pulled her mouth down.

"What's wrong Tara Bear?" Waylen was concerned at the sight of his one and only child looking so down.

"Honestly Dad its just that...Well Ron has-"

"A girlfriend?" her mother cut in. "That would change things." nodding. "She can't very well ask a boy over if he's spoken for. It wouldn't look right."

Waylen snorted. "I don't care if he does. He kept my girl safe and I'll meet him if I want to." finality in his words.

Tara pushed her plate away. "No he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"So then what's the problem" Mary asked.

"He's got a best friend." Tara said with a touch of regret in her voice.

This time it was her father who jumped to the wrong conclusion. "I get it. He wouldn't want his buddy thinking he's dropping him to go courting some girl. Makes sense. Still doesn't change my mind though."

Cheeks instantly turning red, Tara waved the very idea away frantically. "It's nothing like that! I mean the courting thing. Ron isn't courting me...I mean he and I are just friends...nothing else!" rambling as she sometimes did.

Both her parents looked at each other knowingly. They'd seen their daughter like this before, the signs were there. She might not be aware of it yet, but both of them were sure that she was taking a bit more of an interest in this boy than she was letting on.

Then it hit Waylen, and not eggs this time. "Wait just a minute now!" pointing a finger at his daughter who sat ramrod straight in her chair just then. "Ron...Ron, seems I've heard that name before."

"Um, maybe." Tara chirped.

Her mother looked thoughtful for a moment then her face lit up. "I know! Wasn't that the name of the boy you were so worked up over after you came back from that camp Wannaweep?"

With a dull thud, Tara dropped her head to the table. They just had to remember didn't they?

Sensing blood in the water, Waylen scooted his chair closer to Tara's. "This wouldn't be the same Ron now would it Tara Bear?" his voice oozing with teasing fatherly goodness.

Knowing she was cornered, Tara could do nothing but nod, her face smooshed against the table.

"The plot thickens." he chuckled.

"So that makes it even more important that we get to meet him if you ask me." her mother said as she stood and began to gather up the plates. "Same boy goes out of his way to save you, not once, but twice. Now I'm agreeing with your father. Best friend or not I want to meet this Ron."

Nodding, Waylen reached across the table to a little glass jar and pulled out a toothpick. "His friend will just have to get over it. It won't kill the boy to let Ron come over."

Picking her head up, Tara sighed long and loud. Something which got both her parent's attention. "His best friend isn't a boy, its a girl, and not just any girl, but Kim Possible."

"You mean that girl that's always on the news?" her father asked, picking at his teeth with the toothpick.

"Yep" came Tara's clipped reply.

Toothpick sticking out the corner of his mouth, Waylen crossed his thick arms. "I don't why that's a problem. So what if his friend is famous?"

Tara looked over at him forlornly. "It's not that she's famous, it's that they go pretty much everywhere together. They walk to school together, eat lunch together, they're on the cheer squad together, they walk home together, well unless Ron has detention."

Her mother was wiping her hands with a dishtowel as she turned to lean back against the counter. "Does this Ron boy have a thing for her? Is that why you don't want to ask him over?"

Tara gave that some real thought. Sure the two of them spent a whole lot of time around each other and they lived next door to each other and they went on mission together. The more she thought about it the more she began to wonder if there might be something going on there after all. Kim was popular, pretty, and smart too boot. Any guy would be all over her. Surely Ron was no different right? Not to mention that Ron was a great guy in his own right. He was funny, honest to a fault at times, always ready to help, and yes he was cute, very cute in fact. Just thinking about his deep brown eyes sent her stomach into somersaults. Was Ron crushing on Kim?

"Tara Bear?"

"Sorry Dad. I was just thinking about what Mom said."

"Well what's the verdict?" he asked.

"I don't think there's anything going on between them." slowly getting the words out.

Her mother tossed the towel over her shoulder and into the sink. "You aren't sure though are you?"

Tara only shook her head.

"Well that settles it then." Mary set her hands on her hips, feet spread apart. Waylen knew that look.

"Watch out. Mary Strong has made her mind up." he quipped.

Looking up at her mother where she stood, Tara knew he was right.

"You make sure this Ron boy comes by to eat this evening and we'll find out for ourselves." Any number of evil villains would have been awed by the plotting look that filled Mary Strong's eyes.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Possible house, Kim's room.

Laying on her bed sideways, head hanging off with her hair brushing the floor, Kim switched the phone from one ear to the other. "I don't know Monique, I think you're reading too much into it."

On the other end of the line Middleton's Mistress of gossip made a dismissive noise. "Kim for somebody as smart as you are, girl you sure do miss the obvious."

"I so do not."

"Girl Zita was all about that Ronshine the other day." dropping her voice low. "Did you see the way she played with his hair?"

Putting a hand over her eyes, Kim indeed remembered. "That means nothing."

"Denial is ugly Kim." Monique quipped.

"So what if Zita messed up Ron's hair. No big." rolling onto her stomach, Kim propped herself up on an elbow.

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that. All I'm saying is that our boy just might be coming into his own."

Kim's brows furrowed just a bit. "His own what?"

The sound Monique made was a mix between a sigh and a snort, clearly she thought Kim just wasn't getting it. Time to break it down for her. "Haven't you noticed anything different about Ron since he got back from Japan? Cause let me tell you, I have and it's all good if you ask me."

"What are you talking about Monique?" there wasn't anything different about Ron. Despite the resurgence of a certain shirtless memory of him from the other day.

"Really Kim? Really?" Monique just couldn't believe the girl who could do anything couldn't see what was right in front of her face. "Ok let me spell it out for you."

"Please and thank you." Kim rolled onto her back, twisting a finger into her hair.

"Ok first the obvious. Ron's looks have gone through an upgrade. He's lost some of the softness around the edges and trust me, he's starting to sharpen up nicely."

"Are we talking about Ron here?" she just refused to see what Monique was talking about. Shirtless Ron flickered through her mind again.

"Yes girl we are. He's taller too, growing into those hands and feet of his. Boy used to look dopey, but now it's all coming together. Even those adorable ears of his seem to have gotten the message. He used to look like he could glide with those things sticking out like they did, but not any more. Trust me Kim, our boy is definitely shaping up. Heck even his freckles are fading. I mean don't get me wrong I know he was only gone a week, but maybe not seeing him for a while was all it took for some of us to finally open our eyes. I know it sure looked like Zita's were. Tell me it's not the same for you?"

All this sounded way off base to her and Kim just couldn't picture Ron the way her best girl friend was describing him. "Sorry to let you down, but nope." then something sprang to mind. "Adorable ears?" she asked with a lifted brow.

"You heard me." Monique had no shame in admitting it. "Ron's always been adorable in that hug away the blues sort of way. Guess that's where that whole Ronshine thing comes from. Something about him just makes you feel better when he's around."

"Yeah well that's because you've never seen him try to grapple up a wall and fire his pants over instead." Kim rolled her eyes. "Seriously how does he even do that? It should be physically impossible to lose your pants the way he does."

Monique perked up. "Oh really...and just how many times has Ron lost his pants around you?"

"Down girl!" wanting to shut down that line of thinking right away. "You know how he is. Ron is...well Ron. Losing his pants, falling over his own feet, he can't help it."

"Sorta like you can't help but ignore the facts huh girl?" Monique had to wonder if Kim was willfully turning a blind eye or really didn't see it?

"Oh please. I think I know my best friend Monique and I can assure you that Ron is still the same old Ron."

A series of beeps drew Kim's attention as her Kimmunicator went off. "Gotta go Monique."

"Yeah I heard. Go fight the good fight and be safe." Monique told her before ending the call.

Setting her phone aside, Kim picked up the Kimmunicator and hit a button. "What's the sitch Wade?" she asked as soon as the young boy's face appeared.

"The site is still quiet. Nothing you need to worry about. Mostly little stuff like missing pets or people wanting to interview you." he explained before taking a sip of his soda.

"Quiet is good." looking at her nails on one hand. "So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you had made any progress on scanning Ron?"

Sitting up straight, Kim smacked her forehead lightly. "I forgot all about that. Sorry Wade. Yesterday was a little hectic."

"No problem. I'm ready whenever you are. Just say the word." leaning back in his chair.

Glancing at the clock she stood. "It's after ten, so even Ron should be awake by now. I'll head over now."

Wade tossed a cookie into his mouth. "How are you going to handle it?"

"No big Wade." Kim said, already out of her room and halfway down the stairs. "I'll just tell him that we're still worried about him since the fall and that we'd feel better if we ran a scan of our own."

Crossing his arms, Wade had to frown. "I don't know Kim. This just feels wrong. I mean putting the chip in without telling him was bad enough, but now we're just going to lie to him...again?"

Drawing up short at the front door to her house, Kim stood still in thought. Was this the right thing to do? She was worried about Ron, of that she was sure. Something had been off about him ever since he came back from Japan and she needed to know what it was. If there was something wrong then she'd do anything to help him. Losing contact with the chip while he was gone couldn't just be a coincidence she was sure of that. Her instincts were telling her that something about that exchange school wasn't adding up. Why was Ron chosen to be an exchange student to Japan of all places? Not to mention that Hirotaka had been good enough at Kung Fu to fight her to a stand still. That wasn't something just anybody could do. Then there were the things Monique had said about how Ron was changing. Kim hated to think that there were things going on with her best friend that she wasn't aware of, that she might in fact be missing. What sort of friend would she be if she didn't do everything she could to make sure Ron was alright?

Mind made up she left the Possible house behind her, heading towards Ron's. "Wade if one little white lie means that I can help Ron then I'll take it."

"I hope you're right about this." sounding more than a little anxious about the whole thing.

"Trust me Wade, if there's one thing I know it's that when it comes to Ron he knows I'm only looking out for his best interests. It's what I do." and yes Kim felt that she was doing the right thing. No question about it.

"Alright." still not fully on board with the plan, Wade began typing. "Scan program is a go. All you need to do is activate it and pass the Kimmunicator over the area on the back of his neck."

"I got this." walking briskly up the walk to the Stoppable residence.

Meanwhile, inside said residence, Ron sat at the kitchen table absently swirling a spoon around in a half eaten bowl of cereal. He just couldn't get Yori's words from last night out of his mind. It was just too much, way too much. She sure sounded sincere though. Though she had to be telling the truth right? Cause calling all the way from Japan could not have been cheap, plus the package he'd gotten this morning by express delivery sure would be an expensive joke if it was one.

"Nah Yori wouldn't do something like that. She's not that kind of person." he said to himself. That didn't help though. What was he going to do now, that was the big question. If he accepted what she said was true...that was just...just...wow.

A knock at the front door had him on his feet. Now who could that be he wondered?

Opening the door, Ron saw it was Kim and he fought the urge to smile out of habit. He was just too nervous to smile right now after Yori's admission from last night.

Kim looked Ron over and her worry only increased. He was still wearing his pajama pants and a plain white shirt. His hair was even more of a mess than usual and he had dark circles starting to form under his eyes. "Whoa Ron you don't look so well."

Leaning a shoulder against the door frame he gave a little groan. "I didn't get much sleep last night." running a hand through his messy hair.

"Oh." was all she said.

Something was wrong, she felt it for real now. Any doubts she might have had about keeping Ron in the dark about the chip fell away. It was clear he needed her and she would do anything for her best friend since Pre-K.

Stepping back from the door, Ron waved her in. "Come on in."

As she passed him, Kim felt a gentle heat radiating from him. Was he running a fever? Was he sick, was that it? Preparing herself, she brought out the Kimmunicator and held it up. "Say Ron would it be ok if Wade ran a scan on you?"

Shutting the door, Ron stood with arms at his sides, just looking at her. The pit of his stomach was starting to knot up. "What for?"

Kim completely missed the look of panic in his eyes as she was too busy setting up the Kimmunicator to run the scan. "Just a precaution after your fall, no big."

"Oh." Ron felt every muscle in his body tighten. Yori's words dancing through his mind. He needed more time to sort this out. Why oh why did Kim have to drop by now of all times? "I thought your mom said I was fine though." Please Kim just give me some time to deal with this, he begged silently.

"Be that as it may Ron, you know how worried I get about you. Not to mention that Wade just wants to be sure too. It can't hurt to be thorough right?" she was laying it on a bit thick, but Kim desperately needed to get this scan over so she could get to the real issue of whatever was wrong with Ron.

A cold certainty settled over him and Ron knew there was no getting out of this. He wasn't going to get the reprieve he wanted, no...that he needed. Yori's words were like razors cutting through his brain, he knew he wasn't ready yet. He still hadn't figured out what to think about everything. What would he say...what would he do? He was trapped in the here and now and all he could do was numbly walk over and turn his back to Kim. "I trust you KP."

He couldn't see it, but she winced at those words. "I know, that's why you're great Ron." knowing this was for his own good, she began the scan. Running the beam of light that the Kimmunicator projected up and down his neck.

"I hope Wade is going to explain things when we're done." Ron said in a flat tone.

"I'm sure he will. Just relax, almost done I think." Kim saw the scan finish just as Wade's face popped up on the screen. After a few keystroke he shook his head much to Kim's dismay.

Ron spoke up. "So did you find anything?"

Wade threw his hands up in the air even as he threw out the first thing that came to mind. "Well Ron I don't see any damage to your spine or spinal cord. Not even any tissue bruising to be honest. If I didn't know any better I wouldn't even think you took a fall as bad as what I was told." Looking right at Kim, Wade stressed his next words. "There's nothing there at all. Not a thing."

With confirmation that the chip was gone, Kim's warning bells were going on big time. Just how had the chip been removed and by who? Who could even know it was there in the first place?

"You're sure Wade?" she asked with a stern look that said he needed to be very sure he was right. "The scan didn't find anything...anything at all?"

"Not a trace Kim." reaffirming his earlier statement.

Ron turned his head, half looking over his shoulder. "You guys sure don't sound too happy. Isn't it a good thing I'm not hurt?" If his stomach had been in knots before, there was now a boulder of emotions weighing him down so much that his knees felt weak.

"Of course we're glad you're ok Ron." the smile on her face feeling stretched too thin. "We just wanted to be sure is all."

"Yeah..." When he turned fully towards her, Ron had a look of misery written all over his face. "...but I gotta wonder KP."

Something was very wrong here Kim thought, as she broke out in a cold sweat.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Last night, a phone conversation.

"Hello?" Ron said, holding the receiver to his ear.

There was a few moments of silence and then a sweet voice spoke. "Stoppable-san?"

"Yori!" he couldn't believe it. He hadn't expected to ever hear from her again after leaving Yamanouchi. His smile was evident in his voice. "Wow it's great to hear from you!"

On the other side of the world, Yori could sense the happiness in his words and that made her happy as too. "It is very good to hear you as well Stoppable-san. I hope it is alright that I have called. I did not wish to wait too long and disturb your night. This is a good time yes?"

Laying back on his bed, Ron folded one arm under his head. "It's a great time."

"I am glad to hear that Stoppable-san." she said softly.

"Ok you gotta stop with the whole Stoppable-san thing. I'm not at Yamanouchi anymore and besides we're friends. Just call me Ron."

He couldn't see it, but she chewed her lower lip anxiously. "Are you sure? It would be my honor to do so."

"Honor shmonor. I use your name all the time. It's only fair right?" he reasoned. "Come on...let me hear you say it."

Her blush was bright enough to light her room. "...Ron..."

"That wasn't so hard was it?" he asked with a grin.

"Thank you...Ron." oh she loved the way it felt to say his name.

"So what's up Yori?" even he knew that calling all the way from Japan couldn't be cheap, not to mention he knew there was a huge time difference. For about a second he tried to figure out what time it was over there, but that started to hurt his brain so he gave up.

Yori took a deep breath. Was this the right thing to do? Yes, it had to be. She simply could not keep this from him any longer. She had to tell him, she just had to.

"Ron I have to say something and I hope you will accept my words no matter how shocking they may be to you." she paused, worry fighting with duty, "Can you do that for me?" It was the first selfish request she had ever made of him.

Ron felt something big was coming and he gave the call his full attention. "You got it." his voice carrying a serious tone.

Closing her eyes, Yori began to speak.

"During your stay here at Yamanouchi I feel that I got to know you quite well despite the short time we shared. I know this may sound silly, but please understand that I do not say such things lightly. I truly think...well I think very highly of you...Ron." this was harder than she expected, even after everything that had happened while Ron had been a guest at Yamanouchi.

Wow he thought, whatever she needed to say must be a real big deal. I don't think I've ever heard Yori so nervous. She's always so calm and cool. Nothing gets to her. Oh man I hope everything is ok.

"Yori whatever it is you can tell me." trying to sound like the kind of guy she could rely on, even if he worried he wasn't the best guy for the job.

Her sigh of relief sent shivers all over his body, even over the phone!

"Thank you Ron." the thrill of saying his name was not decreasing. "As I said, I have come to hold you in a special place and it is because of this that I must tell you something that I can no longer keep from you. I only wish for you to hear me and please, please believe what I have to say. Do not think me a person who speaks of such things lightly."

"Kay." now he really was worried.

"Ron you remember your final test yes? Where Master had us face one another and I cut you?"

Without thinking he reached up to touch the back of his neck. "Sure I do. You totally kicked my butt."

"Remember that I also told you it was a lesson meant for you to understand to always be yourself, the best of yourself in fact. Well it is my woeful regret to tell you that there was more to it than that and I am afraid that you will not welcome what I am about to tell you."

Ron sat up on his bed, switching the phone to his other ear. "Yori maybe you should just tell me what's going on." he was starting to freak out and he didn't know why.

Taking a deep breath Yori took the plunge. "Master ordered me to strike your neck. He was very precise in his instructions. The cut was to be in that exact spot and he was very insistent about how deep I was to cut as well. If I had been off by even a fraction I could have paralyzed you. I did not want to do such a thing, but I could not bear the thought of another attempting it. So I did as I was commanded. However the reason for such action was that Master had come to believe something was wrong with you."

"Wrong with me?" now he was in full paranoid mode. "What was wrong with me?"

"Calm yourself Ron. You are fine. However Master's concerns were not without merit. He felt a part of your aura was dim, precisely where I cut you in fact. While we tended to your wound Master extracted something from inside you. Something purposely put there in fact."

"Are you telling me I had an alien egg or something in my neck!" now Ron was standing on his bed in a panic.

Rufus opened one eye where he lay sleeping on Ron's desk and yawned. Yep humans were so odd. He went right back to sleep.

"Alien egg?" Yori was confused. What was he talking about?

"Oh man it's just like in Attack of the Plutonians! I'm going to turn into a pod person!" maybe that was why he wasn't sleeping right lately. Oh no he was going to try and take over the world! Oh the horror!

"Ron please calm yourself. It was not this alien egg you speak of." fearing he was losing the focus of the conversation, Yori tried to forge ahead. "What we found in your neck was a small device. It was designed to track your location using satellites no matter where you were in the world. It was a very sophisticated design despite the cheap materials of its construction. In fact it could monitor your vital signs in real time no matter the distance from its origin."

Ron started to get his breathing under control, but what he'd just heard was almost as bad. There had been something in his neck to track him? He began to run down the list of villains who could have done such a thing. "Oh man KP is going to freak when she hears about this. I mean who knows which one of our enemies has been using me to keep tabs on us."

Chewing her lip again, Yori knew this next part would be hard for Ron to accept, but she just had to do it. He had a right to know. "I fear that is not the case. You see we confirmed that the ones responsible for the device were in fact your friends Kim Possible and Wade Load. I am sorry Ron, that I must bring such news to you." she truly meant that.

Ron's world shrank down to a single series of words...Kim Possible and Wade Load...no, no it couldn't be. That just couldn't be right.

"How?" he asked, throat tight with emotion.

She was not understanding. "I am sorry Ron, but what do you mean how?"

"How can you be so sure it's them?" he waited for her to be wrong, he needed her to be wrong.

"Master confirmed it by speaking with your friend Wade Load. The boy did not so much as admit to anything, but the timing of his call could not be more suspect. Master destroyed the device after removing it and within minutes your friend called Yamanouchi asking to speak with you. What other reason could there be for such a coincidence? Ron please believe me that it is the last thing I would wish to do by causing you pain. I know my words must be hard for you, but I could not remain silent any more. I felt you deserved to know. If you doubt the truth of what I have told you then ask your friends directly. Judge for yourself. I have sent what remains of the device to you. It should be arriving any day in fact. Show them the proof of my words and see for yourself."

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

The present.

Ron held out his hand towards her, his eyes falling to the floor. "Are you sure this isn't what you're looking for?"

Kim's heart dropped as she saw what Ron held in his outstretched hand. There was no doubt at all. It was the shattered remains of the chip.

"...Ron..." her voice barely a whisper.

"Well it is right?" bile rising in his throat, hot and bitter.

On the Kimmunicator Wade was craning his neck to see what was going on. "Guys what's happening?"

"Tell him." Ron commanded.

Kim had never heard him speak to her like that. He sounded so distant, so empty. It was a hammer blow to her heart.

"He knows." was all she could say. This was not how things were supposed to go, not at all.

"Kim give Ron the Kimmunicator." Wade knew things could go bad and damage control was in order.

Silently she held it towards Ron and then just stood there when he took it. The blond teen never lifted his gaze from the floor, but he did turn the Kimmunicator so Wade could see the broken chip he was holding.

"Your's Wade?" the lack of emotion in the question set both Kim and Wade on edge.

"Yeah Ron it's one of mine." knowing the jig was up, Wade decided to go for the direct approach. "We only did what we did because we care about you. The missions were getting dangerous. It started out just helping people and soon you guys were going up against the likes of Drakken and Shego and we just wanted a way to keep up with your position and know if you were hurt. You have to understand it was for your own good."

Nodding, Ron let that sink in. "Ok. I guess that makes sense. So why didn't you just ask me?"

"Well giving your proclivity towards all things medical we figured it would be best to do it while you were asleep." Explaining further, Wade went on. "I just flew a remote controlled drone into your room and using a micro laser I implanted the chip. The incision was so small it wouldn't even leave a scar."

Ron took a deep breath, holding back the emotions that were threatening to wash over him. "Yeah, guess that makes sense too. Pretty smart Wade." his words flat.

"Really it was all just a precaution Ron, you see that don't you?" Kim dared to ask.

"So did Wade ask you first Kim?" his voice wavering somewhere between fear and dread.

She knew better than to lie at this point. "Yes. It was my idea in fact. Wade didn't want to do it at first, but you know how convincing I can be." trying to add a touch of lightness to her tone, but failing miserably.

He shook his head slowly. "No I mean did he ask you before he put your chip in or did he just sneak it in like mine?"

"Oh..." like a cornered animal, Kim looked for any way out, but saw none. "...I don't have a chip Ron."

"Why not?" he was shaking now. "Aren't you important enough to have a chip too? I mean if I had one it only makes sense that you would too right? You fight people like Shego all the time. You could really get hurt. Having a chip only makes sense right?"

"I don't need one. I'm not-"

"You're not like me." cutting her words short with his soft voice.

She felt her chest tighten. This was spinning out of control. Kim knew she had to get on top of the situation. Ron had to understand the reason for the chip. It was obvious after all.

"Ron it's not like that. It's just that I can handle myself even against somebody like Shego, but you-"

"I what?" now he looked up at her and she saw the tears running down his face. The sight of it cut her to the core. "I'm not as good as you? I'm too clumsy? Always messing up is that it?"

He'd nailed it, but hearing it said out loud made her cringe. Yes it was because she was worried about him that she'd talked Wade into chipping him. It had been for his own good and her peace of mind. They'd used that chip to save Ron so many times over the years that she knew it had been the right thing to do. So why did she feel so horrible right now?"

Wade chimed in, knowing things were getting bad. "Ron listen you just have to-"

With a flick of his thumb, Ron turned the Kimmunicator off before tossing it to Kim. She caught it easily enough, gripping it so hard her knuckles were white.

"You know if you had asked me I would have understood." he began as he wiped at his eyes with one hand. "I mean I get it. I'm not like you. I'm not good enough to do the things you can. I just thought we were partners is all."

"No Ron you are good enough and we are partners!" she declared, her own eyes starting to water.

Sniffling he forced himself to look right at her. "We both know that's not true. You save the world and I distract the goons. It's what we do. You're a pro and I'm just...I'm along for the ride. Still though I really thought I was helping, that I was bringing something to the table ya know."

Kim felt her shoulders start to shake, the tears sliding hotly down her cheeks. "Oh Ron you do, you just don't see it."

His breathing was shaky at best and it was hard for him to talk with his throat tightening up. "You should go."

She hadn't heard that, no he didn't just tell her to leave. Not Ron. Taking a few steps towards him, she reached out a hand. "We need to talk this through Ron."

Avoiding her touch, he stepped back, leaving her plenty of space to the door. "I want you to go. Just...please leave."

This couldn't be happening. She refused to allow it to go like this.

"Ron we're best friends. We can work through this." her voice pleading.

His sudden surge of anger caught her off guard. "Get out!"

"...Ron...please..."

"Go away." he managed to get out through clenched teeth before turning away and going upstairs.

Kim was left alone, shaking, crying, and above all else knowing that she'd really and truly messed up in a big way. Retreating for now she left the Stoppable house knowing she was going to be hurting for a long time to come.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Once again I am humbled by everyone and their interest in my little idea of a story. This started as just a personal challenge to get me back into the writing spirit so I could work on my other stories, but its quickly turning into a very real project for me. I'm being drawn into this world of mine and I have to admit that I'm looking forward to taking the rest of you with me. I only hope I won't let this fandom down. As an outsider I worry about that a lot, but so far you guys have just been amazing. Thank you so much for the advice and praise. I take it all to heart.


	6. Aftermath

Ann Possible was sitting in her favorite chair, enjoying a good book, when her daughter bust through the front door and made a beeline upstairs and into her room. Marking the page in her book, she got up and made her way upstairs. As she approached Kim's door she heard sobs.

"Kimmy?" pressing a hand to the door, she paused. "Kimmy what's wrong?"

In her room, Kim had thrown herself onto her bed, clutching a pillow as tight as she could. The tears just wouldn't stop. There was a throbbing pain in her chest and every breath was just a little harder to take than the last. She was trying to process things, but all she could do was see Ron's face over and over. The hurt in his eyes. The way his lips were quivering as he cried, just like she was right now. She'd done that to him. It was all her fault.

Ann respected her daughter's privacy, but as a parent she knew when to flex her authority. From the sounds coming from the other side of the door she was pretty sure now was one of those times. Pushing the door open she stepped inside.

The sight of her daughter, the girl who could do anything, curled into a sobbing heap on her bed was unsettling.

"Kimmy." taking a seat on the bed next to her, Ann reached out to stroke her daughter's cheek.

From the doorway. "What's going on here?"

Ann looked up to see her husband standing there with an obviously concerned look on his face.

"I don't know. Kimmy came home like this and hasn't said a word." she offered, still stroking Kim's cheek.

James moved to the bed and lowered himself down opposite his wife. "Kimmy-cub what's wrong? Your mother and I are very worried."

Kim wailed, her sobs causing the bed to shake. "It's Ron!" then she buried her face in the pillow and all but screamed. Why did this hurt so much? She knew it should hurt, he was her best friend, but this was like something was being ripped out of her. She didn't understand it at all.

James frowned. So Ron was the cause of this? "Well then I'll just go have a talk with the boy and get right to the bottom of things." He was half way to his feet when Kim snagged his hand with both of hers.

"No Daddy you can't!" she begged, her green eyes bright with tears.

"Kimmy why don't you explain what's going on before your father tries to launch Ron into outer space." Ann folded her hands across her lap and waited for her daughter to gather herself.

Kim made sure to pull her dad back down to sit on the bed and then with great effort she managed to get herself well enough in hand to speak between soft sobs.

"It's...not his fault..I mean..." she sniffled, rubbing at her eyes. "...Yes I'm upset because of Ron."

"Good enough for me." James went to stand again.

Ann drilled him with her sternest look and he sat right back down.

Kim shook her head. "Not what you think Daddy." her voice warbling through the tears. "It's all my fault...I really messed up...so much."

Leaning over and wrapping her daughter in her arms, Ann pulled her into her lap just as she used to when Kim was younger, and rocked her slowly. "Everything is going to work out Kimmy. Just explain what happened."

Taking a cue from his wife, James reached out to pet his little girl's head softly. "Your mother's right Kimmy-cub, you can talk to us."

Could she, Kim wondered? Would they understand? Could they help in some way? Right now she was little more than a jumble of emotions and pain, nothing was as it should be. Ron might hate her. He was definitely mad at her and she was pretty sure he was hurting just as bad as she was, if not more. It wasn't like she could mess up anymore than she already had right? So she went for it.

"Ron and I had a fight, sort of, and it...it was bad." she sobbed.

Her parents exchanged looks, but it was Ann who ventured a question. "About what?"

Now this was going to be hard, just thinking about it hurt, actually saying it out loud was going to be hell. Kim took a shuddering breath and let the words out. "Back when we started doing missions I had Wade build a chip. One that could track and monitor Ron. I was worried about him. The missions were getting dangerous and you know how Ron is...well he's Ron. I just wanted to be able to know where he was and that he was ok...in an emergency."

James stroked his chin in thought. "Sounds more than reasonable. The boy is rather prone to physical tumbles and he can be a bit absent minded."

"Dear we're not talking about you here." Ann pointed out, making sure her husband got the hint of just how ironic his statement had been considering his own traits.

"Point taken." he conceded a touch of a frown. "Still I find it hard to understand how a chip that was for his own good could end with the two of you fighting."

"I have to agree." Ann said. "There has to be more to it Kimmy."

Boy was there more Kim thought to herself. "See...the chip...I talked Wade into implanting it in Ron...without him knowing." bracing for it once the words were out.

Ann took hold of her daughter's shoulders and turned her around so they were face to face. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she just couldn't believe what had been said.

Across the bed, James was having a bit of a time processing things as well.

Kim shrank away from her mother's blue eyed glare. "I had Wade build a tracking chip that we secretly implanted in Ron and somehow Ron found out recently and that's what we were fighting about just before I came home and I think I may have ruined things with my best friend forever." the words coming out in a hurried flow of emotion.

Closing her eyes, Ann took a moment. She counted to ten, twice. Nope, she was still mad. "Kimberly Ann Possible what were you thinking?!" she demanded in a voice just shy of a shout.

"Now dear let's not jump to conclusions." James began, coming to his little girl's defense.

The glare Ann sent his way could have withered an oak tree. "James Possible I think you should go check on Ron."

To say he was surprised was an understatement. "What?"

"Frankly I don't think you can handle this without taking our daughter's side no matter what she's done and it sounds to me like somebody needs to see how Ron is doing after all this."

Floundering to find a counter argument, James stood. "I fail to see why it should be me? Besides aren't you worried I'll just upset the boy further?"

Ann pointed towards the open bedroom door. "If I went to check on Ron it's far more likely I'll upset him. I look too much like our daughter and I'm sure that will not sit well with him if Kimmy's emotional condition is any indication. I'm sure he must be in a similar state. Besides I know that deep down you like Ron too and you won't just go over there and attack him. Now go over there and give him some fatherly support. We both know he could use it as often as his parents are absent."

Ann didn't like speaking ill of the Stoppable's but she really didn't like how they treated their son as an afterthought most of the time.

James knew she was right. "Alright, I'll go...but when I get back I expect a full report." He exited the room, leaving the two women alone together.

Kim couldn't bring herself to meet her mother's gaze.

"So I take it Ron was less than thrilled." It wasn't so much a question as a confirmation of what she already knew. Ann just couldn't believe her daughter would do something so invasive, so wrong, to her best friend...to Ron.

"It was horrible Mom." A fresh wave of sobs overtaking her. "I've never seen Ron so upset. He was like a different person. So...so empty...and then...at the end...he...he told me to just leave. He all but threw me out. I've never seen Ron angry like that...never angry at me." That last part caused a searing pain to grip her chest and Kim hugged herself tight with both arms, falling against her mother as a soul wrenching wail tore its way from her throat.

Ann hugged her daughter tight, her own eyes going a bit misty. This was bad, very bad. Kim had always been so strong, so sure of herself to the point of often skirting the edges of egotistical. However the quaking mess of a girl crying into her chest was the exact opposite of that. She was broken and vulnerable in a way Ann just hadn't ever seen her before. She needed to be delicate about how she handled this, but at the same time she knew she couldn't spare Kim the hard truths she needed to hear.

"Well Kimmy what did you expect would happen?" Ann asked softly. "Ron trusted you. You were his best friend in the world. If any one person should have had his back it was you."

Kim managed to squeak out a few words. "But Mom that's what the chip was for. So I could always know where he was and I could help him."

"Really? You only used it in emergencies? Never for anything else?" Ann knew her daughter and how head strong she could be at times.

Those questions brought up memories of having Wade check on Ron's whereabouts outside of missions. Like when he was rich from those Naco royalties and Bonnie was all over him. Then there was the time she had Wade let her know where Ron was while he was on a date with Zita, but just in case a mission came up that was all. Then another thought struck her full force and it caused her to hate herself as it did. The first time she'd been able to talk to Josh Mankey, with Ron prodding her on and building up her confidence. That first time she'd shoved Ron into the janitor's closet so Josh wouldn't see her with him and Ron had been locked inside all weekend. He'd missed the dance completely and not once the entire weekend had Kim thought about his absence. She'd been so taken with Josh that Ron had never even crossed her mind. Having a chip to know his location sure would have been a big help then huh? What was the point of chipping him at all if she only used it when she felt like it? Was she just a controlling, self-centered person?

"Oh god I'm horrible." burying her face into her mother's chest, Kim cried all the more.

"Don't say that." Ann began rocking slowly back and forth. "But you really messed up this time young lady." she couldn't help but say.

Kim clutched her mother's shirt with both hands. "Ron hates me."

"No. I don't think Ron could ever hate you, not even after something like this." Ann felt completely sure about her words. "He's just not the type of person to hate. He can't do it."

"You didn't see him Mom. He was...it was horrible."

"Who can blame him? Kimmy don't you think chipping Ron without his knowledge sounds an awful lot like something one of those villains the two of you are always dealing with would do?"

Now that was like a slap in the face! To think that she, Kim Possible, was capable of doing something that the likes of Dementor or Drakken would do and not even bat and eye was beyond horrible. She was supposed to be the hero after all!

"I think you know now that you hurt him, but I don't think you fully understand the depths of just how much." Ann said sternly.

Lifting her head, Kim smeared her face with tears as she rubbed a hand across it. "What do you mean?"

"Honey...Ron's all alone over in that house isn't he?" Ann suspected as much since she hadn't seen the Stoppable family car when she'd gone to check the mail earlier.

Kim only nodded.

"His parents are gone so much, he basically takes care of himself. Yes he spends a lot of time here with us, he's practically family after all, but in the end we aren't his real family. I can't imagine what it's like to be left alone all the time, but I do know that he always had us and you, but now he has to feel like that's all gone. Don't you see that? You took something from him that can't be replaced. Trust in the one person he so desperately needed in this world. Somebody he knew would always be there. The one person he knew he could count on. There are things you took away from Ron...not just you Kimmy, but us. How can Ron feel comfortable being around the Possibles after this? I'm sure in time things will work out, but who knows if it will ever be the same."

If you had told Kim that she could feel worse she wouldn't have believed it, but now the full weight of what she'd done came crashing down on her. Ron was truly alone now and it was all her fault.

Kim's mouth worked, trying to form words, even as her tears fell from her cheeks. Her voice failed her. Ann wished she could take this pain away and save her daughter this misery, but that just wasn't possible, even for a Possible.

"I'm not even going to get into the medical risks of what you and Wade did. I'm sure that despite how intelligent Wade is, that not one of his degrees is in a medical field, nor is he a practiced surgeon. To think you actually implanted foreign material into Ron and that he didn't have any ill effects from it is a miracle."

That had never even factored into Kim's thoughts and the horror of it was a fresh wound on an already bloody heart. She could not believe how stupid, how selfish, how wrong she'd been. Ron was right to hate her, he deserved to hate her. Kim hated herself all the more now.

"Never again young lady. Do you hear me? If you and Wade ever try something like this again I'll...well you don't even want to know, do you understand?"

Kim nodded, still unable to talk. Not like she'd ever have the chance to screw up like this again she thought. Ron wasn't going to have anything to do with her after this.

They sat in silence for a while, mother and daughter, just holding each other, each dealing with what had happened in their own way. Though Ann's heart was aching for Kim and Ron, she didn't see how she could fix things for them. This was something that was going to take time and effort to heal, but as any good doctor knows, deep wounds often leave scars. That was what worried Ann the most. The emotional scars that might come between Kim and Ron. Meanwhile Kim was imagining a life without Ron in it. The very thought that he wouldn't be in her life was so painful it threatened to break her in half. Was this really what it felt like to lose a best friend? It felt like it was something so much more, but she couldn't understand it. It was just too big for her to wrap her grief filled mind around it. She only knew that she'd broken something precious and it would never ever be the same again. Not ever.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Rufus was snuggled up against Ron's neck, his chin resting on the boy's shoulder. He'd been like this ever since Ron had thrown himself down on his bed. Laying on his back and staring through his quiet tears at the ceiling, Ron replayed the hours since Yori's call last night. The world had spun onto it's side since then and now nothing felt right. Why did they have to keep it a secret from him? Didn't they know him at all? All Kim and Wade had to do was ask, just ask, explain why they thought the chip was needed and he would have been ok with it. He was very aware of his faults, it's not like he could have argued against it. What hurt was the secrecy. That they went behind his back. Kim was supposed to be his best friend!

"I don't get it Rufus." he croaked, laying an arm across his head. "Am I really that much of a hassle?"

Lifting his little head, Rufus shook it back and forth adamantly. "...ron good..." he squeaked.

"Thanks little buddy."

"...kim sad..." the naked mole rat laid his head back down. He knew things weren't good between the two humans, but again what could he do about it? Nothing came to mind. So he just stayed close to Ron, offering him his warmth as consolation.

Flashes of Kim's face gave Ron sharp pangs of guilt. "Yeah buddy, Kim most definitely sad." Now that he'd had time to calm down he felt wretched about how he'd spoken to her. Sure she'd messed up big time and yes he was angry and hurt and sad and all sorts of other things he couldn't even begin to sort out right now, but still...he'd made her cry. Then he'd thrown her out.

"I'm such a jerk." he groaned.

Rufus reached out a little paw, touching Ron's cheek. "...no jerk...ron good..."

"Ron huge jerk this time pal. Trust me." Dropping his arm down, he let his hand fall to his chest. He could feel his heart beating rapidly even now. It hurt...a lot. Yes he was still angry with his friends, but that didn't make it any easier accepting how he'd acted. Never in all the time he'd known Kim had he ever snapped at her like that. She'd always been his rock, his safe place against the world. When people mocked him or bullied him, it was Kim who stood up for him. Sure she could be a little dodgy when a hot guy was around and there had been a few times she'd sorta forgotten about him, but they always fixed things in the end? So they could just fix this right?

Ok so how on earth could they fix this? Ron gave that serious thought. Normally when he had real problems he'd go to Kim, but now Kim was the problem. Man this was awkweird on so many levels! He needed his best friend so much right now, but she was the very reason he needed her. Ok, now his brain was starting to hurt again.

"What should I do Rufus?" not really expecting an answer.

Rufus rolled onto his back, scratching his chin with a paw, then shrugged. "...hnk, don't know..."

"Me either." Ron admitted.

The sound of knocking caused him to sit up, sending Rufus tumbling around on the bed before he came to rest on his back with a snort.

For a second Ron wondered if it was Kim coming back to demand they talk. He still wasn't ready to handle that, things still felt too raw. Standing he made it as far as the top of the stairs when he heard the all too familiar voice of Kim's dad coming from the other side of the front door.

"Ron? Hello?" Another few knocks. "It's me, Kimmy's dad. I just want to talk if that's alright?"

Well he didn't sound angry, but Ron knew all too well where Mr. Dr. P stood when it came to Kim. She was daddy's little girl after all. Still he couldn't just let the man stand out there, it would be rude and besides it wasn't like he could pretend he wasn't home either. The Possible's obviously knew something was going on. Might as well face the music...again.

Trudging down the stairs and to the door, Ron opened it and greeted his visitor with a rather glum, "Heya Mr. Dr. P."

James had his hand poised to knock again when the door opened and and the sight of Ron caught him off guard. The young man looked dreadful. Eyes all red and puffy, hair a mess like a blond bird's nest, still in his pajama bottoms and a plain shirt. To be sure he didn't seem the emotional disaster that Kim was at the moment, but James had to admit that he'd never seen Ron looking so...well, so lost.

"Hello Ron." James began, making sure to put a friendly tone to his words. "May I come in?"

Stepping aside, Ron waved him in. Deja vu much? Here he was letting in another Possible and most likely about to have another talk he wasn't looking forward to. "Sure."

Once inside James looked around at the living room that he'd seen countless times before, but this time the silence of the place struck him. It was a far cry from the often rambunctious chaos of his own home. What with the twins and their inventions, not to mention how busy he and his wife were, coming and going all the time with some work related emergency. The Possible house was always alive, but this by comparison was an abandoned house. The only life to be found was the young man who stood closing the front door and looking for all the world like a puppy that had been kicked.

Clearing his throat, James decided to get right to it. "So Kimmy tells me that the two of you had a falling out."

Running a hand through his hair, Ron slumped back to lean on the wall. "Not how I'd put it, but ok then.."

"Oh? So how would you put it?" the elder man asked.

"I...well I don't know." Ron fumbled for the right words. "I mean it was bad, like really bad. I know she's hurting...heck I'm hurting. I just don't know how to fix it."

James went for the most direct approach and one that benefited his precious little girl of course. "Well you could try forgiving Kimmy and moving on from there. The two of you have years of history together Ron and I'd hate to have something like this come between your friendship with her."

Yep, he was so on Kim's side thought Ron. "I wish I could Mr. Dr. P, but thing is, this time...it's not my fault. As wrong as it sounds...Kim messed up this time."

"She was only trying to look out for you Ron, you have to know that don't you?" James was finding it quite difficult to put the blame on his little girl, despite the situation.

Nodding in agreement, Ron stepped away from the wall and walked right up to Mr. Possible. It wasn't an aggressive move, but James found himself suddenly uncomfortable for some reason. He was taller than Ron, but not by much, something which came as a surprise to him. The boy really was growing up fast he thought. There was a palpable heat coming off Ron too, something James attributed to his highly emotional state, or rather he would have if Ron didn't look so calm just now. James Possible was certain that the young man had been distraught only moments ago, but now he was staring into the brown eyes of a person who was well in control of their emotions. It was like a switch had been flipped inside Ron.

"I know Kim was doing what she thought was best." Ron said in a voice with all the emotional range of a brick. "She's always just doing that she thinks is best. Not just for me, but in everything, all the time. Kim knows best. Yeah I get that. I really do."

James took a step back, bringing a hand up to point at Ron. "See I knew you would understand. You're a bright young man Ron, so why don't you get dressed and we can head over and clear all this up?"

Ron's hands clenched into fists where they hung at his sides. "Clear all this up?" his voice still barren of any true emotion. "Speaking of smart...you're pretty smart Mr. Dr. P...an actual rocket scientist...so you tell me just how do you clear up that your best friend...no, that anybody not just your best friend...stuck a chip into your neck and kept track of you for years? Tell me how to clear that up huh?"

"Now Ron you just have to-"

"She treated me like a lab rat!" Ron snapped in anger now.

Just as Kim before him, James was shocked at the sudden change in Ron. The boy was trembling where he stood. "Ron I..." he knew he couldn't defend Kim's actions any more. Ron was right. As a scientist he knew the dangers of human experimentation all too well. The magnitude of hurdles that had to be overcome before any human testing phase could begin on any project was staggering and to think that his daughter had done what she had...to somebody who trusted her so completely. Well it left a sickening lump in his gut just thinking about it.

"I'm sorry Ron." James reached out to put a hand on his shoulder.

Flinching away, Ron just stared at the older man. "You're sorry?"

"Well yes." confusion clear on his face, James pulled his hand back.

"Is Kim sorry?" Ron snapped. "I know she's upset. I saw that myself, but is she sorry?"

James lifted his hands to placate the young man's obvious distress. "We both know she is Ron. She cares a great deal about you."

Jerking a thumb towards the back of his own neck, Ron's face was slowly turning red with anger. "She cares so much that she chipped me like some dog so she wouldn't lose me. Don't you get that? For years she's known where I was...how I was...Years! The more I think about it now the more it pisses me off. To know that I never had a moment's privacy...that my life was being broadcast like some sick tv show. Can you imagine that? How would you like to be treated like that huh?"

This wasn't working out as he'd expected and James was hard pressed to counter any of Ron's arguments. "You're right Ron. I'm sorry you went through that. I truly am. You've every right to be upset." sounding defeated.

Those words seemed to flip the switch back the other way because Ron sagged into himself, shoulders slumping, face turning down so he was looking at the floor. "It sucks. It really really sucks." Fresh tears began falling to the floor, absorbed by the carpet. "If I had been better...if I'd been the sort of guy she didn't always have to take care of...she never would have done this. It's all my fault...I...I just...can't do things like she can. I'm not...I'm not Kim. I'm just me and...and now I know that just isn't enough." The words forced out past the guilt that clogged his soul. Ron knew it was his own short comings that had lead him here. If only he wasn't always slacking off maybe, just maybe Kim would have been able to trust in him.

James could only stand there, feeling at a loss as to how to deal with this turn of events. Anything he thought of saying felt hollow and he didn't want to upset Ron any more than he already was. So he just stood there and bore witness to the young man's misery. Some people find dealing with others when they in the grips of deep emotions to be awkward, perhaps even disturbing, so one couldn't really blame James for feeling as he did. It wasn't in his nature to be an emotional sounding board. That task normally fell to his wife and he was just fine with that.

Yet Ron was still going. "Yeah Kim really hurt me, but she wasn't alone. Wade hurt me too, but it's nothing compared to what I feel because of her." Slapping a hand to his chest. "I failed her and I have to live with that. I can blame her all I want for what happened...for what she did to me...but in the end if I'd been even half what she deserved in a partner...in a friend...this never would have happened."

James had to say something, anything. "Ron you can't take all this on yourself. You and Kimmy, you have to work this out...together. At least try."

"...maybe..." Ron's voice was so soft that James wondered if he'd actually heard that single word.

"Ron I know the two of you can get past this."

Pulling himself up, Ron sucked in a painful breath, his chest felt so tight right now. "Thanks for the talk, but I don't feel so good and I want to go lay down now."

Well if ever there was a hint to leave that was it thought James. Walking past Ron he paused at the door. "Don't forget Ron that the Possible's are still here for you. That hasn't changed."

Ron heard the door open and close. Again the house was quiet and it was all too hard to deal with all over again. Alone, but in a way he'd never been in his life. Ron managed to take a few steps before plopping down on the couch face first. He lay there feeling drained and for all the world like a ball of throbbing sadness. Why couldn't things just be like they were a day ago. Just one day ago and the world had been fine. Everything had been good, well as good as he deserved anyway. Now however nothing felt right. How could things ever be right again he wondered.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Returning home, James found his wife sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee. Pouring himself a cup from the coffee pot, he turned to face his wife and took a swallow of the hot liquid.

Ann traced the rim of her cup with both thumbs. "How's Ron?"

"Ron is..." James paused to choose the right words. "...Well he's not as bad as my Kimmy-cub, but he's definitely not himself that is for sure."

Blowing out a sigh, Ann took a sip of her coffee, then held the cup close to her lips. "I've been sitting here wondering what we can do, but honestly I can't think of a single thing for the life of me."

James stepped around the table and put a hand on his wife's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I know. I'm at a loss myself. To be honest when I went over there I intended to get to the bottom of things. I just knew that Kimmy couldn't be in the wrong."

"No surprise there." Ann stated, lowering her cup to the table. "You've always let our little girl get away with most things, but this time James, this time...what she did..." letting her words trail off.

James' next words caused her to look up at him. "What she did was more than wrong. It was inexcusable. I know that now."

Seeing the stern look on her husband's face, Ann could tell that whatever had passed between he and Ron had really put things into perspective for him. Kim wouldn't find any solace from her father this time around by the looks of it.

"I mean what do we do here?" she asked her husband. "I've been sitting her asking myself what kind of punishment even fits this situation."

"We don't do anything but be supportive of not only our daughter, but Ron as well." When he saw Ann's lifted brow he quickly explained himself. "Look I'm not going easy on her if that's what you think. It's the exact opposite in fact. If we dole out any punishment, even one we think might come close to being appropriate for what she's done, well it would only lesson the guilt she's feeling. No this time our little girl is going to have to deal with this all on her own. This is serious and she needs to bear the full weight of her actions."

Cocking her head slightly, Ann gave her husband the barest hint of a wry smile. "Look at your James Possible. When did you get so wise?"

Looking off in the direction of the stairs, James asked, "How's my Kimmy-cub?"

"Cried herself to sleep." Ann huffed a few strands of red hair out of her eyes. "I swear teenage girls can blow things out of proportion. I mean I was one a long time ago so I know what I'm talking about, but still, it's as if she really thinks Ron will have nothing to do with her after this."

James leaned down and planted a quick kiss on his wife's cheek. "First off it was not that long ago at all that you were a teenager and don't let me hear you say otherwise." Smiling at the soft blush that rose on her cheeks. "Secondly I don't know that she's not far off about that."

"Surely you can't be serious?" Disbelief in her words. "I can't even imagine those two not being friends. It's like they always have been. Honestly James I just can't, no I don't want to even contemplate it."

Taking a seat at the table, he set his cup down and leaned back. "That young man is not just hurting, he's angry. Not just at our little girl, but himself as well."

"Why on earth would Ron be angry with himself?"

"Because he blames himself for as he put it, not being good enough." James said with air quotes.

Ann clucked her tongue. " Now that's just silly. There is absolutely nothing wrong with Ron that a little confidence can't fix."

"Well he doesn't see it that way. As far as he's concerned Kimmy-cub wouldn't have had to chip him if he was a better person all around. He's turning everything in on himself." James couldn't help but feel sorry for the young man who so often just showed up and made himself at home with the Possibles, normally during a meal of course.

Ann rubbed her temples. "That is just like Ron. He's shouldering everything rather than standing up for himself."

James decided not to mention the outburst of anger that Ron had displayed. It wouldn't do anything but get his wife even more worked up than she already was. Right then everyone just needed to take some time to cool off and think things through. Things would, no they just had to work out in the end. His little girl needed Ron in her life and despite how he often prodded at Ron with threats of shooting him off into deep space, James had to admit that he liked the boy. He had become a part of the family and they all wanted him around.

"Well all we can do is be here for them in whatever way they need." he said after a few moments of contemplation.

"I just wish we could do more." Ann replied in a worried tone.

Sitting there in the kitchen the two of them felt powerless and for a parent that is one of the worst things, especially where your children are concerned.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This chapter may seem slow, but I felt it needed to be as it is. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I enjoy a slow build in a story. I don't like sudden changes in characters for no good reason. I like watching them grow into things and I hope you will enjoy it as well. With that said, expect things to start to pick up in certain areas of this story in the coming chapters. As always thank all of you for the amazing support. I no longer feel like an outsider.


	7. Not so bad

Several hours later.

Ron walked through the park, hands stuffed in his pockets. He'd decided to get out of the house, hoping that some fresh air would help him sort out everything. Rufus had declined to join him, not that Ron had a problem with that. The guild Rufus was a part of on Everlot had a major raid planned for today and they needed Tunnel Lord. He wasn't about to let his problems drag his little buddy away from something he enjoyed doing. Besides, Ron felt this was something he should at least try to fix himself.

Fix it huh? Easier said than done.

Ok so what was the problem? His friends, one of which was his best friend in the world, had gone behind his back and done something that violated everything the word trust was about. Did it hurt him? Of course. Should they have done it? Of course not. Now for the tough question. Did they need to do it?

"Not like they had to chip me." he mumbled to himself as he kicked at a fallen leaf on the path. "I mean I could have worn a watch or something with the chip in it."

Yeah cause that would work...not. I can't even keep my pants on all the time, no way I'd manage not to lose something like that. No wonder they stuck it in my neck. Even I can't lose it then he thought.

As upset as he was with Kim and Wade, he was even more upset with himself. No matter how he looked at it, Ron couldn't see any other reason for the chip at all except that he just wasn't pulling his weight as far as the missions were concerned. All this time he thought he'd been doing enough. He had mad running away skills and wasn't he the one that managed to break most of the doomsday devices the villains came up with? Sure Kim took on the dangerous stuff like fighting Shego or dealing with the main bad guys, but come on! Dealing with dozens of henchmen and robots wasn't easy either. He knew he wasn't on Kim's level, he wasn't delusional, but it never once occurred to him that he was dead weight. That Kim and Wade had to go so far as to track him all the time just to be sure he wasn't in trouble. That they'd been monitoring not just where he was, but how he was physically. To think all this time he'd been something that his friends had to constantly worry over. They shouldn't have to do that. Kim did more than enough as it was. She was on every committee at school, well all the ones Bonnie wasn't that is, she was co-captain of the cheer squad, a world saving heroine, and the all around perfect girl.

Nearly perfect. Perfect people didn't chip their best friends secretly.

"She shouldn't have to." he sighed.

He really wanted to just go over to the Possible's and talk to her, to just be around her, he needed that. He needed her and it hurt that he couldn't have his best friend right now. What was he supposed to do without her to help him fix this?

She's the problem.

No. I'm the problem.

No again. We are both the problem.

That concept brought him up short, his steps halting right there on the path. Kim was in the wrong of course, but so was he. Ron knew his shortcomings weren't impossible to over come. He'd never really applied himself after all. He only put forth just enough effort to get by. In school and life he never sweated the small stuff as he all too often pointed out, in fact the only times he really gave things his all was when he knew the risks were real. The few times he'd gone on missions without Kim for instance. During those he'd been far more serious, more focused than on any of the other missions. Then there was his time in Japan. At first he'd taken to the Yamanouchi training with the same gusto he had his studies in Middleton, that is to say minimal effort. Only Sensei and Yori had refused to let him skate by. They constantly pushed him to do more, to be better. They were just like Kim in that regard. She too always expected more from him, but had he ever really tried? No. Ron knew he was lazy unless it was something he wanted, something he enjoyed. Like video games or cooking. He could spend hours engrossed in Zombie Mayhem or coming up with lengthy meal ideas.

Ron Stoppable was forced to admit that he was going through life on cruise control. Barkin was right! Oh that thought sucked so hard!

"I gotta do better." he said with determination.

Yes that was it! He'd do better, no...he'd be better. If he stepped up and showed Kim that he could be a partner she could rely on and trust in, then things like the chip wouldn't ever happen again. Then and only then could their friendship have any chance of going back to something resembling what it once was. Despite everything Ron was sure of one thing. He didn't want to lose Kim as a friend, his best friend. They might never get back to where they were, but he knew he still wanted her in his life. He needed her.

Touching his chest lightly he knew that last part was one thing he didn't have to even question. A Ron without a Kim just wasn't right.

"Move it!" a voice shouted just before Ron was nearly knocked to the ground when a man ran into him at full speed.

Stumbling off the path Ron barely stayed upright, while the man who had collided with him managed to keep going.

"Stop that man!" a woman's distraught voice called out.

Ron watched the man as he gained distance and noted the hot pink purse the guy was clutching in one hand. Unless he was mistaken, which Ron admitted happened a lot, that guy had just stolen a purse. Well that or he had horrible fashion sense because it did not go with the dingy hoodie and sweat pants the guy was wearing.

"Come on! Today of all days?" Ron groused. "Really?"

"Somebody help he's got my purse!" the woman's voice again.

Watching the man running away Ron suddenly felt the urge to chase him. It was like something just compelled him to take off after the purse snatcher. Before he knew it he was doing just that. His sneakers eating up the distance between him and the thief with ease. It wasn't the hero in him demanding he bring the guy to justice, and it wasn't some innate sense of honor that he help a woman in distress either. This was something else entirely. Something almost primal. Ron didn't think on it. All he knew was he wanted to chase this fleeing man down and that was exactly what he was going to do. The young man was completely unaware of the feral grin that had formed on his lips.

Yes run. Run fast so I can chase you he thought.

For Eddie Cratz the day had started normal enough. Wake up, not take a shower, pull on his old sneakers and head down to the corner for his fix. Only today his dealer had a little surprise in store for him. The price had gone up. No way was Eddie not going a whole day without a taste of his favorite treat, so he had to come up with some extra cash and fast. Enter that stupid cow of a woman chatting away on her cellphone, just begging for somebody to take that bright pink purse off her hands, and of course it had been too easy to just snap the thin strap and do just that. Now he was almost home free. A few more steps and he'd be out of the park, across the street, and into the alleys that he knew so well. That cow didn't have a chance of catching him. Still though better safe than sorry. So Eddie took a quick look over his shoulder.

"Oh shit!" he yelped.

Some blond guy was bearing down on him and he had this crazy grin plastered on his face. Dude looked like he was jacked up on something for sure, cause there was just no way he was catching up that fast. It was freaky!

Eddie doubled down and leaned into his run, pushing himself towards the edge of the park. Behind him Ron forgot all about the troubles of the day and enjoyed the feel of his legs pumping faster and faster. He was going to catch the thief. He was going to reach out and grab him any second now. It was glorious. He wanted to catch him so bad. It was a need like no other and Ron didn't care to even question why. He just knew that this felt right. This chase was all he wanted right now in this moment.

To chase down something that was running away...running away from him.

A surge of adrenaline sent Ron forward just as Eddie sprang free of the park and ran right in front of an old pickup truck. The air was filled with the screech of brakes as the truck barely avoided Eddie, who threw himself onto the sidewalk at the last minute and avoided becoming a stain on the pavement. Behind him Ron never slowed down, instead when he came to the truck he did what came natural. He lept over it, one hand bracing on the truck's hood as his body sailed over it smoothly, his pace never slowing.

Eddie didn't see that, so when he ducked down an alley and then cut through several more he allowed himself to slow down. Sure that he'd given his pursuer the slip.

"Oh...man...that was...close." he gasped, leaning against a brick wall to catch his breath.

"Why'd you stop?" a curious voice asked.

Eddie nearly came right out of his skin as he jumped away from the wall. The blond guy was standing right beside him!

"How the hell?" he blurted out in shock.

Ron looked back down the alley and shrugged. "Oh the truck? No big." then he cut his eyes back to his...prey? "You stopped running. Why?"

What was up with this guy? Eddie knew he wasn't in the best shape, but nothing for nothing, he was one of the fastest snatchers around. So how had this scrawny guy not just caught up with him, but he wasn't even breathing heavy or nothing? Didn't make no damn sense.

"Man what the hell are you on?" he demanded.

Ron looked confused. "On?"

"Hell yeah. Ain't no way you...you just run me down." Eddie accused with a pointed finger. "So you gotta be on something."

Why was this guy talking instead of running Ron wondered to himself. Just run away. Run some more. Just go. Go. GO!

Lowering his head a little, Ron studied the man before him and when he spoke his voice held an edge of threat to it. "Aren't you going to run?"

Eddie was sure the guy was jacked up on something now. No doubt. Dude looked crazy. Reaching into a pocket he flicked open a knife, brandishing it towards Ron. The glint of the metal drew the young man's eyes and held them.

"Know what?" Eddie sneered, "Fuck if I care. You back off or I cut your sorry ass." The threat very real.

Ron had been hoping to chase the man some more. He wanted to feel the thrill of it again. The air caressing his skin as his body pushed itself faster and faster. He'd never wanted something more, not even a Naco, that is until right now. Now things had changed. The man had a knife...he was threatening him...this was a challenge. Ron he never been the type of person to rise to a physical challenge of any kind. His bare minimum approach to life had negated anything like fighting with bullies or being drug into competitions like sports. Even the cheer squad was just one more thing he could do with Kim. It had never been about the competitions, which was why he was fine being left out of them.

Right now however, well this was different. Ron didn't understand it and just like with the chase, he didn't question it. He had just found something he wanted even more than to chase this man...now he wanted to defeat this man. To answer his challenge with complete and overwhelming force. It was something that drug its way up from his very soul. Ron Stoppable wanted nothing more right now than to show this man that he was not afraid, that he was in fact the one to be feared.

"Yo asshole you hear me?" Eddie waved the knife around a little to show he was serious.

Ron was on him in the blink of an eye. Before Eddie could even register it he was slammed back against the brick wall hard, so hard his teeth rattled in their sockets. His knife clattered to the ground out of sight, the purse following along as an after thought.

It had been so easy Ron thought jubilantly. All he had to do was grab the guy by the dirty old hoodie and press him against the wall. Too simple. It took barely any strength at all in fact. This was great! This was what he wanted now. The chase had been awesome, but this, this was something special. This was a treat. The feeling of power over this man was like nothing he'd felt before. It felt so good, so right. Was this how Kim felt when she fought? It couldn't be. No way she could feel something like this and not crave it. Kim was very strict about when and where to use physical force. Which meant only against villains and only to subdue them, nothing more. However Ron knew he didn't want to subdue this man. No he wanted this man to know that he couldn't threaten him. That he couldn't challenge him. That was so not a good idea.

Ron was going to make sure this man got the message loud and clear.

"First you stop running." Ron all but growled the words as he leaned his face close to the man's own. "Then you threaten me? You think you can just do that?"

Eddie couldn't wrap his head around it. This guy shouldn't be this strong. Hell he knew guys three time's as big who weren't even close to how strong this guy was. What the hell was he on? Steroids or something? Christ it felt like the back of his head had almost caved in!

"Don't hurt me man please!" he begged in a whiny voice. "I'll give the purse back I swear! Just don't hurt me! Don't do it man!"

Those words broke over Ron's mind like ice water. He suddenly realized what he was doing...what he wanted to do...what he'd almost done. He had been ready to tear this man apart with his bare hands!

"I'm...oh man...I..." letting him go, Ron stepped back in horror at what he'd been thinking. What had gotten into him? "I'm so sorry."

Eddie didn't let the opportunity pass as he snatched a loose brick from a trashcan close by and smashed it against Ron's head as hard as he could. The attack twisted Ron's head to the side so hard he stumbled, reaching out to catch hold of a dumpster to stay on his feet. Eddie closed in and raised the brick high to finish the job.

"Next time don't fuck with me asshole." he gloated.

"Hey pal." a new voice spoke up.

Eddie turned in surprise just in time for a fist to connect with the tip of his chin hard enough to lift him off his feet and send him into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness. When he fell to the ground he stayed down. Ron on the other hand managed to stagger away from the dumpster, eyes blinking from the blow to the head. The world was spinning and he felt like his feet were trying to walk away without him.

"Easy there kid." a voice said.

Strong hands took hold of his shoulders to steady him. Ron blinked some more and tried to bring the face of the person in front of him into focus. For all his effort all he got was a fuzzy outline and the hint of dark brown hair.

"Kid you with me?" the voice asked.

Ron assumed the voice belonged to the person holding him up. He tried to nod. Big mistake. His knees buckled.

"Whoa! Hold on now!" the voice was full of worry. "Don't go taking a nap on me kid. You took a pretty good knock to your melon. No naps for you."

A muscular arm slipped under his own and Ron felt himself supported against the bigger...man? Yeah it was definitely a man. Deep voice should have been a give away, well unless he was being held up by one of those women body builders that is. That idea made him snicker.

"Great." the voice said. "One hit and he's punch drunk."

Ron managed to get his feet under him again and stood on his own. "Hey it was a...um...he hit me...with a...ah...I know don't tell me." as he tried to formulate the words in the correct order.

"A brick kid. Yeah so I guess you get a pass this time." the voice said, sounding amused.

"That's right." Ron agreed, then fell flat on his back with a thud.

"Aw crap." Waylen Strong muttered as he looked down at the blond who was even now trying to stand up and failing miserably.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Inside the Upperton Mall.

"Wow Bonnie I think you bought one of everything." Tara mused before taking a sip of her iced latte.

Across the table the Queen B of Middleton High scoffed. "A lady has her needs." speaking of which, Bonnie had swept the food court with her eyes and already spotted a few hotties a couple of tables over. More than once the really cute one with the tight tank top had glanced her way.

Tara followed her friend's gaze and rolled her eyes. Ever on the prowl as always she thought. If Bonnie didn't have a hot guy on the hook then she wasn't herself. Tara just couldn't understand that logic. Sure she'd dated Josh Mankey with Bonnie's insistent blessing, but after the way that ended she was more sure than ever that something like that just wasn't for her. No she wanted more than just a guy with looks. She wanted a guy she could talk to. Spend time with and just be herself. A guy who wouldn't expect things from her that she wasn't ready for. Somebody who she could be with and not worry about living up to some social standard.

Of course Bonnie would think she was crazy. The idea of dating a guy and it not mattering socially just wasn't in her wheel house at all. Bonnie Rockwaller was bred and built to climb the social ladder and that was that. Tara loved her best friend through and through, but honestly just couldn't get on board with that way of thinking. Sure she followed Bonnie's advice most of the time, but so far that hadn't been anything to worry about. Truth be told there was only one thing Tara regretted when it came to that.

Ron Stoppable.

She really regretted never telling him how she felt back when she'd been crushing on him. Bonnie had nearly blown a gasket when Tara had admitted to her about the crush. Practically forbidding her from acting on it. It had been a moment of stress where their friendship was concerned, but in the end Tara caved, as she always did. It was something that to this day still irked her just a little.

"Tara!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, the blonde blinked. "Huh what?"

Setting her own diet soda down, Bonnie plucked a french fry from the plate between them and bit the end off. "Earth to Tara."

Blushing just a little, Tara toyed with the cold plastic cup in her hands. "Sorry. My mind was wandering again. Ha, you know me. Ditsy blonde." she smiled while crossing her eyes.

Smiling herself, Bonnie finished the fry and wiped her fingers with a napkin. "Stop that. You aren't one of those empty headed blondes Tara. You're better than that, after all I am very picky about who I associate with." grinning smugly.

"Aww thanks." Tara smiled brightly, her big blue eyes alight.

"Amp down the Disney princess vibe girl." Bonnie teased.

They shared a brief laugh and Bonnie caught the cute guy looking her way again. This time she let her gaze lock with his just a moment, long enough to let him know she knew he was watching her, but not long enough to give him the impression she enjoyed it one way or the other.

Meanwhile Tara moved her hand away from her iced latte and to her phone where it rested on the table. Her fingers traced the edges of it and just like all the other times today she toyed with the idea of calling Ron and asking him over like her parents wanted. However, just like before she just couldn't do it. It wasn't that she didn't want Ron to come over, its was the opposite in fact. It was just hard to get up the nerve to do it. To call a guy and invite him over, even at her parent's request, even to something as innocent as a meal, well it was...just...hard. She didn't have the courage like Bonnie did. Her friend would just swoop in and claim a guy with not a care in the world. She saw and she got, plain and simple. Tara on the other hand, well she was for all her beauty and popularity, a very simple girl at heart. She felt tense about the very idea of asking Ron over, even though she knew Ron was nothing like most guys. Truth be told the promise of food would be more than enough to get him to coming running most likely. That thought caused her to smile a little.

Something Bonnie caught out of the corner of her eye. Shifting her focus from the cute guy and fully onto her best friend, she leaned her elbows on the table, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on them. "There you go again with your phone."

"My what?" Tara asked, jerking her hand away as if her phone were on fire.

"Your phone." Bonnie smirked. "You've been playing with it all day, like you want to make a call, but you haven't."

Nervously Tara took a long draw on the straw of her iced latte, regretting it when the brain freeze set in.

"Ow Ow Ow!" wincing she pushed the drink away for the moment.

"So who is it?" Bonnie asked slyly.

"Who is what?" Tara asked right back, struggling against the pain as it slowly faded.

"Uh huh. So not fooling me T. You really want to call somebody so you might as well spill the details." Bonnie gave a Cheshire grin. "You know I'll get it out of you sooner or later."

Boy was that the truth. Tara knew trying to keep secrets from Bonnie was almost impossible once she got a whiff of them. So she relented, but avoided direct eye contact as she spoke. Choosing to stare directly at a storefront across the way.

"Ron." the name left her lips in a quiet tone.

A muscle in Bonnie's jaw flexed. "Ron as in Ron Stoppable?" her own tone less than cheery.

Tara just nodded. She knew what was coming next.

"Why would you want to call that loser Tara?" Bonnie demanded with a jab of her finger to the table. "He is so not acceptable for you to be wasting your time even thinking about, much less actually calling. Besides that, why would you even want to call him?"

Squirming in her seat, Tara began twisting her hands together, fingers lacing and unlacing as she fidgeted. "Well see it's not actually my idea, not that I'm against the idea or anything, it's just...well, see it's like this...after Ron caught me the other day...I just...you know how things get out of hand, and well this idea about Ron coming to my house and -"

"Coming to your house!" Bonnie seethed, keeping her voice in check lest she draw attention to their conversation. "Why would you want Ron to come to your house?" her teal eyes widened in horror. "Tara you aren't crushing on him again are you? Please tell me you aren't. Just because he caught you doesn't mean anything has changed. He's a loser and that's just how it is."

Tara bit back the urge to get angry. Bonnie was her friend after all and she was entitled to her own opinions...even if Tara didn't agree with them. "I'm not crushing again."

"Well that's a relief." Bonnie sagged back in her chair. Crisis averted.

For the span of a few second Tara sat there thinking, chewing the side of her cheek. "Bonnie what's so bad about Ron?"

The question was about as silly as a question could get if you asked Bonnie. What was wrong with Ron Stoppable? Where to even start? "For one he's best friends with Kim."

"What if he wasn't" Tara cut in, her blue eyes curious.

"What are you talking about?"

Tara placed her hands flat on the table, leaning forward, her ample chest all but put on display as a few of the cute guys noted with quick glances. "What if Ron wasn't Kim's best friend. Like...what if they just weren't. Say it was like some alternate universe thing and they weren't. Would you still hate Ron so much?"

Hate? Where had that word come from Bonnie thought with a crinkle of her nose. "Ok first I don't hate him. I just don't think very highly of him. Second if he wasn't little miss perfect's best friend that would be an improvement, but he'd still be a loser so it doesn't matter."

Tilting her head to the side just a bit, her long pony tail sliding over her shoulder, Tara frowned a little. "What makes Ron a loser? He seems ok to me."

Flouncing her hair with a hand, Bonnie leaned forward herself so that now both girls were giving the cute guys something to long for with their quick glances towards where they two of them sat. "Well he's not ok. He totally ignores the rules of the food chain. Always trying to associate with people way out of his league. He's at the bottom of the ladder, the basement Tara. He should know his place, but what does he do?"

"He does what he wants?" Tara offered with a tiny grin.

"Exactly!" Bonnie waved her hand. "Who does that? There are rules and they need to be followed and he just doesn't get that."

"I don't know Bonnie..." Tara mused with a mischievous twinkle in her blue eyes. "...Rules don't seem to be your thing either. I mean if your parents knew half the things I do about you."

Her teal eyes narrowing, Bonnie leaned in even further. One of the cute guys nearly fell out of his chair. "Not the same and you know it so don't even go there."

Stifling a little giggle, Tara bit her lower lip. "Seriously though, what do you have against Ron. He's a nice guy."

"He's a loser."

"He's sweet."

"He's weird."

"He's unique."

"He's clumsy."

"So am I."

"He's lazy."

"He just needs a little push now and then."

"He's..."

"Kinda cute." Tara blurted out, then quickly covered her mouth with both hands.

Bonnie just sat there staring at her best friend in the entire world, her mouth agape, shocked at the blonde's sudden admission. Ron Stoppable cute? How could Tara even think that? There was no way, just no way. However even as she condemned the very idea of Ron being cute, flashes of him charging across the gym floor and leaping into the air to catch Tara ran through her mind. The sight of his arms as they wrapped around Tara, pulling her to him tightly and way he spun them so he would take the full impact of the fall. He'd protected her best friend and Bonnie had to admit that in that moment Ron Stoppable had been...well...something.

Leaning back in her chair with an audible groan, Bonnie crossed her arms and looked to the side. "No he's not cute..." she couldn't believe she was going to say this. "...but he's not, well he's not completely a lost cause in the looks department. Just barely."

Tara practically bounced in her chair and yes two of the cute guys did fall out of their own chairs this time as her shirt barely contained the display of chest related physics she unknowingly put on. "I knew you didn't hate him!" she all but squealed.

Sighing, the Queen B rolled her eyes as she looked back at her friend. "I told you that I never said I hated him ok. He just...he pisses me off. Fine are you happy now?"

Touching a finger to her chin, Tara thought about that for a bit. "Why is that Bonnie?"

"Because it's like he does things just to flaunt his freedom!" she admitted before catching herself. Once the words were out of her mouth Bonnie clamped her jaw hard, then just sat there staring at the table.

Reaching across the space between then, Tara took one of Bonnie's hands in her own, giving it a squeeze. "That's it isn't it?" her voice soft now. "As much as you enjoy your spot at the top of the food chain it's not easy huh?" Of course Tara knew it wasn't easy for Bonnie.

Between the expectations of her family, the constant snide remarks from her sisters, and the burden of the name Rockwaller she knew just how heavy a toll Bonnie had to endure. It was no wonder she constantly took shots at Ron now that Tara thought about it. Ron for all his perceived childish ways, was free to at least be himself in whatever fashion he wanted. Bonnie on the other hand was all but forced to follow in the footsteps of her two egotistical sisters and keep the food chain alive. To rule over the social ladder of Middleton High with an iron fist. To crush anyone who dared try to step out of line. Ron was everything Bonnie was supposed to abhor.

Composing herself, Bonnie shouldered her purse and stood from the table. "Oh please, it's a piece of cake." she lied to herself and her best friend. "I was made for it."

Tara didn't press the matter any further. Instead she followed Bonnie's lead and stood herself. Gathering their shopping bags, the two beauties left the food court and headed towards the parking lot. Behind them the table of cute guys watched them go, but none of them had the courage to approach the two. There was a definite vibe of don't even think about it coming from the brunette and they were getting that message loud and clear.

Once they had their shopping bags stowed in the trunk, with some spilling over into the back seat, the two friends sat quietly in Bonnie's sporty red convertible. Its white roof was up and the air conditioning was on low. The car's engine purred as it sat in the parking space. Behind the wheel Bonnie sat with her hands gripping the leather that covered it. Beside her Tara plucked at a loose thread on her jean shorts.

After what seemed a long time Bonnie broke the silence. "If he wasn't her best friend and if he just tried to fit in, even a little...I guess...he wouldn't be a complete loser."

It was a close to anything approaching acceptance that Tara thought she'd ever get out of Bonnie where Ron was concerned. Barely containing her happiness she twisted in her seat to face her friend. "So if he came to my house it wouldn't totally upset you then?"

Leaning forward, Bonnie softly banged her head against the steering wheel. "Why does he have to come to your house of all places? If you want to thank him just wait till Monday."

Despite how often people allocated Tara to the dumb blonde role, she was in fact a bright girl, and she chose this moment to use her wits to checkmate her best friend. "So you'd rather I waited till we were at school where everybody can see us together. Ron and I, talking together, just the two of us? Cause I was thinking that if Ron was at my house, with my parents around to supervise and nobody at school could see us would be way better, but if you think it's best I'll wait till Monday."

Bonnie's head shot up so fast she almost went through the roof of the car. Narrowing her teal eyes she let a very wicked smile play across her full lips. "Tara if I didn't know any better I'd think you were playing me."

Biting her lip, the blonde shrugged. "Maybe."

"I'm so proud of you!" Bonnie said with a beaming grin. "Ok so yes it would be better if you and loser boy weren't seen together. I'll give you that."

"Great!" Tara clapped her hands happily.

"Yeah yeah, don't let it go to your head." Bonnie warned as she put the car in gear and began to guide her new toy out of the parking lot. "Go ahead and call him. You have my blessing." She couldn't believe she'd just said that.

In the passenger seat, safely buckled in just like Bonnie, safety first people!...Tara huffed out a sigh. "Yeah easy for you to say."

"What's the big deal? I thought you were worried I'd be mad at you, now you know I won't be. So call him."

Tara just couldn't muster the courage. "Well...Really it's my parents. I mean it's their idea. They want to meet him, since he saved me twice now."

Bonnie was confused now. "Twice?"

"Remember Camp Wannaweep?"

With a shudder, Bonnie pulled into traffic and sped up. "Do not remind me of that outhouse of a camp. Totally gross. Ugh!"

"I agree." Tara had her own bad memories of that place. The most frightening had been her time as one Gill's hostages. Just thinking of the mutated boy sent chills down her spine. "So yeah twice now Ron has come to my rescue. My parents want to meet the guy who saved their daughter, but...well I'm just not brave enough to ask a guy over to my house. Even with my parents there and even if it is Ron."

Bonnie considered that and could understand it. She shouldn't be surprised, Tara was one of the sweetest people she knew. A rare person of gentleness that made her so precious as a best friend. To Bonnie she was everything she needed when life threatened to get the best of her. In those times she knew Tara would always be there for her. Thinking back on Camp Wannaweep had reminded Bonnie of something else as well. Ron has saved her too back then. He'd taken on that fish guy all alone and without Kim's help. If not for him then the entire cheer squad would be...she didn't even want to think about what might have happened. Instead she began to wonder if maybe, just maybe she shouldn't have shot down Tara's crush on Ron. Tara had always been so supportive of her, so shouldn't she have at least supported her and her feelings back then? Maybe she could have done something to help Ron rise up the food chain a little? Just enough so that Tara could have at least given her crush a shot. Would that have really been so bad?

Wait...Ron? When had she started thinking of him as anything but the loser?

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This story was added to a community called The Fanfiction Expedition- All things fiction. Now I admit I don't know about how communities work on this site, but I feel honored that my story was noticed and to whoever made this happen I say thank you very much. As for the story itself what can I say? I'm simply amazed by the amount of views it's getting. Your reviews never fail to make me smile and your advice is whole heartedly welcomed. For instance it was pointed out to me that previously I had used a line which basically said men can't handle emotions very well and that such a notion was wrong. I should have known better, but I'll have to blame my upbringing for that one. I was raised that real men didn't show emotion and all that sort of drivel. I've tried hard to overcome that in my life and I'm sorry that line slipped past me. I've since gone back and corrected it with what I hope was a better line. Thanks again for pointing that out to me. I can only get better with the help of all of you. It's my honor to entertain you in any way I can.


	8. What a day

Inside the walls of Yamanouchi, Sensei's quarters.

The wise elder of the secret ninja school once more found his sleep uneasy. Another dream held him prisoner, once again thwarting his attempts to control it despite his vast mental training. Knowing he could not control it, rather than struggle against it, the old teacher allowed it to sweep him along.

He found himself standing in the wilds of the mountains. He was sure he was still within the same mountain range as Yamanouchi lay hidden, but he sensed he was far removed from its protective walls. Instead he beheld the beauty of nature unbound and free of human interference. The maple and beech trees surrounded him on all sides, their branches swaying in the gentle breeze. A place bountiful in soothing energy and one he would happily explore if not for the sudden intrusion of a violent aura. Turning to face the new sensation, Sensei saw Ron standing a few yards away. The young man's clothes were little more than tatters hanging from his body. Blood stains soaked them through and covered his arms up to his elbows. Even one side of his face was caked with the dried gore, giving him the impression of wearing half a demon mask. His chest rose and fell with every breath he took, as if he had just exerted himself in some physically taxing way. As Sensei watched, Ron tilted his head slightly, a lunatic's grin pulling the corners of his mouth up.

"Well if it isn't my old pal Sensei." Ron chortled before lowering into a crouch, very much like an animal. "You wanna play some more?"

Facing the young man, Sensei began stroking his beard absently. "I see no reason why we can not entertain a bit of folly. If it is a game you wish to play then let us play." His words were level, giving away nothing.

This did no please Ron, not at all. A snarl crawled from his lips as he narrowed his eyes. "Don't mock me old man." he warned.

"Mock you?" Sensei asked, pursing his lips in thought. "I only agreed to your request. Come now and show me this game you wish to play."

A roar like a wild bear ripped its way up Ron's throat as he sprang at the old man. Sensei stepped to the side, barely touching Ron as he sailed past him, but the effect was tremendous as the youth was sent flying through the air. His body rag dolled through several tumbles once he hit the ground before he was able to gain control enough to claw at the ground to halt his momentum. He tensed, growling on all fours, his hands still buried into the earth. He was angry now.

Stroking his beard still, Sense folded his other hand behind him to study the young man with keen eyes. "Sloppy."

"Sloppy...SLOPPY!" Ron screamed. "Who cares if I'm sloppy you old bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

He charged forward, running on all fours. The sight should have been comical, but there was an air of terrifying brutality about how his body moved that would have cowered a lesser man. Sensei was not such a man. He faced Ron head on, letting go of his long beard just as Ron slashed at him with both hands, fingers curled like claws.

It took only an instant for Sensei to step back just far enough for Ron's fingers to miss his face, but only by the barest of spaces. Then the Master of Yamanouchi pressed his hand to Ron's chest while he was still in the air, feeling the raging heart beat under his palm Sensei unleashed a surge of Ki that sent his assailant flying again. This time Ron collided with a large rock jutting out of the ground and shattered it as he went right through. He struggled to stand, managing to get to one knee when a shadow fell over him. Looking up he saw Sensei standing before him. Impossible!

"I see doubt in your eyes." Sensei said in a very matter of fact tone. "How is this old man doing this? How am I losing when I should be winning as I did last time?" Stroking his beard again, the old man looked up at the sky, perhaps noting one of the white clouds that slowly drifted along. "Questions yes, but the answers are already yours."

Lashing out with a claw like hand, Ron roared. Sensei caught him by the wrist, then spun him over onto his back and stepped on his stomach so hard that the barren rock ground beneath him cracked in a spiderweb all around him. The sound of splitting rock filled the air as birds took flight from their hiding spots in the trees.

Sensei stepped back, still stroking his beard. "I find this game far too simple for my liking." he said wile faking a yawn. "Let us move on."

Where he lay, Ron tried to catch his breath. "Move on huh? Sure we can move on. Just like you moved on from me."

This caused Sensei to pause, the grooming of his beard forgotten for the moment. "Oh did I now?"

"Hell yeah!" Getting up, Ron pointed an accusing finger. "You abandoned me!"

"I see." Folding both hands behind him, Sensei locked his gaze onto the form of his once pupil. "I recall it was Stoppable-san who chose to leave Yamanouchi. It was his decision to follow his own path rather than that of the Chosen One. How am I responsible for that?"

Ron's face contorted into a mask of fury, his skin flushing red. "You knew better! I'm just a stupid kid! How could you let me make such an important choice? Aren't you the one who's supposed to make sure the Chosen One follows the path? Why didn't you do your damn job old man?" his voice breaking with emotion.

Sensei was unmoved. He may as well have been a statue. Only his robes and long facial hair were moved by the wind, nothing else. However his dark eyes were livid. Whether it was rage or disgust could not be known, but one thing was for sure. Master Sensei was now well past his patience.

"Do not speak to me with that face!" his words like boulders smashing down from the heavens. "How dare your wear that form and use such a tone with me!"

Ron flinched back.

"Before you dare question me you will show the truth of what you are. I will entertain this farce no longer." Sensei warned, his brows drawing down as he frowned.

As if a switch flipped somewhere inside him, Ron stood up straight. His entire body relaxed and he huffed out a sigh. "On to me I see. Fine I will, but only if you can tell me what I am. That is my price."

"If I must, then so be it." Sensei agreed gruffly. "You are not Stoppable-san at all, but merely my own doubts given form. You lack any free will of your own and exist only to plague me. That is why I can not control this dream any more than I could the last. I am already in control of it."

Ron began to clap as he melted into a mist. "Very good."

The mist swirled before Sensei then shrank in on itself to form a perfect copy of the old teacher, save that it was entirely gray in every aspect from clothing to skin. The only color to it was its eyes, a pale red that bore into Sensei where he stood. "Yes I am your very own doubts. Left here to scurry around inside your head. Doubts that you harbor about letting Ron Stoppable leave. Doubts about how you have failed in your duty to Yamanouchi."

"Cease your prattling shade." Sensei said with a dismissive wave. "My duty is to protect Yamanouchi and all those within it. To guide and teach the principals of our ways so future generations can carry on our legacy. Finding the Chosen One was never promised to me."

The shade slashed the air with a hand, angry. "The Chosen One was delivered to you by fate and you let him leave! You failed!"

Nonplussed, Sensei shrugged. "You speak with finality, however as you are a part of me you must know that life cares little for the demands of the living. We are nothing more than toys for fate. All our power little more than the mewling cries of a child when compared to the vastness of all that is. Stoppable-san is free to do as he wishes. That is the one thing we are given. The freedom to choose. Stoppable-san chose not to become the Chosen One. The very fact that he could do that means that he is not the Chosen One."

"You are an old fool." the shade sneered.

"Look who's talking." Sensei chuckled.

Frowning even deeper, the shade seemed to accept the point made. "I agree we are indeed an old fool. However we have failed to at the very least try to make Stoppable see sense. Is it not the duty of the elder to guide the young? How could we leave such an important choice to a boy who may very well become something to fear? Do we not understand that?"

Sensei pondered the shade's words and he knew that yes they were indeed the very doubts he'd been wondering about ever since Stoppable-san had departed. However he still felt in his heart that he'd done the right thing. He could not force the young man to assume the mantle of the Chosen One, that simply would not work.

"I can leave such a choice to Stoppable-san because he is the only one who should have to make it. It is not my path. I am merely a guide along it. If he does not tread the path then he has no use for a guide. I can not put my own importance in all of this over that of his free will. You would have me force him into something he does not wish. The Chosen One is not a curse, but a glorious honor born of destiny."

The shade stepped forward, hands lifted up beseechingly. "Yes! Destiny can not be escaped simply by looking away. The boy must accept who he is. He must return to Yamanouchi and master the ways of the Mystical Monkey Powers. He must take up the Lotus Blade! He can do nothing else!"

With a rueful smile, Sensei shook his head slowly. "Of course he can and he has. Stoppable-san is not the Chosen One. You know that as well as I do. All you do is dishonor us with your weakness. Fear and doubt over the choice of another can do nothing now. It is beyond our control. Destiny can not be escaped by its very definition so all we must do is wait. Perhaps we will be the one to guide the Chosen One, but then again we may leave this life knowing only that we have prepared those that come after us to greet the Chosen One in time. It is all we can do."

The shade hissed, stomping a foot. "No! No! No!" Thunder rolled in the distance. "The boy will become something horrible! Can you not see that? Even if he is not the Chosen One he wields the Mystical Monkey Power! Without the proper instruction he could become a terrible force of nature. We have seen what power can do in the wrong hands. We know the temptation of it. How it can turn strong men into little more than animals. Are you truly alright with this? With just abandoning the boy to his own devices with such power laying inside him?"

Sensei did not take these questions lightly and he stood for several long moments deep in thought. Everything the shade said was true in some way, but it was also warped by the fear of failure. Sensei had been troubled by the notion that he had not done all he could for Stoppable-san and that nagging thought had never left him since the young man had left Yamanouchi. Now he stood here in the dreamscape, facing his own doubts given form. Which was the right path? What was the right thing to do?

Then it all became clear to him.

Smiling serenely, Sensei lowered himself to the ground, crossing his legs as he rested his hands on his knees. "I never abandoned Stoppable-san and he knows this. I treated him with respect and understanding. I accepted him for who he was, not who I wanted him to be. I saw in him the potential to become truly great and his choice to walk his own path has not lessened that at all. I know this because I saw his soul. I felt the warmth of his heart. Stoppable-san may not be the Chosen One, but that does nothing to diminish the man he can grow to become. What he does with the power he possesses is his own choice to make, not mine."

The shade wavered, its form flickering in and out of existence. "You fool! You are just an old man who has lost his own way. That boy needs us to ensure that..."

"That boy is more than you give him credit for." Sensei broke in sternly. "I can allow him to walk his own path because I have faith in him. I know he will do what is right no matter what. I long for the day of the Chosen One yes, but I am honored and fortunate to have known Ron Stoppable while I lived. That is a gift fate has given to me and I will cherish it. You are nothing but the remains of my doubt now, doubt which I have put to rest. I have no use for you and so I cast you out."

"You can't ju-"

"BEGONE!" Sensei's voice exploded from his lips with absolute authority.

The dream was gone. Leaving the old man in a deep and restful sleep for the remainder of the night. A tiny smile on his lips.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

The old truck rumbled down the road with Waylen Strong behind the wheel. Beside him Ron sat staring out the passenger window. After the would be purse thief had been turned over to the cops Ron had refused to go to the hospital. He was so done with being poked and prodded and of course the needles would be waiting. So here he sat in an old truck, driving along with the guy who had knocked the purse thief into next century. Ron felt ok despite the blood stains on his shirt, the EMTs back at the scene had assured him he wouldn't need stitches for the cut on his scalp. Even though he'd been hit with a brick all he had was some swelling and wounded pride really. Guess being hard headed had its perks.

What had gotten into him back there? He'd been ready to rip that guy's head off. That wasn't like him at all. Ron felt uneasy just remembering how it had felt when he got his hands on the guy.

It had felt great.

With a start he tried to deny it, but he just couldn't. From the moment he'd started chasing the purse thief to the point where he freaked out, he'd been, well he'd actually enjoyed it. What did that mean? It went against everything he thought about himself to want to chase anybody much less to hurt them, but Ron had to face facts. If he hadn't come to his senses back there who knows what he'd have done. Come to think of it...how had he even done what he'd done? Sure the whole chasing down a purse snatcher made sense, after all Ron knew he was fast. Running away had given him plenty of practice and he was one of the best if he did say so himself. The other part though, that was the thing he couldn't understand. Just how had he managed to slam a grown man into a wall like that?

Looking down at his hands, Ron closed and opened them a few times. He didn't feel any different, but he remembered grabbing that guy and moving him like he weighed nothing at all. It had been easy in fact. Way too easy.

"Don't let it get to you kid." Waylen's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Huh?" Ron asked, looking up.

Grinning, Waylen took a right turn. "No shame in being a little weak in the knees after a guy smashes a brick over your head. If it makes you feel any better you had him on the ropes before that if you ask me."

Ron nodded, still running things over in his head. "I guess so, but I'm ok with it." But he wasn't, not really. "The whole brick thing I mean." Because the rest of what he was thinking had him way confused and he didn't even know where to begin.

Cutting a quick glance over at the young man, Waylen wasn't so sure he was really ok. The kid looked like he was thinking really hard about something. "So Ron Stoppable, I heard you and your friend are real life heroes. That true?"

"Well yeah, but not all the time. Sometimes it's just helping people with things, No big deal really." he said, trying not to think of Kim right now. He had enough to worry about at the moment.

"Well my girl tells me you and your friend are pretty big deals. She even tells me that you saved her more than once." Waylen still wasn't sure if Ron was actually the guy his daughter had talk him about. It wasn't that Ron didn't seem like a nice guy, but going on missions with Kim Possible was another thing altogether. Sure taking running down a purse snatcher like he did was impressive, not to mention taking a brick to the melon, but still, this kid just seemed like a down to earth normal high schooler.

That got Ron's attention. "Wait you said your name was Strong...Waylen Strong right?"

Nodding, "I did." Took him long enough to put two and two together Waylen thought with a grin.

"You wouldn't happen to be Tara Strong's dad would you?"

Waylen puffed out his chest proudly. "One and only."

Ron grinned. "Heh. Small world."

"You know kid I gotta say thanks for helping my girl out. She means the world to me and her mom and if you ever need anything you just ask." Waylen said as he took another turn, the old truck groaning just a little.

"Ok then, how about you call me Ron instead of kid?" he asked with a grin of his own.

"Sure thing, but don't hold it against me if I slip up now and then. Habits and all that." the older man assured him.

"Works for me Mr S."

"Uh uh." Weylan snorted.

"Uh uh?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Just Weylan. Mr S just sounds funny if you ask me." he explained.

Nodding as if he understood, even though he didn't, Ron agreed none the less. "Gotcha." What was the big deal? Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P didn't mind him using just the one letter. Then again that was more than just one letter wasn't it? Mr. Dr. P...hmmm that was like five letters. Wait what were they talking about again?

"So Mr...er...Waylen...um...Where are we going?" Ron asked once he noticed they weren't anywhere near his house. He'd assumed he was being given a lift home after all.

Waylen grinned. "Well since you didn't go to the hospital I just can't leave you alone after getting your melon whacked like that. You said yourself your parents were out of town so I guess I'll have to keep an eye on you for a while, just till I'm sure you don't have a concussion or anything."

Ron was no doctor, but that did sound right to him. "So you know a a lot about stuff like that?"

"What?" Weylan chuckled. "Getting my melon whacked? Oh yeah. I used to box back in the day. What, you didn't think I got this handsome naturally did you?"

Ron had been wondering about Waylen's crooked nose, the scar, and the way his ear looked messed up. Cauliflower ear was what it was called if he remembered right. It was a common enough thing with boxers. So this mean looking guy was Tara's dad. Boy she really must take after her mom he thought to himself. Cause this guy looked tough with a capital T. On the other hand he was so nice he almost seemed like a happy dog who wanted nothing more than to run around the park and play fetch. It was oddly comforting in a way. Ron felt at ease around Waylen despite the guy's appearance.

"Guess that explains how you laid that guy out back there." Ron said as he looked out the window at the unfamiliar houses.

"That? Heck that was nothing. Anybody could have done that. Just have to know how to throw a punch and where to land it. Easy as that." Waylen explained as he took the final turn down the street that lead to his home.

"You make it sound so easy." Truth be told Ron had never thought things like that were easy. He wasn't a fighter. Sure he'd picked up some moves over the years going on missions with Kim and of course the small amount of training he'd gotten at Yamanouchi had helped a little, but all in all he was far better at avoiding things. When it came time for the fighting to start that was where Kim shined.

Waylen caught that look in Ron's eyes again. Yep the kid was definitely thinking hard about something. "You telling me you can't handle yourself, but you go on these dangerous missions with your friend?" Another thing that made him wonder if Ron really was the hero type his daughter claimed he was.

"Well see Kim does the hard stuff. I'm just the distraction." Ron admitted, though a little dejectedly this time. In the past he'd never had a problem just being the distraction, but now he felt he needed to do more. He'd decided to improve himself and he was going to do just that, and he would get right on that as soon as he figured out how to do it.

Now that was a bit of a surprise to Waylen. When he'd almost plastered that purse snatcher with his truck and then Ron had jumped right over it, he'd gone after them on foot. When he finally caught up to them the kid had the guy jacked up against the wall and the guy was begging for all he was worth. If the kid hadn't given him an opening the guy never would have been able to crack him with that brick. Far as Waylen saw, Ron had things under control till then. "So you mean you let your friend do all the fighting? Don't take this the wrong way, but that's no way for a man to act."

Ron twisted his gaze away from the window and stared at Waylen with wide eyes. "Dude trust me it's so not a macho thing. Kim can whip any guy, any day. She does not need a guy to fight for her, in fact she'd probably get mad if she even heard you say that."

With a shake of his head, Waylen explained. "It's not like that at all. I'm not saying men should fight so women don't have to, though if you ask me I'll fight any day so a woman doesn't have to. It's just as a man you should stand up for yourself. Everybody should, not just men, but women too." Scratching his chin as he tried to gather his thoughts, Waylen went on. "I just think a person should be able to stand on their own two feet. It's fine to fight for others, but its just as fine to fight for yourself is all. Sounds to me like your friend is doing her part, but are you doing yours?"

Wow this guy hit the nail right on the head Ron thought. If he could see it after only just meeting him then Ron was sure it must be real obvious to everybody else. That only made him all the more determined to fix things. "I thought I was...I mean I used to that is."

"Something change your mind?" Casting a quick glance Ron's way, Waylen noted now the young man looked defeated. It was clear as day in his body language. He was just slumped over there, almost folding in on himself.

"Yeah you could say that." Ron said with a touch of sadness.

Getting the idea that this was something better left alone for the time being, Waylen changed subjects. "Well you must be doing something right if my girl thinks so highly of you."

"She does?" Ron was more than a little skeptical.

Waylen nodded as he pulled into the driveway, then cut the engine. "Trust me Ron, you may not see it, but Tara is very grateful for what you've done for her. I know her mom and I am too. In fact..." Opening his door and stepping out, Waylen leaned down to look at Ron with a sly grin. "We were going to have her ask you over for some grub today. Sorta say thanks and all that."

Ron looked at the quaint house that wasn't much different from his own and shook his head with a laugh. "I get the feeling I've just been Ron-napped."

"Don't struggle. The wife always gets her way." Waylen said with a chuckle of his own.

"Well if I must suffer through a free meal I guess I must." Stepping out of the truck with an exaggerated sigh. "The things I do for nice people." Ron said though still smiling.

Waylen was already heading towards the house. "That's the spirit. Come on inside and I'll introduce you to the most beautiful woman in the world, but she's all mine so don't get any funny ideas Mr hero man."

Ron fell into step with Waylen. "Not a problem. I'm so not the ladies man type."

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

A filthy alley somewhere in New York city.

"Bravo team reporting target is moving towards East, South East quadrant of zone seven of operations area. Requesting back up."

The calm male voice crackled out from the speakers inside the armored field operations vehicle of Global Justice. Inside its protective walls Dr. Director herself stood staring at the monitors with one eye. Each of the small monitors showed a live feed from the field operatives, providing the techs with data and logistical information critical to a successful mission.

Leaning down Betty keyed the mic button. "Delta team double time to intersect the target. Bravo continue pursuit. Keep up the pressure, but limit civilian involvement. Take the fight inside if you can."

A multitude of voices confirmed her orders.

"Alpha team set up a perimeter of zone seven. Charlie team link up with Alpha, enforce and lock it down." her voice calm and commanding.

More voices confirmed their orders. On the monitors everyone was moving quickly into position. The lead operative of Bravo team's monitor showed a brief flash of green just before he ducked behind a graffiti covered brick wall. Bits of masonry exploded in every direction.

"Contact!" he screamed. "On me! Move! Move! Move!"

Instantly every monitor's feed sped up as the operatives adjusted their course to close in on the target. Betty tensed as she stood. This was it. They were closing in. Now things were going to get dangerous.

Out in the city, Will Du moved down the alley with practiced ease, the high tech stun pistol in his hands ready as he moved from one spot of cover to the next. His dark eyes were sharp, the tiny earpiece he wore was constantly feeding him information of the mission as it progressed. He knew contact had been made and he was already closing in.

Pausing behind a dumpster that smelled like it hadn't been emptied in years, Will tapped his earpiece to transmit. "Bravo point hold distance from target. Do not engage. I will flank and make the initial attack. Be ready to provide back up."

"Understood." Came the reply.

Inside the operations vehicle Betty's one exposed eye narrowed. Agent Du was taking point again. Despite his very high marks in every category Global Justice used to measure their operatives and his almost pristine work since joining the secret organization, Betty was still hesitant about his lack of actual field engagements. This was no normal mission. Their target was dangerous, a wanted international criminal with super powers to boot.

Keying the mic again, Betty spoke. "Agent Du understand the parameters of the mission. Do not endanger them." It was a not so subtle warning.

"Understood ma'am." Will curtly replied, his monitor showing him on the move once more.

Back in the first alley, Shego stood with a hand drawn back, glowing green with her comet powers. The anger on her face was quite clear. "You punks keep chasing me and I'll melt your faces off! You hear me?" Lobbing another bolt of green energy towards the end of the alley where she'd seen the guy in tactical gear duck for cover.

Shego was pretty sure it was Global Justice who was on her tail. The goody two shoes just wouldn't leave her alone. Always a thorn in her side, almost as much as princess and the buffoon. This was all Drakken's fault. She'd told him not to bother with that stupid villain's convention, but did Mr Blueberry listen? Of course not. Now he was sitting in some ultra secret prison somewhere while she was running around the worst parts of New York trying to avoid the same fate. How had Global Justice even found their fall back lair anyway? Normally those morons couldn't find their own shoes without help. Wait a minute...did Drakken tell them about it? Had he rolled over on her? No, even he wouldn't be that stupid. He couldn't be that stupid, not to actually sell her out, not for any reason. Then she remembered that one time he'd tried to take over the world by turning all the water into lime jello.

Yeah he would be that stupid. Great, just great.

Turning, she broke into a full run, hoping to put distance between herself and the armed team of Global Justice operatives. She turned down another alley and was debating on whether to keep running or take to the rooftops when something zinged by her head. Only her quick reflexes helped her to avoid the projectile. Green eyes flashing with anger, she spun around to see a man in a Global Justice uniform with some kind of gun aimed at her.

"Reporting proximity with target. All assets move into collection phase." Will said with confidence.

Shego arched a brow defiantly. "Oh really?" Quick as thought she flung several bolts of energy.

Will ducked one, rolled under the next, and then kicked himself to the side, avoiding all of them with ease. He came up on one knee, firing back with the stun gun.

Shego dropped to the ground hard, then rolled to the side as tiny electrified metal needles impaled the wall and ground. She was on her feet and charging before Will could avoid her slamming into him. The force of it took them both right through a service door. Wood splintered in every direction as they rolled into the dingy warehouse.

Shego was on her feet first, flinging her long black hair out of her face. "Last chance to run boy scout." she warned as her hands began to glow.

Getting to his feet as well, Will rolled a shoulder, testing to see if it was hurt. Finding no pressing injuries he dropped the magazine from his stun gun and slid a fresh one home. "I suggest you come along quietly Shego. Global Justice has a few questions for you and a very comfortable cell."

"Hmm...Tempting, but no." She smirked before launching herself forward.

Will dodged the energy empowered swings, knowing the damage they could do if they landed. He didn't attack, just kept on the defensive, giving ground when he had to in order to avoid the nasty green glow. Shego pressed all the more, speeding up with every follow through. She wanted to get this over with quickly and get out of the city.

"At least put up a fight boy scout." she growled as she missed her target again.

"The name is agent Will Du and yes, I was a boy scout if you must know." he said as he spun to the side.

"First, I'm so not surprised and second, no I don't care actually." she quipped as she slashed at his face, barely missing him.

"Just as I am not surprised by how ineffective your combat style is. It is obvious you were poorly trained." Ducking a slash of her glowing hand, Will went low and swept her legs out from under her.

Shego felt her butt bounce off the concrete floor and winced. He was going to pay for that she vowed.

"Ok Dudley Do Right, now I'm mad." Getting to her feet she extinguished her hands. "Just remember, you asked for this."

Will's only response was to fire off several shots at close range. Shego avoided them all, the last needle sending an electric tingle across her cheek as it sailed by almost touching her skin. His finger was already pulling the trigger when Will felt Shego's open palm slam into his chest with way more force then a woman of her size should have been able to generate. His feet left the ground as he sailed back into a stack of crates, toppling them with a loud crash and a cloud of dust.

Shego stood staring at the mess for a second, then wiped her cheek with the back of a hand. "Punk."

A crate shifted to the side. Will's arm emerged, stun gun in hand, and began to spray needles in a side to side arc. Shego threw her hands up together, her green glow flaring into a broad glowing orb that sizzled the incoming needles away to nothingness.

Will kicked another crate hard enough for it to tilt off of him and got to his feet. He had a bloody nose and a cut on his jaw, but otherwise seemed just fine. The empty magazine fell from the stun gun as he slid a full one into it's place.

"Alright criminal." He said with determination. "Just so you know, I am authorized to use any force I deem necessary in order to bring you to justice."

"Who talks like that?" She snorted derisively.

"Who goes around dressed like an extra from a bad music video?" he countered.

Shego ignored the jab at her green and black body suit, instead focusing her power into a single finger. "Careful boy scout."

"Surrender now and I will refrain from doing you any harm." Will promised as he moved away from the fallen crates, keeping his body tense.

"I got a better idea." she said with a sly grin. "How about no."

"Suit yourself criminal." Lifting his stun gun.

"No more toys." Shego mocked as she fired off a thin bolt of energy that sliced through the stun gun with ease.

Will dropped what was left of the weapon and jumped back in shock. It was clear to him that had she wanted to, Shego could have taken his entire hand off, or his arm, or his head! Swallowing nervously he faced the super powered woman with a lot more reservations now. It was one thing to watch footage of her in action, read reports, or study data, but another altogether when faced with her in the flesh. He had to keep his wits about him.

She saw the realization in his eyes, grinning wickedly as she brought her finger to her lips and blew on it like it was a smoking gun. "Fastest hands in the West boy scout." Flouncing her long black hair with her other hand before letting it rest on her hip. "Still want to dance?"

Ever the dutiful agent, Will never once even considered backing down. "I will bring you to justice." Confidence still filling his voice.

"Your funeral." she shrugged.

Will dashed in with a quick jab only to have it slapped aside. Now in close quarters they began to exchange blows. Neither one scoring a clear hit. They began to circle each other, testing their opponent's defenses with light quick attacks.

She faked a knee only to come across with a right hook at the last moment. He didn't fall for it, but rather blocked with his forearm before countering with a knife hand chop aimed at her shoulder. Shego slipped back, avoiding the attack, then darted back in with a quick high, low, middle combo of kicks that pressed Will back a few steps lest he take the hits.

"Not bad boy scout." Shego teased. "Still not good enough though."

Will adjusted his stance, hands clenched into fists. "We shall see."

They clashed again, this time he gained the upper hand with a strong kick to her thigh that took her by surprise. Following up on that he sent a jab into her side, once, twice, then a third time. He put his entire body into the last one and felt his fist sink in firmly. She was going to feel that for a while he thought triumphantly.

Then she caught him with a spinning backhand that sent his head reeling to the side.

Stupid, he'd been stupid. He'd forgotten about her rapid healing ability. He had gone over that in her file before the operation and he should have kept that in mind. He was fighting her as if she were a normal woman, which meant he wasn't being as brutal as he should. This woman could take far more punishment than most and she could also dish it out if the ringing in his ears was any indication.

Shaking his head to clear it, Will didn't have time to avoid Shego's next attack. A jumping front kick that took him off his feet again, sending him to the ground several yards away. He had to get up! This was the only thought running through his mind. If he didn't get up she was going to get away. He struggled to sit up.

A booted foot pressed down on his chest. "Stay down boy scout." Shego commanded. "Take the loss and consider today a learning experience."

Looking up at the ebon haired villain he clenched his jaw. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck. Even if he did manage to get back on his feet she would most likely mop the floor with him. How did Kim Possible defeat this woman? It didn't make any sense.

Seeing the acceptance in his eyes, Shego stepped back, but kept her guard up. "Good boy." When she was far enough away from him she turned and broke into a jog. Calling back over her shoulder, "This was fun boy scout. Let's not do it again some time."

She was gone by the time the other operatives were on the scene. It was like she'd just vanished. They'd lost her...again. Inside the field vehicle, Betty was livid, but outwardly she looked as cool and collected as ever.

"Wrap it up. We're done here." She ordered before exiting.

A few hours later and Shego was safely stashed away in hotel room in one of the worst burrows New York had to offer. It was officially way too hot on the city now. Being on the run was nothing she wasn't used to, but this was getting ridiculous. That was the third time those Global Justice goons had almost cornered her. That Du guy must be some ranking agent since he was better than the grunts she'd been tossing around all week. Still he was more of a pain than any real threat. Didn't matter now she thought. Three strikes and she was out. Time to move on. The problem was where? She had to assume that Drakken had spilled the beans so all the lairs were compromised. As well as any bank accounts and drop spots no doubt. If she tried to use any of the accounts now she was pretty sure she'd have another squad of grunts breathing down her neck. Which meant she was not only on her own, but without any sort of fall back at all. Great, just great.

"I am so going to play Drakken go ouch when I get my hands on that putz." She said to herself as she fell back onto the pitiful single bed in the room. "I might even break him out just to do it."

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Middleton, the Strong house.

Mary Strong walked right up to Ron and gave him a big hug. He felt himself turn several shades of red. Oh yeah, Tara so got her looks from her mom, among other things. Two of which were squished up against him right now. Down boy!

"So you're Ron. It's great to finally meet you." Mary said as she pulled back, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Y-yes...yes I am Ron." he sputtered.

Mary gave him a curious look, but Waylen leaned in, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Careful babe, I think you're going to give the poor kid a brain fart."

"Waylen Strong what are you talking about?" she said, swatting at him when he laughed.

Nodding towards where Ron stood in a teenage boy hormone induced stupor, Waylen gave a wolfish grin. "You can't just spring your womanly, ah...charms on the poor kid without warning him."

Mary looked from her husband then to Ron. Seeing the spaced out look on the young man's face she was confused. Then it dawned on her and she too turned a few shades of red. Looking down at the very old and very thin tank top she was wearing as she went about her house cleaning, Mary knew exactly what charms her dear husband was talking about.

Stepping away from a still dumbfound Ron, she headed for the stairs. "I'll be right back."

Waylen bit back another chuckle as he called out to her. "Yeah go put those things away woman before you cause brain damage."

"You shut up!" came her embarrassed voice from upstairs.

Ron was still standing there when Waylen turned his attention to him. Clapping him on the shoulder with a strong hand, the older man tried to get through to him. "Earth to Ron." he said with a big grin.

Ron blinked a few times. His brain was almost done rebooting and then, "...booyah..." he muttered.

"The heck?" Waylen was confused now.

Ron came back to himself all of a sudden. "So she seems nice. You are one lucky guy Mr...uh I mean...Waylen." Catching himself at the last moment.

Gripping Ron's shoulder, Waylen moved him further into the house, towards the kitchen. "Don't I know it. What a woman like that sees in me I'll never know, but hey I'll take it." he chuckled.

Ron's brain filed data away now that it had resumed working. Ok so women had way unfair advantages against men. He thought Kim's PDP was powerful, but this was something else entirely! Just a hug could destroy you if you weren't careful. Wow, just wow.

"Want a drink Ron?"

Looking around the kitchen, Ron nodded. "Yes please."

Waylen stepped to the fridge and pulled out two sodas. He handed one to Ron and popped the tab on his own before taking a hefty swallow. Ron held his as he moved around the kitchen to the stove. The kid seemed to be studying the thing Waylen thought to himself.

Ron reached out to touch the chrome like surface of the appliance, almost lovingly. "Is this the Meal Master 250? The deluxe model with six hidden ceramic and glass hybrid burners, an extra large oven with heat induction coils, and a warming tray complete with digital timer, thermostat, and racks capable of monitoring the weight of whatever you are cooking?"

Waylen had no idea what Ron was talking about. All he knew about that stove was that his wife had wanted it badly and he'd gotten it for her as an early birthday gift. "I...guess?" he offered sheepishly.

Ron snapped his gaze to Waylen, completely serious. "You guess? Sir you either know what sort of culinary power you have here or you don't. There is no in between where this baby is concerned. This is the top of the line in stove technology outside of a Michelin Star restaurant. To own one of these is more than owning just a stove." Looking back at the appliance lovingly, Ron choked up. "This is a piece of art."

To say Waylen was looking at Ron oddly was an understatement. He was trying to come up with anything to say when his wife entered the kitchen.

"You sure know your stuff." she said, passing her husband and flicking his nose with a finger as she did.

Ron kept staring in wonder. "You are soooo lucky you get to cook on this." his voice tight with emotion.

Mary saw an opening and moved in for the kill. She stepped up beside Ron, now wearing one of her flannel button up shirts with the sleeves rolled up, one that did a fine job of concealing things that should be. "Since you'll be staying for dinner you can see it in action."

"In action?" he nearly drooled.

"Yep. Hubby over there is going to grill some steaks outside, but I was wondering what I could whip up in here. I mean I can't let some old grill outshine my stove now can I?"

Ron spun towards her with eyes wide. "No you certainly can't!"

Across the kitchen, Waylen sipped his soda. Poor kid never had a chance he thought.

Mary touched her chin with a finger, as if thinking. "Hmm...You seem to know a lot about this stove Ron. What would you suggest?"

His brain clicked into over drive. "Steaks huh...Ok grilled asparagus is a must. We can leave that to the grill. The stove requires something more." His eyes lit up. "I know! How about we bake a Summer Squash Gratin?"

Now both Strong's had confused looks on their faces.

Ron went on. "It's a take on classic gratin, but it eschews the usual cream and simply relies on grated Parmesan, garlic, and shallots for flavor and panko breadcrumbs for crunch." Normally Ron was a pretty laid back, one might say lazy, individual. However there were certain things that brought him out of his slack ways. One of which was cooking. It was almost as if Ron's IQ rose by leaps and bounds when it came to cooking and he transformed into something of a prodigy on the subject of food.

"That sounds great actually." Mary admitted.

"Yeah we're lucky the Squash is in season too." Ron thought out loud. "We could pair that with home made rolls, maybe mix up some honey butter while we're at it." The meal was starting to form in his head now.

Mary leaned a hip against the stove, crossing her arms. "Sounds like you want to actually do some of the cooking even though you're our guest."

At those words Ron's knees went weak. Gripping the counter for support he looked at her with pleading eyes. "Could I?"

In all her life Mary had never seen anyone so worked up over a stove, much less a teenage boy. However she couldn't say no to those big brown eyes of his. No wonder Tara had a crush on him. He was a cutie for sure. "You bet Ron. We can cook in here where it's nice and cool while Mr. Smartypants over there suffers outside on the grill in the heat."

"Yes! You're the best Mrs. Strong!" Ron all but shouted to the heavens.

Mary smirked, cutting a glance at her husband. "You hear that? I'm the best."

Toasting her with his soda can, Waylen agreed. "Already knew that babe."

Turning back to Ron, Mary had one stipulation. "Alright, but just call me Mary ok?"

Ron just nodded as he stared at the stove. "Anything you say."

This was going to be so cool Ron thought. He'd seen the Meal Master at Smarty Mart many times, but never had he ever dreamed he'd one day be cooking with one. He was so lucky that he got hit in the head with a brick today.

Only Ron Stoppable could come up with something like that!

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I hope my pacing isn't too slow for you guys. I do have lots of action planned and I myself can't wait to get to it, but I just want to make sure I'm building my version of the Kim Possible world first, setting the stage if you will. Let me know If you feel like I'm bogging the story down and I'll see what I can do. If however you enjoy the extra set up then I'm glad. I want to delve into the characters and really see what I can do with them. As always thank you all for your generous reviews and advice. You guys make me a better writer.


	9. Aspirations

Tara pushed open the door, bags in hand, then nudged it shut with her shoulder before calling out. "I'm home!"

Moving to the couch she dropped off her shopping bags with a relieved huff. An aroma drifted through the air that caught her attention and set her stomach to growling. Something smelled good, really good.

"Mom what are you cooking?" she asked loudly as she headed towards the kitchen.

Ron popped his head out of the kitchen with a big grin. "Oh hey Tara!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, blue eyes blinking in surprise.

"Grub's almost done." Ron said before vanishing back into the kitchen. An instant later his head reappeared. "Oh and welcome home." Then he was gone again.

Tara stood looking at the entrance to the kitchen dumbfounded. Ron was here? In her house? In the kitchen? Wait, what?

"Ron?" Walking into the kitchen Tara saw her mom setting the table while Ron was putting the finishing touches on the food.

Mary looked up with a smile. "How was your shopping trip?"

"Oh it was great. Bonnie and I...wait, hold up." Catching herself mid sentence. "What is Ron doing here?"

"Showing me a thing or two about cooking that's for sure." Mary said as she placed the last plate on the table. "You didn't tell me your friend was so talented in the kitchen Tara."

Ron blushed just a little. "Aw come on now. It's nothing really." Turning from the counter with a flourish as he set several dishes laden with food on the table. Each and every one of which only made Tara's stomach growl all the more. "All you do is throw a few ingredients together and add a little booyah!"

Both women felt their mouths watering.

Waylen entered with a plate piled high with steaks, clicking the metal tongs as he held them aloft. "Who wants some steak?"

Ron threw his hand up, hopping a little. "You know it!"

"Oh hey Tara Bear!" Waylen greeted his daughter with a kiss on her cheek as he passed by. "When did you get home?"

"I just got...Hey just a minute!" Tara said, getting everybody's attention.

Mary paused where she stood pouring tea into glasses. Waylen held a steak with the tongs so that it was hovering over a plate. Meanwhile Ron had frozen in place where he had taken a seat at the table, his hand already gripping a dinner roll in the basket before him. All eyes were on Tara now and she felt more than a little self conscious. In fact she squirmed, wringing her hands together behind her back.

"Everything ok honey?" Mary asked concerned.

Waylen straightened to his full height, his face serious. "Nothing happened today did it? You and Bonnie didn't have any trouble did you?"

Lifting her hands to ward off the very idea of it, Tara shook her head. "No nothing like that. It's just, well um, will somebody tell me what Ron is doing here?" Looking at each of them in turn.

It was Ron who spoke up. "Is it not ok for me to be here?" Brown eyes worried now.

"No! That's not it at all! I'm glad you're here Ron, really I am. Very glad! It's just I didn't call you to ask you over, but you're here anyway and I just don't..." Tara noticed the dark stain on Ron's shirt collar. "Is that blood?"

All eyes now turned to Ron who pulled his collar out so he could look down at it. "Huh, guess so. Must have been from the brick."

"The brick?" Tara asked with wide eyes.

Mary sighed. "Well you can't eat with blood on you silly."

"What brick?" Tara looked at her parents hoping for some answers.

Her father seemed to shrink a little as if he didn't want to be the one to explain things, but after glancing at his wife he was pretty sure she was leaving the job to him. Well better get it over with. Before he could start to explain Ron jumped in.

"Some guy smashed me over the head with a brick today and your dad helped me out and gave me a ride here. Said he had to keep an eye on me to make sure my head was ok. Seemed like a good idea to me and then I saw the stove and I knew it was fate that I came here today." Ron said nonchalantly with a big grin.

Tara felt like she was being punked. They were punking her weren't they? Then Ron's words settled properly into her brain.

"You got hit in the head with a brick!" In less time than it took to say the words she was around the table, standing next to Ron where he sat, hands gripping the sides of his head as she examined his scalp. Her parents exchanged knowing looks and went back to the meal prep. Meanwhile Ron was dealing with having his head tilted this way and that as Tara looked him over.

"Why aren't you at the hospital Ron?" she demanded.

"Well-" Ron's head went forward. "See it's not-" his head went to the left. "That big-" head going to the right. "Of a deal-" head straight back so that he was looking up at Tara. "Really."

"Ron you said you got hit with a brick! That is a huge deal!" Tara turned her big blue eyes from Ron to her parents. "He should be checked out by a doctor. X-rays. He needs medical attention!"

Sitting down the plate of steaks, Waylen leaned both hands on the table and gave his daughter his full attention. "Tara Bear the EMTs checked him out and said he wouldn't even need stitches."

"But the blood..."

"Is just blood. Scalps bleed a lot." Waylen asserted. "You know that."

"Still he got hit with a brick!" she countered.

"Calm down Tara." Mary said, adding her own calming voice to the conversation. "We've been keeping an eye on him and he's fine. He's as hard headed as your father if you ask me."

"Hey!" Weylan feigned a hurt face.

Tara was still not convinced. "Mom this isn't funny. Ron could be hurt." her voice quite serious.

Laying one hand on her hip, Mary pointed a finger at Ron, a wry grin on her face. "He will be if you don't let him breathe soon."

Not understanding Tara looked down to find that she'd clutched Ron's head to her ample chest, cutting off his air supply altogether. She jumped back with a tiny yelp of shock and stood glowing red from embarrassment. Meanwhile Ron took a huge gulp of air, bracing his hands on the table's edge.

"OhmygodI'msosorryIsodidn'tmeantodothatIswear!" Tara said at about a thousand miles per hour.

Waylen stepped behind Ron and slapped him on the back, hard. The impact jolted Ron back to reality, his brain however would never forget the lovely soft prison that had almost killed him.

"Sorry about that Ron." he said. "I didn't think my girl would try to smother you to death."

Ron was quick, very quick to reply. "Their fine. I mean she's fine! I mean I'm fine!" he blurted out. Ron all but became one with the chair as he tried to will himself out of existence. "Shutting up now."

Waylen lay a strong hand on Ron's shoulder and squeezed. "Ease up kid." but there was a tinge of fatherly warning in his voice.

Mary decided to step in and save the teens from their plight. "Why don't you take Ron and get him a shirt he can wear while he eats." Giving her husband a nod of her head. "I'll wash the blood out after we eat. Not like I don't have plenty of practice."

Nodding in agreement, Waylen all but pulled Ron out of his seat. "On it babe. Come on Ron let's see what I got that fits you."

Tara was still standing there like a glowing red statue, her brain short circuiting over the fact that she'd had Ron's head on lock down with her boobs just a minute ago.

As Ron was lead from the kitchen he avoided looking Tara's way completely. "Um, it's nice of you to offer, but I don't think anything of yours will fit me." He said as he looked at the wide back of the man in front of him.

"Oh I got some old training shirts from back in the day that might." Waylen assured him.

One the men were out of the kitchen, Mary walked around the table and faced her daughter squarely. She rubbed Tara's upper arms to calm her down. "It's not the end of the world."

Tara looked at her mom, both being about the same height, and her lower lip quivered. "Dig a hole and put me in it." she almost wailed.

Mary had to fight back the snort of a laugh that almost broke free. Talk about overreacting! "Tara come on now."

"Mom I smushed his head with my boobs!"

Pulling her daughter into a hug, Mary chuckled despite her best efforts. "Well it's not the first move I would have made, but hey to each their own right?"

Tara pushed her mom back with a look of utter shock on her face. "Mom!"

"What?" Mary shrugged. "You think he didn't know you had boobs till just now. The boy's not blind."

Unknowingly hugging herself with an arm, Tara drew small circles on the floor with the tip of her shoe. "Yeah but..."

"But nothing. Stop making a big deal out of it. Trust me I'm sure Ron's not the least bit upset." Giving her daughter a wink.

"Mom!" Tara hissed.

Meanwhile Waylen lead Ron to the other side of the house and the spare room that he'd converted into a personal gym of sorts. All around the room various work out gear and equipment were sitting idle. Ron noted how much weight was on the bench press and whistled low. Tara's dad was one strong dude.

"Welcome to my quiet place." Waylen said with a wave around the room. "When I need to clear my head I come in here and sweat till the world makes sense."

Ron walked up to a punching bag hanging from a chain and reached out to place his palm on it. He felt the weight of it when he gave it a push. That thing weighed more than he did most likely! "No wonder you're so big."

With a short guffaw, Waylen started going through a duffel bag in the corner. "Comes with the territory kid."

"What territory?" Ron asked as he kept looking around the room.

"Back in the day I was a wanna be boxer. They used to call me Way Too Strong." he explained with a bit of pride. "I might not have been the fasted in the ring, but I could take a punch and send it right back twice as hard." Looking up he flashed a big smile. "I miss those days sometimes."

Ron grinned a little himself. Waylen was just a nice guy who made you want to smile. "Why did you stop?"

Standing from the duffel bag he tossed a few shirts to Ron who caught them with both hands. "Well couple of reasons actually. One was the wife got tired of putting me back together after a fight didn't go my way. Hell even when they did go my way if I'm honest. She hated seeing me get hurt."

Ron pulled off his shirts and started trying on the old workout shirts. "So she asked you to quit?"

Waylen saw that despite being lean, Ron seemed solid enough. Kid wasn't big on muscle that was for sure, but what he had was good enough that with a little work the kid would bulk up nicely. Putting such thoughts aside, Waylen reminded himself that he wasn't into the boxing scene anymore.

"Nah she'd never do that. She knew I loved it. I decided to quit on my own. It was more important to me that I stop putting her through all that than it was to box." he explained as he walked over to the punching bag. "Also there was the fact that no matter how hard I hit, I just wasn't getting the big bouts. See I lost about as many as I won and it just wasn't paying the bills."

Setting aside a few of the shirts, Ron picked up another and started pulling it on. "Bummer. Sounds like you really liked boxing though."

Waylen's eyes took on a far away look. "Ron there comes a time in a man's life when he has to do right by not just himself, but those he cares about. When that time comes you have to make the hard choices."

Ron paused, the shirt half way on, his arms still wrapped up in it. "Was it a hard choice to quit boxing?"

"Not at all." Waylen's voice seemed sad somehow. "It was almost like the choice was made for me kid." Then he punched the bag so hard it almost hit the ceiling.

Ron stood looking in wonder at the display of raw power Waylen had just put on. The man had barely seemed to move, but his fist sent the bag flying back. The sound his fist had made when it struck the bag resonated in the room and sent a buzzing sensation down Ron's spine. Waylen made it look so effortless, but Ron was sure if he tried to hit that bag he'd barely make it move at all. Wow.

"Man you're like a real life Rocky." Ron mused aloud.

Now that made Waylen laugh. "That's the nicest thing I think I've ever heard kid."

From the doorway Mary Strong cleared her throat. "I thought the nicest thing you ever heard was me saying that I'd marry a bum like you."

Ron pulled the old shirt on hastily while Waylen steadied the bag with both hands. "Well of course babe you know that." Looking very sheepish.

"Uh huh." Mary quirked a brow. "Come on you two. Foods getting cold and Tara is almost back to normal."

Ron's face took on a curious look. "What's wrong with Tara?"

"Let's just say she's a little mortified that she almost killed you with her booby trap." Mary quipped as she turned and left the room.

The men looked at each other.

Lifting a finger, Waylen gave a warning. "Not a single word."

"Y-Yes sir." Ron gulped.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Being so upset that you cry yourself to sleep does not a great wake up make. Kim knew this first hand after earlier in the day and now her head ached like somebody was trying to hammer their way out of her skull. She'd been hoping some fresh air would help, but so far it hadn't. She had no idea that her best friend had also gone for a walk before. The two of them really were of the same mind even if they didn't know it all the time.

Walking along the sidewalk Kim felt the weight of what she'd done bearing down on her. She refused to cry again. Her eyes were already sore from wiping them over and over. No doubt she looked a mess. Bet Bonnie would have a real good laugh if she could see her now.

"I'd deserve it too." she said softly.

Head down she kept walking. She wasn't going anywhere really, just letting her feet take her along. She couldn't go where she really wanted to any way. Ron had made it pretty clear he didn't want to talk to her, didn't even want to see her right now. Every time she remembered his face in that moment, the way his eyes bore into her so full of pain, well it threatened to break her all over again.

Stopping she reached out to take hold of a street sign, bracing herself as her breath came in hiccups. God this hurt so much. More than anything she'd ever felt. Why did this hurt so much? She knew in her heart that Ron wasn't going to hate her, that in the end they would work it out. Her mother had been right. Ron couldn't hate her. It just wasn't in him to do that. So if she knew all that then why, why oh why did she ache to her core when she thought of what she'd done? Yes it was wrong, ok she knew that now. She'd accepted her huge, unimaginable, totally out of the ballpark screw up. She got it loud and clear. Still though it felt like more than what was on the surface. Maybe...just maybe...and this was a very big maybe, like the maybe of all maybes that ever existed...maybe there was something to what Monique had been-

SHLOOP!

Kim's view of the outside vanished in an instant, replaced by the smooth walls of the transport tube she was being sucked through at an alarming speed. In a matter of minutes and a series of twists and turns, Kim was deposited on her feet, but deep underground within what she knew just had to be a Global Justice base.

Two agents stepped forward once the transparent door of the tube slid open.

"Miss. Possible if you would follow us." one said evenly.

"Sure." Kim managed to say, doing her best to put on a good face despite the inner turmoil she was going through. Head in the game Possible.

She was escorted down a several corridors, past security check points, and finally brought to a door that she assumed lead to where a certain eye patch wearing super secret organization leader would be waiting for her.

The two agents stood on either side of the door as it opened with a quiet whoosh. Kim stepped inside, the door sliding shut behind her. The room was pretty empty save for a large monitor that dominated the far wall. It was this monitor that the leader of Global Justice, one Doctor Betty Director, was studying.

"Possible how are things?" Betty asked without turning around.

Kim moved further into the room, her eyes drawn to the monitor and the numerous images that danced across it. She opened her mouth to speak, but Director cut her off.

"Not as good as you'd like I'll wager."

How did she know that Kim wondered. Then again, hello secret organization. Still though it was a bit unnerving how this woman always seemed one step ahead of everybody.

Betty stood with her back straight, arms behind her in military parade rest position. She was like something straight out of a spy movie. The ultra secret agent that knew everything about everybody, but nobody knew anything about her. Well at least to Kim that's how she seemed anyway. Doctor Director was someone to aspire to become. Kim knew that the moment she'd met her. For Kim this was her end goal. To have the ability to do real good in the world and the resources at her disposal to make it happen.

Betty nodded her head towards the monitor. "What do you make of all this Possible?"

Stepping up beside the taller woman, Kim studied the images, soon understanding that they were different videos all playing at once. They all seemed to show alleys and sad looking buildings, an inner city setting perhaps? It was all very tactical looking, but lacked any sound.

"Is this some kind of training exercise going on?" she asked.

"Not at all. In fact these events happened only hours ago." Betty turned to face Kim, her one eye seeming to take in everything about the young heroine in an instant. "I was there."

Kim did the math in her head. "Talk about jet setting."

Allowing a tiny smirk to grace her lips, Betty quipped. "The benefits of having state of the art tech at your fingertips. However the mechanics of how I travel are not why I brought you here today."

"Oh, ok. What's the sitch?"

Pointing at the upper left corner of the monitor, Betty said flatly. "That."

Kim's eyes focused on the video playing out there and she saw the flash of green light and knew what it meant. "Shego." The name ground past clenched teeth. Kim was so not in the mood to deal with her right now, but she also suddenly had the desire to punch something really hard after everything with Ron. Shego would do just fine as a punching bag right now.

Betty noted the out of character flare to Kim's nostrils. So something was indeed not going well for Possible. This needed to be looked into. "Correct."

Kim looked away from the monitor and towards Director, her green eyes livid. "I thought all the villains were rounded up at some silly convention."

Betty's lips pressed into a thin line. She hated a job half done and so long as Shego was on the loose she considered that mission as such. "She wasn't on hand when the task force moved in. Apparently from what we've gleamed from Drakken she was taking a vacation."

"A vacation?" Kim couldn't help the incredulity that tinged her voice. The idea of villains taking vacations just sounded odd.

"Seems it's part of her contract." Betty confirmed.

"Wow. Ok then." Guess even villains need a break now and then Kim thought.

Betty turned her back to the large monitor and took a few steps towards the center of the room. "Possible the reason I brought you here was to inform you that Shego is still at large. She's on the run, but with the intel we received from Drakken she won't be able to rely on her usual methods of operation."

Turning to look at the videos again, Kim scratched her temple with her little finger. "In other words she's on her own."

"Precisely. We know all the lairs she could have used, the bank accounts, drop spots, everything. Thanks to Drakken that is."

Cocking a brow, Kim turned towards Director. "Do I even want to know how you got him to talk?" The idea of Drakken being tortured didn't sit well with Kim even if he was a villain.

"Nothing as gruesome as you might think. The little weasel started talking before we even asked him. Seems he expected much the same thing as you just imagined. However I don't condone torture as a method of gaining intel. Despite what movies might portray, those under physical torment will often say whatever it is they think will gain them relief. Truth isn't even a consideration."

Feeling a lot better about after hearing that, Kim nodded.

"Possible care to enlighten me on what's going on with Stoppable?" Betty asked with all the tact of a bulldozer.

Gulping, Kim gave a nervous little laugh. "Wrong? Who said anything was wrong? Nothing wrong at all. Everything is just dandy."

Betty's face might as well have been made of stone. "Nobody uses the word dandy any more."

"Oh they don't. Ha ha. Learn something new everyday." Kim stammered.

"Possible understand that I am taking a huge risk by interacting with Team Possible on any level at all. Global Justice is fairly new. When compared to similar factions we are among the smallest. We were created to deal with the threat of villains that don't fit into the normal parameters of criminal behavior. Those individuals that are or can become a threat on a global scale. We think outside the box. We do not employ lethal means. Our goal is not just to stop such individuals, but to perhaps make them a positive factor in the end."

"That's exactly how I feel too. I don't want to kill anyone, not ever. I think you can fight the bad guys and keep your hands clean." Kim declared, clenching her fists at her sides.

"That is why I have allowed you and Stoppable to even know of our existence. I see a lot of myself in you Possible and I like that. It is my hope that one day you will find yourself here at Global Justice." Betty explained.

"That would be totally awesome!" Kim wanted to pinch herself. Being a part of Global Justice and working with Doctor Director would be perfect. Then she could make a real difference from the inside. Maybe whip the Global Justice agents into shape for once. Not that they weren't good at their jobs, but they did tend to drop the ball far too often for Kim's liking.

Betty let the teen bask in the daydream a few moments, then brought out the stick to go with the carrot she had just dangled in front of her. "Well then I need to know that I can count on you. You lead Team Possible and you have two people directly under your command. I expect you to be able to handle such a small team, but if that proves too much for you then I have my doubts about how well you could handle working for Global Justice."

Kim went on the defensive. "I never said I was the leader. Ron is my partner and Wade is our backup. We are equals. Each of us have a role to play."

"Oh? So the name Team Possible is just that? A name? Nothing implied by the fact that Stoppable and Load aren't mentioned then?" Betty fired right back.

"Yes it's just a name. It's not like I forced them to..." Kim faltered. Just when had they decided on the team name? She couldn't think of any real discussion about it ever coming up. It just seemed to have always been the name of their team.

"Let me get right to the point Possible." Betty said, drawing Kim's attention back to her. "We are unable to track Stoppable. We assumed it had something to do with a problem with Load's tech and that the issue would be resolved with haste. However after several days I've reached the conclusion that the signal won't be returning. Am I correct?"

Kim was floored. Global Justice had been tracking Ron using the very chip that she and Wade had implanted in him! "You had no right to do that!"

Betty's face remained a mask of collected calm despite Kim's outburst. "I see no issue using an already implemented method of operation. Obviously Team Possible's field operatives use tracking devices as part of your standard operations so that Load can have the most data to work with where your missions are concerned."

Kim was confused. "What do you mean tracking devices?"

It was now Betty's turn to be confused. "I've had Global Justice piggy back off your tracking signals since before Team Possible were made aware of our existence. How else do you think we keep finding you?"

"I just assumed that you, well you know...super secret spy ways." Kim said throwing her hands up.

"Super secret spy ways?" Betty repeated and Kim had to admit that when she said it like that it did sound pretty stupid.

"Look ok yes Ron's signal won't be coming back on. Ever." Kim admitted, but not making eye contact.

"Explain."

"I don't want to."

Betty stood staring at the teen, waiting for her to relent. The silence in the room started to grow unbearable and finally Kim caved.

"There was a chip in Ron...one that Wade and I used to keep tabs on him in case of emergencies. It could even monitor his vital signs."

Betty shifted her stance slightly from one foot to the other. "I'm aware of all that."

"Wait, you are?" Kim started to get this sick feeling in her gut.

"Of course. I told you we'd been using your own signals to keep track of you ourselves. We were aware of the chip, though I admit I am curious as to why Stoppable's chip was implanted while your own tracking signal was left to your communication device."

Of course! The Kimmunicator was what they used to track her. Now it all made sense to Kim. Wade could locate her Kimmunicator anywhere on the planet given enough time. It was a constant means of contact with the tech genius and had saved them more times than she could count. Then the other part of Director's statement hit home. Kim's shoulders drooped. This was going to suck so bad.

"Well see...the thing is..." Kim struggled to say the words. "He sorta didn't know...about the chip."

It was a tense few seconds as Betty absorbed Kim's words. Her expression didn't change in the slightest. "I see." Was all she said.

Kim had expected a lecture at the very least, maybe even some shouting, not that she could imagine Director shouting, but still, anything but this. "You do?"

"Yes. Implanting a tracking device means you will always know your agent's location and depending on the complexity of the device even their physical condition. All our field agents here have similar implants."

"Really?" This wasn't something Kim could have seen coming.

"However they all accept and acknowledge the procedure before hand." There was no mistaking the hint of emotion underlying Director's professional demeanor now. "What I'm getting from you is that Stoppable had no idea of the device. None at all?"

Wincing, Kim nodded slowly. She felt like a little bug under Director's glaring eye.

Letting that sink in Betty ran through several scenes in her head. She wanted to impress upon the teen just how poorly such actions were in regards to the well being of not only Team Possible, but to Stoppable's human dignity. What Betty had just heard bordered on human experimentation and yes that was a stretch, but still it was not too far of one. Any surgical implementation upon a person without their consent was horrible. It went against everything she stood for and wanted to present as she leader of Global Justice. If Possible was to ever stand a chance of becoming the asset that Betty thought she could be, then this was going to be the defining moment in that development. She had to make sure Possible knew how grave the matter was.

"Possible do you remember the aftermath of switching bodies with Stoppable?" Betty asked sternly.

"Yes." Kim sounded very small.

"I do as well." Betty remarked as she lifted a hand to study her nails. "The two of you couldn't even look at each other after returning to your proper bodies. The whole experience of living in the body of the opposite sex, not to mention your best friend, had been overwhelming for the both of you. The destruction of boundaries was something neither of you were prepared for once the event was concluded." Here she fixed her eye on the teen who was looking for all the world like she was on trial and in a way, she was. "You have no memory of the actual time the two of you spent in each other's bodies thanks to me."

Kim opened her mouth to speak, but one look at Director and she shut it with an audible click of her teeth.

"That's right, I am the only reason Team Possible was able to move past that. The two of you just couldn't put it behind you. The very idea that Stoppable had been inside your body, had seen you, every inch of you. Had lived inside you. Had tended to your body's hygiene. Seen to its more unsavory functions."

Boy Director could even make going to the bathroom sound disturbing Kim thought. However that thought only brought on the idea of Ron having to use the restroom in her body and Kim felt ill. It just felt so wrong sick and awkweird all at once. Then she had a flash of her having to do the same in Ron's body and she nearly fell out. Even without actual memories the very idea was just gross!

Betty could see her words were having the desired effect. She pressed on. "I used one of Global Justice's greatest secrets to help the two of you get past that. A machine capable of erasing memories. I made the call to take away what was destroying your team. I did that because I saw value in Team Possible. In what you could achieve going forward. I took a risk that you can't even begin to calculate young lady."

Of course what Betty had not told the two teens was that the machine had been a prototype developed by a group of scientists working separate of one another. Each one knowing nothing of how their work would be used to create the machine itself. Betty had been against the very idea from the start. Removing the evil intentions from villains by erasing memories wasn't the way to handle things. She still wasn't convinced it would have worked, but the higher ups were demanding and short sighted. However after one failed attempt Betty had managed to pull some favors and have the machine decommissioned. It had remained hidden away in the deepest parts of Global Justice until the day she'd used it on the two teens. It had been such a success that Betty had ordered the machine destroyed. The very idea that memories could be removed entirely was not something she could stomach. It was far too dangerous to be allowed to exist. The proof of that was standing right in front of her. The fact that Possible and Stoppable could even talk to each other, that their friendship had survived, was testament to that.

Kim knew Director was right. She remembered agreeing to try the machine. It was that or face life without her best friend. It was one thing to know somebody as a person, to be close to them, but it was another thing altogether to have been that person. To have lived in their skin. It wasn't something she or Ron could handle and who could blame them.

"There's no way I can ever thank you enough Director." she began softly. "Taking away my memories of being in Ron's body...wow even saying it out loud makes my skin crawl...Look I get it. I know that you went way out of your comfort zone to help us. I do."

"Do you?" Betty snapped with such authority that Kim jumped. "Because if you understand that then I simply can not fathom how you could have taken actions that could destroy the very team I risked so much to salvage."

Kim thought she couldn't have felt any worse than she already was, but she knew better now. Now she was at rock bottom for sure.

"Want to know how many times a week Stoppable masturbates?" Betty asked with as much emotion as one might use when talking about the weather.

"W-What?" Kim wasn't sure she'd heard that right. No way she heard that right. Ok she'd been wrong. This was rock bottom.

Betty tapped her temple. "I have all the data right here. I kept track of both you and Stoppable from day one. However now I understand why I was able to get far more detailed information from his signal than yours. After all you don't carry that communicator of yours into the shower do you? You don't sleep with it. Eat with it. You get to have time away from it whenever you want. Stoppable on the other hand wasn't even aware. He had no clue." Letting her words sink in, Betty asked once more. "So are you curious as to how many times a week your friend masturbates?"

"God no!" Ok what was Director thinking asking her something like that?

"Perhaps you would like to know how regular his bowel movements are? Want to know which girls at your school raise his pulse and which don't?" Betty was not letting up.

"No I..." Wait they could tell all that from the chip? Holy cow Kim had never considered all the applications of that thing. Could it really tell her which girls Ron liked or were at least attracted to? Stop it Kim, she thought to herself. That's exactly why Ron is so upset with you. This is what you did to him. He feels violated and it's all your fault.

Seeing the emotions as they flickered across the teen's face, Betty knew her point had been made. Moving to the young woman she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Possible fix this." she all but ordered.

Kim sighed so hard her body seemed to deflate. "How? I mean...I really messed up."

Betty knew when to break a person down and when to build them up. Now was the time to throw Possible a little advice. "Think about what Stoppable would do. Consider how many times he's made mistakes and how he never allows that to keep him down."

Kim looked up, eyes wet with the threat of tears. Betty moved her hand from Kim's shoulder to cup her cheek. "You may be the one in the spotlight young lady, but he's the one holding you up so you can shine. I would have thought you'd have figured that out by now. The two of you are a team. Teams only work when everyone does their part. Right now Team Possible is broken and it's up to you to fix it. I can't tell you how to do that. I can only tell you that if it were Stoppable in your place he would find a way. That is what he brings to the table."

Stepping back from the young heroine, Betty straightened her uniform and gave Kim a stern look.

"Think you can get the job done Possible?" she asked.

Taking a big breath, Kim nodded. Her green eyes full of determination. "Anything is possible for a Possible."

Betty let the barest hint of a smile grace her lips. "Good. Because the next time Shego makes an appearance I'll need Team Possible to bring her in."

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Ron leaned back from the table, his belly full of wonderfully delicious food. This had been exactly what he needed to take his mind off the whole chip thing. Who knew that today would be full of so many ups and downs.

A loud burp got everyone's attention. Waylen covered his mouth with a fist, chuckling. "Better this end than the other." he offered.

"Dad!" Tara yelped in embarrassment.

Mary reached over to smack her husband on the chest so hard it seemed to echo through the kitchen. "Not in front of the company." she warned.

Ron grinned. "No better compliment to a chef if you ask me."

With a gesture of his hand, Waylen countered his wife's warning. "See he gets it."

Standing from the table, Mary began to clear away the dishes. "Ugh, men."

Tara stood and started to help her mother. Ron made as if to reach for a plate as well, but she shooed his hand away. "Ron you already did more than enough. You cooked some great food so don't you even try to do more. Mom and I got this."

"I don't mind really." he said and in truth he didn't. Reaching out to take hold of the plate.

"I'd listen to her Ron." Waylen advised as he got to his feet, stretching his arms overhead. "Strong women are just that, strong in every way. It's best to do what they say." With a wink at Ron he added. "They like that."

Relenting, Ron handed the plate to Tara, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand. "Oh sure thing." Brown eyes meeting blue. "Thanks Tara."

She felt her face heat up and almost dropped the plate. "Sure."

They stood there, each one holding a side of the plate, neither moving. Mary rolled her eyes, then reached out to snatch the plate away from them. "We got this guys. Why don't you two go do whatever it is men do after they stuff their faces."

Coming back to reality Ron nodded. "Guess we're being thrown out huh?" he asked looking at Waylen.

"Looks like it." Waving Ron to follow. "Let's jet before they change their mind."

Once the two of them were gone, Mary deposited the dishes into the sink and turned to lean against the counter, giving her daughter a very smug look. One which Tara pointedly ignored as she brought more dishes to the sink. When Tara was beside her, Mary bumped hips with her.

"So?" she prompted with a big smile.

"So what?" Tara said with false ignorance.

"Don't you so what me." Mary chided. "You like him don't you?"

Tara knew her face was betraying her because she felt it heat up. "Ron's a great guy." she easily admitted. Avoiding the actual question.

Mary was having none of it. "You like him." she teased in a sing song voice while hip bumping her daughter again.

Tara couldn't stop the grin that spread over her lips. "Geeze mom what are you ten?"

"Tara and Ron sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mary sang out so loud that Tara frantically covered her mother's mouth with both hands lest Ron hear her.

"Mom!" she yelped as her mother's eyes shown with humor.

Reaching up, Mary pulled Tara's hands away. "I'm so right. You like him."

Covering her face with both hands, Tara did a silly little shimmy thing that she'd never quite grown out of since being a little girl. "I'm ignoring you!"

Mary leaned in and spoke directly into Tara's ear. "Ya got the hots for him."

Eyes as big as the plates in the sink, Tara glared at her mother. "Cut it out!" but she couldn't stop the smile that thought gave her.

"So how does he feel about it?" Mary asked, crossing her arms.

There was the big question Tara thought. What did Ron think of her? Were they friends? She thought so. Were they close friends though? Not really. It wasn't like they hung out or talked on the phone, nothing close friends did. In fact his every moment seemed to be centered around a certain red head.

With a deep sigh, Tara turned on the water and watched the sink begin to fill. "Don't know mom."

Mary picked up on the defeated tone her daughter had. "Hey now what's up honey?"

"It's just Ron and I aren't really close. He's best friends with Kim and I can't compete with that." Tara admitted sullenly.

"You don't have to compete with his best friend. It's not like they're a couple."

But was that true Tara asked herself. Just how close were Ron and Kim really? It was hard to see one without the other, even harder to imagine it. Could two people spend so much time together, be so close, and not be a thing? Tara wasn't sure it was possible.

"You don't know what they are do you honey?" Mary asked once she saw how hard Tara was thinking things over.

Shaking her head slowly, Tara confirmed her mom's question. "They're always together. They walk to school together. They walk home together. They eat together. I'm pretty sure the only reason Ron's even on the cheer squad is to be with Kim. They're pretty much connected at the hip." The more she talked the more bummed she got. She'd put her crush on Ron aside and now here she was right back where she started. Feeling something for a guy she couldn't have. Just great.

Reaching out to turn the water off, Mary gave her daughter a soft pat on her arm. "Until you know for sure don't lose hope. Heck even if he's spoken for now, nothing is written in stone. Just be honest with yourself and with him. Things will work out."

"You don't know that mom." Tara said softly. "Kim is the whole package. She's smart, pretty, athletic, and she saves the world."

Mary curled her fingers and put them under Tara's chin and lifted her daughter's face up so she could see her eyes. "Listen here young lady. You are the entire world to your father and I so that makes you plenty special enough and don't you forget it. Any guy would be lucky to have you, you got that?"

Throwing her arms around her mom, Tara sniffled a few times. "Thanks mom."

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry this one was a little late. Lots going on around here and some cool things in the works. As always thank you for taking the time to read my story and all the great advice and reviews. You guys really are the reason I enjoy writing this so much. I can't say thank you enough!


	10. Intervention

The men returned to the makeshift gym in the spare room. Ron checked out the rest of the equipment that he'd missed before while the older man plopped himself down to sit on the workout bench.

"Now that was some good eatin." Waylen said with another burp. "Where'd you learn to cook like that Ron?"

Peeking out from around the punching bag, the blond shrugged. "Most of it was self taught."

"Come on, no way."

"Way." Ron affirmed with a nod even as he struck what he thought was a boxing pose and pretended to take a few swings at the bag. "Way back when I was a kid, mom got me one of those toy baking ovens. You know the kind you can make little cakes and stuff in. Not sure if she wanted a little girl instead, but hey I had fun so it's all good."

Waylen watched as Ron put on a rather silly show of doing footwork and something he assumed was meant to be boxing. Complete with Ron doing crowd sounds and acting as ref now and then like he was counting the bag out. He couldn't help but grin at the kid. He could see why his little girl liked him so much. Ron seemed like a great guy, not like that guy Tara had been dating before. He still wanted to get his hands on that one, but Waylen knew better than to beat the crap out of a high school punk...just barely.

Ron went on explaining as he circled the bag, still not actually hitting it. "I guess I just took to cooking after that. It's like one of the only things I'm actually good at."

Snorting in disbelief, Waylen said, "Not buying that for a second pal."

Ron stopped his antics and gave a shrug. "I mean I'm a good Mad Dog too, but it's not hard to put on a mascot outfit and run around like a putz. I do that even without the outfit half the time." Chuckling at his own little joke.

"See that right there is your problem kid." Waylen said as he stood. "Stop putting yourself down."

"I'm not putting myself down." Ron felt his shoulders tense. "It's the truth."

Coming over to stand next to Ron, Waylen clapped a large hand on the teen's shoulder. "Look kid I don't really know you. I get that, but listen...Tara thinks pretty highly of you and I trust her judgment this time."

Ron caught that last part. "This time?"

With a grimace the big guy moved his hand from Ron's shoulder so that it rested on top of the punching bag. "Let's just say I didn't approve of the last guy she brought around."

The light bulb went off in Ron's head. "You mean Mankey huh?"

"Oh I'd like to get my hands on him." Waylen said, making a fist with his free hand.

"What happened?" Ron asked with a little bit of apprehension.

"Sorry kid, but if you want to know that you gotta ask Tara. Not my place to air out her dirty laundry." he said.

An image of Tara's dirty laundry filled Ron's mind and he sort of got lost in all that implied. Waylen saw that the lights were on, but nobody was home look on Ron's face and snickered. He slapped the punching bag loudly.

Ron jumped, coming right out of his day dream.

"So..." Waylen began. "Tara tells me that you go on missions to save the world."

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Ron made a big deal of looking at his own shoes. "I wouldn't put it like that. Kim does the hard stuff like I said before. I do the distracting and self destruct button pushing."

"But you do go on these missions right?" the older man asked.

Nodding, Ron was reminded that the very idea of missions might be off the table for a while considering what was going on between Kim and himself. Waylen didn't miss the look that passed over Ron's face just then.

"What's wrong Ron?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ron sighed. "It's just...something I need to fix."

"Heck is that all?" Waylen said with a friendly smile. "I'm pretty good at fixing things. Sorta my job as a contractor. Anything I can do?"

Giving it some thought, Ron shook his head. "Not unless you can fix best friends not being best friends."

There was a silence that hung in the room for a bit after that statement. Waylen felt like he might be stepping over a line, but he decided to go for it.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I can, but I'd need to know the details. Gotta know the right tools for the job after all." Letting his offer sit there while Ron thought it over. He wasn't going to push the kid to talk if he didn't want to, but he'd listen if he did.

After a bit Ron decided he needed to talk to somebody and Tara's dad was a good a choice as any. At the very least Waylen wouldn't be biased like Mr. Dr. P had been.

So Ron started to tell the story of the chip, omitting certain things like a certain secret ninja school's real purpose and things like MMP and Chosen One prophecies. When he was done he felt emotionally drained and was surprised that when he wiped his hand across his face it came away wet. Tears had managed to sneak down his cheeks at some point.

To his credit Waylen had remained quiet, just taking it all in. He had to admit that what he heard was some pretty heavy stuff to deal with, especially for a guy like Ron who seemed to wear his heart on his sleeve. However he wasn't instantly on Ron's side either. From what he'd just heard there were things both of them could have done better. Ron seemed set on the notion that he wasn't pulling his weight and Waylen was sorry to say that he got the feeling the kid might be close to hitting home there. Even if Ron was pulling his weight on these missions, the fact that he felt like he wasn't spoke volumes. Then there was his friend Kim Possible. Boy she could have handled things better for sure. Like maybe bringing Ron up to speed herself. If she was the more experienced member of the team and from the name itself, Team Possible, well it sure seemed like she was the one calling the shots. She should have plugged any holes in the team from the get go. Yep, both of them were to blame if you asked him.

"Wow that's rough." he said after Ron was done.

"Yeah and now I don't know what to do." Ron admitted as he finished wiping away the last of his tears.

Resting a cheek against the punching bag, Waylen scrunched his lips in thought. "Hmm...Ya got a real knot to untie there kid, that's for sure." Blowing out a breath, he asked, "So what do you want to do?"

Ron had been thinking about that pretty hard himself since going for a walk in the park earlier. "I know I want me and Kim to still be friends."

"Even after what she and that other kid did to you?"

"Yep, for sure. I mean yeah it sucks, but I know I don't want to lose either of them as friends. Especially Kim."

A knowing grin slid across Waylen's lips. "Especially Kim huh?" Uh oh Tara Bear, you may be a day late and dollar short this time, he thought to himself.

"Well yeah of course...Hey wait just a minute!" catching the look on Waylen's face, Ron threw his hands up. "It's not like that. We're best friends, the best of friends and nothing more."

"Uh huh." the big guy nodded sagely. "I didn't say a word kid."

Lifting a finger towards the ceiling. "Oh but you were thinking it weren't you?"

Shrugging, the big guy grinned all the more. "Stranger things have happened ya know. Tara's mom and myself started out as friends."

"Well...It's so not like that...me and Kim are...we're not just friends, we're best friends since Pre-K. I couldn't even think of Kim like that."

Even as he said it, images of Kim danced through his thoughts. The way her hair fell over one shoulder. The sound of her laughter. How her lower lip stood out when she destroyed his resolve with her puppy dog pout. Ok hold up! This was getting akwierd to the max. This was this best friend he was thinking about. Head in the game Ron!

"So yeah...um, like I said. We're just friends and nothing else." he pronounced, crossing his arms.

Deciding to let that particular subject rest, Waylen slapped the bag a few times, then braced it with his body. "Here ya go. Give it a few shots. Let's see what ya got."

Ron blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah you."

"I don't know how to box though." Ron explained, relaxing his arms so they hung at his sides.

"Well it is called the Sweet Science, but it all starts with making a fist." Waylen said with a cocky half grin. "So make a fist and use it."

Curling his right hand into a fist, Ron held it up and studied it. "Why am I doing this again?"

"Cause when I have trouble sorting something out I come in here and sweat till the world makes sense remember." He slapped the bag again. "Now hit it."

"I don't understand how-"

"Ron just hit the bag." said an exasperated Waylen.

Ron punched the bag and absolutely nothing happened. He stood there, fist pressed against the bag, eyes squeezed shut. Waylen had been ready to at least feel something, but this was just sad. From what he'd seen earlier in the alley he expected Ron to have some power behind his punch, but he'd felt nothing at all when the teen had hit the bag.

"Ron...pal, look when I say hit the bag I mean really hit it." he explained.

Opening one eye, Ron gave a sheepish nod of his head and stepped back. "I told you I'm not a fighter."

"Yeah I know." Waylen shifted tactics. "You let Kim do all the heavy lifting. You told me that I remember."

"It's not like she can't handle it." Ron's voice was tinged with just a hint of agitation.

"Not like she has a choice." Waylen countered.

"Hey I do my part too."

Putting on a big show of not really believing what he was hearing, Waylen nodded just a little. "Bet you do kid. I bet you do. So you what? Run around like a chicken with it's head cut off while your little girlfriend takes care of the tough stuff."

Ron began glaring now. "She's not my girlfriend!"

Only Waylen didn't let up. "No wonder I never knew you were her sidekick. I mean I remember her name, everybody knows who Kim Possible is, but not you. Guess you like being in the background...where it's safe."

Ron could feel his heart beating in his chest. "It's not like that."

"Like I said kid, a man should be able to stand on his own two feet. A man shouldn't make a woman fight for him. A real man wouldn't let her do all the heavy lifting. He'd do his share, earn his keep."

"I know that." Ron ground through clenched teeth.

"Do you?" Waylen braced behind the bag. "Then why'd you end up tagged like a stray dog kid?"

Ron's fist tightened so hard his nails began to bite into his palm. His entire body was shaking and every breath he took was an effort in and of itself. He was mad, very mad, at everything right now. Kim for betraying him. Waylen for pissing him off and rubbing his nose in it. However he was mostly mad at himself for being the cause of it all. He was such a...

"No." Ron said softly.

"Huh." Waylen said curiously, eyeing the teen from behind the bag.

"I know what you're doing." Coming to a decision, Ron relaxed his hand and slowed his breathing with what he remembered about meditation from Yamanouchi. It was as if Sensei's voice were speaking to him right now.

Anger is like any tool. When used properly it can achieve results beyond expectation. However if you allow your enemy to use your anger against you it will become a terrible burden that will ultimately crush you.

Ron closed his eyes and breathed out softly. "You're trying to piss me off so I'll hit the bag. This isn't the kind of guy you are. I know that even though I barely know you. You can't be that kind of guy and be the awesome dad that you are to Tara. She wouldn't be who she is if her dad was that kind of person either. So I know you're just saying those things to piss me off." opening his eyes, Ron shook his head once. "Not going to happen."

Stepping around the bag, Waylen scratched his head vigorously. Wow. He'd just been put in his place by the kid, but good. "Screwed that up didn't I?"

"Pretty much." Ron said cracking a smile.

"Damn kid you got me." Hoping to move past the utter failure, Waylen pointed towards the door. "So, uh, want to go check out what we can muster for desert?"

Now that was something Ron could give in to. "Oh yeah!"

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

A few hours later and Ron was stepping out of Waylen's truck where it sat idling in the driveway of the Stoppable residence. Shutting the door he leaned in and gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks for looking out for me and feeding me." grinning big.

Waylen gave a hearty laugh. "Kid you did most of the cooking."

"Well then...Thanks for hearing me out and trying to help." Ron admitted.

Giving the young man a serious look, Waylen nodded slowy. "Any time Ron. I know life can be tough, but you hang in there. Just take it one step at a time."

Stepping back from the old truck, Ron waved. "I'll do my best."

Putting the truck in gear, Waylen threw a wave of his own out the window. "All any man can do kid."

Ron watched the truck fade into the distance before turning to face his empty house. Well not completely empty he corrected himself. Rufus was in there, no doubt still grinding away on Everlot. The little guy loved that game almost as much as cheese.

"Scary." he said to himself with a grin.

Unlocking the door with his own key this time, Ron entered the house and after checking the answering machine for messages, and no surprise there was none, headed up to his room.

Just as he thought, Rufus was smashing buttons like crazy when he pushed the door to his room open. Noting the empty bags of chips, not to mention the pile of soda cans on the floor, Ron assumed the little gamer had been snacking most of the day.

"Hey Rufus." he greeted as he kicked off his shoes.

Without taking his eyes off the screen, Rufus shushed Ron loudly.

"Ok I get it. Don't mind me. Stay in the zone buddy." Plopping himself onto his bed with a long yawn. He felt like his gas tank was sitting just above E. It had been a heck of a day and all Ron wanted to do right now was crash. However one thing kept running through his mind, just like it had been since leaving the Strong house.

What to do about the whole chip thing?

Honestly he knew that the whole thing was a bad road of akweird wrapped up in sick-wrong. Why couldn't things be easy? He just wished he could hit a button and make this whole thing go away. Just go back to the way things had been. If there was one word that described how he felt right now it was frustrated. Maybe getting some sleep would help him think clearer.

Going to bed early sounded like a great idea, so great in fact that he didn't even bother to put on his pajamas. He just rolled over to face the wall and was soon snoring away.

Across the room Rufus took a moment to glance over at his human friend. There was something off about him lately, something that had the naked mole rat's nerves on edge. He couldn't explain it, but for some reason he had a growing sense of dread whenever Ron was around. It was instinctual, this feeling that made him want to avoid his friend at all costs. Rufus hated feeling that way about Ron, but honestly it wasn't something he could control. Animals are born with survival instincts and right now Rufus was getting a message loud and clear from his.

Ron was dangerous.

Frowning sadly, the little guy's shoulders slumped. He really wished he could help his friend, but what could a naked mole rat do?

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Later that night at the Possible house.

Kim woke to the sound of the Kimmunicator going off. Grabbing it off the nightstand she saw Wade's face. "What's the sitch?"

"Shego." the rotund tech guru was typing away. "Got a hit on the site alone with what looks like video from a phone."

Kim sat up, instantly alert. "Show me."

A blurry video clip began to play with Wade talking over it. "Bystander caught this from street level. Apparently this is a furniture store. Also the description matches Shego. Black and green suit, long black hair, even the glowing green hands."

The video showed a nondescript storefront with its door ripped right off the hinges. The interior was dark, but then a few bright green bursts of light flashed from far back inside the building. The video ended there.

"What would Shego be doing breaking into a furniture store?" Kim asked, even as she got to her feet.

"I asked myself the same thing." Wade agreed. "So I did some checking and turns out that building shares a load bearing wall with the local branch of Middleton Bank."

"So in other words all Shego has to do is blast a hole through the wall and she's in. Still though, why not just go through the front of the bank?" Kim asked even as she began to gather her mission gear.

"One sec..." furious typing. "Got it. Ok this branch of the bank is pretty old. One of the oldest in the state in fact. Seems the safe is no different. Meaning they don't make them like this anymore. We're talking one tough nut to crack, old school style. However the bank's construction cut a few corners."

Drawing up short, Kim facepalmed. "Let me guess. One of the vault's walls just happens to be the same wall the bank shares with the furniture store?"

"Bingo." Wade confirmed before taking a sip of his soda.

Sitting the Kimmunicator down on her bed, Kim changed into her mission outfit, making sure to stay out of Wade's field of view. "Doctor Director will want to know about this."

"Way ahead of you. I took the liberty of passing the video and all information along to Global Justice already. They have a hover jet heading your way as we speak. You got ten minutes."

"You rock Wade." she said as she picked up the Kimmunicator again.

"What about Ron?" the young man asked with trepidation.

This stopped Kim in her tracks. What should she do? He said he wanted space, but this was a mission and Team Possible had been called in. "I...I don't know Wade. Last time I saw Ron he wasn't too happy with me at all."

Wade hadn't heard anything out of either Kim or Ron concerning the chip fiasco and honestly he was just fine with that. He hated confrontation and he'd secretly been hoping they would sort it out themselves and then bring him up to speed on it later. However it seemed things were still a little fresh on the whole how dare they chip Ron without telling him front.

"Well the mission is to subdue Shego and bring her in. No henchmen, no doomsday device, not even Drakken. Technically you could tackle this one alone." he offered meekly, wincing even as he said it.

She considered that for about a second, then shook her head. "No. Ron is part of this team. He's my partner. I'm not going to go without him."

A relieved smile broke over Wade's face. "I'm glad you said that. I'll call him and-"

"No I'll do it." she cut in.

"You sure?" Wade knew he needed to talk to Ron himself and even though right before a mission wasn't the best time, he was ready if need be.

"Yes, but thanks Wade. I got this."

"Gotcha Kim. Contact me once you're on the ground." then the Kimmunicator clicked off.

Tucking the device into a pouch on her belt, Kim took a deep breath, exhaled, then repeated until she felt she was ready to actually call Ron.

"He's your best friend. He does not hate you. You can do this." she wasn't sure she believed herself, but time wasn't on her side.

Picking up the phone she dialed the Stoppable's number. Glancing at the clock she saw it was almost midnight. Even had Ron's parents been home she'd have called anyway. Missions took priority after all. Still though she felt like her stomach was doing flips as she counted the rings. On the fifth ring she heard the click of the receiver picking up.

"Hello." a sleepy sounding Ron mumbled.

Kim tried to speak, but her voice caught in her throat.

"Hello?" Ron said again, this time sounding more alert.

"Ron...it's me...Kim." she managed to get out.

There were sounds of movement and then he spoke again. "It's pretty late. Is everything ok?"

She didn't think he sounded upset, but maybe that was just wishful thinking. Facing villains was easy compared to this.

"We have a mission." She hoped he wouldn't get angry with her and refuse to go. If he did that she wasn't sure what she'd do.

"Oh, ok. What's up?" he asked.

Just like that, seriously? Kim bit her bottom lip and let out a breath. Her mom had been right. In the end Ron would be there for her, their friendship had a chance.

"Shego is breaking into one of the Middleton Bank branches and Global Justice wants us to bring her in." giving him the details.

His obvious groan of displeasure came across the phone clearly. "Aw man can't they take care of her?"

She couldn't help but smile. Same old Ron. "Apparently they've been trying to take care of her and coming up short. So they called in the experts."

"Oh yeah? Well I guess it's up to us then." he said with a chuckle.

She felt so much better after hearing that. "Transport will be here in five. Meet you outside."

"Five! As in five minutes!" he yelped.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Agent Will Du called back from the copilot's seat of the GL hover jet. "Three minutes before we're over the drop zone. You'll have to make an aerial insertion so as not to alert the target. We've already taken care of the police so they won't be a problem. Civilians have been removed from the immediate area. This means you'll have the freedom to make contact with the target and use whatever force you deem necessary to take her down." Agent Du made his next point very clear. "I want to go on record in saying that I'm against bringing you two in. You lack any of the training required to handle this and frankly I don't understand Director's thinking. So with that said keep in mind that I, along with Global Justice task forces will be keeping a perimeter three blocks out. We'll move in to handle things when you fail."

In the back of the hover jet Kim and Ron were standing, gripping one of the many handrails along the ceiling.

"Gee he sounds so confident in us." Ron quipped before sticking his tongue out towards the front of the jet.

"Head in the game Ron." Kim commented as she double checked her gear.

"Yeah I hear ya." Giving the harness he wore another tug just to be sure it wasn't going to fall apart. At least he wasn't going to have to parachute this time. No they would just have to jump out and quick line down to the roof of the building. Swallowing hard he tried not to picture his harness slipping off him as easy as his pants did.

Seeing the apprehension on Ron's face, Kim reached out to grip his arm lightly. "Hey..."

Ron looked at her. "Yeah KP?"

"Thanks...you know, for coming." she offered in a small voice, not quite able to meet his gaze.

He knew what she meant and yes things were still not settled between them, but this was a mission and Ron was not the sort of guy to let his best friend tackle something like this without back up.

"Hey don't sweat it. We're a team right?" his hand covering her own. "We got this." his words hinted at more than just this mission.

Just that simple touch was enough to brush away any doubts that might have been lingering inside her. They would get through this, some how they would, she just kept repeating that to herself.

Agent Du's voice broke into their conversation. "Ready in five...four...three...two...one...Go!"

A door on the side of the hover jet slid open and a blast of warm night air buffeted the teens as they dove out. Less than a minute later and both touched down on the roof, released the lines, and then dumped their harnesses. The hover jet moved off silently and vanished.

Kim moved over to help Ron, but was surprised to find that not only was he not tangled in his harness, but he wasn't pale and shivering from the jump as she had expected him to be. In fact he gave her a curious look as she approached.

"Everything ok?" he asked in a whisper.

Giving him a thumbs up she motioned for him to follow her. With a nod he fell into step and they proceeded to the maintenance door. Kim made quick work of the lock with her laser lipstick and they were inside.

As they made their way down the stairs and into the old furniture store Ron wished that Rufus had come along. It would have been great to have him scout ahead for them, but the little guy said he had an upset stomach. Ron had never known Rufus to get sick no matter how much he ate. In fact if he didn't know any better he would have sworn Rufus didn't want to come with him. Nah, that was just silly.

Holding her hand up, Kim stopped and crouched at the bottom of the steps. Just around the corner was the furniture store's dark interior. This was the point of no return. Ron crouched beside her, neither of them making a sound.

She leaned in close to him, their cheeks almost touching. When she spoke it was barely a whisper. "Ok we go in and head to the back of the store."

"Gotcha." he whispered back.

Kim slid the Kimmunicator from her belt and cued it up. "Wade we're in."

Picking up on the need to be quiet, Wade gave two thumbs up and began typing. After a few seconds he gave a nod, indicating the mission was still a go. Stashing the Kimmunicator back on her belt, Kim gave Ron the go sign and they moved out.

In no time at all they were within sight of the back of the store as they moved past rows of furniture. Something wasn't right though.

"Hey KP I'm not seeing Shego or any big holes in the wall." Ron called out in a subdued voice.

"Me either." she admitted as they crouched at the end of a row of tables. "What gives?"

At that very moment something clanged to the floor in front of them before rolling a few inches. They both saw that it was a slender cylinder of some sort.

"What the-" Ron began just before a blinding flash of green light sent them both sprawling.

"KP!" Ron called out, not caring who heard him now. "I can't see!"

Kim had already come to the same conclusion as she groped around trying to sort out what was going on herself. Her own vision reduced to little more than wobbly shapes. "Ron just stay calm!" but she didn't sound calm herself.

Then a voice spoke up and it was definitely not Shego's. "Well this was disappointingly easy."

The speaker was obviously male, though his deep voice was being modulated somehow so it didn't quite sound human, but instead almost robotic.

"Oh I so don't have a good feeling about this." Ron said as he managed to get to his feet, waving his arms out in front of him.

"Don't worry." the voice offered with a hint of mirth. "Things should be clearing up in a few seconds."

True to his words the two teens found their vision returning rapidly. When they were able to see again however, the sight before them did little to put them at ease. Their attacker stood a few feet away and he was tall and menacing as any foe they had ever faced. From head to toe he was covered in some sort of tactical suit consisting of black and gray sections of armor. His face was covered by a formless mask that lacked eye holes and was made of the same black material that seemed to make up most of his suit. The things that caught Kim's attention the most however were the pistols holstered on his upper thighs and the larger gun that was slung across his back. This was bad.

Ron on the other hand was totally geeking out. "Oh man that is one cool costume! You look like Batman and Ironman had a baby...an evil baby, but oh man it looks so cool!"

The man tilted his head slightly to the side and Ron got the distinct impression there was an eye roll going on under that mask.

"Head in the game Ron." Kim warned as she dropped into a fighting stance.

Ron snapped out of his geek fest and assumed his own fighting stance. "On it KP."

The man opened his arms towards them. "You can not be serious."

Kim stepped forward, still ready to fight. "Who are you and where's Shego? You working with her or what?" she demanded.

With a shake of his head, the man spoke. "I work alone and I am not going to tell you my name."

"You gotta have a name." Ron threw his two cents in. "I mean what are we going to call you? Mr big scary robo dude?"

"I could care less." came the modulated reply.

"Aww man, but you gotta have a cool name." Ron said as he started thinking. "Hmm...Let's see..."

"Let's not." the man stated flatly.

Kim wanted answers and her temper was slowly getting the better of her. "Doesn't matter who you are. We're taking you and Shego down."

Crossing his arms, the man turned his faceless mask in her direction. "Were you not listening? I told you I work alone. Shego isn't here. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm the one who tipped off your little website moderator about tonight. I sent him the video. I arranged this little meeting all on my own."

"Wait...what?" Kim's temper abated, replaced by a really bad feeling.

"It is surprising what one can do with a few green flash bangs and a little camera work. Today's cellphones are quite good in that regard." the man said as he dangled another slender cylinder from his finger tips. "My own design of course. In fact everything I use is custom so you can forget matching it to anything in the very rare chance that you actually manage to get any of it that is."

"You talk a big game for somebody I've never heard of." Kim countered defiantly.

Lifting a finger, the man smugly retorted. "That is the entire point. You haven't heard of me because I'm good at what I do. Unlike the two of you."

Ron took a step forward. "Hey you take that back!"

The man focused on Ron. "Ronald Dean Stoppable. Age seventeen, approximately five foot and ten inches, most likely will clear six foot before you are twenty. You live with your parents who are hardly ever involved with your life so their names aren't important enough to mention. No other siblings. A surprising number of friends despite your social standing. Oh and you have a naked mole rat for a pet. How cute."

Ron's blood ran cold. "H-How do you know that?"

"Don't let him rattle you Ron." Kim warned, even though she was just as shaken by what she'd just heard.

"Kimberly Ann Possible. Age sixteen, soon to be seventeen. You live with your parents Ann and James Possible. You have two siblings, twin boys, Jim and Tim. High social status, so no surprise you have many friends. Over achiever and driven to win."

Now it was Kim's turn to squirm under the gaze of a man who's face she couldn't even see.

"See how easy it is to know your enemy when they take no actions to conceal their identities?" the man went on in his deep robotic voice. "The two of you flaunt before cameras and do nothing to protect the other people in your lives. You are a hazard, both of you, with little regard for your actions. To you these little missions are nothing more than playing at being heroes. You've absolutely no idea of the true scope of the big bad world out there." gesturing towards the front of the store.

"We're not playing!" Kim proclaimed with a raised fist.

Stepping up beside her, Ron matched her stance. "Yeah! We're the real deal pal."

The man threw his head back and laughed loud before lowering his gaze back onto them. "You think because you take on the likes of Dementor and Motor Ed that you are heroes? You can not be that stupid. Your greatest threat is Shego and even she is doing little more than playing dress up as villains go. Even the word villain is just so cliché. As if the world is black and white."

"You're either good or evil pal." Ron stated. Oh he was so not liking this guy at all. He just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Wrong." the man corrected. "One is either successful or not. Good and evil are concepts people use to define their actions or thoughts when held against a moral precept put forth by the majority of those they are surrounded by. In truth every person holds the potential to do whatever they desire. All that is required is the will and means to accomplish it. Under the right circumstances all of us can and would do things that you would label evil."

"Um...KP...translate?" Ron's brain was one level above jello at this point.

"He's insane." was all she said.

"Got it. Insane. I can understand that." Ron quipped.

The man pointed at Kim. "Yes because it is so much easier to just label me rather than understand me. Though it matters not. I did not come here to debate with you. I came to deliver an ultimatum."

"You going to do that before or after I knock that stupid mask off your face?" stepping even closer as she said it, Kim was just about ready to make good on her threat. She'd been inching closer to her target this whole time and she was just about ready to attack.

"Stop playing the hero and forget Team Possible altogether." the man said with finality.

Ron blinked a few times, then stuck his little finger in an ear and twisted it as if cleaning it. "I'm sorry, but come again?"

"You heard me. Team Possible is done. Go home, forget all about these silly missions of yours and just go on living as normal teenagers."

Kim cocked a single brow high. "You have got to be kidding me. You don't really think we're going to do that do you?"

The man took a deep breath and squared off against them. "You will do as I say or you will learn your limitations...painfully."

"I'll show you limitations!" Kim threw herself forward.

Leaping high into the air she sent a kick right for that freaky mask, but the man just stepped aside. Landing in a crouch she spun around, sweeping with a low kick. Her foot collided with his leg and went no further. It was like kicking a tree!

"Ow!" she yelped in pain.

"KP look out!"

Ron's warming caused her to roll to the side just before the man's boot could crush her leg underfoot. She had no doubt he would have broken it had he hit his mark. Getting to her feet, she moved around her foe cautiously.

"You waste far too much energy with your antics girl. All that jumping around is for the movies. In the real world a fight is far more brutal than that."

As if to make his point he moved quick as thought, but not towards Kim, but rather Ron. Taken completely by surprise, Ron doubled over when the man drilled a back kick into his gut. He couldn't catch his breath no matter how hard he tried and collapsed to his knees holding his stomach.

"Ron!" Kim launched herself at the man. "Get away from him!"

Turning to face her, he easily countered her attacks with almost no effort on his part it seemed. She couldn't land a single strike. His moves were compact, quick, and powerful. Every time he blocked a strike she felt like she was hitting stone. She just couldn't get past his defense, but she couldn't let up. Ron was down and might be hurt bad. She had to pick up the pace, she had to win!

The man caught her leg with one arm, holding it to his side. "You see how inept you are? This isn't one of your missions Kim Possible." Yanking her off balance he grabbed her throat with his other hand. "I am not one of your laughable villains."

Kim tried to breathe, but his grip was like a vise slowly cutting off her air supply. She punched and elbowed his arm to no avail. She even tried clawing at it with her nails, but that was even less effective.

The man held her aloft with frightening ease. "You see. This is reality. This is the truth you could not or would not see. In the real world, against real odds, your efforts are laughable at best and fatal at worst."

Kim could feel her struggles getting weaker. Already her vision was swimming. This was bad, so so bad. This guy was winning! This couldn't be happening. Her arms were so heavy she was having trouble lifting them now. It wasn't a lack of will that kept her from turning the tables on this new enemy, but her body was failing her. It was simple enough. No air, no fight.

Once Kim went slack in his grip, the man dropped her to the floor in a heap. "The outcome was inevitable." his deep robot voice pronounced as he looked down at her.

"...KP..." Ron's voice was a pain filled groan.

Glancing towards the other teen the man was surprised to see him slowly rising to his feet. He had been sure his kick was enough to keep that one down entirely. All the data he had on Ronald Dean Stoppable told him this, however being prepared for alterations to his plans was something he was well versed in. This would be no different.

"I commend you." the man stated. "However your efforts will change nothing."

Ron wobbled and would have fallen if not for the table he braced himself against. His stomach felt like it had been turned inside out. Every breath was agony, but the worst of it all was seeing Kim laying there at that man's feet. This wasn't how things went. This was wrong.

"KP?" wincing when he tried to take a step away from the table.

"She's right here." pointing to where she lay motionless. "Do you understand the reality of what it is you do now? The danger you place not only yourselves, but those dear to you in? Take this to heart and consider it a learning experience."

"...no...KP..."

"Team Possible is done."

What happened next surprised both Ron and the masked man. With an angry scream Ron charged madly forward. The man braced, meeting the charge head on. They locked hands in a power struggle that Ron should have lost instantly. The man was bigger, had far more training, and years of experience, but to his surprise the smaller teen was holding his own.

"I'll show you who's done!" Ron shouted at the man's faceless mask.

Ron began to push the man back and away from where Kim lay. He didn't want this guy anywhere near Kim. He wouldn't allow that. He'd stop him no matter what.

"Interesting." the man said calmly. Well this wasn't anywhere in his data. The young man was operating outside all calculated levels.

"Shut up." Ron said through clenched teeth as he pushed even harder. All he could think was to keep the guy away from Kim. Just keep him from hurting her more than he already had.

"I suppose you are right. The time for conversation is over." the man agreed before driving an armored knee into Ron's gut so hard it lifted him off the ground.

A fresh explosion of pain spread through Ron and he almost puked has he let out a huge gush of air. Oh man that hurt so so much he thought.

The man let go of Ron's hands, then grabbed a handful of his blond hair. With no words he turned and took a few steps before driving Ron face first into the brick wall at the back of the store. There was a crunch as Ron's nose broke with a spray of blood, then he slumped to the floor.

"This could have gone far smoother if only the two of you had listened to reason." the man lamented to himself. Quite sure now that both teens were down for the count. "The perils of youth I suppose."

He turned towards the front of the store and began walking away. Inside his helmet he could hear the Global Justice forces on what they thought were secure lines. Pathetic. All of this was just too easy. All of them were far too simple to be any real threat. Still, it was best to nip these things in the bud before they could develop into problems later on.

Looking down at Kim Possible as he went by he felt no remorse. He had made his case clear. In fact one could say he was actually doing them a favor. Playing at being heroes was a fast track to death once the facade of it all came crashing down. The real world was far too dangerous for the likes of them. Of that he was quite sure.

A deep rumbling growl stopped him dead in his tracks. A tingle of something ran down his spine. Was that fear? Was he actually feeling fear right now? How very odd. Turning to look back he saw Ronald Dean Stoppable reaching up to touch the wall with a hand, the very same wall that had broken his nose and even now was splattered with his blood.

"Resilient one aren't you?" the man said half to himself.

Ron's hand tensed, his fingers digging into the bricks, sending a spiderweb of cracks through several of them. He pulled himself up slowly.

Another growl reached the man's ears and he was certain now that it came from the young man who was standing with one arm hanging limply at his side. Ron looked up, locking his eyes onto the man, his all too blue eyes.

"What is this?" the man felt the tingle of fear race down his spine again.

Ron didn't say a word as he tore his fingers free of the wall, sending a little shower of dust and broken bits to the floor. His chest heaved so hard his entire body seemed to swell with every breath. Blood covered one half of his face, but his nose was straight as if it had never been broken. When his lips parted to let another growl slip past them the man could clearly see that Ron's canine teeth were larger than they should have been on both the upper and lower jaw. It gave the young man a very feral look. One that went hand in hand with the threatening growl that once again was filling the air. However his eyes were the most disturbing change. They were almost glowing and were the clearest, softest blue the man had ever seen.

Just as he was about to formulate a theory on all this Ron cut his train of thought short with an inhuman burst of speed that took him from the wall and clear across the room.

The man braced again, but this time when Ron collided with him it was no contest. With a roar Ron bulldozed both of them not just into, but through a row of dressers, in fact they went through several rows of various furniture. The man's armor did it's job protecting him from the onslaught of broken wood and metal, but the pressure Ron was exerting against him was off the charts. This defied all explanation.

"Ok that's enough of that." the man said, sounding off his game for the first time.

Twisting he was able to deflect Ron's charge and let him barrel past. Before the teen could catch himself the man stepped in with a powerful punch to the lower back that nearly toppled Ron with it's force. His response to the attack was to turn and swipe a hand at the man along with an angry howl of pain.

Taking a step back, the man studied Ron, trying to make sense of what was going on. No matter what rational thought said, he felt distinctly as if he were dealing with a wild animal now rather than simply a teenager.

Ron wanted to hurt this man. Wanted to smash that stupid mask in. Crush his face. Break his arms. Snarling he flung himself at the thing that had challenged him. He landed on the man much like a monkey would, with his feet pressing into the man's sides as his hands gripped the thick chest plate of his armor. Now face to face with the thing that had hurt Kim he couldn't help but roar a challenge. Ron's voice filled the store, shaking the windows and sending the man staggering back not only from the sudden weight and impact of his body, but the primal rage that Ron felt spilling out. It was like something was clawing it's way up his throat and all it wanted to do was destroy this man.

Ok this was getting out of hand the man thought as he staggered back. Taking hold of the teen's wrists he tried to pull him off, but to no avail. Ron just kept roaring into his face, not screaming, no this was most definitely a roar. Nothing in his data had prepared him for this and despite his ability to adapt in the line of work, he knew now was not the time. Now was the time to abort and recoup. He needed time to analyze all this new data and incorporate it into his plan.

"Alright then." then man grunted as he tried in vain to free himself of Ron. "Slight change of plan."

Reaching down he pulled a small disk from a compartment on his belt, then threw it to the ground. Instantly a cloud of gas surrounded them both, but unlike him, Ron didn't have a built in air filtration system like the man's mask did. Soon Ron's hold began to slacken and not long after he crumpled to the floor out cold.

Stepping back from the surprising teen, the man took a moment to clear his thoughts. The girl had been as expected, but this was something else. He would have to study his targets in greater detail.

Looking up towards the front of the store he heard the sound of many boots approaching fast. A quick check of the Global Justice transmissions told him they were on the move and closing in.

"Another time." he said to the downed heroes before vanishing into the darkness.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello again. I hope all of you are well. I just wanted to share some humbling news. Desslock3, author of the amazing story "Ron's Diner" has given me permission to carry on where his story left off. So despite how nervous I am to attempt it, the thrill of it is was just too much. I've begun my own story called "Ron's Diner: Under new management" with the intention of picking up where the original left off and putting my own spin on things. I'm amazed at the warm reception it's already gotten after only one chapter. I am so thankful for all the great people on this site.

So if you want to check out a great story please go read Desslock3's "Ron's Diner" and then, if you feel like it you can check out my new take on things.

Once again thank you all.


	11. Best intentions

Ron sat bolt upright. "I have superpowers!

Instantly regretting his outburst, he slapped both hands over his mouth and looked around. He was in a medical room much like a hospital and he'd been laying on a nice clean bed with white sheets and a thin blanket. Oh yeah this was so like a hospital. Why were the blankets always so thin?

"Ron?" Kim's voice came from beside him where she'd been resting on a bed of her own.

Quick as thought he was off his bed and standing beside hers. "Kim are you ok? I mean of course you're not ok. We're in a hospital. Wait how bad are you hurt? Is it fatal? It's not fatal, tell me it's not fatal!"

She propped herself up on her elbows, blowing strands of red hair away from her face. "Ron, chill. Just amp it way, way down ok."

He nodded a few times and plopped down on the side of her bed. "So...not fatal huh?" rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Kim offered her worried friend a halfhearted grin. "Not fatal, but I won't be entering any singing competitions any time soon." tilting her head so he could see the bruises forming on her neck. Once he saw the bruises Ron realized her voice has this husky quality to it. "That guy really did a number on me." she looked him over worriedly. "What about you?"

He almost told her about what happened after she lost consciousness, but something prevented him from launching into a full on rant. Maybe it was the whole chip thing still forming a wedge between them? He wanted to tell her, but...maybe when they were alone and not in some hospital. Yeah that was it, cause it wasn't like he didn't trust her right? Right? Ron wasn't even convincing himself at this point. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Kim had damaged his trust in her, it was as simple as that.

"I'm good. I guess the guy didn't think I was worth the effort. He gassed me with something." looking suitably sheepish as he omitted most of what happened.

Plopping back down on the bed, she let out a sigh of relief. "As long as you aren't hurt. I'm so sorry I dropped the ball and left you alone with that guy." she frowned.

"Don't sweat it KP." patting her arm. "I know you'll kick his butt next time."

Rolling onto her side to face Ron, she reached out and lay a hand on his knee. "No I won't Ron."

"Um...you won't?" now he was confused. It wasn't like Kim to give up.

"Nope." she looked him dead in the eye. "We will."

Ron chuckled. "Whew! For a minute there you had me...Wait what?" he asked even more confused now.

"You heard me Ron. Next time we tangle with that guy we are so going to kick his butt...together." she sounded very sure of herself.

He on the other hand only pointed at himself and in a squeaky voice, just to be sure he'd heard her right, asked, "Me? The guy who loses his pants. You do know who you're talking to right KP? I lost a fight with a jump rope in P.E. Class."

Ron knew he hadn't even been able to take the guy in the cool suit with his new found superpowers. Something which he still didn't understand, but he was guessing had something to do with MMP. Looks like there were some things he couldn't ignore even if he didn't want to be some Chosen One thingy. Why was he always getting into situations like this he wondered? He hated monkeys!

Giving his knee a squeeze, Kim rested her head on her other arm, folding it under her cheek. "I'll help you get ready. We'll train till we're ready for anything." her frown returned. "Maybe it's time we stepped up our game Ron. If we're going to deal with threats like that guy we can't afford to slack off." when she looked at him again her eyes were misty.

He could tell something was upsetting her. "KP what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Ron." tears beginning to slide down her face. "I really screwed up with that chip and...and...I can't fix that, but I want to. I don't want to lose you and after what happened on the mission I was scared when I woke up here and...thought maybe something had happened to you...I..." the sobs shook her so that she couldn't finish.

Ron was floored. Kim was crying again and just like the other times he'd seen this side of her, he didn't like it. She was strong and sure and not the sort of person to break down, but seeing her like this reminded him that she was also just a teenager, and like him she had flaws and problems he might not even be able to guess at. After their failure of a mission the rules had changed, of that Ron was sure. Things could have ended a lot worse. What if that guy had decided to finish them off back there? He shivered even considering that. They'd been helpless at the hands of a villain they had no clue how to deal with. One who knew everything about them it seemed. How did they tackle something like that?

Watching Kim cry into her arm he knew exactly how they would do it.

Together.

Reaching out he wiped away some of her tears with a bent finger. "Hey it's ok. Really."

Hiccuping she shook her head. "No it isn't. I don't deserve to be your friend after what I did, but I still want to be...I'm the worst."

Scooting closer to her on the hospital bed he reached over so he could rub her back, leaning towards her as he did. "Yeah that was pretty bad. Like one of the worst things a friend could do." The truth slipping out of him before he could hold it back. Wincing after he spoke, Ron waited for her reaction. Maybe it was for the best that things got out in the open he thought.

She wailed and buried her face in her arm, shoulders shaking with the sobs. Ron let her soak in that for a few minutes before patting her back lightly.

"Still though..." he began in a lighthearted tone. "I think with some work we can get past it. I mean it won't be easy...I still don't know exactly how to handle it all. You know I'm not good with adult things KP. Nacos and zombie smashing I got, all this emotional stuff makes me want to hide under a super sized burrito."

Wiping at her eyes, she turned to look up at him, half her wet face hidden by her fiery tresses. "You mean that?" sniffling loudly. "Cause I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Holding up his hands, Ron chuckled. "Whoa there KP. That's a pretty heavy thing to say. A lesser guy might take advantage of that." trying to make a joke in light of the seriousness of their conversation.

Kim pushed herself up on one arm, tucking her hair behind an ear with the other. There was a serious look in her green eyes, one that Ron had only seen when she was in full on mission mode. "Ron I mean it. I don't care what it takes, I'll do anything to save our friendship."

He swallowed with an audible gulp. Wow, he bet there were any number of guys who'd kill for Kim to say that to them.

Kim was watching him like a hawk. His words had given her a slim hope that she wasn't just living a pipe dream about salvaging their friendship. She understood now just how horrible what she'd done to Ron was. Director Betty had made that quite clear. Now in this moment Kim knew she'd meant what she said to Ron. She would do anything to make it up to him. She had to admit that the look on his face right now had her worried though. It was like he wanted to believe her, but he wasn't quite sure if he could.

"Look KP I know you want to fix things and it's not that I don't want to fix it too, but I'm not sure that-" he'd been about to say that he wasn't sure this was something she could just bulldoze her way through like she always did when things didn't go her way.

She lurched up, coming face to face with him, eyes locked with each other. "Ron wait."

The silence stretched between them.

Kim was churning things over in her head, wondering how to get the point across to him that yes she was serious, that his friendship mattered that much to her, that the taint she'd put on their relationship was something she couldn't move past, not so long as it remained like this. She'd violated him as a human being and there was no excuse for that. In fact if she were honest with herself she'd taken him for granted far too many times over the years. Not just as a friend, but as a person who was always there for her. Cute guy comes along and she all but forgets her best friend exists. She just had to do things her way, always thinking her way was the best way. She never took his hunches into account, all to often brushing them off as just silly ramblings. Truth be told she never treated Ron as an equal, but more like the bothersome pet she'd rather not take for a walk.

That last part made her heart hurt. Why did he even put up with her she wondered? Then it hit her as she looked into his deep brown eyes. Ron was a good guy who didn't look down on anybody. He would help anybody if he could. He'd put himself out there when it was needed despite being a self proclaimed expert on being lazy. His never be normal creed was just another way of saying that Ron was his own person and treated everybody better than they treated him. Heck he even managed to put up with Bonnie. Ron was one of a kind and she'd treated him like he was lucky she even noticed him, when it was so the other way around. She got that now.

Ron meanwhile was sitting there slack jawed at her sudden proximity. Boy she smelled nice. Wonder if it's her shampoo or some girly perfume? Maybe whatever lotion she used? Girls liked lotion right? And boy were her eyes green. Had they always been this green? It was like they just went on forever. Just the greenest of greens, like the definition of green. She really seemed to want to make things right, but he just didn't know how she could do that.

"Ok, so I'm waiting." he said in a quiet voice.

Kim hit a wall. She wasn't used to not knowing what to do. On missions she took charge and got things done, but this was different. Wait, or was it? If she looked at this like she would a mission maybe that was it. Ok so head in the game. The mission...get Ron to forgive her. Assets included their long history as friends before things went wrong. Ron being the kind of guy who couldn't really hate anybody. Her willingness to make things right, because anything was possible for a Possible. Issues included how truly horrible her screw up had been. In terns of screw ups it ranked up so high she couldn't even see the top of it. Not to mention the gaping hole in the trust Ron now had in her. Which let's face it was completely deserved. He was more than justified in how he felt about her. She had to make him understand how sorry she was, how badly she wanted to fix this, but mere words seemed like they would never be enough. There was the chance that time would fix it, but that was a risk she refused to take. Kim wanted this fixed and fixed fast. This new villain had shown her just how bad things could spiral out of control.

So the mission was to make Ron understand how serious she was, but how to do that? Maybe have herself chipped so he could track her? No, Ron would never go for that. It just wasn't like him to do something like that. Besides knowing she was chipped and allowing it to happen were so not the same as what he'd been through. His basic right to privacy as a human being had been violated. He'd been treated like little more than a lab rat. What could she offer that came even close to his experience at her hands?

The room was still silent and Ron was beginning to wonder if Kim hadn't hit her head in the fight. She was just staring at him, their noses almost touching. Should he do something or just sit here waiting like she said? Had she even heard him? Maybe he should let her know he was still waiting.

"KP I'm still-" he began.

"Ron I think I have an idea." she interrupted.

"Oh...ok. I'm all ears." he informed her.

Kim felt like she was on the verge of something, but the answer was eluding her. Ron had been humiliated, had his privacy stripped away, treated like less than human, and all of it because she just had to have her way. It always boiled down to that didn't it? Kim Possible just had to always win. She had to be better than everybody else, even her own best friend. How could she make that right? How could she show Ron how important his friendship was to her? What could possibly come close to what she'd done to him? It wasn't like Ron would ever take revenge or try to get even. He wasn't like that, he was better than she was in that regard. He didn't think about getting even, in fact most times he blamed himself. Just like he had with the chip. She remembered the pain on his face when he'd told her it was all his fault, that he wasn't good enough. He really believed that, but it so wasn't true. Kim knew that she was the weak link between them.

Then it hit her. It was so obvious. It would also be completely crazy to even consider it if it were anybody but Ron.

Taking a deep breath, Kim began to explain. "I know I can't undo what I did. I know how it hurt you and what it did to our friendship. I also know now that I'm not the easiest person to get along with. I'm head strong, borderline egotistical, driven to win, and overbearing at times. That I can come across as a sweet girl even when I'm basically getting my way no matter what. Which is exactly what I did by chipping you. Ron I let my ego make me think chipping you and keeping tabs on you all the time was a good idea. I was wrong."

He blinked, not sure if she was trying to say she was sorry again or just upset him all over. She was talking about herself in a way that frankly made him tense. She was a great person, who just happened to make a huge mistake. Yeah right...a huge mistake that if he wasn't so much of a push over would have ended their friendship. He really needed to work on his self esteem, or maybe he just needed to get some first he thought. Still though, where was she going with this?

"Not really following you here KP, gotta be honest." he admitted.

She reached out, grabbing his shoulders. "Ron the only way to show you how sorry I am and how serious I am about fixing this is to give you back the control I took away from you. When I chipped you I didn't give you a choice, well now I'm giving you choices. I'm going to put your in charge in a way that let's you know I mean what I said."

"Um, whaaaa?" not following her at all now.

Kim didn't care that her tears were still sliding down her face, that her eyes were red and puffy, or that her lips were quivering from the heavy emotions she was battling. She was fighting for her best friend here and she intended to make sure he knew how important that was to her.

"Ron from now on what you think matters more than my ego. That means when I'm being my stubborn self you get to rein me in and make sure I don't just stomp all over what you think. Our friendship is the most important thing to me. So where our friendship is concerned you get veto rights."

"Veto rights?" he asked, wondering about that.

"Yep." she brought a hand to her face, wiping at her tears now. "Remember the last time we went to the movies and you wanted to see that new action movie?"

He nodded. "But we watched that sappy one about the guy who forgot how to love until he met that blind lady who time traveled from the past looking for her lost twin brother."

A tiny giggle escaped her. "Yeah you remember alright."

"I may never forget." he said with a shudder.

"Well from now on you get to veto what I say and we do what you want. That goes for your hunches or ideas too. I never give you the credit you deserve Ron. I want to fix that." she explained.

"So I like have the final say?" the idea was tempting. Finally he could escape having to put in extra study after school instead of chilling with some Zombie Mayhem. Still though was it right for him to do this? It felt sorta wrong to just get his way all the time. Then again that was pretty much what it was like to be Kim wasn't it? So could it really be so bad to get his way now and then?

She could see the conflicting emotions that crossed his face. He wasn't fully into it yet. She needed to go the extra step, to truly show him she was serious.

"Also three times a day you can order me to do something." she said in all seriousness.

"Order you? What would I order you to do? You pretty much make the calls KP. I mean I'm not going to be leading the missions that's for sure. Also you're way smarter than me so it's not like you don't know what to do way before I do."

She tapped him lightly with her fist on his forehead. "I don't mean life or death things like missions ok...and you are smart Ron. You don't give yourself enough credit. No what I mean is for example you could tell me to buy you a naco or carry your books, you know simple tasks. Look Ron I took away your choice, now three times a day you can take away mine. I know it's nothing like what I did to you, but come on...you know me. Imagine how much this is going to go against everything my type A personality demands. It's nothing cruel or mean, because I know you'd never be the kind of person to do anything like that. It's also how I can show you I trust you Ron. I wouldn't make this offer to anybody else." making sure he saw how earnest she was, she didn't let him look away. "I'm serious when I say I'll do whatever it takes to fix things between us. Even if it means making a fool out of myself at school or draining my allowance for nacos. You mean that much to me."

Ron was floored. Wow she really was serious. He couldn't even imagine what it took for her to make such an offer. Letting him call the shots in their friendship and he even got to order her around three times a day! Wow! Still though, it felt sorta wrong even if she thought it would help to fix things between them. He didn't need to have some sort of power over her. They were friends and he was sure in time they'd be back to where they used to be, if not at the very least close to it. When he looked at her though he saw her waiting for his answer and she looked like she might start crying all over again. He could see her pulse racing in her neck, the way her lips were quivering in anticipation of what he might say. Even her eyes were wide and fearful, which was unsettling to see on somebody he knew was so strong.

He couldn't turn her down, not when she looked at him like that. It was almost as bad as her puppy dog pout.

"So three times a day huh?" he made a show of thinking it over, stroking his chin. "What if I don't give you three things to do in a day? Do I lose them or do they like roll over to the next day? Can I save them up and have you do like an entire day of things all at once?"

She actually smiled, feeling that he was almost ready to accept her offer. "Nope. I have to do three tasks a day. You have to come up with something for me to do. I can't get out of it. Even if it's as simple as having me to three push ups. You just gotta tell me to do them one at a time."

"Sounds like you're putting restrictions on me. Not sure that's how making up for a huge mistake works." he teased, pretending to be put off by that aspect of it.

"See that's the beauty of it. In order to get all these wonderful benefits of power you have to be my friend. Everything you get control over only counts when it has to do with our friendship. You can't have power over other aspects of my life, like who I hang out with when I'm not with you, or what I do when we aren't hanging out. You have to use your three commands every day or they vanish. That means you'll have to be my friend, see how devious that is?" grinning at him with the barest hint of her puppy dog pout forming.

He covered his eyes. "Ok I think I get it. Put away the secret weapon."

Kim arched a brow high. "Is that an order?"

"Yes! No pouting!" he said nervously.

"You got it. Two left for today." she said, laying back on the bed with a huge sigh of relief. Ok so he was on board. It sounded like a silly plan, but honestly it was the only way she could think of to show him she wanted things to work out. This way Ron could rest assured that he'd be taken seriously by her from now on. Then once they were back to the level of friendship like before they could go back to being just best friends without the need for overly dramatic antics to get by. Was it a perfect plan? No, but what's the worst that could happen?

Doctor Director's voice filled the room. "Feeling better I see."

Both teens turned to see the leader of Global Justice walk confidently into the room to stand at the food of the bed with her arms behind her back. Ron couldn't keep his eyes from being drawn to how Director's chest was thrust forward the way she stood with her arms like that. Wow those things are huge he thought, then instantly gave himself a mental slap. What was that all about? Amp it down Ron sheesh! What had gotten into him he wondered.

"Stoppable." Director's clipped tone broke into his thoughts.

Crap she'd caught him staring! "Yeah, huh, what?" he stuttered.

Kim sat up, giving Ron a strange look. What was wrong with him all of a sudden? "Ron are you ok?" she asked, though she'd missed what Director had not.

Director's one eye studied him. "I was about to ask the same. You seem out of sorts Stoppable. Any lingering side effects I should be aware of? My people assure me the gas used on you was non lethal and meant only to incapacitate, but I like to be thorough."

A sudden question of just how thorough could she be sprang into Ron's mind. What the heck was going on? This was so not cool. This was so not like him. Besides Director was like a Terminator with boobs. She could not only kill him, but nobody would ever find the body. Oh man if she knew what he was thinking he was a goner for sure.

They were nice boobs though...for a Terminator.

"So fine...I mean I'm fine!" he blurted out, face turning red. "Everything is fine. Fine as fine can be." he was rambling again. "Can I shut up now?" he asked, embarrassed.

Director wasn't sure what was going on in that blond head, but she didn't have time for any nonsense right now. "Please do."

Ron sagged with relief and went quiet, all the while battling with the new thoughts that kept popping into his head. He was starting to wonder if the MMP stuff could make his brain go haywire along with giving him superpowers.

Looking at her idol, Kim asked, "So what's the word? Can we go home now?"

"According to all our tests you are both fine, other than a few bruises and scrapes on your part Possible, there are no injuries to speak of." Director never took her eye of Ron however. "Which considering the amount of blood that Stoppable had on his person when he was brought in is quite surprising."

"Whoa what blood?" Kim rose up onto her knees atop the bed, then looked at Ron, worry written all over her face. "You said you were fine Ron."

Oh boy, now what he thought? "I am fine." pointing at Director. "She just said I was fine."

Turning back to Director, Kim waited for an answer to her unspoken question.

Taking a moment, Director explained. "Stoppable had a decent amount of blood on his person as I said. Upon further examination it was found to be his blood, however we found no injuries suitable for that amount of blood. In fact we found nothing wrong with him at all. He's the picture of health."

"That doesn't make any sense." Kim said, her voice rising. "So where did the blood come from?"

"I was hoping Stoppable could tell me." the older woman said, her eye never leaving Ron.

Kim turned to add her own gaze and now Ron found himself wilting under their combined stares. Talk about being put on the spot!

Maybe I should ask Director to examine me he thought. Time out! Stop it Ron, just get a hold of yourself! What is wrong with you! You got a death wish! That woman would break you in half if she even thought you were having ideas like that.

I bet she purrs.

"I wouldn't know anything about that!" he yelped, then froze when he saw them looking at him like he'd grown a second head. Oh this was bad. What had gotten into him? "What I mean is..." he fumbled for what to say. "...is that...I don't know what to tell you. I got gassed. Yep. Knocked out right after KP." nodding like a loon.

The women exchanged glances, but neither of them had anything else to go on other than his words. Resigned to that, Director made a mental note to sort this little mystery out later.

"Well then let's deal with facts shall we?" the imposing woman asked them. "Mainly what went wrong?"

Kim rested back, kneeling beside Ron on the bed, her hands falling to her thighs. "First off Shego wasn't there."

"Yes I gathered as much." Director agreed.

"Somebody set us up." Kim began. "He was waiting for us. No idea who he is, or even if it is a he. I'm fairly sure it was a man, but he was covered from head to toe in some tactical suit. High tech looking stuff too. Better than what you have here Director."

The GL leader didn't give any hint of emotion, only stood listening.

Kim continued. "Like I said I'm not completely sure it was a man. The voice was modulated somehow to sound deep, but it was also very robotic. But from the way he fought and the pattern of his speech I'd bet it was a man."

"I see." Director brought a hand up to rub her temple lightly. "And do you have any idea who this person is or who they might be working for?"

Shaking her head, Kim looked at Ron. "I've never seen him before."

Ron threw his two cents in. "Me either. The guy was bad news though. Like a whole interstate of bad road. You should have seen him Double D."

Director's eye narrowed. "Pardon me?"

Ron wanted to die. Oh blessed meteor in the sky please crush me now. "Y-yeah...you know...Doctor Director...as in Double D...heh." I. Am. Going. To. Die.

Kim's eyes had gone wide the moment the words had left Ron's lips. Double D? She knew he had a habit of giving nicknames, but come on that had to be one of the worst ones he could have ever given Doctor Betty Director. Groaning she facepalmed. She'd never be able to fix her friendship if said friend had his face on the side of a milk cartoon after Director was through with him.

Director moved past the moment. "So what we have is an unknown enemy who was able to best Team Possible as well as elude my agents in the field. This does not sit well with me, not at all."

Kim chimed in. "He was armed with real guns too. I'm no expert on firearms, but they looked pretty real to me. They definitely weren't blasters or stun guns. He isn't like our usual bad guys. This one is on a whole other level. I couldn't lay a finger on him." admitting that cut her to the quick and left Kim angry at not just herself, but the masked man. Oh he was so going to pay for this.

Clasping her hands behind her again, Director made a disgruntled sound in the back of her throat.

I knew she purred Ron thought before he could stop himself. Secretly he pinched his leg hard to banish such thoughts.

"Anything else?" Director asked.

Ron was the one who spoke up this time. "Yeah there is."

Well this should be good, thought Director. "Do tell."

"He knows everything about me and Kim, like everything." his voice serious.

"Yeah he's right." Kim added. Just the thought of that made her skin crawl. This is what Ron must have felt like when he found out about the chip she reasoned with a frown.

Director was dismissive of Ron's words. "Not surprising really. The two of you are quite well known. Bordering on celebrity status where Possible is concerned."

"Exactly." Ron countered, which gave both women pause. Since when did Ron sound so sure of himself?

"Explain." Director ordered.

"Knowing everything about Kim isn't hard, like you said she's famous. Everybody knows Kim. She's the face of Team Possible. I mean it's named after her. Only this guy knew everything and not just about Kim. I'll bet he knows Wade as more than just our website moderator too."

Director was intrigued. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because he knew everything about me too, and nobody remembers my name even when I'm standing right there. Every time the press demands answers they talk to Kim. I don't even exist. I'm invisible."

Beside him, Kim felt her heart breaking. Oh Ron that's not fair, you don't deserve that at all. I have to do more, I have to be a better friend for you. Even if nobody else gives you credit for how great you are, from now on I will.

"So if this guy took the time to research me, that means he's just as thorough as you Director. That means he even counted me as a possible threat and anybody who goes that far is somebody we can't take lightly."

She had to admit that she was quite impressed with the young man's deductions. Even the way he was staring right at her, not backing down despite who he was talking to was earning him high marks in her book. Director was forced to reconsider Stoppable's impact on Team Possible's success. "I see your point. Good work Stoppable."

Ron beamed, looking Kim's way to see her give him a thumbs up.

"I'll be sure my people take all of this into account." Director assured them. "I'll contact you as soon as I have anything. Until then you are both free to go, assuming you feel up to it."

"Please and thank you." they both said.

"Jinx!" Kim called out before Ron could.

"Aw man." he groaned as they stood and headed for the door. "Guess I owe you a soda."

"Yep." she agreed, wiping her eyes to finally be rid of the tears that had stopped while they spoke to Director.

Once the two teens were gone, Director moved to the far wall and pressed a series of hidden buttons that looked like nothing more than a section of the wall itself. Instantly a square area of the wall flickered, showing itself to be a high resolution display. Keying in a few more buttons on the hidden panel brought up video footage of the medical room. Director studied the video as it sped through the recorded footage of the two teens as they were treated, then of them sleeping, then of Ron sitting up in his bed. She paused the video and moved it back several frames, then hit play.

"I have superpowers!" Ron's voice said from the display.

Director's eye narrowed as thoughts began tumbling around in her head. Without a word she keyed her personal access code into the display and the video was erased. After closing the display down she turned and headed for the exit. At the door she paused and looked down at her ample chest and how her uniform compressed and formed to it.

"Double D." she said with a rare chuckle, then she stepped out of the room, flicking the lights off as she did.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Elsewhere, hidden away from prying eyes.

He moved into the safe house, his booted feet eating up the distance to the laptop that lay open on the table. Deftly he undid the locks that held his helmet in place and removed it, taking a deep breath of fresh air. His hair was cut very short, and black as night. He was tan, and quite handsome despite the coldness of his eyes. They were dark brown, almost black, and matched his current mood perfectly. He was not pleased. Standing over the laptop he punched in several codes before a connection was made. An electronic voice rose up from the digital device.

"Report."

"Mission compromised. Results unclear." he snapped, his mood quite apparent.

The voice was calm. "Unacceptable."

Leaning down closer to the laptop, a nerve in his jaw ticking. "Yes it is very unacceptable. The information you provided was lacking. I can not be expected to complete my mission when my intel is incomplete. The error is on your end, not mine."

The voice was quiet for several long moments. Then it returned. "You were given more than enough intel to fulfill your role. Failure will not be tolerated."

"The boy isn't normal." he barked, almost loosing his cool. Something he hated to do.

"Further details are required." the voice replied.

"Ronald Stoppable is not just a teenager playing at being a hero. He displayed not only augmented strength, but the ability to recover from injury at an accelerated rate. Not to mention that his eyes changed color."

"Changed color?"

"Yes. From brown to an almost glowing blue. Also his mannerisms were more feral than human, which coincided with the elongation of his canine teeth." something he still hadn't been able to explain. "Are there any projects that could be responsible for his abilities? If there are I need to know. I can't perform without knowing the full extent of the mission parameters."

Again there was an extended pause before the voice returned. "After consideration no programs current or past would be able to replicate the details you have provided. Therefore we must conclude that Ronald Stoppable is an anomaly. Proceed with caution."

He braced both fists on the table's surface, working his jaw back and forth. "Requesting the use of lethal force if necessary."

Another pause. "Granted. However it would be prudent to leave the targets alive. Team Possible is well known and their deaths would spark international interest. Such attention would not be advisable. The only requirement for success is that Team Possible step down from pursuing their current activities."

"Understood." he said before closing the laptop. He hated when a mission didn't go perfectly. Ronald Stoppable had left him not only perplexed, but had put his mission at risk. This was not something he would let stand.

"Play time is over kids." his voice filled with the promise of things to come.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Thanks to the guest reviewer who pointed out my mistake with mixing up the names Possible with Stopabble in the last chapter. I've fixed that. While I'm at it I'd like to point out that no Ron does not have an adopted sister in this story. I don't see Hanna showing up since he's turned away from the path of the Chosen One, but you never know where things will go. Thanks again.

Now I'd also like to address how I have this story planned out. I do not have an ending in mind. I will write this story until I no longer want to or I feel like it comes to a natural conclusion. I have some things planned out already, but all too often when I write I let it go where it wants to. This means that just because you don't see something now that you won't ever see it. It also means that just because something looks set in stone doesn't mean it is. I'm enjoying building these characters in my own way. I want to keep enjoying that and if it takes longer than other stories do that's just fine with me. I'm in no rush. I want you guys to enjoy the ride with me, but I understand not everybody is the same.

As always thank you all, yes every single one of you, for helping me be a better writer and for opening your fandom to an outsider. You guys are simply great.


	12. This, That, and WHAT

Monday morning.

Kim and Ron had just left the Possible house and were heading to school. The two friends had been able to carry on well enough during breakfast that nobody knew just how tense things were at the moment.

After their failure during the last mission and the appearance of a new, far more dangerous threat than any they had ever faced, Team Possible were on edge. As partners they knew they were going to have to step up to meet this new challenge otherwise their days of crime fighting were done. It was as simple as that.

Kim clutched some school books to her chest, deep in thought as she walked. She had underestimated the masked man, that was obvious now. She normally only went all out when facing Shego, but now she understood that she should have gone full tilt from the start against the masked man. Maybe if she had...No who was she kidding? When Ron had been attacked she'd gotten serious and the guy had still put her down for the count. She was going to have to train harder, get better, and fast in order to have a chance when she faced off with him next time. Only problem was she didn't know how long she had and change wasn't going to happen over night.

Beside her, Ron was having thoughts of his own. Mainly the same ones he'd been having ever since getting home from the mission the day before. Just what to do about these powers he might have and if they were related to the Mystical Monkey Powers? Which let's face it, he was pretty sure they had to be. It was right there in the name right? So he had powers, but how did he use them? He'd tried for hours last night to turn them on and hadn't managed anything even remotely like when he fought that masked guy. He wasn't any stronger than normal, he sure wasn't any faster, and his aching hand from punching the wall in his room pretty much ruled out a healing factor. So how did he do all the things he remembered doing, like shoving that big guy around and his nose being all better? He distinctly remembered the pain of it breaking when his face hit that wall in the store, but now it was fine. Frankly he was at a loss.

Maybe he should call Master Sensei and ask him? Ron dismissed that idea right away. He liked Sensei a lot and he respected him, but he'd already turned his back on all that Chosen One stuff. It wouldn't be right to go whining to Yamanouchi now. He needed to handle this himself. He wanted to be better, to prove he was just as much a part of Team Possible as Kim was and that meant the first step was taking responsibility for his choices. He'd figure this out his own way.

"Penny for your thoughts." Kim asked, bumping shoulders with him lightly as they walked.

Ron scratched his chin. "Just trying to figure out what to do about that guy." choosing not to tell his friend about his MMP issues just yet. He still didn't know what was holding him back from it. Maybe after finding out he'd been chipped for so long he just wanted to keep something to himself for a while?

Kim nodded her understanding. "Me too. We got our butts kicked."

"Kick-a-mondo Kimerino." he said in a horrible Spanish accent.

Tucking her chin down against her school books, she sighed. "Don't rub it in."

"Oh before I forget." Ron stepped in front of her, walking backwards so he could smile at her. "For the rest of the day you aren't allowed to use the PDP on me."

Kim's head snapped up. "Say what?"

"That's the first of my three commands for the day. No PDP." grinning triumphantly just before he tripped and went sprawling flat on his back.

Kim smirked as she kept on walking. "Fine. No PDP for the rest of the day." though she had to admit it was a surprisingly smart first command on his part. Ron was thinking ahead. Maybe her plan to salvage their friendship would have other benefits as well.

Behind her Ron reached out in mock desperation. "Man down. Assistance required."

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Tara pulled out the materials for her first three classes, then shut her locker only to find Bonnie standing right there. The blonde cheerleader nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Bonnie don't do that!" hand over her heart to calm herself.

The Queen B of Middleton High grinned wickedly, as if there was any other way she could grin, and leaned against the wall of lockers, arms crossed over her chest. "So did you ever work up the nerve to call the loser?"

A little perturbed at Bonnie's nickname for Ron, Tara none the less smiled excitedly. "No, but it worked out any way cause Ron was at my house when I got home."

The teal eyed brunette shuddered. "Creepy much?"

"Don't be like that." Tara admonished. "My dad brought Ron to the house, so he had a good reason to be there."

"Now why would he do something like that?" Bonnie sure couldn't come up with any reason to have Ron in her house. There she went thinking of him by name rather than just the loser again. What was up with that?

Tara leaned in close, blue eyes alight. "You won't believe this, but Ron chased down a purse snatcher and caught him. How cool is that?"

Bonnie's brows lifted ever so slightly. "You sure the guy didn't trip and the loser didn't just fall on him?"

The frown that quickly took over Tara's lips was enough to make Bonnie regret her words. "Ok so he caught a purse snatcher. That doesn't explain why your dad took him back to your place." the brunette relented.

"He wanted to keep an eye on Ron since apparently the guy hit him over the head with a brick." Tara informed her best friend.

"That poor brick." Bonnie snickered.

"Bonnie!" Tara gasped. "That's not funny. You didn't see all the blood on his shirt. Well...I mean it wasn't like a whole lot, but it was definitely there. Besides, I think Ron was very brave to do what he did." a dreamy look on her face.

Waving one hand in small circles, Bonnie sighed. "Fine he saved the day. Yay." though it was a very unenthusiastic yay. "So you got to see him, eat with him, and thank him for saving you in the gym. Happy now?"

Tara's eyes went wide and she turned to face her locker and started bopping her head against the metal surface. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." she mumbled.

Bonnie rubbed her temples, knowing her friend well enough to figure out what happened. "You forgot to even mention that to him didn't you?"

With her face hidden by her long wavy blonde hair, Tara nodded against the locker. "I'm such an idiot." came her muffled voice.

Lightly smacking her friend on the back, Bonnie got her attention. "First you are not an idiot Tara, don't ever let me hear you say that again. Second it's not a lost cause. Just find him and tell him today. Problem solved."

Peeking through her hair, Tara pooched her lower lip out. "Really?"

"Of course really." the brunette affirmed. "Just don't make too big a deal out of it and make sure nobody sees you talking to him when you do." thoughts of Tara's rank on the food chain ever present in Bonnie's mind.

A smile beaming on her face again, Tara stepped away from her locker. "You're right Bonnie. I'll find Ron and thank him today."

"When nobody is around." Bonnie was adamant about that part.

Tara thought that talking to Ron all alone sounded just fine to her. "You got it."

"Good girl." flipping her hair back with a toss of her head.

The two cheerleaders headed off to their first class of the day.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Third period came to an end and Ron felt like his brain was oozing out of his ears. Three classes in a row all taught by Mr Barkin was three classes too many. It was a conspiracy he was sure of it. Barkin had it in for him and he was making it his mission to ruin Ron's school life by replacing every teacher in his classes. It was diabolical!

Smacking his cheeks with both hands, the blond tried to keep himself awake as he walked the crowded halls on his way to his next class.

"I thought the bad guys were supposed to smack you around, not yourself." a sultry voice teased.

Ron looked over and found Monique walking beside him.

Instantly his lopsided grinned made an appearance. "Hey, Hey Monique!"

"So save any more cheerleaders lately?" she asked with a wink.

"Surprisingly no. They don't fall out of the sky as much as you'd guess." putting on a thinking face. "I mean they do flip around a lot so you'd think the chances of catching one would be pretty high."

Monique stifled a laugh. "Boy sometimes I wonder about you."

"You know I get that a lot." completely serious as he rubbed his chin. "I wonder what that means?"

Reaching out, Monique plucked at the old red jersey Ron always sported. "What I really wonder is how this thing doesn't walk around all by itself." sniffing her fingers, Monique recoiled. "Ron how old is this?"

"No dissing the Ron man's threads." shielding himself with a hand between them.

"Seriously Ron, how many of those do you own?" throwing up a warning hand of her own. "And don't tell me just one or I will rip it off here and now and burn it for sanitation reasons."

Tapping two fingers together sheepishly, Ron grimaced. "Well..."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Monique planted her feet and braced both hands on her hips. "Ronald Dean Stoppable! Boy do not play with me!"

The full name, oh the horror!

Some of the other students in the hall began to stare and whisper as they passed. Ron, not wanting to bring any more negative attention to himself than normal, tried to keep his dark skinned friend under control.

"Two, I own two, there are you happy?" he offered hopefully.

"Uh uh." crossing her hands like some referee. "I call fashion foul."

"Say what now?" Ron was pretty sure the only foul in fashion was Duff Killigan's skirt thingy.

Monique pointed a finger Ron's way. "I can not let this travesty stand any longer." closing in on him, Monique put her finger right under his nose. "Repeat after me...Tomorrow after school."

"Tomorrow after school." he repeated.

"Meet at the mall for some serious fashion rehab you feel me?" her tone making it clear she would accept nothing less than a yes.

"Aww man." he whined.

"Ron D.M.M.D.Y.T!" Monique threatened.

"Um..."

Exasperated, the dark skinned beauty explained. "Don't make me drag you there."

Ron knew there was no getting out of this and besides maybe she was right. How could he improve himself if he went around just being the same old Ron? Some new clothes might help. "Know what Monique? I'm down for some new threads." deciding to take a leap of faith, er fashion as it were.

She'd been ready to launch into a full spiel about why he needed to update his wardrobe and not just because of the health risks that jersey presented, but his sudden agreement took her by surprise.

"Wait...You are?" she questioned doubtfully.

Nodding, Ron stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Yeah. I mean I guess it's time I tried something new right? Besides who better than you to help in the clothes department?"

Her eyes lit up at the prospect of finally getting her friend into some decent clothes. "Don't you worry Ron. When I'm done you'll be a new man." patting his shoulder as she walked away with a satisfied smile. She'd been itching to get rid of that ridiculous jersey of his since the first time she'd met him.

Watching her go, Ron let out a deep breath. "Why must I be at the mercy of such strong willed women all the time?" he asked himself. If only Rufus were here for moral support. Too bad the little guy had another Everlot raid today. He sure had a lot of those lately. Oh well, at least his buddy was living the dream. Playing video games all day and eating snackage.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Lunch time found Bonnie avoiding the lunchroom and a certain meatheaded jock by the name of Brick Flagg. That moron didn't know how bad he'd screwed up. Nobody dumped Bonnie Rockwaller, nobody! Especially not over something like that!

"I'll show him who's not a nice person." she fumed aloud. "Sorry Bonnie I just can't see myself with somebody who treats people like you do." doing a rather poor impression of the big football player. "Well buckle up big boy because I'll show you just how mean I can really be."

When she was through with him Brick wouldn't be able to show his face around this school ever again. Taking a quick right, she headed down the stairs towards the school's courtyard. She needed some air and maybe to find a place to have a cigarette. She didn't smoke often, just when she was really stressed or trying to curb her appetite before a social event to drop a pound or two. As far as she was concerned she wasn't addicted, it was just a now and then thing. A very now and then thing she assured herself as she pushed open the double doors and stepped out into the warm sunny day.

Her steps were brisk as she crossed the courtyard and made her way towards the gymnasium. The girls locker room should be empty this time of day and that was where she intended to find a little privacy.

Brick thought he could just walk away from her did he? The only one allowed to do the walking away was her and he was going to learn that the hard way. So what if he said he would let her tell everybody she dumped him? That wasn't the point now was it? He just didn't understand the rules. She was in charge. She ruled from on high, not him. She was the Queen and he had been damn lucky she'd even graced him with her presence.

After traveling through the gymnasium she shoved her way into the girls locker room and threw her back against the wall angrily. She leaned there plotting all sorts of revenge against her former boyfriend. It wasn't as if she liked him or anything. She never got emotionally invested in any of the guys she dated. It was purely a social thing after all. An expected exercise in maintaining her status in the food chain. Always have a hot guy at your beck and call or risk falling down the rankings.

Pushing away from the wall she moved further into the room, going down the line of lockers till she came to her own. Opening the door she reached up to a small ledge that was out of sight and pulled down a lighter and one of the three cigarettes she kept hidden there. With a flick she lit the cigarette before stashing the lighter back in its hiding place. Taking a drag she exhaled with a sigh and tried not to think about her now ex boyfriend.

Meanwhile back in the gym the world speed record was being set as Ron threw open the doors and sprinted across the hardwood floor at a full run. He knew they weren't far behind him and he also knew that Kim would frown on him using any of his mission moves to handle them. Which left him with only one recourse, which also happened to be his best.

Running away.

Pausing with a hand braced against the wall, Ron caught his breath. Maybe I lost them he thought. Then the sound of the gym doors being thrown open spurred him to get moving again.

Several jocks entered the gym looking for their favorite punching bag.

"Where'd that little shit go?"

"Damn he's fast."

"Look over that way."

Ron stayed low and out of sight, skimming along the wall while keeping a wary eye back towards the sound of their voices. These guys were pushovers compared to the goons he normally had to deal with, but with escape his only valid option what else could he do? He came to a door and checked the handle to see if it was locked. It opened easy enough and he slipped inside and pressed his back against the it, sliding down to sit on the floor. He sat there waiting until he was sure his pursuers weren't onto him. Only then did he let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Whew!" Man those guys were persistent he thought.

Bonnie heard the door open and flung the cigarette to the floor, grinding it out with her shoe. Somebody was in here with her!

Ron got to his feet when he caught the smell of something that didn't belong, something acrid. Moving further into the room he saw rows of lockers and figured he'd ducked into one of the locker rooms. Then to his horror he saw several sets of pom poms laying around on the benches.

"Oh man this is bad. I'm in the girls locker room!" he squeaked.

"What the hell are you doing in here loser?" an irate voice demanded.

Ron didn't even have to turn around to see who the voice belonged to. That moniker was a dead giveaway, not to mention the sheer venom with which she could say it. Still though Ron knew he had to face the music, so he turned around very slowly.

"H-Hey there." his voice cracking.

Standing with her arms folded over her chest, Bonnie's teal eyes were livid. "You have some balls on you pervert! What? Did you come in here to look for some panties to sniff?"

Throwing his hands up in denial, he shook his head vigorously. "No! I'd never do that! I swear Bonnie!"

"Like I believe a loser like you." flipping her hair over her shoulder with a hand. "All you guys only want one thing."

Ron knew he was in hot water here. Not only had he been caught in the girl's locker room, but by the worst person possible next to Barkin. Still though his pride, what little of it there was, bristled at her words. "Hey I am so not like other guys. Never be normal is my motto. Besides I don't even know what the thing you're talking about is."

Covering her mouth Bonnie let out a snarky laugh. "Oh my god you are so clueless loser. How does Kim put up with you?"

That hit close to home and Ron spoke without thinking. "Honestly I don't think you'd understand Bonnie. It's called friendship."

First Brick didn't know his place and now the loser was mouthing back at her? She wouldn't stand for this. "Here's what I understand loser. You're the one sneaking into the girl's locker room."

"Look I didn't know this was the girl's locker room ok." Ron tried to explain. "I was just trying to avoid some of the jocks who enjoy making my life miserable, that's all."

Bonnie arched one perfect brow. "Oh really?" pointing towards the door. "So they chased you into the gym, meaning they're out there?"

Oh he didn't like the look in her eyes. "Bonnie...don't please." he all but begged with hands pressed together.

She knew she was being a bitch, but she enjoyed it. Besides she was in a rather nasty mood today even by her standards. With a gleam in her eyes she turned and headed for the door. Lifting her voice as she went. "Hey fellas I found your little loser!"

In a panic Ron ran up behind Bonnie and covered her mouth with a hand, then lifted her off her feet with his other arm around her waist. She began to scream behind his hand while she tried to twist and kick her way free of his grasp. Ron didn't know what to do next, but he was pretty sure he heard the sounds of heavy steps running towards the door.

"Oh man!" he whispered, looking around for any avenue of escape.

From the other side of the door a voice called out. "Hey I heard something over here!"

If Bonnie had been angry before she was furious now and all of it was aimed at the blond who was even now running back and forth in a panicked frenzy. She thrashed around in his grip like a wild animal, but to her surprise she couldn't break free. How was he so damn strong?

Ron definitely heard footsteps outside the door now. If they found him like this he'd be in so much trouble it wouldn't even be funny. He'd get expelled. Kim would be so disappointed in him being in here, not to mention the things Bonnie would say. Heck she wouldn't even have to lie. He'd basically assaulted her when he grabbed her. This was so many miles of bad road that he couldn't even begin to count them. What to do, what to do?

He darted across the room, past the lockers and into the shower area. He was hoping that the girls had private shower stalls as well as the more traditional communal ones like the boys did. Spotting the private stalls at the far end of the large tiled area he gave a word of thanks to whatever diety was listening and slipped through the shower curtain and into one.

Bonnie was red in the face now with all her efforts, but she was no closer to getting free. Oh she was going to ruin him when this was over. He was a dead man!

Ron leaned down so he could whisper in her ear. "Please Bonnie be quiet! I'm very sorry, but please, just this once be nice! Pretty please!"

They both heard the door to the locker room open.

Ron froze, but Bonnie drew her legs up and was about to ram them into the side of the stall to alert the jocks to where they were. Ron saw this and did the only thing that came to mind. He dropped to the floor in a sitting position, driving himself and Bonnie onto the cold tiles hard enough to jar their teeth. For Ron who had known what was coming it hurt, but nothing too bad. Bonnie on the other hand hadn't been ready for it and the sudden meeting of her bottom and the floor shocked her into stillness, her eyes watering from the sting of the impact.

Ron kept a tight grip on her mouth, just hoping he would be able to talk Bonnie out of whatever torment she was most likely thinking up for him once this was all over. He wasn't sure how long they sat in silence before he heard the door shut again and the sound of the voices fading away. Leaning back against the wall of the shower he dropped his hand away from Bonnie's mouth.

"They're gone." the relief clear in his voice.

"Let me go right now." she commanded in a voice shaking with barely restrained fury.

Ron threw both arms up in the air without hesitation. "Like I said I'm so sorry!"

Bonnie twisted around to glare at the blond with pure malice in her teal eyes. "Who do you think you are putting your hands on me?"

"Hey I didn't have a choice!" Ron said in his defense. "You were going to tell them where I was."

Spinning to face him completely, she rose up onto her knees and grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt. "Whatever they were going to do will seem like heaven once I'm done with you!" shaking him for effect.

Feeling the panic returning, Ron tried to pacify her. "Like I said I'm sorry. Trust me the last thing I wanted to do is put my hands on you."

Bonnie froze.

Ron felt pretty sure he'd just said something really bad, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was.

Bonnie began to see red. Didn't want to put his hands on her? Who the hell did he think he was? He should be willing to throw himself down and beg for such a blessing!

"Hey wait just a minute." Ron said, sniffing the air.

"I'm not done talking you little-"

He leaned towards her, sniffing all the while.

Bonnie leaned back, still keeping a grip on his shirt. "What do you think you're doing?"

Ron reached up to pinch his nose with a grimace. "Bonnie have you been smoking? Gross!"

Bonnie's blood ran cold. The loser knew! Of all the people to find out it had to be him. This was bad. "So what? It's none of your business loser." she barked at him, shoving him against the wall angrily.

Rubbing the back of his head, Ron winced. "Hey you don't have to break my skull!"

"Well you didn't have to try to break my ass by dropping me on the floor, but you did!" snatching him forward so they were nose to nose.

"I am so sorry Bonnie really. I just freaked out. Are you ok?" worried that he might have hurt her now.

"Yeah like you care." shoving him against the wall one last time before crossing her arms. "Ok listen up, here's what's going to happen. I won't tell anybody you snuck into the girl's locker room."

"I didn't sneak in, I was hiding!" declaring his innocence.

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie pressed on. "Doesn't matter why you're in here, you are. So like I was saying, I don't tell anybody about that and you don't breathe a word about me smoking. Do we have a deal?"

Lifting a finger to make a point, he offered some advice. "You shouldn't smoke Bonnie. It's bad for you."

She slapped his finger aside and pressed her own finger to his forehead. "Do we have a deal or not?"

He thought about it and decided that he was in no position to argue. Bonnie had the power to make his life at Middleton High worse than even he could imagine and it wasn't like he wanted to get her in trouble any way. So it was an easy choice really.

"Deal." he said, offering his hand for her to shake.

Slowly she took the offered hand and shook it warily. "Wait...that's it?" not believing for one second that he didn't have a counter offer or some leverage he wanted to get on her.

"Well yeah." he simply said, still shaking her hand slowly.

Bonnie didn't buy it. He had agreed way too fast. All she had on him was the locker room and there were already worse rumors going around about him as it was. So even if she told the students and teachers most likely he'd get expelled for a while, lose his place as the mascot, and maybe a few more stares in the halls. Then again maybe not. He was Kim's best friend after all and he did go on those stupid missions of hers. He might be banking on that to get him out of the worst of it.

Then there was what he had on her. Being caught smoking at school was expulsion and that meant she'd be off the cheer squad and all her extra curricular activities. That would send her social status plummeting, not to mention how her family would react. Just thinking of the damage the Rockwaller name would take because of that was enough to make her stomach twist into knots.

Basically between the two of them the he would come out on top. She couldn't allow that, not to mention that she didn't trust him not to just run and tell little miss perfect, aka Kim, and get her in trouble anyway.

"I changed my mind." Bonnie declared before taking Ron's hand and pressing it over her breast firmly. "New deal. You keep your mouth shut and I don't tell everybody how you took advantage of me in the girl's locker room."

She was savoring the sweet taste of victory because there was no way he'd say anything now. She had him for sure and wanted to enjoy the look on his face, but what she saw was just Ron sitting there, staring blankly ahead.

"Hey did you hear me?" she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Earth to loser."

Ron blinked, but otherwise didn't respond. He just sat there with his hand on her breast, not doing a thing. In fact he wasn't even trying to cop a feel while he could. "What's wrong with you?" Bonnie demanded.

To be fair at that precise moment Ron couldn't have answered her if he wanted to. His hand was somewhere it should not have ever been and his brain was having trouble processing the new stimuli. Even through the blouse and bra Bonnie was wearing he could tell that what he was touching was soft, but firm and very warm. He couldn't tell much else for he had absolutely no control over his hand. It was frozen in place, trapped between heaven and hell as it were. For though it was a breast, it was Bonnie's breast and he was just now coming to the realization that this was not going to end well for him.

"...Bonnie...can...I have...my hand...back...please..." barely able to form the words what with the reboot his brain was going through.

Bonnie didn't get it. What the hell was wrong with him? It was like he'd never... "Oh my god!" she all but squealed. "You've never touched a tit before! I knew you were a loser, but wow!" she couldn't help but laugh with just a hint of malice.

Snatching his hand back, Ron rubbed it like it had been burned. "So?" trying to sound like it didn't matter, but he was embarrassed and his reddening face proclaimed it.

"Oh this is priceless!" she cackled all the more, leaning back on her knees as she did.

Ron pulled his feet under him and stood. "Like I said I won't say a thing." all he wanted to do was get away from her as soon as possible.

Bonnie rose up to stand in front of him, tapping her chin with a finger as she studied him. "So how was it, hmm?" smirking wickedly at the thought that Kim's little pet had gotten his first handful of breast from her. Oh wouldn't little miss perfect just die if she knew that!

Ron couldn't look at her, instead focusing on his own shoes. "I said I wouldn't talk ok. Can I go now?"

He was blushing! Oh this just gets better and better she thought. "Aww was it really so bad?" she teased in a sing song voice.

"Yeah it was." he snapped, giving her a start.

Bonnie wasn't sure she'd heard him right. "Excuse me?"

Ron swallowed thickly, his face still bright red. "That's something I can't ever do over and I'm not really happy it was with you."

His admission left her a little put off. Didn't he realize how many guys would kill to be able to feel her up and he'd been given a free pass? A once in a life time honor for somebody like him and he was mad about it...what the hell?

"Well too bad cause it happened." she snapped. "Now remember the deal loser. Keep your mouth shut or else."

He still refused to look at her. "Can I go now?" his voice taking on an edge she'd never heard from him before.

Was he growing a pair of balls all of a sudden? She doubted it, but still he sounded more like he was demanding to go, rather than asking her permission. "Hmm, I don't know." twirling some of her dark brown hair around a finger. "Maybe I'm not done playing with you yet." Not like she'd ever do anything with him. He was so far below her that he couldn't even see her shoes. Not to mention that Tara would get all upset if she actually did anything to him. She just needed him to get the full picture through that thick skull of his.

Ron cut his dark brown eyes towards her and something in his gaze cause her breathing to hitch. "I'm not your toy." he said in a low voice as he moved towards her.

She backed away from him, but he kept coming until she bumped against the shower stall. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? It was just Ron. There she went thinking his name again. It was becoming a problem that was starting to annoy her.

He leaned down towards her and Bonnie realized just how tall Ron really was. He was almost as tall as her father and he seemed like a giant to her with his expensive suits and gold Rolex. How in the hell could Ron make her feel so small just like her father did? This was crazy!

"W-What do you think you're doing?" she sputtered despite her best effort to put on a serious face.

Ron brought his face along side hers, their cheeks brushing lightly just before he spoke into her ear in a low, almost rumbling purr of a voice. "I'm going to go now, but I won't say anything, just like you won't."

His voice was doing something funny to her and Bonnie couldn't explain it. She wanted to turn her face into the warmth of him and inhale his scent, but she didn't dare move because she didn't know what was going on.

Ron's lips brushed her earlobe and Bonnie held her breath. "I know you won't open your mouth because you don't want anybody to even think that I had my hands on you...touching you...isn't that right...Bonnie?"

Her name came out like a promise and threat all rolled into one. Closing her eyes against the shivers that ran down her body, she managed to get a single word out. "...ok..."

"Good girl." his warm breath whispered against her cheek and then it was gone.

Bonnie opened her eyes to find herself alone in the shower stall and a moment later she heard the locker room door open and shut. She let out the breath she'd been holding in one big shuddering rush. Well that was...different, she thought. She pressed a hand over her stomach and tilted her head back against the stall. Without her permission her legs began rubbing together in reaction to the heat that had sprung up between them.

"Where has that Ron been all this time?" she asked herself in a breathless voice.

Exiting the gymnasium, Ron shook his head to clear it. What had he been thinking back there? Had he really just stood up to the Queen B herself? Holy cow! He had! Oh man this was...this was...terrible.

"She's so going to kill me."

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

School was over for the day and cheer practice had just wrapped up. Tara had just performed what had to be the fasted shower and change in the history of the cheer squad in the hopes of catching Ron before he headed home. She knew if she wasn't fast enough that Kim would show up and her chance to talk with him would be gone before it began.

The curvy blonde all but sprinted out of the locker room, never noticing the look her best friend had given her as she went. Bonnie still wasn't sure what was up with Ron, but if he did anything to upset Tara there would be hell to pay.

Ron didn't need a shower since being the towel boy wasn't that hard a job. So he was sitting on the lowest bench of the bleachers waiting on Kim. He wondered if she'd want to start some kind of training today to get ready for their next meeting with that masked guy. If only he could figure out how that MMP stuff worked he knew he could do more than just push the guy around. The problem was he didn't know anything about using it other than the few things he'd learned during his week long stay in Japan. Most of which dealt around finding his center, whatever that was, and being calm. Not like any of that was going to help.

"Hi Ron." a very cheerful voice called out.

Looking up he saw Tara bouncing his way, literally. Wow those things had a mind of their own he thought as he watched her chest before mentally smacking himself.

"Hey there Tara." hoping he didn't sound like he'd been staring. Wait was that even a thing?

She stopped in front of him, twisting her hands together behind her back. Something that only made her chest an even larger target for his eyes, what with the tight pink shirt she was wearing today.

"Great job with the towels today." she said sweetly. Great Tara, because that didn't sound totally lame she berated herself.

Chuckling, Ron stood. "Yeah well you know me. Fastest towel in the West." miming a pistol with one hand.

She giggled. He always made her smile. She really liked that about him. He was such a nice guy. So nice in fact she really couldn't believe he hadn't been snatched up yet. Maybe it was that stupid food chain stuff she thought.

"So Ron I wanted to thank you the other day at dinner, but I sorta forgot." tapping the side of her head lightly with a fist. "Blonde."

Ron smiled, copying her with his own fist to his head. "Ditto."

"So...anyway..." why was she so nervous? He'd been at her house so why was talking to him at school such a big deal? "Um...thanks."

Scratching the back of his head, Ron tried to come up with a reason she'd be thanking him. Of course he drew a blank. "For what?"

Twisting her entire upper body towards the gym floor, Tara gestured at it. "For you know, last Friday...when you caught me after I fell."

Sudden understanding caused his face to redden just a little. "No need for that. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt." stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Tara leaned in close, pressing up against his arm and basically trapping it in a very soft, warm, fleshy prison. "Well I didn't get hurt because of you Ron." seizing the moment she planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "So thank you."

The spot her lips had touched seemed to glow with a heat of its own. It was just like that time at camp. Boy were her lips soft!

"Um...ok, ah...my pleasure." he really hoped that made sense out loud, because his brain was going through its second reboot of the day due to the proximity of the very pretty blonde cheerleader.

Kim's voice cut right through any warm fuzzy thoughts that either of them might have been having. "Ready to head home Ron?"

The red head came trotting up and despite his best efforts Ron noted that Kim's chest was far less animated than Tara's had been. What was wrong with him lately he wondered. This wasn't like him at all!

"Yeah just as soon as I'm done talking with Tara." he said, turning towards the blonde, but finding she wasn't right beside him anymore.

Tara seemed to have teleported a decent distance away from him. She was standing with her hands behind her back, rocking on her heels. "He's all yours Kim. I just wanted to thank him for making sure I didn't break my neck last week." though Tara hoped Ron wasn't really Kim's, not in THAT way at least.

Kim couldn't be sure, but she got the feeling she'd interrupted something. Tara looked like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar, meanwhile Ron looked...wait, was he blushing? "Ooookay. So I guess we should get going then."

"Sure thing KP." Ron agreed, then gave Tara a wave. "See you later Tara."

"Bye Ron." she smiled big and gave him a little wave of her own.

Boy she's pretty Ron thought before turning away to follow Kim out of the gym.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Later at the Stoppable house.

Ron walked up the driveway, tugging his backpack off his shoulder as he headed for the front door. His parent's car announced their return and he wondered how long they'd be around this time before vanishing again.

"Just a matter of time." he said under his breath. He'd enjoy it while they were here since it wasn't like he had any control over them. Besides he did miss them when they were gone too long.

Entering the house he dropped his backpack by the front door. "I'm home!" he called out.

"We're in here Ronald." his mother's voice replied from the kitchen.

Ron walked into the kitchen ready to hug his mother, but froze in his tracks. There was his mother and father, sitting at the table with a third person. One he did not know.

Now most people thought Ron was dense and in many ways he was, however there was one thing he was pretty good at picking up on. That being when a situation was a bad one. Right now his Ron-sense was tingling like a fire alarm.

His mother stood up and reached out to take the hand of the new person. "Ronald your father and I have great news!" she all but beamed happy lasers with the smile that lit up her face.

The new person stood from the kitchen table and turned to face him, still holding his mother's hand.

Ron felt his throat go dry. Oh this could not be good. Nope. "Really?" there he went squeaking again.

"Oh yes!" his mother gushed. "Say hello to your new little sister!"

Ron stood there staring, mouth open, but nothing coming out.

The young girl stared right back brazenly with her dark eyes. Her jet black hair framed her face in a pixie cut that fit the mischievous gleam in her eyes. Not to mention the tiniest of smirks that graced her lips. She wore a pair of basic black slip on shoes, a modest black skirt like a school girl might, and a white blouse that buttoned down the front. In other words she was the picture of the cliché Japanese school girl.

Mrs Stoppable pressed her forward with a hand on her back. "Go on sweetie and say hello to your big brother." her voice practically dripping with happiness.

The young girl stepped forward, letting go of Mrs Stoppable's hand as she did. Once she was right in front of Ron she looked up at him since she was only as tall as his chin. In a very polite voice she introduced herself.

"Hello big brother Ron." her lips twitched ever so slightly, like she was trying not to smile. "I am Hana. I am fourteen and it would be my honor to be your little sister."

Ron's voice returned with a thunderous, "WHAT?"

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I never intended to bring Hana into this story. What with having Ron turn away from the path of the Chosen One, but after having it suggested to me and thinking over just how to put my own twist on the character I think I've got a plan. So yeah Ron's new little, not so little, sister is here. Let the chaos begin!

As always thank you all for your reviews and messages. Your words encourage me to keep trying to do better.


	13. Take responsibility

Ron's voice returned with a thunderous. "WHAT?"

Hana sensed the change in her new big brother's ki instantly. Her quiet reaction was to step back and to the side, hands folded together demurely before her, eyes cast down.

Dean and Susan Stoppable were so taken aback that at first they could do nothing but stare. Their son's sudden outburst had been the last thing they had expected. After all, this was a day to celebrate. It wasn't every day that a family got to welcome a new member.

As for Ron he was shaking with so many emotions running through him that he didn't even know where to begin to unravel them all. His brain was quite literally overloaded.

Susan frowned slightly. "Ronald what has gotten into you?"

Target acquired. Ron clenched his fists, knuckles white with the effort not to grab something and throw it. "What do you mean new little sister?" his voice trembling.

Dean gestured towards Hana where she was still standing quietly looking at the floor. "Well isn't it obvious son?" not catching onto just how upset his son was at the moment. "She told you her name, Hana Stoppable." still smiling and happy as anything where he sat at the kitchen table. "You're a big brother now. Isn't that great?"

"So just like that?" Ron asked, incredulous that his parents were doing this. "You think just because you call her my sister that makes it alright?"

"Ronald are you ok?" Susan asked a little offhandedly. "You didn't hit your head on one of those missions did you?" she didn't see any problems at all. It wasn't as if Ronald had to fill out any of the paperwork or pay for all the work that went into making Hana's adoption possible. In fact he would be reaping the benefits of having a sister at long last. Something she'd always wanted had finally come to pass and frankly Susan was ecstatic she had a little girl now. Couldn't Ronald see how wonderful this was?

Hana read the room quite easily and was intrigued at just how clueless her new parents were where their own son was concerned. She had been expecting this to go anything but smoothly, however even she could not have foreseen such a poor handling as this. On the other hand everything she knew about Ron Stoppable painted a picture of a very laid back young man who had little or no desire to achieve his full potential. Perhaps his parents were accustomed to their son simply accepting whatever they did with little rebuke from him. This would be her first assessment of him in person and not just from the reports of those who had interacted with him at Yamanouchi. She hoped it would be informative.

"Hit my head?" Ron shot back, his face turning red. "Did you hit yours?"

Susan wagged a finger towards him. "I don't like your tone."

"Well I don't like this...any of this!" Ron declared loudly. "You just show up with some girl and say she's my sister and you expect me to what?" eyes wide with anger he looked from his mother to his father. "To just be ok with this? Well I'm not!"

Dean stood, waving his hands at his son to calm him. "Now son just take a few breaths and relax."

"Relax?" Ron couldn't believe this. They were always just up and leaving him alone or sending him off to a nightmare camp, any number of major decisions that he should have had a say in, but he never did, they just decided for him. His whole life they were basically only around to screw things up for him or at least that's what it felt like right now. "What made you think this was a good idea? Tell me that. Explain it so even somebody as dumb as me can understand it?"

"Ronald you are not dumb!" Dean declared. "You're a bright boy with a bright future."

"How would you know?" the dam breaking at last inside him. Ron felt like his chest was going to burst his heart was beating so hard. "You're never around!" his voice cracking at tears began to roll down his face.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable!" his mother gasped, hand over her mouth. She could not believe how overly dramatic her son was being right now. He must get this from his father's side of the family because no one on her side would ever be so inconsiderate. He was ruining Hana's special day!

Snapping his head in her direction, Ron glared daggers. "Both of you just leave all the time and I'm the one left all alone! You don't even tell me! I just find notes or you leave messages on the answering machine! What kind of people do that! What kind of parents do that! You think the Possible's would abandon Kim like that!" his voice rising with every sentence. This was something he'd been stuffing deep down inside himself for a long time and now that it was coming out he neither could nor wanted to stop it.

"Abandon you?" Susan looked at her husband with disbelief written all over her face. "We do no such thing! Who do you think pays the bills in this house? Who makes sure you have food to eat and clothes to wear? Your father works very hard and this is how to thank him?"

"Son we never abandon you, in fact if anything we know we can trust you to take care of yourself. I'd say most people your age would think of that as a good thing." Dean offered with an attempt at a smile, hoping to impress upon his son just how much he as a father knew he could rely on his son to do the right thing even if he wasn't around. He wished his own father had trusted him half as much as he did Ronald.

"Well newsflash...it sucks!" not buying his dad's excuse at all. "Do you even know how hard my life can be? No you don't, because you're never here for it!" literally spitting the words at his dad. Trust him? Ha! "Yeah you trust me alright. So tell me something dad...If you trust me so much then why can't I use my own money huh? I know I blew most of my naco royalties, but there was still a few million left even after Drakken stole most it. So where is that huh?"

Dean frowned, but didn't offer any words, but rather wilted under his son's stare. True there had been close to five million left, but most of that had been put into a trust fund for when Ronald turned twenty one. With a little bit set aside for emergencies like home repairs or vehicle maintenance, not to mention travel expenses and the cost of adopting a certain young girl who still hadn't said a word. It suddenly occurred to Dean that his son was making some valid points. Points that were beginning to make him feel more than a little uneasy about some things.

"Young man I do not like how you are speaking to your father." his mother cut in.

Ron almost bit her head off. "Deal with it!" his eyes wet with tears. "Because that's what I do. I deal with your crap all the time." pointing at his father. "You only try to be a father when it's conveniant. Like giving me advice so you can play the part of the great dad to make yourself feel better. You know what? You gotta be a dad full time, not every now and then."

To say those words stung was an understatement and Dean slumped back into his chair with the weight of them. Was that really how his son felt? All this time had he been failing Ronald as a father?

Ron's finger shifted towards his mother. "And you...just what do I have to do so you'll treat me like a son and not some doll you used to like playing with huh?" his voice dropped low towards the end of that question.

Susan stood aghast, having never seen this side of her son before. She just could not believe what she was hearing, but the thing that was truly hard to swallow and something she would never admit, was that at this very moment she was a little afraid of her own son. His eyes were full of so many things, but the thing that stood out the most was the level of anger that was filling the kitchen and all of it radiating from him.

"Do you have any idea what it was like for me at Camp Wannaweep?" Ron demanded in that same low voice. "Everything that's wrong with me is because of that place and you were the one who sent me there and you never cared about what happened to me! I was basically tortured there did you know that? Of course not, because you couldn't be bothered to even accept my calls could you?"

Susan smoothed a hand down her shirt, not making eye contact with her son. "Every child has a little separation anxiety going off to camp." she tried to defend herself even as she caught the look on her husband's face out of the corner of her eye.

Dean Stoppable had never known that Ronald had tried to come home from camp. He didn't even know about the calls. Had his wife really refused to even take their son's calls back then. His face clearly displayed how he felt about this new information.

"You refused my calls and I was so messed up the councilors considered taking me to a hospital, but since I wasn't in any immediate danger they couldn't do that without parental permission or some crap. Who knows, maybe they made that up just to shut me up." Ron was on a roll now. "Still sucked that my own mother couldn't be bothered to listen to her little boy who wanted to come home. Don't worry though, I learned a real good lesson from camp mom. I learned not to rely on you for anything important."

That was like a slap to her face and Susan took a shaky step towards the kitchen counter to lean on it. "How can you say such horrid things about your father and I?" Didn't her son understand tough love at all? If every time a child was upset a parent caved and ran to help them no doubt that child would become a simpering dependent later in life. She had been preparing him for the real world as any decent mother would.

"Oh it gets better though." Ron barked a laugh, then pointed at Hanna. "So let me get this straight. You went off, not telling me...again, and come back, bringing some stranger into our house and expect me to welcome her with open arms as my little sister? Well that has got to be the craziest thing you have ever done in my entire life!" despite the anger in his voice, Hana made no move at all that would indicate she was even listening. She merely stood there while things unfolded around her.

"She's not my sister! How can she be my sister? You guys won't even raise me and you think you can just go and adopt a girl and what...boom instant little girl like mom always wanted?" the bitterness practically dripping from each word.

Dean looked up at that. "Now that's not fair to your mother." trying to sound stern in the face of his son's emotional rant.

"I don't care!" Ron all but screamed as he slapped a hand to his own chest. "What's fair to me? When do I get a say in this family? You guys never give my feelings a single thought do you? Did it even cross your minds for one second that I might not be ok with this? Did you stop and say...Hey I wonder if Ron wants to have a total stranger just pop up one day and us force her on him as his new sister? I mean...seriously what made you think that would even remotely be ok?" looking from one parent to the other, waiting, perhaps even hoping they had some answer that would help him understand why they treated him this way.

"Well..." Susan looked at her husband for support. "We just thought-"

"No you didn't!" cutting her off, Ron threw his hands up in anger. "You never think about anything! You just do whatever the hell you want and what I want doesn't mean a damn thing!"

Susan clapped her hands together. "Alright young man that is enough! I won't have you using such language in this house! Go to your room this instant!" glaring at her son.

Ron stood there a moment, heart pounding, feeling like he wanted to rip the roof off the house. Everything he'd just said and all his mother could zero in on was his language? Really? Was he living with crazy people or what?

"Fine." he growled out through clenched teeth before storming out of the kitchen. The sounds of him stomping up the stairs could be heard.

Dean lowered his head into his hands. "Well that was unexpected." His son had left him with a lot to think about.

Hana spoke up. "I think I will go and talk to him. Perhaps I can make him see reason." She did not wait for any approval, merely turned and stepped from the kitchen with not a sound to mark her passing.

Susan managed to reach a chair and pull it over so she could lower herself gingerly into it. "I can not believe Ronald's behavior. Today should have been such a wonderful day and he ruined it. Poor Hana must be feeling so unwanted after all that."

Looking at his wife, Dean began to see just a little bit of what his son had been getting at. After all that had just happened, his wife readily glossed over their son's words and all she really cared about was her new little girl's feelings.

Hana moved through the house, her steps light. That had been very informative indeed. She had already seen that the Stoppable's were quite distant where their son was concerned. It had been all too clear with how easily they had allowed him to attend Yamanouchi. Who would simply accept that their son had been chosen as an exchange student in a program they had not even enrolled him in? Yet they had sent their only son half way around the world on little more than a letter of recommendation from Master Sensei. Honestly it was almost criminal how little they seemed to value their son. Still though, that had been the very reason she had known her plan would work. The fact the Stoppable's were so loose with their son's care would benefit her profusely.

Reaching the stairs she ascended them quickly, only stopping when she reached the second floor and saw Ron standing in the hall. He was looking through the open door of his room, or rather what used to be his room. Hana prepared herself to deal with him and approached slowly.

To his credit Ron had not punched a hole through the wall, but damn if he didn't want to. He was looking into his room, but he wasn't seeing any of his stuff. Gone were his posters, his comics, all the clothes that should be strewn around the room, everything but his bed was just gone. Now everything was pink and white and very frilly. It was the picture of a girl's room, but not a real girl, more like one of those rooms you see in a movie or some stupid cartoon. Were those heart shaped pillows on the bed? Wow, just...wow.

Hana stopped beside Ron and spared the briefest glance into the room. "This is not to my liking." she stated simply.

Ron seemed to finally notice her standing next to him, blinking back what was left of his tears before wiping at his eyes with both hands. "Guess this is your room now." he wasn't even surprised, not really. His parents were basically replacing him anyway. Might as well give her his room while they were at it.

"I do not like pink." frowning slightly, she looked up at him. "Nor did I request this to be my room. Your mother was adamant however."

"Welcome to my life. Mom doesn't really ask before doing things." he all but sneered.

Hana pointed down the hall to a door at the far end. "Your things are there."

Glancing down the hall Ron let out a heavy sigh. "The attic? What am I supposed to sleep on the couch now?"

"No I believe your mother told your father that you would enjoy the extra space there." she cocked her head slightly as she looked up at him. "I am curious if this is true."

"Like you really care." Ron snapped before stomping down the hall and throwing the attic door open.

There were only five steps before the narrow stairs took a sharp left and then carried him the rest of the way up to the spacious attic. There were stacks of boxes near the stairs as well as various items the family kept stored out of the way. Holiday decorations, old furniture, even some racks with old clothes hanging from them. Beyond all that Ron found his things pretty much piled haphazardly in the middle of floor. Looking at that only served to drill home just how important he was to his parents. They'd basically just put him in storage. All the fight just drained right out of him and he folded right where he stood, taking a seat on the hardwood floor, legs crossed.

She had followed him into the attic and had witnessed Ron's sudden surrender to what had happened. Hana could feel his ki and knew his spirits were quite low. Looking around the attic she felt what he must feel at this moment. This place was barren of anything that remotely resembled personal space. It was a place of forgotten things and as she looked back to the person she had come so far to meet, she was sure he felt just like the many things left up here.

"There is a window." stepping past the clutter of his belongings, Hana looked out the small window at the far end of the attic. She had a clear view of the street from this vantage. The hedges below the window could be used to ascend or descend unseen from the ground level she noted.

"Yay." Ron said in a very subdued voice.

Turning to face him, she studied him. "When you can not chose your path, then you must chose how you travel it."

Her words drew his brown eyes up sharply. "Look I really don't need any Yamanouchi mumbo jumbo right now."

"Oh?" the corner of her mouth turned up ever so slightly. "What is this Yamanouchi you speak of?"

Ron wasn't in the mood for games, not right now. "Look you can but the crap. I know you're from Yamanouchi ok. The whole...it would be my honor...pretty much was a dead giveaway."

So he is more perceptive than she was lead to believe then. Interesting. "So you think I am from Yamanouchi based on a few words?" making her way back towards him in her unnaturally silent way.

"Look I already told Sensei that I'm not the Chosen One and I meant it." rubbing his face with a hand. "Sorry you came all this way to try and talk me into going back, but I'm not."

Hana came to a stop right in front of him and crouched down so she was face to face with him. Her dark eyes locked with his brown and for the first time she smiled truly. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not here for any of that."

Ron felt something odd about this girl. She was way to close for one thing, but there was also this feeling that he knew her somehow. Which was really weird because he'd never laid eyes on her before today. "Um, ok then. So you aren't from Yamanouchi?"

Running her hands down her legs to tuck her skirt in behind her knees, she knelt on the floor and placed her hands on her lap. "Yes and no."

Ron furrowed his brows. "Huh?" How could she be from Yamanouchi and not from Yamanouchi?

Her smile still in place, Hana decided to explain. "I did go to Yamanouchi before meeting your parents. I needed to speak with Sensei about the Chosen One, or I should say about the one who chose not to follow the path of the Chosen One."

"You mean me right?" Ron asked, pointing at himself.

Ok so he was also rather dense at times she amended to herself. "Yes you. I know all about Yamanouchi and the Lotus Blade, but I was raised in another sect, one devoted to another weapon meant to aid the Chosen One. That weapon being the Han."

"Nobody told me about another weapon." he was pretty sure at least. There had been a lot going on that week after all.

"I am not surprised. The sect that was entrusted with keeping the Han safe were known as the Kaze. It means wind, and like the wind they moved from place to place. Never allowing any to know of their location and always ready to strike down any who discovered their existence." her words were very formal, as if this were a speech she had practiced before.

Ron's eyes went wide. "Whoa they kill people just for knowing about them and you're just going to tell me!"

She giggled very briefly before regaining her composure. "Have no fear. You are quite safe."

"How can you be so sure?" still worried. "You just said-"

"Stoppable no harm will come to you because I would not allow it." she stated with finality.

"No offense, but I don't see how a girl like you could stop some secret ninjas from taking me out." Man he really thought he was done with all this mystical stuff, not to mention the ninjas. Why couldn't things go his way today?

Hana's smile was replaced by an almost predatory smirk. "I am far more than just a girl. I am the Han itself."

Ron gave her a confused look. "I thought you said your name was Hana."

"That is correct." she said evenly. "That is my name yes, but what I am is the Han. A living weapon meant to aid the Chosen One in their time of need. In other words I was born into this world to one day aid you."

Ron held up a hand. "Wait just a minute now. Like I said I'm not the Chosen One."

She seemed unfazed by his words. "Yet the Lotus Blade allowed you to wield it, to even call it from the depths of a ravine if I am not mistaken."

"Like I told Yori and Sensei, I don't care what some sword says. It's my life and I am not the Chosen One. I have enough problems of my own. I can't be expected to save the world too." confident in his choice.

With a sly smile, Hana brought a hand up so she could brush a stray strand of her short hair from her cheek. "Yet you save the world with your friend Kim Possible. In fact this has happened more than once. Have you also given up on taking part in that as well with all the problems you say you face?"

"What?" Ron balked at the very idea of abandoning the missions. Kim needed him! Whoa...had he just thought that? Kim could do anything so why would she need him? Yet the more he thought about it the more he was sure she did, and not just her, but Wade too. Team Possible wouldn't be the same without him. Why hadn't he ever understood that before and why was it only just hitting him now?

Hana saw the minute changes in Ron's face. She read his expressions like words forming in the air. "Ah so you finally begin to grasp your own importance. So tell me then why saving the world as the Chosen One is any different than what you do with your friend?"

Ron struggled to put it into words for a few seconds, but soon enough he spoke. "Because I chose to help Kim, but that whole Chosen One stuff isn't me. It's like...like who I am doesn't matter as long as I have the Mystical Monkey Power and the Lotus Blade likes me. I don't like that. It just feels wrong. I'm me and if I don't feel something is right I won't do it. Being the Chosen One just because of some prophecy feels wrong, hollow somehow. I didn't earn it and I don't want it."

"There is a vast difference in being the Chosen One and becoming the Chosen One." Hana pointed out with a lifted finger between them.

"Ok see that makes no sense to me." he griped, running a hand through his thick blond hair.

"Being the Chosen One is easy as you said. It only requires a few very important things to fall into place. However the training and dedication required to walk the path of the Chosen One is tremendous. It is literally a life's work." she explained solemnly.

Ron blew out a breath. He'd heard all this before in Japan. These people were like a broken record. "Yeah I know that and I'm not the guy for it ok. You people are just going to have to live with that."

Hana's face twisted in anger. "You are selfish Stoppable."

"My name is Ron." he corrected her. "And where do you get off calling me selfish? You're the one who invaded my family and stole my room. I'd call that pretty selfish if you ask me." pointing an accusing finger at the young girl.

In a flash Hana took hold of his hand and jerked him forward as she rose up from her knees. Before Ron even understood how it happened he was flat on his stomach with Hana straddling his back, his arm behind him and bent painfully up towards his shoulder. She held him down with pressure on his arm and every time he tried to struggle she increased that pressure until he stopped.

Ron felt her breath on his ear when she spoke as she leaned over him.

"I am the Han." her voice an angry whisper. "I was born into this world for one purpose only and you took that away from me. How dare you call me selfish when it is you who has put the entire world at risk just because you don't feel like accepting your destiny."

"My life is my own." he hissed through the pain.

She tightened her hold on his arm. "Your life? Why do you get a life and I do not? No, we both had a path to follow, but you changed that. By refusing the path of the Chosen One you also made my choice for me. Now I have no purpose." emotions beginning to seep into her whispered words.

Ron gritted his teeth against the pain, but he refused to back down. "Nobody gets to live your life for you. That's on you. Don't blame me for that."

Hana drew up into a sitting position atop his back, her eyes glaring down at him. "You simple minded fool." she spat the words. "I was raised to be a weapon, to exist only to aid the Chosen One my entire life. I have known nothing else. I have prepared for nothing else. Then I learn that my entire life has been wasted because you can not be bothered to follow the path set before you. That some buffoon has refused such a sacred honor and you expect me to just accept that? I refuse."

That was it, Ron was so done. That one word was the last straw. "I am not a buffoon." he growled out as he began to push up from the floor with his free arm.

Hana felt him tense as well as the surge in his ki. Anger clear and powerful raced through his body. She cranked down hard on his arm, but to no avail. He was going to break free and she could not hold him without doing him harm. Choosing to release him, she sprang back to a safe distance and assumed a calm stance.

Ron got to his feet, rolling his shoulder to ease the pain out of it. When he turned to face her his eyes held the barest hint of blue in their depths. "You think you wasted your life? Sorry to hear that, but I'm not the one who has to live with that." thumb to his chest. "I've got my own life to live and you got yours ok. Deal with that." his voice confident and strong.

Hana felt as if she were looking at a completely different person. The Ron before her was passionate and ready to stand up for what he believed in. It was more than the tirade he had unleashed on his parents downstairs and nothing like the sulking teen he'd been upon entering the attic. This was somebody with promise and Hana approved of this Ron very much.

Tilting her head slightly to one side she smiled at him. "I agree. In fact it is why I am here."

Ron calmed down a bit, brows furrowing as he looked at her. "It is?"

She nodded. "Yes. As I said it was my path to aid the Chosen One and since there will be no Chosen One in my life time I must find another path." she began to walk towards him very slowly, her eyes never leaving his and that smile of hers firmly in place.

"Ok...um, well that's good I guess." he gulped, not liking the look in her dark eyes at all.

"That remains to be seen, but I do have high hopes...now." coming to a stop right in front of him she looked up, batting her eyes as she sucked in her bottom lip. The effect was the picture of adorable cuteness like nothing Ron had ever seen. It put the PDP to shame!

Hana let her lower lip slide out slowly, wet and glistening. "You are the closest thing in this world to a proper Chosen One and since you did make my entire life up to this point moot, I suppose you will have to do." clasping her hands behind her as she looked up at him expectantly.

With his Ron-sense going off the charts again, he knew he'd been right about this girl being trouble. Hesitantly he asked, "So what does all that meant anyway?"

Hana scrunched up her nose and smiled mischievously. "It means since you took away my purpose you now have to take responsibility for me."

"Say what?" he all but shouted, his eyes going wide as dinner plates.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Inside the walls of Yamanouchi.

Master Sensei strolled through one of the many flower gardens of the secret ninja school. Beside him Yori walked with her eyes drifting over the many blossoms and their colors, each seeming to blend together to form a beautiful sea of petals as the wind passed over them.

The wise old teacher could sense his student's thoughts were troubled. He also had a very good suspicion as to why. "Speak my child and let your words carry away the doubt in your heart." he offered her as he stroked his long beard.

Yori's steps halted. "First you release Stoppable-san from his duty as the Chosen One and now you have sent the Han away as well. I do not understand why Master." she could not help but doubt her Master's judgment in these matters. It made her feel horrible to even think such things, much less put them into words.

Stopping himself a few paces further along the path, Master Sensei took a deep breath through his nose, lips pursed. "Yes I am surprised as well." he responded jovially.

"Master?" Yori did not understand her teacher's mirth in regards to such a serious matter.

Master Sensei looked up at the sky. "Do you know my child that today I did not give the sky permission to be blue?" his tone still light.

"I...I do not understand what you mean Master." looking up at the sky herself.

"The sky is much like Stoppable-san in that I do not control him or it." he began to expand on his meaning as he glanced over at his student. "I can no more force the sky to change colors than I can Stoppable-san to be something he is not. It is also the same with the Han."

Yori returned her eyes to the old teacher, her lips set into a stern line. "I am serious Master. Please do not mock me."

Master Sensei chuckled. "I am not mocking you my child. Only explaining the reality of things as I see them. You believe because we want Stoppable-san to act and think a certain way it gives us permission to force him to do so?"

She lowered her head. "No I would not force him, but...I, I do not know." she admitted. After Ron had left she had been doing a lot of thinking and soul searching. She had been so sure he loved him and even now she wondered if her feelings were true, but she had to admit that perhaps she had been swayed by the idea of Ron as the Chosen One and if she would have developed such strong feelings under other conditions.

Sensing his student's dismay, Master Sensei approached her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You know it is only right to allow Stoppable-san to find his own way in this world. Only he can know himself truly. It is the same for us all. One can not lie to themselves for long. Eventually the truth comes to the surface. If Stoppable-san becomes the Chosen One or not, that is for him to decide and his truth to face."

Yori nodded, finally putting any doubts about letting Ron leave to rest. She also put her feelings into a corner of her soul for safe keeping until she could resolve them. Still though, there was the matter of the Han. "Master I accept your words in regards to Stoppable-san, but I still have my doubts about the Han. She was only with us for a few days and you allowed her to leave as well."

Smiling serenely, Master Sensei patted Yori's shoulder lightly. "Yes I did."

"Why?" she had to ask.

"Because I know that she will benefit from this." Master Sensei offered only that and nothing more. "Now come. Let us go and have some tea. It is a perfect day for it."

Turning away, the wise old teacher began walking off. Yori let out a soft sigh, but fell into step behind him. She would just have to trust her teacher even if she didn't understand his reasons.

Master Sensei on the other hand had very high hopes indeed for the young Han. He had answered all of her questions concerning Stoppable-san and had agreed to help with her desire to find him. Arranging her adoption by the Stoppables had been quite easy considering Yamanouchi's connections with certain government officials. Now the Han was no doubt with her new brother in America. That thought made the old man smile again.

The Han had known nothing but the strictest of upbringings. She had been forged as a weapon for the Chosen One since her earliest days. It was not something Sensei himself was happy with. The girl deserved the chance at happiness or at the very least a childhood. The window for such a thing was rapidly closing with every year of her life that passed. Sensei knew that allowing her to seek out Stoppable-san was not only the right thing to do, but the best chance the Han would ever have of finding happiness in some form or another. He knew that Stoppable-san with his never be normal attitude and pure heart would be able to give the Han something she could never find here in Japan.

Happiness and a path beyond that of a mere weapon.

"I believe in you Stoppable-san." Master Sensei whispered to the wind.

**•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I just wanted to give you folks a little heads up. In the coming chapters I'm going to be experimenting with some things. This story started as a writing challenge for myself and it has turned into a something I'm really enjoying. However it still remains a testing ground for me where the KP universe in concerned. As such I want to see just what I can fit into this story and if I can make it work. I hope you will enjoy my efforts.

As always thank you for reading and reviewing. It makes all the difference!


End file.
